What Happens
by carinims01
Summary: What happens when Merlin visits his mother, leaving his friends unprotected? What happens when Morgana begins burning villages in search of Emrys? What happens when Merlin's secrets revealed? NO SLASH! Post S4. Reveal fic!
1. Prologue

**HEY GUYS! i have a new story! YAY! this plotline has been bugging me for a while, so i thought i'd finally write it! dont worry...i havn't given up on Out in the Open! Im hoping to update that tonight! and WOW! i have over 7,000 hits on that story and i only published it like 2 weeks ago! *tear* im so proud f you guys!**

** Anyway, please enjoy! This is only my second fic, so PLEASE R&R! i would love you way more if you did!**

* * *

Prologue

Arthur knew.

_Arthur knew. _

Or at least he would.

Soon. _Very soon._

They would all knew: all of them. Well, the rest of them. Gaius already knew so he didn't count. But they would find out soon, it's like Merlin could feel it. He was inwardly panicking, he had been earlier too when his friends were in danger, but it was nothing like now – well, it _was_ worse when his friends lives were in danger – but that was beside the point. Now he was worried for _his _safety. His friends were out of danger, so now he had to worry for himself. They would know _soon_. His life was in danger now, in more than one way.

And his side hurt. It _hurt._ It was burning, and stinging, and _bleeding_. The very air smelled of charred, burning flesh. It hurt so much, it felt like it had when Nimueh had shot a ball of energy at him, they were the same circumstances after all, but this was _worse. _So much worse. Morgana was powerful, yes, but it was the combination of _his _magic and her magic that made it so much worse.

Oh, his head!

He heard shouting, and yelling, and whispers all at the same time. The forest was a blur of motion, greens and browns and reds all clashing and blurring together as his eyes unfocused. His eyes were playing tricks on him, surly. Something in front of him, blue and gold mixing together, twirling and twisting around each other, reverberated around a group of people. He could see Arthur's blond head a few feet away, but something was stopping him from getting to Merlin. Something that swam with gold and blue hues. He could see a swirl of colors from what he could only imagine was their chainmail, mixing into the kaleidoscope of clashing color variations. He saw a swirl of light lavender. Gwen? Why was she here? He saw a flash of blue robes. Gaius, he could only imagine, as he was the only one who wore robes. And then he remembered.

He had put up a shield to protect them, and it was still holding, even after the threat was gone.

It would collapse soon, he knew that too.

That brought on a whole new set of questions. Why were _any_ of them here? This place was supposed to have been deserted. Or at least mostly deserted, maybe just a bandit or two, but he had never counted on his friends being here! Why were they here? How long had they been here? How long had they been watching, listening, and gazing at everything? How did they get here? They were safe now, Morgana was gone. But she would be back, she had promised as much. He could still feel her magic around him, pooling in his side, infecting his wound.

Oh, his _head_! His head swirled, pounded, and vibrated as blood pushed, pumped, and pulsed through it. The light became too bright for his eyes, and he swiftly shut them as the sun's light assaulted them. He forced them open again as the yelling became louder. He saw quick, agile movements as swords beat against the shield he had put up.

He screamed again, the pain in his side doubling and the pain in his head tripling as he fought to stay conscious. He was weakening, he knew that, it was clear. But how would they react? Merlin wasn't sure if he could hold the enchantment if he became unconscious, it's not like he had ever tried. Yes, there had been the time that he had helped Arthur in the caves after he was poisoned, but a spell like that was child's play compared to the spell he was using now. Merlin had only just mastered it a few months ago! He was sure he'd lose hold of it. Soon.

His side was still bleeding, a dark crimson ebbing into the forest floor. He could feel the warm stickiness of it as it soaked through his blue tunic, and then on through the red robe that Gaius had lended him so many years ago. He had grown quite fond of it actually. But he was sure it was ruined now, what with everything that happened, surly it wouldn't even be in one piece now?

It was true as his curiosity got the better of him and he raised his head just a bit. His specked grey and white beard was the only thing he saw though. _Stupid beard_, he thought. But beyond that though, as his eyes focused resentfully and his head pounded as though the small movement of his neck had caused an earthquake, he could see the shredded material of the robe. Around the wound it was ripped, most of it missing altogether. He could see smoke rising from the material and his skin, he could only imagine what condition his skin was in. The material around the wound was horrid as well, all charred and burnt. The rest of it though was fairly decent, a bit dirty – ok, a lot dirty – but that was the grounds fault, not his, it also wasn't his fault he was bleeding. If anything the rode should be blamed for soaking up the liquid.

He let his head fall back onto the leaves as his eyes rolled in the back of their sockets, exhausted from their short adventure. He could still hear swords beating against his shield and turned his head to face in that direction. He could still hear yelling. He knew the shield wouldn't hold for much longer, he hadn't the strength to keep it up. It didn't help that all the Knights were beating their swords against it, but it wasn't like Merlin had the strength to stop them, much less call out to them. And sure enough, he was right.

The shield collapsed the golds and blues all dissipating into the air, as if they had never existed. The yelling ceased for a moment as the group gathered their wits and realized they could in fact move forward. Merlin saw them run towards him as his eyelids fluttered, and his head rolled, his eyes wanting so badly to shut, but he wouldn't let them, not yet. Not when so much was at stake. He needed to explain, to tell them everything was going to be alright. That he wasn't their enemy, he was their friend. Would they believe him? Would they care? Would they _hate_ him? Would they try to kill him? Merlin wasn't sure he could handle rejection from those he considered family. But he would have to stay conscious to find anything out, so his mind fought his tired body as it tried to drag him down into unconsciousness.

They finally reached him, after what seemed like hours, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair, fair skin, and blue eyes looking down at him, kneeling at his side, inspecting the damage. He saw a lavender dress, with darker skin, and dark, curly brown hair swinging the hems of her dress, upsetting the sleeping leaves, kneeling on his other side, trying to clear the area around his wound to get a better look.

He saw a man come up behind Arthur, pulling him away and he wanted to know why he was being denied the kings company. Did the enchantment fail? Did they already know? He reached inside himself and knew that the enchantment was weakening, but it hadn't failed him yet. He heard tense voices, loud voices. He could sense the wariness from everyone, even Gaius. Not that Gaius would be wary of Merlin, just of the situation.

"G-Gaius?" He managed to croak out, his head swiveling on the floor, trying to will his eyes to focus. Tears were rolling down his face now, Merlin no longer able to hold them back as the pain increased.

Gwen looked down at his face, her eyes full of sympathy and curiosity. Her face pinched in concern for the man she was sure was dying. Merlin groaned in pain, his face pinched as well, but for a whole other reason. The pain was getting worse, Morgana's magic pooling in the wound, making it fester and bleed even more.

Sure enough, he saw a blue robe descend onto the grass and leaf strew floor, white, shoulder length hair bouncing against a pale face as his knees touched the ground by Merlin's side.

"Don't worry, I'm here, you're going to be alright." His voice cracked, that was never a good sign. Merlin knew that as much as he was trying to detach himself from the situation, to only think of him as a patient that needed treatment, and not his _ward_, his foster son, that lay quite possibly dying on the ground, he couldn't. He could see Merlin was in so much pain, and it broke his heart. Merlin looked horrid, his face etched with pain as tears rolled calmly out of his eyes and onto his too pale face. Merlin was always pale, but this was so much worse. This was pale because of blood loss and shock. His side, from what he could see, was in a very bad way.

A tear escaped his own eye, rolling down onto his cheek where it let go of his face and fell onto Merlin's red robe. Gaius remembered the first time he had given Merlin that robe, when he was trying to save Gwen once more from being condemned for sorcery.

A blond head came into focus once more directly above him, several others gathered around said man, all with swords drawn, though not completely directed at Merlin, they didn't see a threat from him, he was too weak to do anything.

Merlin mumbled out something unintelligible as his eyes rolled in their sockets and his head scattered leaves, a slight breeze blowing crumbs of leaves and dirt into his thinning snow white hair, and staying there. Merlin allowed more tears to escape his eyes, this time more in the effort of clearing specks of dirt from them

"Is there anything you can do for him Gaius?" He heard someone ask. It was too deep to be Arthur, so Gwaine? Maybe.

"I don-." Gaius was cut off as they heard running and turned towards the noise. Merlin saw a man with dark skin running toward them, holding a bag in his hand. Elyan.

He could hear running and skidding, then it abruptly stopped as Elyan handed Gaius the bag and went to stand at Merlin feet, closer to his sister. He didn't have his sword out at all, Merlin faintly thought of it as a good sign, and a bad sign. A good sign because they didn't think his was a threat, a bad sign because they didn't think of him as a threat _because_ of how weak and feeble he already was.

He heard Gaius taking out his medical supplies, gauze and vials. He handed the white gauze over Merlin to Gwen, who was still looking at Merlin face. She thought he looked familiar from somewhere. _His eyes_, she though, that was what was familiar about him. Merlin could practically see her brain churning as she tried to understand who he was. She always was very clever after all.

"Gwen. Gwen?" Gaius pried gently, bringing her out of her concentrated stupor. She instantly pushed the though into the back of her mind, and went into nurse mode. She had helped Gaius treat patients many times when one thing or another was attacking Camelot. She had even sowed Merlin's hand after he had cut himself while polishing Arthur's sword. This was no different. There was someone who needed help, and so naturally she would help.

"Put pressure on the wound." Gaius instructed. Merlin mumbled something to the wayward group, but they only caught bits of it. Something like '-m sorry,' '-not holding,' 'too weak,' and 'it _hurts._' And then again '-m sorry.'

"It's OK, don't worry, everything will be alright Mer- Emrys." Gaius repeated, his voice tense and cracking.

Gwen balled up the gauze and began to put it on the wound. The big, gaping, bleeding, smoking wound that made her want to be sick. A tear rolled down her face as well. She had never a wound such as this, and seeing how much pain Emrys was in made her sad, whether he had magic, or not.

As soon as the cloth touched Merlin's skin however, the pain intensified tenfold. When Gwen put pressure on it, the pain became way too much. So he did the only thing he could do before he lost the battle for consciousness; before the spell wore off.

He arched his back suddenly, and a scream of agony escaped his parched, cracked lips.

* * *

**did u like it? I have to know! please reveiw! i need encouragment to write faster! :D**


	2. Of Prats and Farewells

**Here's the first real chapter! everyone rejoice! thanks so much to all who favorited or story alerted (totally makes sense..) also big thanks to all who reviewed...just saying this though...this is _not _death fic..i can't stand those, way too sad :(...but i hope you like this!**

**Um...oh, not promising anything regarding the length of each chapter..some will be longer, some shorter...you know how it goes...but please read and reveiw! I live for awesome reviews!**

**Disclaimer...I don't own Merlin or any of its characters...**

**So without further ado...please enjoy...**

* * *

"Are you sure you won't be needing another blanket?" Gaius asked. He was always worried for his wards health, even if he _was_ supposed to be the most powerful warlock to live. It was quite ironic actually.

"Gaius, I'll be fine, really!" Merlin replied, reassuringly. "Besides, if I get cold, I could just use magic to warm myself up. I've had plenty of practice from those stupid hunting trips the prat decides to go in the middle of winter!" Merlin raven-colored head poked out of his doorway, as he descended the stairs, tying his red neckerchief securely around his neck, so it hung over his deep blue tunic.

Gaius just raised his eyebrow, wondering how on Earth his wayward ward still had a head on his shoulders if he was stupid enough to use magic for _any_ reason whilst in the presence of the king. But, Gaius reasoned, he might be a _little_ overprotective of the boy, it was the middle of summer, so it didn't get _that_ cold at night. Besides Ealdor wasn't that far away.

"Well, I'm packing you some medical supplies to give to your mother, some of the herbs we have don't grow around Ealdor, so it's better safe than sorry." Gaius turned around, the edges of his red robe twirling on the ground, kicking up the lazy dust that made its home on the floor, as he went to collect various colored bottles from a shelf to put in another bag. He grabbed the robe he had given Merlin years ago when he had donned the guise of Dragoon the Great. _What kind of name is that anyway?_ Gaius thought, and started wrapping up the potions with the thick material. He put it in another bag and set it on the bench.

Merlin nodded, agreeing. His mother was the closest thing they had to town's physician, being the niece of the famous Gaius apparently meant you were to follow in his footsteps. It's not like either his niece or his great-nephew had had any say in the matter either, Gaius just gave lessons at random. It was a blessing and a curse at the same time. Merlin fondly remembered when he landed himself an in-depth lesson in anatomy, when he was trying to figure out how to treat Mordred when he was injured. He shivered at the remembrance of the child that was supposed to kill Arthur.

Then Merlin remembered when he was sent in the physician's place to treat an outbreak of _something_ in one of the outer villages. Once again, that_ something_ turned out to be something magical, a Lamia that tried to kill everyone in their party. Charming.

But then remembered all the times when Gaius healing lessons had been a blessing, like whenever Arthur got himself injured on one of his 'nothing could possibly happen' hunting trips. Something always happened; like when Percival got shot in the leg after a bandit attack, or when Elyan got his arm sliced trying to defend Leon, or when Leon was thrown off his horse because a snake crossed its path, or even when Gwaine and Arthur got into a bar fight that happened to get the king of Camelot knocked out with a concussion. The last one was kept between Arthur, Gwaine, and himself, however, because it had not only happened a few years ago, but also because the cause of the bar fight was that Gwaine and Arthur had gotten themselves dead drunk, and started to spout nonsense and joking insults to everyone that would listen, including a group of men that were very big, very strong, and didn't take nicely to being called a bunch of girls. Yes, Gaius' lessons came in handy, and because he was more or less officially the court physician's assistant, he knew a lot about medical things.

"You better send some polyshok too." Merlin said smartly, while he secured his blanket at the top of his pack, tightening the straps. It was an old bag, the one he had first arrived in Camelot with, and the one he always took when he went traveling. The leather was faded and cracked, but it had been a gift from his mother when he had first left for Camelot and he couldn't find the heart to get rid of it.

"Yes, alright." Gaius replied, turning around, his thin, white hair blowing his wake. "Here you better eat this fast if you want eat before you leave." Gaius handed him a sandwich, which Merlin happily accepted.

"Thanks. I had better go wake up the prat before I leave, don't want Arthur waking up to George saying 'milord' a thousand and one times!" Merlin said cheerfully.

Everyone turned into a bootlicker around the king and Arthur always hated bootlickers, if he had to wake up one, Merlin was glad he would have been out of the castle, because that meant a horrible day for everyone. So while Merlin was walking down the long corridors to the kitchens he thought about his mother and Ealdor.

It had been a few months since he'd seen her, and they hadn't been the best of circumstances. They had been on the run from Agravaine. They hadn't had really anytime to see each other then, being on the run and all. Now he was going away for a real visit, a two week visit. He planned on magical performances, random growths of flowers, and a peaceful, relaxing vacation for the both of them. His mother always loved his magic, though she warned him against using it, just as Gaius always was, so when Gwaine had offered to come with him, he'd turned down the offer. He wanted to be able to do his magic unrestricted, and if a Knight of Camelot, even a knight that was Merlin's best friend, was there, Merlin wouldn't be able to perform magic.

Merlin turned the corner, munching on his cold sandwich. He spotted a torch on the wall that had a dying flame, even though it was morning, Merlin wasn't about to create an excuse for him not to use his magic, so with a quick glance over his shoulder, and a flash of his eyes, the dying light was rejuvenated, glowing brighter than ever, it's golden light playing across the white stone walls. Merlin smiled to himself as he turned yet another corner.

He walked past a group of guards that were patrolling the palace, each of them casting a glance at the manservant. Merlin was well-liked throughout Camelot, by nobles and peasants alike. He had saved their princes' life more than once, and he had helped treat many of Camelot's citizens because of his being Gaius' assistant.

He finally came to a wooden door, opened it, and was barraged with the sights and smells of Camelot's famous kitchens. Cooks and chefs bustled about the large room, carrying various pots and pans and bowls, filled with only things they could identify. Different smells waved their way around the room, each teasing his nose with their pleasing odor. Smoke from the open fire weaved its way up through the window, disappearing as if saying goodbye to those in the kitchen. Steam from sundry pots and pans made its presence known as the fires they were above made the busy kitchen warm. He made his way over to the end of the kitchen, not an easy feat with the amount of fellow servants trying to do the same, but was stopped by the head cook.

"Merlin, you're late again, I hope you know that." Mary said.

Mary was a short, plump woman, caused by tasting all her fabulous foods to make sure they were to her satisfaction before serving them to the royal household. She had long, dark brown hair, though it was put in a bun and a hairnet over it when she was in the kitchen, and she was hardly ever seen off duty, but she was a kind person. Mary always gave Merlin a little tid-bit of whatever creation she was making, wanting to 'get some skin on his dainty bones,' she said. He just laughed, but always gratefully accepted her offering. It wasn't that Gaius or himself were bad cooks, in fact his mother loved his cooking, it was just that Mary's food was, well...tastier.

"I know, Mary, thanks for reminding me!" Merlin said, feigning sarcasm.

"Well, before you leave you had better come down and say goodbye, I'll have provisions ready for a two week trip. And I'll pack a little extra for your mother." Mary said, all the while stirring a pot with sweet smelling soup in it.

Mary had met Hunith when his mother had some seeking the King Uther's help from Kanan's gang that was stealing Ealdor's food supply, and then again when Hunith had become sick in Merlin's attempt to save Arthur from the Questing Beasts' bite. It had been a brief visit both times, but the two had instantly become friends on the basis of caring for Merlin. Merlin smiled at the memory.

"Thanks Mary, I'll be sure to come back. I will have to bring back the prats tray anyway. You know, he's the king, and I don't even think he knows the way to the kitchens."

Mary just laughed, everyone knew of the unorthodox friendship between the king and his manservant, though no one would call either out on it.

"Oh, I'm sure he does, after all he always came here for desert when he was a child after he'd had a nightmare, he just wants to give you more work." Mary joked back, turning around to go to the long, pale counter behind her.

"I'm sure."

Mary turned back around to face Merlin, carrying the king's breakfast, two eggs, sausages, cheese, and biscuits. It all smelled wonderful. The sandwich that Gaius had given him had been great, but it hadn't filled him up. Mary must have seen the wishful look of his face and she turned away again, only to come back with another plate that held the same contents. She set it on the tray next to the other.

"This one's for you, Merlin. I'm sure Sir Gwaine won't mind waiting on is breakfast a little longer." Mary said, smiling.

Merlin just flashed her his signature smile, and thanked her. She just rolled her steely grey eyes and smiled. Merlin's smile was quite contagious.

"Now, you better go before our king gets used to sleeping in!" Mary said, ushering him out of the kitchens.

"I think he already is!" Merlin said, making his way to the servant's door

"Don't forget to come back here either!" She called as he walked out the door.

Leaving the hustle and bustle of the kitchens and stepping out into the quiet hallway was quite a change. The noise was instantly reduced dramatically, and it was darker than in the kitchens, where they always had the windows open, letting it the powerful sunlight.

He headed towards the kings chambers, taking the servants route. He could easily take the shorter, more used path, but Merlin liked the silence, it was calming. He turned a few corners, where banister after banister hung on the wall, Camelot's and her allies. Red and gold, blue and green, yellow and black, and more all decorated the walls, all different kingdoms from afar. The number of new banners growing since Arthur became king.

He stepped through the final door that led to the king room, to find the king laying on his bed, snoring soundly. His blond hair poked out from underneath an impressive heap of blankets, his tanned arm hung off the side if the bed. The bed itself was a mess, pillows falling off the side, blankets strewn across Arthur's frame, and then draping off to tease the floor. Merlin gaped at the mess he'd have to clean before he left Camelot.

He walked over to the table, letting the dishes crash onto the table, making a very loud noise. Merlin glanced over at the king to see if it invoked any reaction. Nothing, Merlin even thought he heard Arthur snored even louder. _As if that was possible._ Merlin thought, rolling his steely blue eyes.

He grabbed a greasy, hot sausage as he walked over to the heavy maroon curtains that blocked out most of the sunlight from the room, making the room glow with the just a little bit of sunlight coming in through the cracks, threw them open, and the room was instantly draped in sunlight. The morning sun casting sharp shadows around the room, while making the other half glow brightly, creating glares off of Arthur's polished bed frame. Merlin blinked his cobalt eyes, trying to get them to adjust to the light. Again, absolutely no reaction from the king, his red and gold decorative blankets still covering his eyes, blocking out the sun. _Well, too bad._ Merlin thought, smiling to himself. With a flash of gold in his eyes, the heavy cover drew back to Arthur's knees, exposing his face to the bright sun.

"Come on, Arthur! I have places to be, things to pack, mothers to see!" Merlin said sounding peeved.

Arthur just groaned out, "Where's breakfast?"

Merlin just rolled his eyes and walked over to the king. Grabbing him under the arm and attempting to drag him out of bed.

"No, _Mer_lin!" Arthur protested. His trousers caught the blankets that were bunched up by his knees, and so when Arthur fell on the floor, the blankets came down with him. He opened his piercing, light blue eyes to the golden light that was playing against his face, teasing his eyelids to open.

There, lying on the floor while Merlin started picking out a tunic for the king to wear, Arthur was very tempted to remain on the floor. He started listing the pros and cons of getting up.

Cons; sleeping on a cold floor, training the knights, listening with Gwaine's prattle (uh!), attending council meetings, signing papers, Merlin leaving.

Yes, he counted Merlin leaving a bad thing. Because one, Arthur wouldn't be able to drag him to council meetings and watch as Merlin _tried_ not to fall asleep, which was very entertaining, so entertaining in fact, it kept Arthur awake. And two, because he wouldn't get to see his best friend for two whole weeks. He counted Merlin as a very good friend, he wouldn't have said that out loud when he first met him, but things change. People change. _Arthur _had changed, because of Merlin. He owed the man a lot, and could probably never even begin to repay the debt. Before he got even mushier, he started listing the cons of the day.

Pros; he wouldn't be sleeping on the floor; he could eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner ...that was all he could really come up with. Oh, and he'd get to see Guinevere. Yes, that's definitely a good thing. The queen was always a good reason to get up. With her dark brown, curly hair, her chocolate colored eyes, and her beautiful smile. Arthur smiled to himself on the floor, lost in his thoughts about his queen.

They had only been married a few months, right after they had reclaimed Camelot. She had taken Morgana's old chambers, wanting to be somewhere more familiar to her than Igraine's old chambers. Arthur hadn't wanted to move into his father's chambers either, the bad memory of his father being stabbed had stayed in that room, and so instead of taking the two joined rooms, they had just taken separate chambers. It hadn't bothered either in the slightest, and it didn't bother anyone else either. Arthur was expecting her anyway; she always came in to say good morning.

Merlin, completely oblivious to the king's thoughts, came over with a fresh tunic. Having been cleaned by magic, just now, it was extra fresh. He had forgotten to take Arthur's dirty clothes to the laundry before he went to bed, so with a glance from his shinning gold colored eyes, the tunic was clean, and smelled nicer than ever. He walked over toward Arthur, grabbed him under the arms once more, and hoisted him up, Arthur still protesting being manhandled by his manservant. Then he began the laborious task of trying to help Arthur put his tunic on. _He should know how to dress himself by now, he is the King!_ Merlin thought.

"Ya' know, food would be the first thing you mention when you wake up," Merlin said, beginning their famous banter. He tugged the shirt down, the red material falling over the king's bare chest.

"What are you saying?" Arthur pried, sounding peeved.

"Oh, you know." Merlin tried his hardest not to smile, but he wasn't very good at it.

"I am _not_ fat Merlin!" Arthur responded, eyes wide. He turned around, making his way behind his dressing stand.

"No, of course not, sire. It's just that I thought you might have had other things to inquire of besides the state of your food." Merlin threw a pair of pants over the stand; Arthur grabbed them, and changed his white sleeping trousers for the more coarse brown material of his regular trousers. He came out behind the screen and glanced at Merlin, eyes narrowed. There, Merlin handed the king his favorite brown belt, along with his sleeveless hunting jacket, both of which the king himself put on.

"_Mer_lin, I had just woken up, I have more things to worry about than the price of Gwaine's bar bill." Arthur said.

Merlin laughed and Arthur laughed too. Then he walked over to the table which held his warm breakfast. He gazed at the food below him, taking in the smells of it.

"Two servings now, hm Merlin? Are you going around telling people I'm _trying_ to get fat?" Arthur called. Merlin came up behind him, still laughing, and grabbed one of the plates. Spinning around, he sat at the table on Arthur's right, Arthur himself sat at the head of the table.

"No, sorry prat, but this plate's mine!" Merlin said cheerfully. "Well, actually it's Gwaine's, but seeing as we went out last night, he probably won't be up for another few hours!"

"Hm, great." Arthur sat down in his chair and poured fresh water for himself and Merlin, Merlin nodding his thanks and he chewed on another sausage. "You do need to eat more Merlin; you look like you lost a few pounds."

Merlin just rolled his eyes. "Sorry it I can't eat nearly as much as you sire!"

Arthur just laughed and took a sip of his water, then began eating his eggs. He cut them open with his fork, the yellow yolk spilling out on his plate.

Merlin finished his second breakfast quickly and went about making the bed. Pulling the blankets up, and straightening the pillows. Then he collected Arthur's dirty clothes, making a mental note to drop them off at the cleaners before he left. Arthur would be mad if he didn't have clean clothes, and Merlin didn't want Arthur terrorizing his temporary manservant while he was gone.

"What time are you leaving at Merlin?" Arthur said, just finishing up with his plate.

"Um, I was thinking around mid-morning. Gaius wanted me to get some herbs before I left, replenish his stock and all, then I have to give Gwaine one of Gaius' sobering potions. Then I have to finish packing, and get the horse ready." Merlin said, listing off the things he had to do before he left on his journey. "That should give me time to make it about halfway there before nightfall."

"Ok, then. I guess you can have the rest of the day off seeing as how you have so much other things to attend to."

Merlin's blue eyes narrowed, his eyebrows scrunched together, and he tilted his head in Arthur's direction, wondering what the king was getting out of this.

"Um, thank you sire?" Merlin said, not really sure how to respond.

Just then, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter." Arthur called, even though both men already knew who it was.

Gwen walked in, her blue silk dress catching in the door frame, the light bouncing off the silk material. Her brown eyes sparkled with the golden light, and her smile bringing a grin to Arthur face. He wiped a napkin across his mouth, and got up to kiss his wife good morning. Merlin smiled, thinking of the trouble he went to trying to get those two together in the first place. Gwen sat down in the chair that Merlin had previously occupied, Arthur returning to his seat, both still holding each other's hand. Merlin went over and said good morning to Gwen, earning him a dazzling smile, which he returned.

"Good morning Merlin," she said cheerily, greeting her best friend. She had been Merlin's first friend when he had first come to Camelot. Well, beside Gaius of course. The two of them had always been close, even more so after Merlin had saved her life half a dozen times. She smiled fondly at all the adventures they'd had. She blushed to herself remembering the crush she had first had on the boy, which she was sure Merlin had been completely oblivious to. Now, she loved him like a brother. She would do anything for him, just as she knew he would do anything for her.

Arthur smiled at the two of them, thinking of the adventures and challenges the three of them had faced in the last seven-ish years, when he'd still been a prince, and even after he'd been crowned king. He trusted both with his life, and in every other way he could, there wasn't any doubt about that. He knew he could always count on the two to be there for him, and to be there for each other. It was ironic really, he had married a peasant, his best friend was a peasant, and his best knights were peasants. It was only himself that was a true noble, plus Leon of course. Hmm. Arthur laughed to himself at the thought.

"I hope Arthur wasn't too much of a 'prat' this morning." Gwen said, grinning, pointing out her chin very patronizingly.

"Well, you know Arthur, the King of Pratland. Ya' know Gwen, the first thing he said this morning was 'where's breakfast?'" Merlin replied as he gathered the used dishes.

Gwen laughed while Arthur rolled his eyes.

"I am _not _fat, Merlin!" Arthur pouted; this only got Gwen laughing harder, and Merlin laughing as well.

"No, _sire_,_ I_ never said that!" Merlin replied back, still grinning, his dimples immaculate. Gwen tried to stifle her laughter. Merlin stacked the dished on each other, and then went to get Gwen something to drink. He grabbed a goblet and grabbed the pitcher that was still on the table, filled it to the brim, and then handed it to Gwen.

"Thanks Merlin." She said. Merlin nodded at her, then picked up the dishes to make his way out.

"I'll be back." He said, then shut the door behind him, leaving the king and queen alone as he carried the mound of dishes back to the kitchens.

Once there, he was met by Mary, who gave him his supplies as well as a goodbye hug, flour from Mary's apron catching on his jacket. He bid his last farewell and left for Gaius chambers, where he put the food provisions with the other two bags.

Then he went down to the market to buy the herbs Gaius had asked for, the man hadn't been in his quarters, _probably doing his rounds_, Merlin thought, so he had just mentally recited the list his guardian had given him the night before.

_Clover, honey, poppyseed, woodfern, clover, honey, poppyseed, woodfern._

Once he had gathered a generous supply of each, he headed once again back to the physician's chambers. Gaius was there, mixing up a sobering remedy by the smell of it. Merlin put away the herbs, setting some out to dry, while putting the rest in the stockroom.

"Here, you can give this to Gwaine." Gaius said, smiling at his ward.

"Thanks, I had better go give it to him before he wakes up. With everything he drank last night, I think he'll have one heck of a headache." Merlin said sympathetically.

Gaius laughed as he hustled about his quarters. Merlin walked out the door, turned right and headed to the knights chambers. Gwaine was an easy, laid back man, who would do anything for his friends. He was also the only noble born Knight of the Round Table, beside Arthur and Leon. Gwaine still hadn't told anyone his father was a knight except for Merlin; he hadn't wanted to be treated any differently. Merlin knew how he felt, seeing as if anyone found out about him, they would no doubt treat him differently, so he had kept Gwaine's secret.

He arrived at the bare wooden door and knocked. He heard a grumbling sound inside, and went in. Gwaine was in the same position Merlin had left him in last night - splayed across his bed with only his boots off.

Merlin rolled his eyes and went over to his friend. He flipped him over to see his face. He flinched when Gwaine breathed on him, the sharp smell of alcohol invading his senses. He pushed Gwaine into a sitting position and Gwaine mumbled something.

"M-'lin?" He said.

"Yeah, Gwaine it's me, open your mouth." He replied back. Gwaine did, trusting Merlin explicitly, and Merlin poured the sobering draft down his throat.

Gwaine flinched to an upright position, choking. He was now completely awake.

"Merlin, that tastes horrible!" He said, gagging and grabbing at his throat

Merlin laughed, "Well then don't get drunk!"

Gwaine laughed.

"I have to finish packing. You get dressed, I'm leaving in a bit, and I don't want Arthur telling you off again for getting yourself drunk!" Merlin said as he stood up and made his way to the door.

"Hm, sure, you know I think the princess likes telling me off." Gwaine said, jokingly.

"It's probably the most exciting part of his day." Merlin said before he shut the door.

He quickly went to the stabled and saddled his horse, leaving his light brown mare tied the post as he went to get his things.

He now headed, for the _hundredth_ time that day, back to the physician's quarters to get his supplies. Gaius was there, and the elderly man helped Merlin carry his bags to the courtyard, where everyone was waiting for him.

Elyan and Percival took his things as strapped them to his horse before he could even reject the offer. Gwen made a note of Merlin's bag, and silently decided to make him a new one. Being queen had its advantages, like being able to afford pretty much anything she wanted, including quality leather.

Merlin rolled his eyes and grinned at the two. Both of them came over once they were finished and gave him a hug, wishing him a safe journey. Percival's hug practically squishing Merlin's thin frame. Leon came up and did the same; though much more gentle then Percy, Leon's long hair playing against Merlin's nose in the hug.

Gaius walked over, saying he had to leave as one of the children had hurt their arm. They said their farewells, exchanged hugs, and Gaius told him to give his mother a kiss from him, and told Merlin to stay safe. Merlin nodded, smiling fondly at his only father figure as he walked away.

Gwen came up her blue dress twisting around her as she walked, her brown curls bouncing around her face, and gave Merlin a tight, brotherly hug and a light kiss on the cheek.

"See you soon, tell your mother I send my love!" She said.

"I will."

"Here, I have a little present for Hunith." Gwen picked up a bag that she had discarded on the floor, and opened the leather cover. She grabbed the top of the deep green mound and smoothly pulled it out. The bag fell to the floor, revealing a simple, yet beautiful dress.

Merlin took it in. It was a deep green color, made of simple, smooth, yet thick, fabric. Not too dressy, not too casual, it had a light green belt attached that had a dark, sparkling green jewel where the belt was tied together. There was a light green undershirt that attached, and well as casual black shoes.

"Oh, Gwen, she'll love it!" Merlin said happily.

Gwen smiled widely, her dimples showing strongly.

"Great! I didn't want to go too showy, but I didn't want it to be too casual either, I've had plenty of time on my hands recently, and seeing as how you've been planning this trip for a while, thought I'd made your mother something." Gwen rambled, embarrassed as Merlin continued to gape at her work.

"Gwen, she'll love it! Thanks!" Merlin pulled her into another hug, and then began to fold the dress to put back in the bag, which he then also secured to the horse.

Arthur came up as he was doing that and pulled Merlin into a hug.

"You be careful, alright! I don't want to have to go looking for you only to find you in another bog, ok?" Arthur said, as they pulled apart, both men smiling at the memory, it wasn't his fault that he had ended up in the smelly bog, but he wasn't about to tell Arthur what really happened, not yet.

"Yeah, sure, and you make sure Camelot's still standing when I get back, huh? And don't give your servant a hard time! You scared the last one half to death last time I went away." Merlin replied, still laughing.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's shoulder.

"Tell Hunith I send my love as well, and tell her to come and visit sometime!"

"Sure." Merlin said laughing.

They hugged once more and Merlin turned to climb onto his horse.

"Wait!" Someone called.

Gwaine ran up to them, he had washed and had had put on fresh clothes, though his hair was a bit disheveled from running. He pulled Merlin into a tight hug, wishing him a safe trip and return.

"Tell your mother to visit! I've never met her before! She must have quite a sense of humor to have raised you!" Gwaine said, laughing all the while.

"I will, and, well, I think I more like drove her mad." Merlin laughed.

"Anyway, good luck!" Gwaine said. Merlin climbed on his horse and rode out of the courtyard, waving everyone a final goodbye. His horse galloped out the courtyard, its dark brown tail whipping as it went, and onto a regularly used path out of Camelot. As his brown mare entered the forest, its brown mane fluttering in the wind, Merlin didn't look back.

He didn't sense the oncoming danger, and didn't realize that all those wishes for a safe, uneventful vacation would all be for naught.

* * *

**I know...epic cliffhanger...sorry...so how was it? it took me all afternoon to write this, defiantly the longest chapter i've ever had the pleasure of writing! So please reveiw! i hope you liked it! :D**


	3. Of Roses and Hugs

**AAHH! here's chapter 2! i want to thanks everyone immensely for all the wonderful reviews i got! thanks! also thank you to all how story alerted/ favorited/ or author alerted! I love you guys! dont worry, i havn't forgotten about the Out in the Open eprologue, this just seemed to want to be written more! i mean..12 pages on Google Docs...who'da thought? HEY! did u guys hear about season 5? the producers wont tell us how long the time jump is (very annoyed at that) but they're replacing Asa Butterfield! NOOO! the new actor for Mordred is Alexander Vlahos...he's like 24!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin, nor any of the characters!**

**Anway...PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! i live for reveiws!**

* * *

It was a largely uneventful journey. Merlin rode out of Camelot and into the multicolored forest, the green leaves accented by the still-rising sun. He bounced in the saddle while his neckerchief bobbed against his throat, and his coal colored hair fluttered in the wind. His brown mare cantering through the well-lighted forest. The sun casted a golden glow around the area, making it seem almost magical. Merlin smiled as he looked around him, his cerulean eyes taking in Camelot's natural beauty.

After riding for a few hours, he decided to make camp, seeing as it would be nightfall soon. Ealdor was only a few more hours away, but Cendred's lands were by no means safe after dark, and he would still rather spend the night behind Camelot's borders, giving him a sense of protection. He settled on a little grass clearing by a small, trickling stream.

He climbed off his horse, the leather saddle tilting a little as his weight shifted. He untied the young mares load, including the pack that held his bedding, and then went to lay it on the ground. Kneeling, he untied the roll made from the rough material and spread it on the ground, clearing the area of stones and pebbles with a flash of golden eyes. He smoothed the beige blanket down, then laid another on top. Satisfied that his bedding was in place, he stood up and unsaddled his horse. Merlin reached slightly below the horse and unbuckled the saddle in two places, one side giving him trouble, but he succeeded in releasing the horse from its cold grip. The saddle slipped off the horses' back and into Merlin's waiting arms. He carried the heavy, worn leather over to a fallen tree that was covered in light blue-green moss, and set it down, its landing making a 'thump' noise as leather met hollow wood.

He walked back over to his trusted steed and led her to the stream, releasing her from her harness and instead replacing it with smooth, white, braided rope. The horse caught on to what he meant to do and dropped her head low to lap at the running water. Merlin dipped his hand in to get a drink as well He found the water cool and refreshing. He relished the taste of the cool liquid as it slipped down his throat. Licking his lips, he submerged his hand again. He closed his eyes as he brought the splashing fluid to his lips, once again wondering how anything could ever taste better after a long ride.

_Mead._ He thought. That was what either Gwaine or Arthur would say, Merlin thought differently though. He liked the taste of the clear, _non_-alcoholic beverage gifted to him by Mother Nature herself.

He remembered when they, Arthur and himself, were ending an unusually long hunting trip. Merlin had been exhausted and only wanted to get back to Camelot, change into _clean_ clothes, and flop onto his unmade bed. But no! Arthur had insisted on going to the tavern, playing the simple peasant as he drank his warm mead! Look what that turned into; they had gotten into a bar fight that had left their new friend Gwaine knocked out on the floor, having been stabbed in the leg. Merlin had treated it as best he could, but they had still needed to bring him back to Camelot to be treated by Gaius. He smiled widely as he thought of the close bond he now had with Gwaine. He would often go to the tavern with him, if only to make sure the wayward man would be able to survive training the next day. Their friendship was the only good thing that had come out of Arthur's ridiculous idea.

He reminisced when he had come to Gwaine only months later asking for his help to save Arthur on his quest to the Perilous Lands. He had asked no reward, hadn't begrudged Merlin the favor, nor had he even asked why the prince had even gone on the journey. He only saw a friend in need and wanted to help. He was a good man, a great man, who only cared for others, save for when he gave Arthur his bar bills, and even that was always done with a certain light-heartedness.

The king and his knight had a laughable relationship. One minute they were fighting Camelot's greatest foes side by side, the next arguing over who should pay the bar bill that they had both racked up. One time, they had been so drunk that Merlin had had to pay on their behalf. The king, after he had sobered up, had, of course, paid Merlin back, Gwaine throwing in his share as well. It had been a very entertaining afternoon seeing as both had come to pay him back at the same time, and seeing the other with the money, had started arguing once more about who should have paid the bill the night before. Merlin had been more than happy to have left the room, laughing, on his way to the market to buy more herbs for Gaius and a new neckerchief for himself with the money the two had bestowed upon him. He hadn't really minded paying the night before and hadn't really cared if the men paid him back.

But he _had_ been happy to have been able to afford a new neckerchief. His others having become old and worn, the color fading more and more with each wash.

Laughing lightly as he drew his thoughts back from the past and into the present, he took one more drink from the cool water, then went about filling his waterskin, his horse still lapping like a cat, thirsty from its hard ride. He dunked the spout underneath the water, upsetting the streams natural flow. The water teased the opening as only a little entered at a time, the rest going around the animal skin case, creating a beautiful pattern behind it as the water swirled and ebbed its way around it.

Satisfied that his waterskin was at least halfway full, Merlin lifted it out of the water. Even halfway full, the sack was pretty heavy. Merlin walked over to his bedding and set the water on the ground next to it.

Next, he walked back to his horse, and seeing as she had finished drinking from the chilled water, led her over to a tree that had a strong looking, yet not too strong branch on it. If there was an emergency, he wanted her to be able to break away if he wasn't able to get to her. He took the braided rope and tied it around the tree, tying a loose knot. He walked behind his brown mare and grabbed a bag that held her food. Grabbing it, he brought it around to the horse's mouth, and using magic, made it levitate a few feet off the ground while she munched on the light-colored grain.

Whilst his steed munched on her well-deserved treat, Merlin walked off a bit to collect some firewood while it was still light out. He grabbed thick branches to burn, and thin twigs for kindling, making sure both were dry from the rainstorm that had hit two nights before. Pleased at the amount of moss covered sticks he found, and convinced they should last the night, he took the short walk back to his camp.

His horse had finished her nibbling's, so with a glance from Merlin the bag descended back down to the leaf-strewn ground, and closed itself. Merlin smiled to himself, happy that he could use his magic freely.

_I really should get away from Camelot more._ He thought to himself smiling, his blue eyes shining.

He stacked the sundry branched against each other, creating a choppy resemblance of a pyramid, the kindling in the center. Merlin's eyes flashed a brilliant gold as the small twigs caught fire. The bright yellow flame catching on the moss as it tickled its way up the wood, oblivious to the grey and white smoke that was left in the flames wake.

Merlin waved his hand in front of his face in an effort to stop his eyes from watering as the smoke billowed in his face, his long, slender fingers brushing the smoke from the air.

Merlin glanced up to find the sun setting, it's yellow brilliance leaving different shades of bleeding reds, rosy pinks, and vibrant purples trailing behind it as it made its way to the other side of the world, no doubt creating the same effect on the other half of the Earth. Merlin turned to find the sun also dragging a light darkness that grew darker and darker as it made its way from the eastern horizon.

Both, dark and light, always coexisted; where there was light, there were shadows, where there were shadows there had to be something to create them, both coincide and rivaled each other, the truths of it shown throughout time, even, sadly, in human nature. He remembered what Kilgharrah had said regarding Morgana and himself...then stopped himself.

This was meant to be a relaxing, peaceful vacation to be spent with his mother. Pushing back his gloomy thoughts, Merlin once again reveled in the beauty of the Earth and all its ways as he made his way over to his provisions.

_Stop being such a girl Merlin,_ Arthur would say, the king's voice echoed through his mind as he recalled all the times he'd been told that. Merlin didn't care though. He knew the king had the same thoughts; he just didn't openly display them. Arthur loved the world, and all its beauty, but he had to put on a strong face for his people. If they thought that the king would rather pick lilacs than face the latest threat to his kingdom and her people, then they would quickly lose faith in him. So unless he was around Guinevere, his queen, or Merlin, his best friend, or occasionally his Knights of the Round Table, he wouldn't mention the beauty of the forest, or the graceful way the flowers opened when the sunlight tickled its petals.

Merlin grabbed the rough light brown fabric of the bag Mary had packed his provisions in, and brought it over by his makeshift bed. He brought out some smoke dried venison and ripped the dry meat with his teeth, washing it down with the waterskin that lay beside his bed. His horse neighed, watching as a white hare poked its way through the bushes, exposing its pink nose.

Merlin grabbed some of the lively grass which crowded the clearing, each blade of the vividly green grass fighting to make itself known to the unexpected visitors, and waved it in front of him, whistling quietly, drawing the attention of the fluffy animal.

It bounced its way cautiously over to Merlin, where he sat lazily against yet another moss covered fallen tree on top of his bedding, his legs laying straight in front of him, just on the right side of the healthy fire. Its nose tickled the grass, sniffing the green snack, and then started nibbling on the moist grass, its mouth hidden as its cheeks bobbed up and down. Merlin smiled to himself as the small animal calmly ate the grass from his boney fingers. He reached out to pet the furry creature, the small movement frightening it as it bounded its way back through another bush, disappearing from sight. He continued to smile to himself nonetheless as he finished his strip of tenderized deer meat.

Deciding it was dark enough to be able to fall asleep, and being heavily tired and saddle sore from riding all day, he packed his provisions away once again, and settles himself into his makeshift sleeping bag after he pried his leather boots of his tired feet. He took off his favorite jacket and his red neckerchief, placing them both on the log next to his head, meant for easy access.

He gazed at the twinkling stars above him that clothed the black sky, tracing shapes out of their arbitrary patterns. He recognized many of the patterns as constellations he had seen in Gaius' impressive personal library, but he still made his own, more original shapes and creatures that would prance about the night sky as wild as any of the animals that lived in the wild. The radiant moon poked through the thick leaves of the tall trees, its silvery light outlining the thinnest parts of the leaves then continuing down onto the forest floor, some spots on the ground larger and brighter than others, while other parts were cast in deep, mysterious shadows, lucky if they got a sliver of the silver light.

He turned over, now facing the brilliance of the flames and the tangerine glow the fire cast. The orange blaze hungrily licked up the bark on the burning wood, making microscopic holes in the branches that glowed a singeing yellow. The fire sent out smoke signals to the owls that flew silently overhead, hunting for their dinner. It crackled and popped as the fire ate its way through the dense wood, sending out flying sparks that quickly died in the cooling night sky.

The flying sparks making way for the fireflies to make their appearance. The graceful lights bobbing and blinking to and fro as they slowly swept through the sky. The crickets sent out a smooth yet sharp melody into the night sky, competing with the cicadas that clung to the trees.

Merlin, with these observations, peacefully closed his eyes, giddy with the privilege of getting to be able to see nature at its finest. And it was with these thoughts that he fell into a deep, restful sleep, smiling to himself all the while, as the gentle nature of night seized the forest in its warm, safe grasp.

* * *

Bird song woke Merlin the next morning, the different tones from different birds creating a sweet melody. He heard a woodpecker pounding away at the bark of a tree, he heard the telltale 'hoos' from the owls that were still up and about, he heard his horse neighing, the fire smoldering, and the songs of crickets as they died down.

He opened his cerulean eyes. The fire was indeed dying, the smoke trailing from the charred, grey wood. Mostly ashes were left. Further away his horse's tail whipped side to side trying to disband the flies that had discovered her presence.

Merlin slowly climbed into a sitting position, his back resting against the mossy log. He shook his head in an attempt to ward off the lingering sleepiness. He brought up his hands and rubbed his eyes, clearing them of the milky film that always accompanied sleep. He ruffled his short, black hair trying to get it to lay down from his bed head, and his eyes watered as he let out a big yawn.

Merlin reached for his brown leather boots that lay on the side of his bed. After slipping them on, he stood up, the blood rushing from his head down to his feet as he found his bearings. He wobbled for a minute, then stood sure-footed on the dewy grass.

It was still early dawn, maybe around seven in the morning, but still the sun fought to make its presence known as it cast it light out, chasing away the darkness and mistiness of the night, leaving only drops of dew on leaves and blades of grass.

He walked over to the stream, submerged both of his slender hands and splashed water in his face, the cold liquid chasing away the last remains of sleep. After drying his face on his blue shirt, he took a drink from the slow moving stream, glancing at the smooth pebbles that lay underneath.

After he had drank his fill, he walked over to his horse, gently guiding her to the stream as well, so she could drink before they left. He walked over to his bedding and retrieved his neckerchief. After tying the red cloth around his neck, he slipped on his jacket, the night leaving traces of a chill in the air. He rolled up his blankets and tied them to his bag, securing the straps on either side of the roll. He quickly refilled his waterskin and tied it to the front of his pack. Then he walked over to the tree by which he had put his provisions, and took out a few strips of venison, munching on them as he continued to pack up the camp.

He left the tired fire to die of its own accord as his brown mare ate her grain. Merlin brought her over to her branch once more and brought over the saddle, slinging in over the gentle curve of her back. He reached underneath her and tied the straps together, securing the heavy leather on her back. He walked over to the supplies and carried them over to his steed, tying them to her back as well.

Once everything was in order, he heaved his own body upon her back, and with a little noise made from the back of Merlin's throat, they were off, once again galloping through the lively forest, leaving only a dead fire as evidence that they were ever there.

He saw white-tailed deer prancing through the bushes as they heard the horse approaching, interrupting their breakfast; the foal lagging behind a little, its legs shorter than those of its parents.

The sun continued to climb as a finally crossed over Cendred's borders, entering his part of the forest, then it was only about a two hour ride to the village he grew up in.

As he approached Ealdor late in the afternoon, he spotted the banners that dripped from their makeshift poles as they fluttered about in the light breeze. He saw children running about, playing a game of tag as one child ran up to another, touched his shoulder, then ran away squealing as the boy tried to quickly tag him back. He spotted a man he knew as John as he carried heavy buckets of water from the well that lay in the center of town, another man, Tom, carrying large branches across the village, probably transporting them to make another gate of sorts.

Merlin's neckerchief bobbed against his Adam's apple as his horse cantered through town, people nodding in his direction and him calling out greetings as he went. The children paused in their game as he stopped his horse and climbed off, watching as he got off the large creature. They had probably only seen a horse a few time in their short lives, only when traders came through.

The children ran up to Merlin as he got off his horse, even though young, they remembered when he and the prince had saved their village from Kanan and his men; the tale still being told as a bedtime story to the younger children. Merlin felt rather flattered at the tale of the 'small village boy who convinced the Prince of Camelot to save their village,' even though that was largely untrue. Arthur had come of his own accord, but Merlin still felt glad that his influence was acknowledged in some way. The children also remembered the short visit he had had with his mother with Tristan and Isolde.

Merlin was liked throughout the village, as was his mother. The villagers helped when they could, everyone pitching in to help anyone in need, especially those within their small village family.

When the children reached Merlin they flocked around him like bugs would a flame, each asking their questions and throwing out their statements.

"Hi Merlin!"

"What's new?"

"How's the Prince...I mean, the King?"

"What news of Queen Guinevere?"

"What happened to Tristan?"

Merlin hushed them as villagers glanced their way, wondering what the cause of the ruckus was. They smiled seeing Merlin and continued on their way. Merlin smiled back, and then returned his attention to the children, kneeling so he wasn't towering over the short youths.

"They're all fine! Tristan is traveling at the moment. Both the queen and king send their love." Merlin said, trying to calm the hoard of questions the children had.

Some of the older children ran off toward to other side of town as Merlin was talking to the younger children. When they returned they were towing an older, laughing woman behind them, the children holding her hand and pulling her towards Merlin and his mare. The woman's dark brown, wavy hair bobbed out of its holder as she was guided through the streets.

"Come on Hunith!" A girl of about sixteen said.

At the mention of his mother's name, Merlin rose to his full height and smiled widely. He looked on as his mother also smiled and then the children let go of her hand as she ran forward of her own accord, her long light-blue dress bouncing off her legs as she ran. Merlin caught her as she leapt into his waiting arms, burying his face into her soft hair.

"Mother." He whispered. He had missed her a lot. He hadn't seen her in months, the last time being when they had been on the run from Agravaine. They had written each other of course, but it was nothing like seeing each other in person.

Hunith pulled back from her son's strong embrace and caressed his face, placing her hand on his cheek, running her thumb across his high cheekbones.

"Welcome home Merlin." She said warmly. They hugged once more before pulling away.

The children had returned to their game, leaving mother and son to make up for lost time.

"So how are you Merlin?" Hunith asked.

"Great!" He said truthfully, grinning like an idiot all the while. He truly was 'great' as well, seeing his mother just made all the stress melt off his shoulders.

Hunith laughed at her son's smile. It was an endearing smile that reminded her of Merlin's father, Balinor. Merlin had, of course, told her what had happened between himself and his father. He had come to visit after sending the dragon away, while Arthur was on the hunt for Morgana when they believed she had been kidnapped. She was sad when she learned that he had died, she had cried, as had Merlin as he retold the story. She had had to scold Merlin when he placed the blame on himself, Hunith didn't blame him in the least, so he shouldn't either. She had recovered from it quickly though, after only a few days of mourning. She was at peace. She didn't need to worry herself sick wondering what had befallen him or if he was safe or still on the run.

Hunith was very happy that father and son had met each other before the end as well, she didn't hold any resentment towards Gaius because of him telling Merlin the identity of his father, if anything, she was relieved that they needn't carry the burden of it alone anymore. From what Merlin had told her, he still loved her very much and they had made plans to come back to Ealdor after they had finished in Camelot, but it was not meant to be. Balinor had died the very next day, run through while protecting his son from Cendred's men on the other side of the kingdom. She smiled sadly as she thought of Balinor, but the smile brightened as she looked into the bright, smiling face of her only son.

Merlin and his mother guided his horse to the side of her house were they tied her to a post. Once his horse had been tied, Merlin pulled his mother behind the house, holding her hand, leaving Hunith only guessing at what he was doing.

Merlin spotted the rosebush that he had helped his mother plant when he was a child. She loved that rose bush, but now it was dying, the hot sun making it wither and dry out. Merlin looked around to make sure no one was around, and that his mother was watching, and with a pointed glance from Merlin's steely golden eyes, the rose bush was revitalized. The roses sprouted larger and redder than ever before. Hunith gasped as the thorny vines crawled up the back of her house, roses sprouting at random along the long vines.

Merlin plucked one off the vine, magically ridding the stem of the thorns and handed it to his smiling mother, his head bowed as his eyes returned to their normal blue and he blushed at her wondrous blue-eyed gaze.

She gently took the beautiful flower from his hand and brought it up to her nose, breathing in the fresh, rosy scent from it. Merlin raised his head to meet her gaze as he smiled, seeing his mother's loving eyes on him.

"Thank you Merlin." She said. He nodded at her, reminded of when her had tried to conjure a strawberry for Freya and had instead created a small, delicate rose. She had loved it nonetheless. Pushing the thoughts of his lost love behind him, he scratched his head, still feeling a bit embarrassed. His dark hair was warm as the sun beat down on it, his hair soaking in th heat.

"Come on, it's nearly time for dinner." Hunith grabbed her son's arm and pulled him towards the back door, Merlin complained half-heartedly as his mother escorted him. She ignored him as she continued to cart him to the door.

They stepped through the back door, instantly feeling cooler in the shade of the house, and Hunith let go of her son's sleeve. He stopped where he was and glanced around in the house he had grown up in, reminded of his childhood. His mother continued on her way over to a cupboard where she took out a vase and, setting the delicate rose inside, she filled the vase halfway with water and set it on the table.

"You must be hungry after your journey." Hunith said, always in her motherly role as she cared for her son.

"Well, actually Mary packed tons of food, enough to feed a small army. She apparently has this idea that I need to gain weight, now, you wouldn't know where she got that idea, would you mother?" Merlin said playfully, crossing his arms over his chest and raising one eyebrow, standing very Gaius-like.

Hunith just laughed at her sons pose, avoiding the question. "You have been spending way too much time with your uncle Merlin!"

Merlin, who hadn't noticed his pose, quickly blushed and dropped his arms to his sides.

"You had better go and get your things; I have a bed ready for you by the hearth." Hunith said, going over to the stove to stir something in a pot.

Merlin walked out of the house smiling, going through the front door this time, and walked to the side of the house. He reached his mare to find John filling the horses trough with water. John was a good man, always caring for the animals of the village. He and his wife had been a great help to Hunith in raising Merlin and had often provided food through the harsh winters.

"Good to see you Merlin!" He called out jovially. John was a tall man, about the same height as Merlin himself; he had light brown, short, wispy hair that fluttered in the breeze, brown eyes, and a bright smile.

"John, it's great to see you!" Merlin replied, hugging the man. "How are you, how's Anna?"

"Oh, I'm great! Anna's pregnant with our first!" He said, proudly.

"That's great!"

"Isn't it just! You had better come over and visit or she'll hunt you down, pregnant or not." He said.

Merlin laughed. "I promise to visit tomorrow. Ok?"

"Alright. When she heard you were visiting, she was over the moon."

Merlin laughed again, his smile spreading from ear to ear. Anna had been like a second mother to Merlin. She even knew of his magic, as did John, which could have been why they were so close. They had found out when the new couple had been baby-sitting Merlin while his mother went to Camelot to get some need herbs for a man that was sick. She didn't want to take her son, who hadn't much control over his gift to the very place that condemned his kind, so she had entrusted John and Anna with the secret. They had happily accepted it, Anna herself was part Druid, and they had cared for Merlin whenever Hunith went away. It had brought peace of mind to the mother as she entrusted them with the heavy burden that had placed on her shoulders.

"I'm sure! It will be great seeing her again!" Merlin said. He went to untie his belongings from his horse, only to find them already sitting on the ground.

"Your horse looked tired." John explained grinning.

Merlin mare swung its head up and down, her mane bouncing, as if agreeing with John.

Merlin and John both grabbed two bags each and went back into the small, cool house.

"Oh, hello John!" Hunith greeted as she went to hug the man. The embraced then broke apart as Hunith went back to stirring her stew.

The two men set the load down by the hearth, and John made to leave.

"Won't you stay for dinner John?" Hunith said.

"Sorry Hunith, Anna has dinner cooking, only came here to say hello."

"Alright, you tell her to take it easy; I'll be by tomorrow to check up on her."

"Ok, thanks, goodbye." John said as he crossed over the threshold of the door.

"Bye!" Merlin and Hunith called out.

Hunith brought out two bowls from a cupboard next to the stove and ladled out two servings of stew. Merlin went over to his provisions and brought out some day old seasoned bread, a gift from Mary, and some nuts, he put them in a bowl, and added them to the table.

Mother and son sat down opposite each other and ate their soup while talking about the going ons of Camelot. They discussed Arthur, Gwen, Gaius, and the Knights.

"Everyone send their love, and they all want you to come and visit." Merlin said, his blue eyes searching out his soup, trying to find more meat.

Hunith laughed. "Well, you never know, maybe I'll come back with you for a visit after you spend some time here! I have always wanted to meet Gwaine. He sounds like quite a character!"

Merlin laughed as she pretty much repeated what Gwaine had said to him only the day before._ What it just yesterday I left Camelot?_ He thought. It seemed like so long ago now.

"Oh, he's a character alright, he'll probably try to flirt with you to before I even introduce you." Merlin said grinning.

"He sounds just like your father when he was younger!" Hunith laughed. Merlin joined in, sure everyone outside could hear the two.

Unbeknownst to either of them, passerby's did hear their laughter and smiled to themselves. It was good for Hunith that Merlin was back. She had missed him greatly, everyone could see. So with a small smile, they continued on their way, not wanting to disturb the joyful reunion.

After the two had finished their dinner, Merlin returned to the hearth to retrieve the gift that Gwen had made whilst Hunith cleared the table, insisting on doing it herself.

He set it by a chair, and when his mother had set the bowls on the counter, he took both her hands in his and led her to a chair, Hunith giving her son suspicious glances, where she squinted her blue eyes and furrowed her brow. He sat her in the chair and picked up the bag, walking a few steps away.

"_This_ is a present. From Gwen. You're going to love it!" He said. He opened the pouch, revealing a green fabric. Shadows were thrown over the green material as the sun had gone down about an hour ago while the two were lost in conversation, and now the only light they had were sparsely lit candles.

Merlin grabbed the wad of green and slowly pried it from the bags hold, he set the brown bag on the floor, the shoes left inside.

He unfolded the dress and grabbed it on either side of the shoulders as the rest of it fell towards the dirt floor.

Hunith gaped at the beautiful material, her eyes flowing over it as she took it in. She stood and gently took it from her son's gentle hold. It really was beautiful. She turned it around and held it to her body, then spun to show it off.

"It's beautiful!" She exclaimed, smiling widely

"I told her you'd love it," Merlin said back, his eyes shining at his mother's joy.

"I think I'll have to visit Camelot just to thank her!" Hunith said.

Merlin laughed.

Hunith continued to fawn over the dress before putting it on a hanger and hanging it from the door.

"Come on, my son, it's time for bed." Hunith said.

She walked back toward her son and gave him a strong, tight embrace, breathing in his scent. Merlin hugged her back, burying his face in his mother's hair like he did when he was a child, relaxed by the strong hug she gave him. It reminded him of when he would hurt himself when he was a child, and his mother would slowly rock him back and forth on her rocking chair until his tears stopped.

"Goodnight mother." He said, pulling away.

Hunith brought her hand to Merlin's neck, laying it on his famous neckerchief, her finger playing against his earlobe She smiled.

"Goodnight, my son." She walked over to her bed, and buried herself in the covers. "Don't forget to put out the candles."

Hunith, happy that her son was safely home, fell soundly asleep.

Merlin laughed, then with a sweep of his hand, all the candles flames' were extinguished, save for one by his bed. He walked over, took off his jacket, neckerchief, and boots, and climbed under the thin yet warm blanket his mother had set out for him.

He rested his raven-colored head against the pillow, closed his blue eyes and fell asleep, glad to be home and with his mother, but also wondering what Arthur was doing without him.

* * *

**gosh! i can't believe how long that was! next chapter, we return to Camelot to see what everyone's up to! YAY! so please Reveiw!**

**See you next time!**


	4. Of Drinks and Drafts

**Hey guys! here's the next chapter...just like i promised! thanks for the reviews for the last chapter! loved them!**

**ok...so...this chapter...back in Camelot, a bit more plot development, moving things forward, FINALLY! I know, the last 2 chapters have been boring, but now we're getting things moving! YES! **

**Please review this chapter...I loved the reviews for the last chapter but I only got 11 out of the 257 people who read it...more reviews please! even just to say hi!**

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin, nor its characters, and all that jazz...**

**Any without further ado...I present to you...chapter 3...**

* * *

Arthur was bored. That was the only way to describe it. Well, he was equally annoyed...and frustrated...and stressed...but mostly bored. Mostly. He looked back on what he had done the day that Merlin left for Ealdor, while he laid in his bed, his face covered in blankets and plush pillows, awaiting his manservant. Merlin left yesterday. _Was it only yesterday?_ He thought.

He didn't know that Merlin was thinking the same thing, except for different reasons. While Merlin's day had been filled with love and reunions and joy, Arthur's day had been filled in with...well...boredom...and frustration...and stress...and annoyance.

The morning that Merlin left, his brown mare galloping over the unused drawbridge, his horses' hooves proving just how wooden the bridge was, Arthur tried to train his knights. _Tried_ being the key word.

They had paired off, Arthur with Leon, Gwaine with Elyan, and well, Percival just sat on the sidelines, not needing to practice. Arthur didn't want him getting any bigger, he already made Arthur look small enough, but that was nothing compared to when Merlin was next to him. Arthur laughed as he thought of the bear hug that Percy had given Merlin before he left. He had practically broken the small man.

Anyway, back to training. They had paired off, sparring a bit. Unfortunately, Gwaine still wasn't exactly sober from his excursion the night before. Yes, he had been given a _sobering_ potion, but Arthur thought that maybe he had used them so often that they hadn't had the effect they had the first time he had taken it. So while he was sparring with Elyan, his movements were sluggish and uncoordinated. Elyan swept his sword in the air, the metal reflecting the bright sunlight, and cut open Gwaine's right hand!

Gwaine had blamed it on the sun, saying Elyan's sword had reflected it into his eyes. While it was true that when Elyan swung, Arthur saw a light flashing in Gwaine's face, but when Gwaine had blamed it on the sword, his words were still a bit slurred.

Conclusion; he was still drunk.

"Gwaine! I _told_ you not to drink a lot last night! Merlin's only going away for a _visit _it's not like you needed to throw him a small going away party!"

It was true. Gwaine might as well have called it a 'going away party', but instead just labeled it 'a party', since he knew his partner in crime would be returning in two weeks. But either way, all the knights had been invited, even Gwen had been invited. They had all met at the Rising Sun Inn, and had a small party, Arthur not even bothering to wear a cloak to hide his identity, nor the queen. Though Guinevere did wear one of her older dresses. But Arthur was sure that everyone in Camelot knew that Arthur wore a cloak to try hiding his identity. Who else would hang out with the Knights and still stick out like a sore thumb wearing a large brown hood?

Anyway, they had all gone to the tavern, even Gaius had come. They each had a few drinks, but a few was all that was needed before Gwaine started flirting with the barmaids. Merlin and Gwen, still on their first and probably only pint of ale, watched as one barmaid came over and gave Gwaine another, his fourth, pint, and said it was 'On the house.' Gwaine only raised his eyebrows and a large smile grew on his stubbled face. He laughed and thanked her, his dimples growing as he laughed, his long brown hair falling into his face.

Arthur scoffed when it happened. It seemed barmaids were always giving Gwaine free drinks, and then Arthur wondered how he always racked up a large bill regardless. His wife gave him a look that meant she was thinking the same thing.

After about two hours in the crowded tavern, the group started breaking up, Gaius saying he had to get some work done before bed, and ever the helper, Gwen had offered her services. Gaius had gladly accepted the help, and they both left. Elyan left shortly after that, Leon and Percival close behind, all saying they needed sleep.

Now only left with Merlin and Gwaine, Arthur wondered how he was ever going to get Gwaine to leave. He had drunk eight pints now, Merlin was still on his first, Arthur was on his fourth. Arthur wanted to leave, to get some sleep; it had to be a few hours after midnight by now, the once crowded tavern now sparse of customers. There were only two in the far corner other than the three remaining friends.

"Arthur. Arthur? Go to bed. It's ok. I'll make sure he gets home." Merlin said.

Arthur sent him a grateful look, he was sure he looked tired and he needed sleep.

"Thanks Merlin. I owe you one."

"I have an idea as to how you can pay me back!" Merlin said cautiously.

"Oh, yes, and what's that?" Arthur questioned, his words only a little slurred.

"Get someone else to wash your socks!" Merlin laughed.

Arthur didn't remember what he had said after that, but the smile on Merlin's face had grown a bit bigger, so he assumed he had said 'alright or something like that.

So Arthur left, walking into his chambers, shedding himself of his boots and tunic, and flopped down on his bed. As soon as his head had hit the pillow, he was out.

"You did not!" Gwaine yelled back.

Arthur was pulled out of his memory as he was forcibly dragged to the present. He walked over to Gwaine, his blond hair turning upwards as the wind ruffled it, and his chainmail rubbing against itself, making a sort of 'clicking' noise. Gwaine's hand was bleeding heavily, the cut right on the back of his hand. Red crimson dripped into the grass as Percival ran over with some bandages. Gaius had insisted upon there always being bandages during practice. Percival ran over with some and slowly started wrapping Gwaine's bleeding hand, trying to stem the flow. Gwaine hissed, the cut was rather large, and Arthur was sure it stung.

"He'll need to see Gaius." Elyan said.

Arthur only shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Alright, practice is over early. Leon, make sure that Gwaine gets to Gaius' chambers, please. Make sure he doesn't hurt himself on the way over."

Leon came over, his long brown hair bouncing as he walked. He was smiling in amusement.

"Princess, you sound like you care!" Gwaine exclaimed.

"I do not! Guinevere would just be mad at me if anything _else _happened, and Gaius would probably..." He stopped as he couldn't come up with anything, which only made Gwaine's smile grow; though the smile was equally a grimace from the pain in his hand.

"Will you just go get that looked at!" Arthur said.

Gwaine rolled his eyes at him as he and Leon left the field, climbing their way up the slight slope that lead to the castle walls.

The rest of the Knights disbanded, Percival going to do...whatever Percival does. Elyan had a lunch date with his sister, so he went to change into more casual clothes, leaving Arthur alone.

He went to his chamber only to find his temporary manservant cleaning his room. The room itself was spotless. Not even exaggerating. The wine stains from when Arthur had spilled it the table, gone. The floors, immaculate. Even the walls looked like they had been scrubbed. Arthur gaped at his surroundings, wondering who in the world could have done so much in the small time frame of his being at practice.

He walked further into his room to find none other than George standing at attention. His chin jutted out, his head held high, and his hands clasped behind his back. The man showed no emotion whatsoever, just staring at an unseeable object in from of him.

Everything about him was tidy and as perfect as one's self could be. His short bowl-cut brown hair was flattened against his head, his baby-blue tunic covered by a brown jacket, and his red scarf tucked under his shirt. His clothing looked similar to that of Merlin's except that George's scarf was tucked beneath the shirt, only the top poking out, and was considerably bigger, also that while Merlin usually wore dark red shirts, George's were always light, also, the material of their jackets were different; while Merlin's was a soft leather, George's was a bit lighter, more corduroy looking.

_ Why George?_ Arthur mentally complained. Whenever Merlin went away, or you know...was kidnapped by bandits who were chasing them after Merlin had been hit in the shoulder with a mace after warning Arthur...George always filled in for him.

The first time he had filled in for him was after Merlin went missing. When he had returned, the man went to the tavern for_ two whole days!_ As a fitting punishment, he had had George 'train' him to be a proper, efficient servant. Merlin had hated it. George pointed everything he was doing wrong and corrected it, showing him how to do it _properly_. Arthur got a big kick out of seeing Merlin squirm, now he was sure Merlin was taking his revenge. It fell on the servants themselves to find replacements when they went away, so Arthur was sure he had asked the man who makes jokes about brass to fill in for him. _The little twit! _

"Sire." George said, glancing in his direction.

"George." Arthur didn't know what to say to the man, and he didn't want to start a conversation; he really didn't want to prompt the man to start joking about brass buttons again. Arthur shivered at the memory.

"Sire, I have changed your sheets, organized your dresser, as well as your desk, I have laid out fresh clothes, I thought you might want to bath, sire, after your strenuous workout, so I have prepared a hot bath, sire. I have washed your floors, they were a bit dusty, sir, and I have also washed the walls sir, there was a bit of wine spilled on it and I didn't think it looked proper at all. And now, if you would allow me, I would like to serve you lunch, sire!" George rambled.

Arthur stared with what he hoped, wasn't an opened mouth as George listed off all the things he had done. This was why George was assigned to visiting nobles! So Arthur didn't have to deal with bootlickers and all his 'sires!' He already lost count of how many times George had addressed him with his title in that _one_ sentence. Arthur already missed Merlin, not that he would tell George that, but still.

"I think I'll change first." Arthur said.

"Of course, sire! I apologize, sire, I should have realized!" George said, sounding highly apologetic.

George went over to Arthur and helped him out of his chainmail, but when the man reached to help Arthur off with his tunic, Arthur stopped him, saying he could finish himself.

Arthur moved behind the screen and dunked his dirty body into the warm tub that George had prepared while the manservant set the table for his lunch. He quickly rubbed a washcloth over his body, and then got out, dressing himself in dark brown trousers, a blue tunic, and his red jacket, the clothes that George had set out.

Arthur came out from behind the screen, his blond hair slightly darker from being wet, only to have his mouth drop to the floor once more as he saw what George had prepared. The assortment of foods filled his entire table! There were various kinds of meats, cheeses, vegetables, and fruits. Everything that _anyone_ could_ ever_ want had been laid on the table. It was more than enough to feed Arthur, then the Knights, including the never-ending-eating-machine Percival, and then probably some townspeople! _And Merlin thinks I'm fat, even though I don't even eat one-eighth of this for lunch!_

Arthur sat down in his chair at the head of the table, after quickly composing himself, as George stood by and waited for Arthur to be seated. George took a napkin from the table, and unrolling it anticlimactically, laid it in Arthur lap, then went behind him, and pushed in the chair. Arthur rolled his eyes while George was behind him. _The bootlicker._

So Arthur ate his lunch, which was hard with George asking him every second if he needed a refill of _anything_. Even after Arthur had taken the first_ sip _out of his silver goblet, George had hastily refilled it, and not a drop of water had dropped anywhere but inside the lightweight cup.

When he was finished, George cleared the table, and with probably as many 'sires' as the man could make, went about polishing Arthur's armour. Arthur himself had said he was going to take a walk around the castle. George had nodded his approval, not the Arthur needed it, as he slipped out the door.

He walked around the castle, letting his feet guide him, his boots making a scuffing sound on the floor. His feet led him to the physician's chambers. Not really surprising. He was often here to wake up his lazy servant for work, or when he needed advice from with the wizened physician, or Merlin, who sometimes spouted bits of wisdom beyond his years. Arthur didn't know where it came from, but he was grateful for it.

He pushed open the door to find Gaius mixing herbs. Gwaine lay on the patient's bed; sound asleep, his hand wrapped in fresh gauze, though the blood was tingeing the cloth a light red.

"Sire?" Gaius asked, wondering why the king had come.

"Gaius, I swear, if you call me 'sire' one more time, I'm confiscating all your medical books!" Arthur said, his exasperation making itself known.

Gaius just laughed and guessed at what was ailing the young man. "George?"

Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling a headache coming on at just the mention of the man's name. "Uh! He's such a bootlicker! It makes me even miss Merlin! And you know how desperate I must be if I miss _Merlin_!"

Gaius just laughed and turned around, grabbing a vial and handing it to Arthur.

"For your headache, si-Arthur." He said

Arthur thanked him and drank the contents, making a face at the bitter taste. He didn't ask what was in it; he probably didn't want to know. That was the thing with Gaius' potions, they always worked, but you never asked what was in it. There could have been magic involved for all that Arthur knew, but he trusted the old physician, Gaius would never consort with sorcerers.

Arthur knew that Gaius had once practiced magic, but had been offered the chance to stop before Uther had started the Purge, so Gaius had. Arthur didn't believe that all magic users were necessarily bad. Anhora the Keeper of the Unicorns hadn't been evil, Grettir, the Bridgekeeper hadn't been evil, the Unicorn itself hadn't been evil, even the Fisher King had had magic, but he hadn't been evil, he had used it in the benefit of his kingdom. Arthur knew that if there was anyone who he would have trusted with magic, it would have been Gaius, but every time magic was mentioned in his presence, the elderly man tensed up, as if he were afraid.

"So what's up with him?" Arthur said, pulling himself out of his own wandering mind. He tilted his head towards the sleeping Gwaine.

"Hm. Leon brought him in with a bleeding hand, as you know. He had lost quite a bit of blood and he was still a bit hungover from last night, so I just gave him a sleeping draft. Rest is always the best healer." Gaius said, ever the physician.

"Alright." Arthur said. He sat down on a bench, rested his elbows on the table, set his chin in his waiting hands, and watched Gaius as he went back to work.

He had often done this as a child, just sat here, in this very spot, and watched the older man prepare herbs while his father was in council. The familiar smells and odors of Gaius brewing various concoctions drifted over to him, the swirling aroma making its way over to him as if to greet the new visitor. Sitting there, Arthur felt the stress melt off his shoulders, and a small smile came over his face. A warm spot erupted in his middle as he relaxed, the memories flooding over him as Gaius worked.

He didn't know how long he had sat there, only that the next thing he knew, Gaius was gently shaking his shoulder, offering him a bowl of hot stew. Arthur was used to that too. In fact, he had been eating in the physician's chambers more and more recently, opting instead to eat in the warm, cozy, familiar surroundings with his wife, best friend, and second father, than in his bland room with only Merlin as company. He didn't want to go back to George's 'sires' anytime soon, so he gladly accepted the offering, expressing his thanks, Gaius giving him a fatherly smile.

When he had finished, Gaius pushed him off to bed, saying that he, the king, was tired and needed rest. Arthur hadn't argued, feeling worn out after his short, yet tiring training session, and then his long imaginary walk through the castle, as he had told George. The hot stew made him feel all warm inside, so he bid farewell to Gaius, the old man giving him a 'goodnight' hug. So he walked down the corridors to his room, the setting sun throwing red streaks along the once-white wall.

He opened the door to find Guinevere sitting at his table, sewing what looked like a brown leather bag. She looked beautiful as always, still wearing the blue dress from this morning, her hair splayed across her back and shoulders as she worked. She looked up as the brown wooden door opened.

"Arthur?" She said.

He probably looked strange. He could imagine his hair was standing up, his having ran his hand through it in an effort to wake himself up, and his clothes ruffled from being slouched over so long.

"Oh, hello Guinevere. Where's George?" He slurred. He wasn't drunk, so why were his words coming out sounding that way?

Gwen scrunched her eyebrows, wondering the same thing. She smelt no alcohol on him as she went to give her husband a kiss, so why was he wobbling like a leaf in the wind?

She began cautiously, "I-I gave him the night off, I could even take all the 'milady's' he was sending me."

Arthur laughed. Gwen gave him another suspicious look.

"Where have you been anyway, we were supposed to have dinner together, remember?" Gwen said, not accusingly, just genuinely curious.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I was at Gaius', he gave me a lovely bowl of stew, you would have loved it!" Arthur said, swaying on his feet. Gwen caught his arm before he could hit the ground and brought him over to his bed, laying him gently on it. She helped him out of his jacket, and slipped off his boots. Gwen helped him under the heavy, red blankets as she tucked him in.

While she was doing all this, Arthur connected the dots.

_Tired. Gaius. Stew. Extremely tired. Gaius. Stew._

"I think Gaius drugged me!" He slurred. He was silently grateful to the old man. He was tired, and tended to push himself to his limits.

Gwen smiled as she came to the same conclusion. She'd have to have a talk with Gaius later, maybe have him drug Arthur more often, being king didn't come without all the stress of the job, and this way, Arthur would get a full nights rest.

So Gwen sat beside Arthur on the bed, playing absentmindedly with his hair, her project discarded on the table, and hummed him to sleep, her melodious voice fulfilling the job of Gaius' sleeping draft.

So here Arthur was, waiting in bed, reminiscing about the previous day, once again wondering how it was only yesterday that Merlin had left. He was lying in bed, awaiting _George._ Of all the manservants Merlin could have chosen from, he had picked bootlicking _George._

The only reason he was up early is because he had gone to bed early last night, regardless by what means he had fallen asleep, so it was only natural that he would wake up early as well. It wasn't even dawn yet as Arthur lay in his bed, wondering what do while he awaited his breakfast. He was _starving_. He really should have a word with the kitchens about serving pre-breakfasts.

_No._ He thought. He didn't want that. He didn't want Merlin to say he was getting fat. Which he most certainly was_ not!_ And just to prove his point, Arthur got up and decided to take a walk around the lower town. He put on his boots and his sleeveless jacket, not changing into fresh trousers or tunic. He had slept in the clothes he had worn the day before, he would just change when he got back.

He opened his heavy wooden door, the hinges making a slight, familiar squeak as he slowly pulled the door open. He walked down the torch-lit hallways, the flames throwing different shades of yellows and tangerines along the wall, depending on how close said light was.

Eventually, he stepped out into the courtyard, the chilled morning air biting as his skin. It was refreshing really. There was a light fog, dampening the area, making it smell fresh.

Arthur took a deep breath in through the nose, relishing the fresh scents that wafted through the air. He loved Camelot this time of the morning. No one was up yet, which made for a relaxing, silent walk, and everything was made anew as the sun slowly rose indicating a new day. He closed his eyes as he took in another breath, stretching his tired limbs. He continued his walk through the courtyard, walking casually as he passed two guards. He nodded to them, and them to him and he continued on his way.

The houses were quiet as he passed, a candle lit in a few, but its occupants not making their way outside to do chores yet. He strolled through the lower town, and outside the castle walls, passing two more guards as the sun continued to climb, chasing away the light fog. Arthur could tell it would be a cool day, perfect for doing anything. Not too hot, not too cold. Just a day to laze about, do nothing, just relax. He saw dew drops on the grass as he walked through the training field. He sat on a bench, overlooking the forest in the distance. He could hear birds starting to make their songs known as they flew overhead, back and forth between the castle and the forest.

He wondered how far Merlin had gotten yesterday. Was he sleeping in the forest or his mother's small cottage? He guessed the forest; he had told Merlin to do as much, not wanting him alone at night in Cenred's land. Staying in villages was safe, where there were a lot of people. But Merlin - alone - in Cenred's land, the man who had openly waged war against Camelot, made Arthur nervous for the man. Arthur had been on Gwaine's side when the man had offered to go with Merlin, but Merlin had politely turned down the offer, making up some excuse about Camelot needing him more.

Seeing the sun had risen more, and thinking that _George_ was probably looking for him by now, he stood from his slouched position on the bench, and stretched again. He took one last deep breath through his nose, reveling in the smells of nature. If Merlin could hear what he was thinking, he's probably repeat the king's words about acting like a girl. Arthur laughed at the thought.

He strolled through the lower town, nodding at the guards at both gates, then at their replacements that were headed that way. He saw a few townspeople. He greeted them, still walking, they greeted him as well, and then went about their business. He made his way up to his chambers to find George indeed waiting for him.

"Sire." He said.

Typical.

"George." Great comeback.

"Sire, I have sharpened your sword, polished your armour, made your bed, after I changed the sheets of course, sire, I set out a fresh set of clothes, it's going to be warm today, sir, so your clothes are lightweight, and I have mucked out your horses. If there is anything else that needs doing, please tell me sire." George said, his facial expressions changing as he talked.

Was it always going to be awkward between the two of them? _Probably_ Arthur thought glumly.

"N-No, that's fine, thank you." Arthur replied.

George nodded his approval, not even showing pride at his accomplishment as he continued.

"Thank you sire, now, I would like to serve you breakfast sir."

"Hm, yes, that sounds great." Arthur said eagerly.

_Merlin is _not _right._ He thought. Just because he liked Mary's cooking doesn't mean he was getting fat, right? Gwen hadn't said anything, neither had any of the knights. _Well, everyone's fat compared to Merlin_, he reasoned. He left it at that.

He went behind the screen to change whilst _George_ set the table. _No doubt with another feast that could feed all of Camelot. _Arthur thought.

He ate quickly, finishing his breakfast and heading to the council chambers, there was a meeting this morning, just routine stuff. George trailed at a respectful distance behind. It was odd, Arthur felt off and awkward. Merlin always walked next to, if not in front of him, so Arthur felt like he was missing something. He missed his friend already, sullenly reminded of how it had been before he had come to Camelot, changing everything for the better. Changing _Arthur_ for the better. From 'pratish dollophead' to 'prat prince' as Merlin would say it, and now he would say from 'prat prince' to 'prat, dollopheaded king.' Arthur just laughed. He walked up to the heavy wooden doors, and the waiting guards opened them.

The doors opened to reveal an awaiting council. Gaius gave him a small smile, Arthur returning it, silently thanking him for the sleeping draft last night. Behind the council stood his most trusted knights, Gwaine looking completely sober. He was usually sober, his body having built a resistance to alcohol, except for when he drank a lot, like the night before Merlin had left. His right hand was still bandaged, only a little blood coloring the cloth now. Leon stood beside him; Percival and Elyan on the other side of the room. Arthur walked to the head of the table and sat down, only then did everyone else take their seats.

It was a long, boring meeting, which lasted most of the afternoon, they had only stopped for a quick lunch break, and then reconvened to finish. No actual decisions were made; no papers needed signing, just men bickering over small details.

'Should there be two or three guards on duty at all times?'

'Should there be fires lit at intervals around the lower town so as to prevent people sneaking around in the dark?'

Gaius had objected to that one, Gaius himself only thinking of how much harder it would be for Merlin to sneak out when need be, but voicing his concern rather about the amount of smoke it would create, creating the problem of a smoke cover for said people sneaking about.

Arthur didn't hear the rest of them; instead he spaced out, thinking of what he'd rather be doing at this moment in time. When the meeting had finished he'd made his decision.

He was going on a hunting trip. And he was bringing the Knights, Gaius, and Gwen. And they were going to have their own little vacation. A nice, relaxing, hunting-filled, stress-relieving, vacation.

Right before the members of council broke apart, about to go their separate ways, he made the announcement. The Knights hastily agreed, they also wanted a vacation. Elyan vouched for his sister, saying that she would love to come.

"Just having Merlin gone is a vacation, but I would like to go nonetheless." Gaius had said, making Arthur and the Knights laugh. The council had laughed as well, all knowing how much of a handful the boy could be.

So the decision was made. They would leave at dawn, head for the Valley of the Fallen Kings, where 'nothing could go wrong', for a relaxing, stress-free, revitalizing, hunt-filled, _glorious_ vacation.

But no one had guessed, even thought, of how _wrong_ said vacation could go.

* * *

**Ok...so i hope you liked it enough for a review? even the cliffhanger? honestly, i just wrote this chapter, feeling very happy from a review I got from a review I got from CaptainOzone...(thanks!), but please review, it gives me tons of motivation! More reviews...the faster I update! **

**Again, thanks to all who reviewed before, also to those who story alerted!**

**See you later...:D**


	5. Of Messangers and Flames

**Here we go! chapter 4! YESH! sorry it took so long, i was having very bad writers block and content problems, so this is a shorter chapter...and i finally had to turn to a friend at school! SO THANKS NICOLE! though is shall not put ur last name...:D i am also watching this tv show...from 2009...Dollhouse? yesh...**

**want to thanks everyone for their fabulous reviews! it seems that my asking *begging* i was not begging! *u so were!* ...anyway...thanks! loved them! please continue! *so begging...* so not!**

**excuse her, she's having a weird day...*am not!***

**Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin nor the characters...**

**And without further outbursts from my alter ego...*hey!* please dont forget to review! **

* * *

Gilli hadn't been asking for trouble, he hadn't even been in this town very long. It was a small town, but big enough and busy enough for a tavern. It was one of the town's bordering Camelot, just along the outlying villages. People came through here often, just passerby's on their way in or out of Camelot. Enough to keep the town busy, but not enough to become a major attraction.

Which was why he was wondering why Morgana had decided to set it on fire.

The whole town was ablaze with her magic, the tangerine flames sprouting from where she stood in the middle of the white, gravel street. Flames slowly ate their way up the houses closest to her, as if teasing the aching wood

Her black hair swayed under the breeze she cast to feed the flames. The black mass on her head unruly, and yet somehow it still looked manageable, like that was the new style.

_Yes, black, curly masses on women's heads. _Gilli thought sarcastically.

Well, maybe for evil sorceress, but that was beside the point.

Gilli himself was currently poised behind a standing wooden barrel, hidden from Morgana's sight, he hoped at least. He knew she could probably see him to some extent; he was popping his head up every now and then to see where everyone was. He knew there was no point in running, so he had quickly ducked behind a barrel when she had appeared. Dropping out of nowhere in a swirl of dirt and dust and wind, a small cyclone.

At the moment, Morgana stood in the middle of the road, her black decorative cloak hanging off her slim form, only showing off her curves because of a belt secured in the middle that hugged her waist. Her menacing light green eyes pierced into the backs of the townspeople as they fled. They weren't going to wait until the houses were falling down upon them to leave, no way! A few stragglers did wait, to grab even a few of their belongings, but most just ran. Ran and screamed. Peoples shrill screams pierced through the air, breaking the quiet, normal sounding chatter that was normally buzzing within the small courtyard. Small children were either being carried by their fleeing parents, or they clung tightly to their mother's color-faded skirts, running down the road, opposite the Lady Morgana.

She was still just gazing at the leaving flock. There were a lot of people, despite how small the town was, so people were backed up, crowded, all trying to leave at the same time.

Gilli watched from behind a standing wooden barrel as Morgana's pale green eyes flashed a molten gold, her head tilting just a little, only making her face all the more sinister. An invisible wall was built between the two pillars that everyone was trying to flee out of. The magic created a green and black wall. It looked like nothing but a mist, just a smoke of black and green weaving in and out of each other, the colors mixing, but still distinct. It looked like you could just pass through it, but that was not so.

Gilli could see it was solid; they wouldn't be able to pass. The growing screams and cries from the townspeople only confirmed what he already knew, what he had already _sensed_. The people settled down a little, their cries quieting except for those of the children who had tear tracks running down their faces as they watched their homes burn. They were a far enough distance away so that they wouldn't be burned, but they were still close enough to smell the smoke, close enough to have to watch their small world collapse in around them.

Morgana opened her mouth to speak, a small smirk coming to her mouth as she watched these people cower in front of her, waiting for her to make a move. To either leave, or strike them down. She looked like a snake poised to strike.

"Hello everyone." She drawled. "I only came for a visit. Don't be scared, I won't hurt you, I only want you to pass a message along."

_Heckuva way to send a message!_ Gilli thought. Normal people wrote letters. Normal people sent their letters with the town's messengers. _Normal_ people didn't burn down villages to get their message out.

Well...maybe that was another thing evil sorceresses did. Morgana said she didn't want to hurt them, but Gilli could tell she was only holding back. Maybe she honestly didn't want to hurt these people, they didn't have any big significance in the world around them. No significance to her goal at all.

Everyone knew about Morgana's goal now. She wanted the throne. Well, that and Arthur dead. Well, Arthur, Gwen, the Knights, and Merlin. Merlin mostly. And Arthur. And Gwen. But Gilli thought her vengeance was mostly against Merlin. He had poisoned her after all, betrayed her, even if he hadn't wanted to, even if that one act had been done only to save all of Camelot.

Merlin had told him about it in one of his letters, sent by magic so as not to be intercepted. But he had told him of when Morgause had used her own sister as a vessel for the powerful spell. Morgause had backed Merlin into a corner. Either kill Morgana, one of his only friends, a friend that had only ever tried to help him, the troubled, beautiful girl whom he had always wanted to help come to terms with her gifts, not kill or harm by any means. Or let Camelot fall. Let all her citizens die either from the powerful spell, or under the merciless rule of Morgause.

Kill Morgana or let Camelot fall to ruin. In the end, Merlin hadn't had to physically kill Morgana; he'd poisoned her and bargained her life, telling Morgause that he'd tell her what he used if she released the curse.

But he had emotionally and mentally killed her. The Lady Morgana, Camelot all knew and loved, was dead. The only thing the same about Morgana when she had been found was her appearance. After her sister's death, she only became worse, nothing to lose, so to speak.

Merlin blamed himself for it all, Gilli knew this as well.

So here she was now, burning villages, scaring people out of their wits, just to have them send a message for her. _Great_.

"I'm looking for someone." She continued.

Her smirk had faded, she was just staring at the people now, only a hint of well-hidden malice. Her pale green eye shadow matched her cold green eyes. There was no life there, no hint of joy or happiness, only unfounded hate.

"You may or may not have heard of him. It is of no consequence if you have, but I'm looking for him."

Ok. Who was she looking for? Who would Morgana be looking for? It must be someone rather important for Morgana to be looking for them. Very important. Was she looking for an ally? A foe? Gilli had so many people running through his head, he didn't think she would be looking for them though, she knew they were all in Camelot anyway. So they, one, had to be important. Two, they aren't in Camelot. And going by the look of hate on Morgana's once beautiful face, whoever it was wasn't a friend.

He remembered the Morgana he had briefly met during the tournament. At least then she had seemed nice, put on the mask to hide her true nature.

The townspeople just stared at her, eyes wide and fearful, they all had heard of what she was capable of, burning down the town was just proof of it. The flames continued to grow, the tangerine fire hadn't reached all the houses yet, but it was close.

"His name is Emrys." She said, seething 'Emrys' between her teeth, but still loud enough for the people to hear.

_Oh, definitely not a friend. _Gilli thought.

He had heard of Emrys in his travels. He had heard it from a small colony of Druids, only a few miles from here.

He had twisted his ankle in a snake hole. He had tried to mend it, but even with magic, he was no physician. This was nothing like the small cut he had healed in the tournament, this was bone. So when the Druids had found him lying on the side of the road, just trying to rest his ankle, he had accepted their help when they offered it. It probably helped that he had been wearing his ring, the ring with the symbol of the Old Religion. They knew he had magic, so they took him into their fold.

He ended up staying for about three weeks with them whilst his ankle healed. And every night before bed there were tales told to the children. Tales of the man that would bring magic back to the land. Tales of the Once and Future King and Emrys. They were just titles, though. No specific names were mentioned. Every night, stories were told of the two men, and then one night, he knew who both of them were. The man who told the stories, Iseldir, had just told the story of the friendship between the two; a bond stronger than brothers. Then he had told the story of how fiercely Emrys guarded his friends; he would give his life to save them if need be. Then as the flames from the small camp fire crackled and popped under the waning moon, one of the smaller children had asked a question.

"Where is Emrys now?" He asked. Gilli had been here for two weeks already and he knew the small boy. His name was Matthew, and he was a very bright, very clever ten year old.

The other children apparently were wondering the same thing as they all volleyed the same question to their silver haired leader.

"Right now, Emrys is a mere servant to the King, living in hiding, waiting for the right time before revealing himself. But one day, he will reveal himself, when the Once and Future King is ready, and magic will be free."

Gilli dropped his plate of food, and started coughing on the piece of bread he had swallowed. Even after he had managed to swallow the bread, his eyes were still bulging.

_'Servant to the King.'_ He hadn't said 'Once and Future King,' only 'King' The children hadn't noticed, they were all staring at him as he repeated what Iseldir just said in his head.

_'Living on hiding.'_ Well, everyone who had magic in Camelot was living in hiding, for fear of being killed. But there was only one person who was servant to the King.

_'Waiting for the right time before revealing himself.' _Gilli only knew one person who was crazy enough to reveal his magic to the king, the man had told Gilli himself that he was waiting for the right time.

_'Once and Future King.'_ If the Once and Future King and _the_ King were the same person, that meant Arthur was the Once and Future King, one of the men foretold to bring magic back to the land. It had already started a little. Ever since Arthur had taken the throne there had been a significant decrease in magic related deaths. He wasn't killing them for having it. It they used it to heal a family member that could only be healed through magic, they weren't killed. Or if they were caught showing off to their girlfriend, they weren't killed. They were only killed if they attacked and tried to kill the king himself. That, or they attacked Camelot, which Arthur took personal anyway.

Gilli knew the main reason for this dramatic change. Emrys.

'_A bond stronger than brothers.'_ It was true that said servant would do anything for his king. He had put his life on the line multiple times to save him. It was also true that he would rather die than see any one of his friends hurt.

'_Magic will be free.'_ After all the stories he'd heard of Emrys, all the people Arthur had let go, and every day that Arthur didn't hunt magic users like his father had had only built the faith Gilli had in those words. Emrys had told Gilli himself that magic will one day be permitted. That one day they would be free. Gilli's heart had skipped a beat as the truth hit him. His mind had rushed back to the time when Emrys had told him those very same words.

In Camelot, during the tournament. After he had tried to kill King Uther. After he had made peace with the man that made him loose. The man, the servant, Emrys.

Merlin. Merlin was Emrys. Brave, courageous, idiotic, wise-beyond-his-years Merlin. One of his only friends was Emrys.

And Morgana was looking for him. And the way she hissed his name, it wasn't to have tea.

Morgana was looking for Emrys. Merlin. Gilli's friend. He had to warn him. He had to warn Merlin.

But first this had to end.

Gilli was in the process of forming a plan, a very simple, yet detailed plan when Morgana spoke again. Her black hair was fluttering in the wind she had created to feed the still growing furnace.

"Tell Emrys I'm looking for him, spread word."

Oh, she didn't have to worry about that. Gilli was sure that the gossipers of the town would quickly tell of what happened here.

Gilli was cut off from his thoughts by a strong wind that had suddenly appeared. It swept through the townspeople, making them squeal and continued onto Morgana, where it cradled her and swept up the hems of her dress. The wind spun around her, making her hair whip across her face, she lifted her chin as the magical transporter swept her off her feet onto her chosen destination. She was gone just like that.

But the fire continued to grow.

The magical blockage on the pillars was gone. The colors had unwoven themselves and dispersed into thin air the moment Morgana had left. The people were going through the pillars now, carrying the belongings they had managed to get before the fire had consumed their house. Gilli stood up, taking control of the situation as the people continued to panic.

"Go to the woods!" He yelled. The people had evidently heard him as they headed towards the forested area about two-hundred feet away.

Gilli heard a child scream. He ran towards the noise, a woman following him. The mother? He ran down the street to an old barn. There were more screams, two now, a boy and a girl, coming from the barn. The barn was drenched in flames. The fire was licking at the wood, slowly consuming the old wood.

"Amy! Alexander!" The woman behind him screamed. She had long black, straight hair, and was wearing a faded blue dress.

"Mother!" The girl, Amy, called back.

Gilli looked through the open barn door. It was open, but the flames encompassed the opening. Almost making the barn completely impregnable. There was a small window though. Gilli thought that if he was fast enough, he might be able to go through it.

The mother started crying frantically for her two children. Gilli looked around for something. There. A pail of water by the well. He didn't have time to draw more water, so this would have to do He went to it, lifted it up, and drenched himself with the clear liquid. His short brown hair was now drenched. His brown eyes sparkled with the moisture, and his tan colored tunic was mostly wet, a few streams of water making it to his trousers. The water dripped off his hair onto his boots.

He ran over to the barn door, and with a small flash of golden eyes, the fire slowed and retreated, making enough room for him to get through. He might not be able to stop Morgana's magical fire, but he would slow it down.

The children continued to scream as Gilli ran through the door. Inside was worse. Flames licked up the groaning pillars, and ate through the hay that lay strewn about the floor. There was a small path through which the fire hadn't gone yet.

Gilli lifted the collar of his shirt to protect himself from the smoke. It was everywhere, the grey mist was everywhere. Gilli couldn't see the ten feet in front of him, much less the ceiling.

He followed the heavy coughing noise that came from the opposite corner. He jogged over the path and small fires that had found themselves a bit of hay. He turned another corner, looking into one of the empty stables. The barn used to hold the villagers livestock, but another one had been built, so this one was empty, save for a few tools, and what seemed like two curious children.

He saw the two children leaning against a wooden post that hadn't yet caught fire. There was a small girl, perhaps six, dirty blond hair, watering blue eyes. The smoke had created a dirty mask for her face that only her tear tracks had cleared. She clung to her little brother, holding in her arms as she cried.

The boy, perhaps four was crying furiously. His hair was a dark brown, though there were specks of black because of falling soot. Tears streamed down his young face. His eyes were squeezed shut as he cried against his sister's chest.

"Help!" Amy cried.

Gilli came into view and Amy screamed in shock, her brother did the same.

"Don't worry! I'm here to help!" Gilli said, letting his shirt collar fall. He was pretty much dry now; the increasing heat in the large building had dried him off.

He crouched down in front of the crying children, saying reassurances as he gently pried Alexander from his sister's grip. The boy had started crying even harder, but then Amy had told him it would be alright, that the man was here to help, and Alexander had let go of his sister, and had immediately wrapped his little arms around Gilli's neck, clinging there like his life depended on it. Well, it did, but still.

Amy did the same. Gilli slowly stood wrapping his arms around either child, supporting them so they didn't fall. They were coughing horribly, and Gilli had started to choke on the black smoke as well. He had to get out of there, and fast.

He backtracked the way he had come, passing discarded tools and empty stalls as he made his way towards to door of fire. He could hardly see the light of day now, his vision completely obscured by flames.

He ran over to the door, weighed down by the two children in his arms. They were still crying. Gilli's own eyes were watering, his body's attempt to clear them of the putrid fumes created by the fire.

He ran straight through the fire that had blocked the doorway. He crashed into the light of day, into the open. Once there, he set the crying children down, they immediately ran into the arms of their waiting mother.

A small crowd had gathered around the barn, all offering their reassurances and encouragement to the children and the mother, giving their profuse thanks to Gilli for rescuing the two children. Someone grabbed Gilli's arm and guided him to a large rock by the well and sat him down.

All three were still coughing badly. A woman marched forward with a fresh pail of water, her red hair bouncing as she marched. She grabbed a cup from one of the men, and dunked it in the water, she offered a drink to both the children, who had drank it, then returned to the arms of their mother. The woman refilled the cup and handed it to Gilli. His throat was so parched; he hadn't any saliva to lick his lips. He quickly drank it and returned the cup.

"Thank you." He said, his voice cracked, still recovering from smoke inhalation.

"It is we who should be thanking you. You saved two of our children and we are very grateful." She gave him a small smile.

He nodded. He was now very tired from not only breathing in the smoke from the fire, and his mind was a bit foggy.

"We have to find somewhere to stay. Shelter." Gilli said. His throat was angry at him, making him cough between words. The woman handed him more water as she talked.

"There is a village a few hours from here, closest one. They had a physician there, you and the children need treatment, and a few of the townspeople were injured as well." She said.

As the fog in Gilli's mind dissipated, he recognized her. She sold little trinkets in the market. Her name. Sarah. That was her name. She was tall, red, curly hair, freckles, always with a scarf tied in her hair, pulling it back from her narrow face. She started wrapping his forearm, apparently it had been burnt in the fire, with all the adrenaline pumping through his system, he hadn't noticed, hadn't even felt it.

Gilli nodded, agreeing with her. "What's the name of the village?"

"It's a small village. Ealdor." She said.

Gilli nodded once more. Merlin had mentioned Ealdor in passing. It was his home village. His mother still lived there.

"Let's go." Gilli said standing up. Everyone made their way to the woods, where the other villagers were waiting. They told them of their plans, and they all set off. To a village a few hours away, shelter, a place to stay, the first to hear of their tale.

Ealdor.

* * *

**so..? we're getting some plot development! YEAH! next chapter...well...i can't tel you yet...*going back to Ealdor!*...HEY! they weren't suppose to know that! *too bad!* geez...my own worst enemy is myself...i might need fabulous reviews to calm her...*still begging* hush up! **

**hope you liked it! **


	6. Of Friends and Refugees

**Ok, so here's the next chapter! I think its a respectable length! YAY! sorry for the wait, things have been hectic at school with finals coming up. I was also absorbed in Dollhouse...(which ended up just dissapointing me MAJORLY! they killed off my favorite charater but only after he went crazy with guilt! WHAT! so...*tear*..) **

**thanks for all the reviews! they pushed me to write this! WE'RE GETTING THERE! YAY! a few more chapters...and we'll be at the prologue that everyones been killing me for in reviews! YAY! too many yay's...**

**diclaimer; I dont own Merlin or the characters...**

**And without further ado ladies and gentleman...**

* * *

Merlin woke up to the familiar sound of his mother's humming. He hadn't heard it in so long, and he had missed it. His mother's voice carried the notes perfectly. No one in all of Camelot sounded better than her.

He kept his eyes closed for a little while, just listening to his mother hum while she made breakfast. Well, decided something to eat for breakfast. Merlin had told her last night that she hadn't needed to _cook_ breakfast at all with all the food Mary had packed. So Merlin imagined her going through the rough material of the bag.

He slowly opened his blue eyes to find his mother sitting on a bench at the table doing just that. Merlin just stared at her. He had missed her brown, wavy hair, her soft, blue eyes, and her compassionate smile. He missed her warm embrace, the way she always smelled slightly of roses. She always knew what to say and when to say it. Even through letters his mother always knew what he was feeling, what he was going through. He had missed her so much. Now he was back, if only for a short time. He had to make the most of it.

He smiled when he remembered that she'd said that she'd come back to Camelot to visit after he'd had a proper vacation here. He knew she missed Gaius, Gwen, and Arthur. Merlin knew she would like the knights too. Hunith had said Gwaine reminded her of Balinor when he was younger, Merlin laughed silently. They'd get on well if that was true. Merlin could just imagine his father going around trying to woo women, then finally succeeding, finding love, settling down, even if only for a little while before Uther's men came. Uther was the reason Merlin had never had a father growing up. The reason his mother was heartbroken when he'd had to leave to protect her. He hadn't even known Hunith was pregnant with his son.

Merlin turned back to his mother, who was still humming. It was a little past dawn, the sun casting soft shadows across the floor. His mother had the back door open, letting in the light and the fresh air. Merlin's little show yesterday with the roses must have worked wonders as the sweet-smelling aroma filled the air. He could hear birdsong and the voice of a rooster, urging everyone up to begin the fresh new day.

Merlin smiled softly. He had missed walking up here. It was so peaceful, so calm. You didn't have to worry about immortal armies, dragon attacks, or evil magic users trying to destroy your destiny, just being with the people you love. It was simple here.

'_You eat what you grow, and everyone pitches in together. As long as you've got food on the table and a roof over your head and you're happy.'_

It was what he had told Arthur once. Sometimes he missed that. Just the simplicity of life here. You didn't have to pay for many things. Everyone helped each other, regardless of their circumstances. It was peaceful. You wanted for nothing because you didn't know any better than what you had. Simple.

"Merlin? Merlin I know you're awake." Hunith said.

Merlin grinned and laughed softly. "So?"

Hunith laughed. He was just like this when he was a boy; never wanting to get up. This was the same routine too.

"So? So I have breakfast ready. Come on then." Hunith pried.

Merlin laughed even more and untangled his long limbs from the blankets. He pulled his leather boots over his dingy white socks and stood up, leaving his jacket and neckerchief by his bed. He quickly traded his blue tunic for a red one that he got out of his pack. He slipped it over his slim torso and it fell obediently to his waist, the red material overlapping the brown trousers. He walked over to where his mother was sitting, gazing at her son with her chin in her hands.

He finally sat down, still smiling. His mother picked her chin up and reached her hand out to take her sons. His hands were long and slender._ Like his grandfather._ Hunith though. Her own hands were small, her fingers short.

"Morning Merlin." She said warmly, smiling at her son.

"Good morning mother." He said back. He gently pulled his hand away and walked further into the house, going over to the pitcher of water his mother had apparently retrieved.

_John probably brought it over._ Merlin though. John was always good to Merlin's mother, doing her favors, helping her with the crops, bringing her water so she didn't need to walk to the well. John was like a second son to Hunith. Yes, he was a few years older than Merlin, about seven or eight, but Hunith had helped raise him. That was another thing about living in a small village. Everyone raised each other.

Hunith was also John's mother figure anyway. His own mother had died in childbirth. Hunith had done the best she could, but she had just been too weak. So John had been raised by his father. He was a good, kind man, but he couldn't raise a son alone. So Hunith helped. She didn't have anyone to really look over. She hadn't even _met_ Balinor yet. So she helped, she had known the family for a long time anyway, they were close friends. Well, everyone in Ealdor was close friends, but the two had grown up together. All three of them had, the mother, the father, and Hunith. The rest of the town had helped too, but it was mostly Hunith. So John helped her as she got older. Merlin appreciated that. A lot.

"I brought out some meat and bread. As well as a few nuts for breakfast." Hunith said, looking at her son's back.

"Uh. You have no idea how much I have to eat that on Arthur's hunting trips do you?" Merlin laughed.

He grabbed two wooden cups and filled them with water from the pitcher. He walked back over to the table carrying both cups and handed one to his laughing mother.

"Well, I guess I should considering how much you complain about it in your letters." Hunith's eyes were bright with laughter.

Merlin's own eyes scrunched into slits as he laughed. He had often complained about Arthur's ridiculous hunting trips. There had to be at least one between every letter. Merlin though Arthur had planned it that way, just to give his mother something to laugh about.

Once the laughter had settled down each began to eat their portion of the large breakfast with intermediate sips from their water. When they were finished, Merlin began to clear the table. Hunith protested, but Merlin was having none of it.

"Merlin. Could you pass me the herb bag that Gaius packed?" Hunith asked, she was smirking and had one eyebrow pointed while she twisted her waist to face him. He knew what she was implying and smiled deviously.

Merlin just glanced at the bag with a flash of gold in his cerulean eyes, while he sorted the dished. The bag flew to his mother's open hands, softly landing on the table in front of her, the tie on the bag opening to reveal a variety of herbs. Different colored flowers flashed before Hunith's eyes, different greens, different yellows, purples, reds, blues. Most of the herbs were plants that Hunith couldn't gather around Ealdor.

She brought the bag over to her stock closet and started sorting them, giving the special herbs their own shelf.

"I have to go and check up on Anna, give her some fresh herbs." Hunith said as she placed a purple Hefflock flower on the shelf.

"Hm. Me too. I promised John I could go and visit today anyway." Merlin replied. He was washing the bowls they had eaten their breakfast in and was kind of zoning out.

"Great! We can leave as soon as I'm done here." Hunith said

Merlin had finished the dishes and walked past his mother to his bed. He grabbed his bag of clothes and opened it, searching for something in particular. _There_. Merlin thought as he felt the rough material. He pulled it out to reveal a grey bulk of fabric. He unfolded it and tied it around his neck. His grey neckerchief always went better with a red shirt than his blue neckerchief. He played with it a bit, making it look centered and even, but still ruffly and unkempt.

Hunith out one last bundle of herbs in the storeroom and set the bag on the table. She went over to the mirror and fixed her hair cover.

"Come on." Hunith grabbed a bag that was on the floor by the door and tossed it over her shoulder. Merlin followed closely behind her, and then they were walking side by side.

They skirted a few houses, weaved around a few others, taking right and left turns when needed until they reached the right house. It looked just like his mother's house, except there were more flowers outside John and Anna's house.

They walked over to the door and knocked lightly. It was immediately opened by John, the wood groaning a bit at the sudden movement. John himself looked the same as ever.

"Come in, come in." John insisted.

They walked into the cool house. There were a few candles lit, just enough to lighten the nooks and crannies of the hut. It smelled slightly of lavender. Anna loved lavender. Merlin's eyes continued to roam while Hunith spoke to John. It hadn't changed much since he's been here last. Except for one thing, and she was sitting in a rocker by the unlit fireplace, knitting what looked like a blue and white quilt over her bulging stomach. She really was pregnant.

"Merlin!" She cried. She climbed out of her rocker slowly. Merlin walked over and grabbed her elbow, helping her. She flashed him a grateful smile as she twisted her hips, turning her body to face Merlin's. She wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. Merlin returned the hug, his hand playing across her long, wavy ginger hair that laid on her back. She pulled back, her hand resting on her belly.

"Oh, it's so good to see you!" She said, her green eyes were sparkling.

"It's good to see you too!" Merlin said. He was smiling idiotically, his blue eyes searching her face.

"_You_ need to visit more!' Anna complained.

"What? So I don't miss anything?" Merlin said. His eyes darted to her belly as he folded his arms across his chest, looking defensive.

"Yes!" She said laughing. "I'm almost eight months now!"

"Wow, you're going to have a John Jr. soon. Hm. That sounds weird. Anna Jr? No. That doesn't make sense. Whatever!" Merlin rambled. It only made Anna laugh harder.

"We haven't completely decided on a name yet."

"Well, _I _want to be the first to know!"

"Yeah, sure Merlin, stay around long enough and I promise to tell you what name we decide on!" Anna joked. She turned towards her husband and Hunith, who had both been watching the interaction with amused smirks.

"Good! I have a present for you by the way." Merlin said casually, glancing at the two watchers. He unfolded his arms, and brought his hands together in front of him.

Anna just smiled and waited patiently. Her green eyes twinkled, guessing at what Merlin was about to do.

Merlin smiled, but at the same time concentrated on his folded hands, as if staring right through them.

"_Crescere casia flos" _Merlin whispered. His eyes shone gold, making Anna giggle a bit. Hunith gazed on happily watching her son do what he loved, and John just stared at them smiling. Anna had always loved magic; she was part Druid after all.

Merlin unfolded his hands to show a long stalk of purple leaves. The aroma that immediately filled the air made everyone take another whiff of the air. It was Anna's favorite flower. Lavender. Anna smiled and brought Merlin in for a hug once more. Then she gently took the flower out of his hand and walked around him to retrieve a vase. She put water in it, along with the flower, then placed it on the table.

Suddenly, she stopped, her face pinched slightly. she rested her hand in the table and placed a hand on her large belly. Merlin and the others rushed over immediately.

"What's wrong." Merlin asked before anyone else could. He placed a hand in her shoulder, softly but firmly.

"What? Oh, nothing. The baby just kicked." Anna said, relaxing. The tension in the room eased as they all took a step back.

"She's getting stronger." Anna said, laughing a little.

"He!" John interrupted.

"Definitely a girl!" Anna shot back, good-naturedly.

Merlin just laughed. Was it always like this between expecting parents? He walked up to Anna, tilting his head forward slightly and raising his thick eyebrows.

"May I?" He asked, nodding towards her belly.

"Sure." Anna said. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her pregnant stomach. John and Hunith just laughed, still only watching. Merlin eyes flashed golden as they all looked into them. They all wondered what he was doing, and soon got their answer.

"Oh." Merlin said as he felt the baby kick. "She is strong. Sorry John, it's definitely a girl."

"What?" John said gaping.

"It's a girl." Merlin said again, taking his hand off of Anna's stomach.

"What! Really?" Anna said. Her narrow face just stared at his in wonder. Merlin nodded. "Told you!" She said playfully to her husband.

John walked over and took his wife's hand. "Well, we had better start thinking of girls names then," he laughed.

"There is one other thing as well." Merlin said. He folded one arm across his chest, resting his other elbow on his fist, while his hand touched his lips, covering them slightly.

"Well, what is it?" Anna asked after a moment of silence.

Merlin pressed his hand to his mouth and dragged it across, stretching out his lips before he talked.

"_She_ also has magic." Merlin said bluntly.

"Really!" This was where Hunith finally came in, soon repeated by the husband and wife.

"Really, she has a lot of potential, though I don't think it will manifest itself until she's older." Merlin said.

"That's great!" Anna yelled, startling her husband. She took her husband's hands and squeezed them. Merlin just smiled at her. "And you can tell all that from just touching me?"

"Well, yeah, I guess. I've never actually done that before, she just kind of reached out."

"Wow!" Anna said grinning widely.

"She has magic?" John asked. Apparently he was still shocked. "How?"

"Well, it's kind of passed on, I'm not sure how, but I guess it kind of _chooses_ too." Merlin said wisely. "I have it from my father, and because I chose me I guess, there's also the whole Dragonlord thing. That's why my magic is so powerful."

Anna just grinned. Hunith had told them what had happened to Balinor, and how Merlin was now the last Dragonlord. It was all very fascinating and brilliant. Her and John both also knew about his alternate identity as Emrys. Merlin with _very _powerful magic, serving a prince that would soon become, and now was _king_. It hadn't been to hard to believe Hunith when she told them. Anna might have only been half Druid, but she knew their prophecies.

Hunith just smiled. "Well, now we have two magic users from this village...well, there will be two, after your daughter is born. That'll just be more of an excuse for Merlin to visit more, won't it Merlin?" She asked her son.

Merlin just grinned deviously. "I can transport myself here in seconds."

Hunith just rolled her eyes. "Then why haven't you before?"

"I have to look after the prat! And transporting magic takes a lot of energy, and I already have a ton of chores to do for Arthur." Merlin said, mock-defensively. It was Anna and John's turn to watch. John had an arm around Anna's waist, supporting her slightly as they both leaned against the table.

Hunith just raised her eyebrows in a very Gaius like manner until Merlin caved.

"Alright! I promise to visit more! At least once a week! How does that sound?" He asked smiling. It was so hard to be mad at his mother, especially when she gave him that look.

"Good." Hunith said, laughing. "I'm going to hold you to that!"

"Me too!" Anna chirped in.

They all laughed while Anna set about the house, getting things tidier, Hunith did most of the work, telling Anna to sit down. She finally complied, but only after John told her. Anna was very stubborn when she wanted to be. Then Merlin was the one telling Hunith to sit down while he did the work. With a flash of his eyes, everything flew to its proper place, which wasn't many things at all. A discarded book. A fallen blanket. A tipped over basket. Anna giggled while everything happened.

Hunith made them all lunch, which they ate while discussing various things. How the crops were this year. How everyone was doing in Camelot. How Gaius was. Merlin and John started a light-hearted bet about when his daughter would arrive, which made Anna blush furiously. It was all very funny and friendly.

Eventually, Merlin started feeling restless.

"I think I'm going to go for a walk." He said, while standing up, stretching.

"Alright." Hunith said. "But be back by dinner time."

John and Anna nodded their goodbyes as well as their threats against him if they didn't see him again soon. Merlin laughed as he pushed open the squeaky door.

It was about mid-afternoon. The sun cast soft shadows on the sides of the huts as children ran to and fro making their way around the village. Some women walked around carrying drying laundry or water vessels. Men walked about tending to crops, carrying hay and water.

Merlin turned the corner, letting his feet guide him. A soft breeze played at his neck, up turning the corner of his red neckerchief. He left his jacket at his mother's and had no desire to go and get it. It was too nice out.

Merlin's feet eventually led him to a clearing covered in tall green grass; flowers sprouted randomly here and there, their colors brightening when Merlin's magic flocked the field. No one was around, but if they were they would have seen golden and blue swirls weaving their way around the field, giving the air a heavenly golden glow despite the small amount of blue mixed in.

Merlin himself just closed his eyes and breathed. He loved doing this; it was so relaxing. He could just be himself without worrying, without stressing about something. This was often how he would relieve his stress in Camelot. Though he would, of course, go into the woods or the Lake of Avalon when he did.

He let his magic flow back into him, not wanting to chance luck. He looked around him, recognizing the field that he and Will had often played in as children. Over to his right was the stream where his mother washed clothes, where Merlin had taught Will how to swim. To his left was their favorite climbing tree. The one Merlin had fallen out of only to twist his ankle. Will had had to help him home that night. Both boys had been given lectures by Hunith as she tended to his swollen ankle, telling him that he'd have to stay off it for a few days.

Merlin smiled sadly as he thought of his friend. He was gone now, but not forgotten. Never forgotten. He was the first person to find out about his magic by chance. Anna and John had been told, but Will had _seen_ him doing it. It was after a big storm, when they were both about sixteen. All the flowers had been killed in the fierce wind, so Merlin had tried healing them. He had succeeded too, the petals of the flowers reaching out as if to thank him for his gift, but Will had seen. He had also accepted. He had accepted Merlin. Will knew Merlin wasn't evil. That he would never hurt someone with his magic. Merlin had been exponentially happy that he wouldn't have to hide his magic from his best friend. Sure, Will had been mad that he hadn't been told, but he supported Merlin.

A week later, Hunith found out that Will knew. A few days after that, Merlin had been sent to Camelot in the hopes that his great-uncle would be able to help him with his gift. Hunith didn't want anyone else knowing. So with goodbyes from the villagers and shoddy explanations as to why he was leaving, Merlin walked to Camelot. He hadn't really fit in anymore anyway, so it hadn't been that hard to leave. Except that he was also leaving his friends. His mother, Will, John and Anna. He would miss them, and he had. It was so good seeing everyone again. He only wished that Will was here too.

It was with these thoughts that he heard movement in the forest to his left. A lot of movement. He turned to see a group of people in the distance. A large group of people. Possibly an entire village.

_What in Albion?_ Merlin thought.

He stumbled forward to meet the group, lightly jogging. When he got closer, he started running. There were reasons for this. There were injured, people limping, everyone as far as Merlin could see were dehydrated and exhausted.

Oh, and the group was being led by Gilli. Yes, this was a good reason for haste. Why was Gilli here, and what was he doing with these villagers. He looked horrible too. He was covered in soot. His normally light brown hair speckled black, his pale face now drenched in grey. His clothes were covered too. The small child he was carrying looked the same, though Gilli's arm was also wrapped, which made Merlin worry more.

"Gilli!" He called, while jogging.

"Merlin?" Gilli said looking up. "Merlin! Well, fancy meeting you here."

Merlin ran the last few feet before slowing to a brisk walk. He was breathing heavily through his nose trying to slow his racing heart.

"What in the world happened here?" Merlin asked.

Gilli suddenly turned serious. The villagers were watching the two, just watching them. Gilli shook his head slightly, silently telling him now was not the time to talk. Merlin understood and got the villagers moving.

"Is everyone alright for now?" He called, his voice slightly made louder through magic so everyone could hear him. He received audible 'yes,' and nods. "Ealdor isn't far. Just a few more minutes. Is anyone seriously injured?"

A woman with black hair came out from behind Gilli, carrying a small girl.

"These three were caught in a fire. Gilli saved the two children, but they were all in there for a few minutes."

Merlin looked towards Gilli, who was blushing, and smiled. He stepped forward as the woman set the girl down. He kneeled to her height, gently touching her shoulders as she flinched away.

"Don't worry, I'm a physician." He said gently. She calmed and allowed him to touch her shoulders as he examined her, checking for burnt marks and blisters. He asked her to open her mouth so he could check her throat as well as her breathing.

"Physician now, Merlin?" Gilli said, he knelt down so Merlin could examine the boy. Gilli's voice was hoarse, but he otherwise seemed ok, other than his arm. He'd check that later when he had fresh bandages.

"What? Oh, yeah. Well, when you live with Gaius you learn a few things." He said, checking over the boy. He didn't have any burn marks, but his throat was rough.

"Gaius? The Court Physician?" One of the villagers asked.

"One and the same." Merlin said, still checking over the children.

"I thought I recognized you. You came with Gaius to treat an outbreak a few years ago. It was in a village a few days from here."

"Maybe. I honestly don't remember." Merlin said. "Well, you two look great" He said while pinching the boy's nose, making him squeal with laughter. The girl smiled and started laughing as Merlin tickled her a bit. He then stood up to their mother, she still worried.

"A spoonful of honey with some tea and a good night's sleep is all they need." Merlin said lightly.

The mother let out a breath and said her thanks to Merlin.

"This way everyone." He said.

Gilli picked up the boy again, and Merlin picked up the girl, relieving the tired mother of her load. They took the lead in herding the villagers who strayed a few feet behind the foursome.

"So what happened?" Merlin whispered, satisfied that the girl was distracted by a passing butterfly.

"Morgana." Gilli said grimly.

"Morgana?" Merlin echoed. A look of bewilderment crossed his face.

"Merlin, she's looking for...she's searching for...Merlin she's after you, after Emrys." He said stumbling. There was no easy way to tell Merlin that his arch nemesis was after him.

"Emrys? She said that?"

Gilli nodded. "She told the village to spread word that she was looking for you."

"Great! Why can't I ever get a vacation?" Merlin grumbled.

"Cause you're Emrys." Gilli joked. Merlin rolled his eyes, but grinned.

"Yoos Emis?" The boy said wide eyed.

"Really?" The girl put in.

Merlin shifted her in his arms and brought up his index finger to cover his mouth.

"Yes, but we have to keep it a secret. Alright?" He whispered, but loud enough so both if them could hear him.

"Ok?"

"O-tay" Both children giggled at the secret they now shared.

By this time, they had reached the village, the villagers looking at the newcomers curiously. A few came forward to help with the injured. Merlin handed the little girl off to the mother. A woman came forward, a resident from Ealdor. Brine. He grasped her shoulder, making her look at him.

"Can you take them to Will's old place?" He said. She nodded and walked towards the villagers. Will's old house was large and spacious as his father had once been a blacksmith before joining Cenred's army. The space hadn't been put to use as of yet, but now it would make a good infirmary.

He turned back to Gilli who was watching him, waiting for instructions.

"Go with the villagers. I'll be back with supplies." Merlin said. Gilli turned away to follow the crowd of villagers to the large house. Merlin set off at a run to his mother's house. She was probably back by now, it was nearly dusk.

He rushed through the door, the wood protesting from the rough treatment.

"Oh, Merl-" His mother started.

"Mother, there are injured from a nearby village. I told them to go to Will's place. Some of them need medical attention." He stated, rushing around the room, gathering supplies.

His mother was instantly in business mode, the dinner sitting at the table lay forgotten. She went to her storeroom and gathered anything she thought they might need. Fresh gauze. Poppy Seeds. Potions of a variety of colors. Merlin reached in and quickly grabbed a jar of honey, putting it in his bag.

"Two of the children were in a fire, and their throats are torn up." Merlin explained.

Hunith nodded. She was going to grab that anyway, honey helps fight infections, but Merlin had beaten her to it.

The two marched out the door, slightly jogging to Will's old house. It was sad seeing it. Merlin missed his old friend. He turned his attention to the people crowding around it as they turned towards the pair.

Hunith went around; asking for the most injured, and treated them. A twisted ankle. A slightly burnt arm, leg. A scraped knee. Sunburn. A cut foot.

Merlin did the same after treating the two children. He made them a small bed in the corner with their mother, and the threesome fell asleep quickly. It was past nightfall by the time they were finished. A few candles had been lit by volunteers from Ealdor. The volunteers making sure everyone was comfortable and had room enough to sleep.

Gilli had refused treatment until all the other villagers were settled, so now Merlin walked over to him and pulled him outside, a little ways off. He caught his mother's eye and nodded to her, silently pulling her over. She nodded and followed, leaving behind the man that was quickly falling asleep, tired from their long journey on foot.

They all went behind the nearest cottage, going in the back, where there was nothing but an open field, and no one was around.

"First, introductions. Gilli, this is my mother. Gilli, Hunith, Hunith, Gilli."

They briefly shook hands, recognition clicking in place in their eyes as they recognized each other from Merlin's letters.

"It's about time I met her! Merlin speaks very highly of you." Gilli said smiling.

"As he does you. Merlin, I really need to meet more of your friends." Hunith said, laughing. It seemed like everyone wanted to meet her. It was funny to her, as well as very sweet.

Merlin rolled his eyes. "I think we have bigger problems to worry about." He said it gently, trying not to sound pressing.

"Right." Hunith said. "So what happened?"

Merlin gestured to Gilli's arm and he extended it so Merlin could finally examine it. It stung a lot, but there were others worse off than him.

"It all happened really fast, but basically Morgana transported herself to the village, you know all the wind and transporting spells. Anyway, the villagers were all freaking out, but Morgana said she wasn't going to hurt them, she only wanted them to pass on a message." Gilli explained.

"Gilli! This is horrible! I should have looked at this first!" Merlin interrupted.

Hunith gasped at what she saw. Even in the dark, she could see it was bad. It was very red and blistered. Some of his skin was black from soot, other parts from being charred.

"Well, it didn't look that bad at first." Gilli said.

Merlin glanced at Gilli before turning his attention to their surroundings. No one around, no one to see him.

"Hang on. We don't really have time for this." Merlin said.

Hunith caught onto what he was doing and stepped to the side of Gilli to block any light or sound as much as her slim body could. Merlin looked at Gilli, he nodded, knowing what he was referring to. Merlin put his hand over Gilli's forearm, his other hand holding Gilli's elbow.

"_Sana adolebit, emendandum cute plene" _Merlin whispered. A blue light made its way out of Merlin's hand, glowing brightly. It continued to grow until it had enveloped Gilli's arm. The healing magic felt warm and safe and comforting. The blue light slowly went to work healing Gilli's arm while Gilli continued his story.

"Anyway, Morgana said to pass along the message that she was looking for Emrys, then left. She burnt the whole village down for all her trouble. Then I heard screaming and found them in a burning old barn so I went in after them, I guess I burnt my arm doing that. Then we made the decision to come here, it being the closest town, and you know the rest." Gilli concluded.

The blue light had finished its work and receded back into Merlin's hand. Gilli's arm was as good as new, except that his skin was slightly pinkish as a result from the magic, but his burn was completely gone.

Now Gilli felt exhausted, he allowed himself to now that he had told Merlin the story. Merlin was fatigued too. He had tended to a lot of people, and then had just used a lot of magic healing Gilli's arm. Both men needed sleep, and Hunith could see it.

"Gilli, you could come and stay at our house if you want to." Hunith offered.

"Hm. Oh, thanks. Yeah, sure. Thanks." Gilli replied sleepily.

Hunith smiled and guided both drowsy men to her house. She quickly made a bed for Gilli by the hearth, but still giving Merlin some room. Both men stumbled to their respective beds after Hunith gave them each some bread to eat. Merlin took off his boots and his neckerchief, crawling under the blanket. Gilli took off his boots and did the same.

Hunith smiled fondly at her sleeping son and walked to her own bed. She took off her boots and fell asleep wondering what adventures were in store for them next.

* * *

**So...how was it? I know I ask that every chapter but i need the encouragement! PLEASE REVIEW! I don't know if I should post what the spells mean in English or not..message me if you want me to post them...just know that I used Google Translator for English to Latin...does anyone know where to go for Old English? I've seen that in some stories, but I don't know where to go for that...anyway, please review! Also...any suggestions in regard to what you want to see?**

**THANKS! UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	7. Of Pasts and Fathers

HEYY! Yeah... Sorry this is so late! Life caught up with me! Plus finals at school! :P But here's the next chapter! Thanks again for all the reviews! I got one today that just made me want to finish this tonight! (and I spent all afternoon writing it so please review!) *warning* small reveal near the middle! YAY! I can't think of what else I wanted to tell you guys...*pouts*...but read on! WAIT! I remembered! today was the LAST DAY OF SCHOOL! YES! Rejoice!

Disclaimer; I dont own Merlin... nor its characters yada yada...

Now ladies and gentlman... I present to you... Chapter 6...

* * *

The small group made their way slowly through the sunlit forest, their horses slowly trotting along the wide path. It was a beautiful afternoon; the sun lighting up the forest nicely and making it glow. The forest itself was teeming with life; a rabbit darted into a bush, a small doe galloped over a fallen tree, and the ever-present bugs made their horses' tails whip even more than usual. The temperature wasn't that bad either, even in their chainmail and the sun beating down on the weary group wasn't too hot. None of the Knights were complaining at least. Not that Percival had anything to complain about with his no-sleeves. Gwen was wearing one of her older dresses, the lavender colored one. It framed her face very well, bringing out her natural skin and hair color. Gaius himself worn a blue robe, the color of it highlighted his snow white hair as it skimmed the surface of his shoulders, as well as the white mare he rode on.

The group had left Camelot a little after dawn. The stable boys had had their horses ready on time as Arthur came marching down the front pearl-white steps. George followed him at a respectful distance carrying Arthur's things. Everyone was there waiting, their horses already packed and ready to go. Gaius had brought some supplies in case of emergencies, because something _always_ happened when they left Camelot and Gwen had packed the leather bag she was making for Merlin. The Knights just packed whatever they wanted, mainly just the necessities...although Gwaine had brought a few skins of ale and mead with him. 'For later,' he had said.

Wonderful.

The horses slowed to a walk as they did every few minutes, their mane's still fluttering with their gait.

"Are we there yet?" Gwen said. She and Gaius were the only ones that hadn't ever been to the Valley of the Fallen Kings. Gaius had had objections to going there, but Arthur reassured the elderly man that nothing would happen. Eventually Gaius had caved, reasoning that Merlin wasn't there, so there _might_ not be any trouble. The other side of his brain was reasoning that if something did happen, then they also wouldn't have Merlin to protect them.

"Almost." Arthur replied. He turned around to smile at her, she returned the smile, then looked pleasurably off into the forest.

It really was beautiful. Not that he'd say it out loud. He'd been through here a few times, but it seemed like the environment changed every time he passed through. A new tree sprouting there. A shrub that wasn't over there before. The birds were louder as well, the chicks begging for food from where they lay in their nests high in the trees.

Arthur remembered the last two times he had been through here, neither were very pleasant memories, but he had nothing else to do as their horses trotted through along the brown path.

The first time, he had been hunting here, just Merlin and himself. They had just woken up, packing up their stuff when about twenty or so bandits burst through the trees on their right. Naturally...they ran. They just took off, pelting through the forest, jumping over tree roots that were threatening to trip them up, to leave them at the bandits mercy. Arthur was sincerely hoping that Merlin's clumsy side wouldn't come into play and trip him. Lucky for the both of them, it didn't.

Anyway, they ran right past the twenty foot statues of two different kings as they entered the Valley. Merlin, for some reason, had stopped and started staring at the statues. _Great time to stop and smell the flowers Merlin! Right when they're bandits behind us!_ Arthur had thought. Soon he himself had slowed down as well and Merlin began questioning his wisdom of coming here and if the place was haunted. 'Only if you believe in that stuff,' he'd said. Then Merlin had said that they had to keep going, but Arthur had said that the bandits wouldn't dare follow them in here. Just as he finished saying it, the bandits were behind them. _Talk about jinxing something, _Arthur thought, smirking to himself. For some reason, that was always happening. _Will it happen now? _Arthur questioned. _No, this is just a short vacation._

Anyway, while they were running, Arthur ended up with an arrow in his back. Great! Just the time to get shot. Merlin had helped him _stumble_ over to a trench that was under a fallen log. At least, that's what Merlin had told him. He was knocked out. Merlin had told him that he'd hit a rock on the way down, but he didn't remember there being rocks when he fell.

Apparently, Merlin just waited for Arthur to wake up after he'd been shot. '_It didn't pierce your chainmail.'_ That he might believe, he did in fact. How else would he be alive? But knocking himself out? That was something _Merlin_ did, not the king. Well, he had been a prince when that all happened. But it didn't matter! Royalty didn't knock themselves out!

After he'd woken up, Merlin had been acting really weird, Arthur remembered. He'd been all grumpy and just not the happy-go-lucky Merlin he knew. He seemed nervous, scared. And he'd been that way for a few days afterward too. Then he was normal and carefree again.

Arthur rolled his eyes. It was just like Merlin to act like a _girl_.

The second time they had been through here, it had been Merlin, the Knights, and himself. They had been on a mission to sign a treaty with a neighboring kingdom, but they'd been intercepted by a group of bandits. They weren't just any bandits either, they had been organized mercenaries. At the time, Arthur hadn't known _who_ had organized it. He'd suspected a lot of people; the Knights, Gaius, his uncle. But after his uncle's betrayal he came to the conclusion that it_ had_ been his uncle. In fact, it had been his uncle who had set him on everyone else's trail. He had been fixing the blame on others by using the 'I'm your uncle, I could never betray you,' bit.

That had lead to Arthur's questioning Gaius in the end because Arthur was confident because of his uncle. He'd been asked if he knew Emrys, the sorcerer whom had killed his father. Or rather, couldn't help his father and who the blame was fixed on. Arthur knew Gaius had lied when he'd said he didn't know and had never met Emrys. Then there was the whole deal with Gaius being kidnapped. Afterwards Arthur had asked him why he had lied about Emrys. Gaius said because it would have been a mistake to seek him out. He said he'd done all he could to help his father, but he couldn't. Arthur _knew_ he hadn't been lying then. His light blue eyes held such sincerity that Arthur knew it to be true. It was the first time when Arthur started thinking that even magic had its limitations and that maybe all magic wasn't evil, that it was just individuals who had made wrong decisions.

_Anyway_, the last time they had come through and been attacked by the bandits, Merlin had been badly hurt. He'd been hit with a mace to his shoulder, which had resulted in a very bad wound. He hadn't been able to walk on his own without support, and then when they thought they'd lost the mercenaries traveling through the Valley of the Fallen Kings, they'd attacked. Arthur had set Merlin down so he could fight, but suddenly, just when about ten men were rushing him, there was an avalanche, rocks cascaded down the impossibly steep cliff, cutting him off from the injured Merlin. Arthur had screamed his name long after the rocks had settled, not receiving a reply. He had climbed up the slope, trying to get to the place where he'd set Merlin, even though he was sure that the bandits had taken him. When he's climbed over the peak, he had found himself correct that Merlin had indeed been taken. There was only a pool of blood where Arthur had set him, all the movements from Arthur carrying must have reopened the large wound. Arthur had been extremely close to breaking down then, a few tears had slid down his cheeks as he quickly lost hope of ever seeing his closest friend again. There weren't even any tracks to follow. Arthur suspected they'd covered them.

Once he gotten his wits back, he'd decided that he had better regroup with the Knights before searching for Merlin. It would be no use trying to find him by himself. Once they'd all arrived at Camelot, he'd immediately sent a search party for the manservant, headed by his treacherous uncle. That was also the first time he'd met _George._ Uh! But with Arthur worried out of his mind, he eventually decided to go search for Merlin himself, but Gwaine had volunteered himself to go with. Arthur hadn't really minded, Gwaine was like a brother to him, one of those few people that had treated him like a person rather than a king. So they'd gone, and just as Gwaine was telling Arthur what he liked about Merlin, which Arthur had wholly agreed on, they found him. He'd been in a bog. Merlin told him that he didn't remember much, just that when he woke up, lying facedown in a mud filled bog. He'd acted strangely when he returned from that too, acting snotty, and, dare Arthur say, a _prat._ Then he went to the tavern for two days as Gaius said, and came back acting completely normal again. Why did something always go wrong when they were around the Valley of the Fallen Kings? And why did Merlin always act weird afterwards? Arthur just chalked it up that it was just timing, and that nothing was going to go wrong on this trip, and that Merlin was just being a girl. Other than that, nothing was odd about the location.

Arthur was pulled out of his musings as Gwaine's deep voice sang through the air.

"Here we are!"

Arthur focused his eyes on two very tall statues of kings. Both were standing tall, oblivious to whatever was happening. They were covered in moss, though the immaculate details engraved in the wood were still present. The statues might have been made of wood and stone but they still demanded respect.

Arthur's horse crossed the threshold into the Valley, Arthurs blonde hair falling backwards as he gazed up at the tall figures. The horses walked into the Valley, now going slower because of the rough terrain. There were cliffs on either side of them, draped in moss and green overgrowth, making everything look eerily pretty.

"There's a clearing about an hour from here, we'll set up camp there." Arthur called back, making sure everyone could hear him.

"Uhh!" Gwaine groaned comically, rather loudly, also making sure everyone could hear him.

The horses trotted along the narrow path as Arthur called back, "What?"

"I think Gwaine's a bit saddle sore." Elyan called back, laughing.

"I am not!" Gwaine replied, feigning indignation. "I am merely concerned for Gaius and our queen's welfare."

Gaius laughed heartily and Gwen quickly added her high pitched voice into the laughter.

"Thank you Gwaine, but I'll be alright." Gaius grinned.

"Me too!" Gwen agreed.

Gwaine rolled his eyes. "Ah! Fine then! Thanks for the help guys!"

Guinevere laughed.

"Looks like you're outnumbered Gwaine." Leon said.

"It's only an hour." Percival put in, looking behind him.

Gwaine grumbled a reply under his breath, shifting in his seat, trying to settle his aching bottom. They continued on in silence the rest of the way, admiring the scenes around them as they rode on. The horses kept trotting at a steady pace as they passed different cliffs, small gullies, running streams, and tall trees.

They finally reached the small clearing. Dead leaves were strewn here and there, the light brown contrasting with the green grass and moss that covered everything. Leaves that were still alive were scattered more around the clearing, the reds, yellows, tangerines, and all different shades of green ambushed the leaves. A long-fallen tree lay near the center, covered in different shades of green. All the greenery gave it a very tranquil feeling.

"Here we are!" Arthur announced.

"Yes!" Gwaine sang happily. He jumped off his horse, his knees almost giving way for riding all afternoon Everyone dismounted their noble steeds, Arthur assisting Guinevere, whose dress made it difficult to dismount. Percival assisted Gaius, his robe also making it difficult but more that his age made him less able to mount and dismount a horse. They all unpacked their things from their horses, laying their things haphazardly around the leaf-strewn clearing.

It was near dusk now, the sun tired from hanging in the sky so long. As it fell towards the horizon, it cast a golden glow about the place as crickets began their chours. Elyan grabbed a large pot off the ground that Gwen had set by her bed roll, his chainmail clicking as he walked.

"Where are you going?" Gwen asked. She was kneeling over a clump of firewood that Leon had quickly gathered, trying to light it with a flint stone.

"Thought I'd make dinner." Elyan relied simply. "I was going to the stream to get some water."

"Sounds good to me!" Leon said happily. Out of the seven of them, Gaius, Gwen, and Elyan were by far the best cooks. Gaius had learned from experience, and Gwen and her brother had learned from their mother before she had died.

Elyan rolled his chocolate brown eyes and made his way over to the stream a few yards away. It wasn't far at all, still in sight of the camp. He dunked the large pot under the water and filled it about halfway with the cool water. He walked back over the camp to find that Gwen had got a roaring fire going and had set up the stand to hang the pot from. Elyan gave his sister a nod of thanks and hung it from the center. With the water warming up, he, Gwen and Gaius all gathered the ingredients and put them in the pot.

Arthur and the rest of the Knights were sparring together out of boredom. None of them really knew how to cook except for Gwaine and Percy, but they didn't usually cook anyway. Leon and Arthur hadn't ever the _need_ to cook, being raised as nobles. They were having fun either way sword fighting with thick sticks. They didn't want to hurt each other using their swords. Plus, Gwaine's hand was still opening every now and then from where he'd cut it the day before. It was smaller, and Gaius had said it didn't need stitches, but to save his right hand, Gaius was having him spar with his left, making his movements awkward and slow.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to this!" Gwaine laughed.

"You won't have to. Your hand should be fine just as long as you're not injured again." Gaius replied smiling. The latter bit of the sentence had been said with pointed eyes at Leon who smiled deviously. He wouldn't hurt Gwaine, but he thought the idea was rather funny to think about, especially after the pranks Merlin and Gwaine had played on them _all_.

They all rushed over the fabulous smelling concoction that lay in the pot as Guinevere called for dinner. Elyan handed his sister bowls, and she dished them out accordingly.

"This is _delicious_!" Arthur said, swallowing his stew.

"Hmm!" Gwaine agreed.

Percival and Leon only nodded their approval, too engrossed in the stew to verbally agree.

Gwen laughed, her brown curls momentarily covering her face. Gaius and Elyan laughed as well. The faces of the four eating knights were just too comical not to.

Once the pot was licked clean, not literally thankfully, Gwen stood up to wash it. Elyan grabbed her arm as she began to stand up, his short form matching hers, and gently took the pot out of her hand. She gave him a questioning look.

"We - you - are on _vacation_, you don't have to do all the work you know." He said smiling. Gwen's brown eyes twinkled in amusement. It was just like Elyan to do her job.

"Thanks Elyan," Gwen smiled gratefully.

Elyan walked over to the stream and washed the pot, then he walked back to the camp and put it with the rest of their stuff. It was dark now, the sun having set whilst they were eating.

"I'm going to get some more firewood." Arthur announced. He stood up from the log he and Gwen were sitting on and sheathed Excalibur, the metal going into the holder with a renowned zing.

"I'll come too!" Leon said bored.

They went off into the forest, disappearing from sight as the shadows of the forest welcomed them in its embrace. In the distance an owl 'who'd.' The crickets chirped as the campsite was silent, everyone lost in their own thoughts. It was Gwaine who finally broke the silence after a few minutes.

"So, what do you guys think Merlin's doing right now?" He asked tiredly.

"It's a bit weird without him here isn't it?" Gwen put in, unintentionally avoiding Gwaine's question. Every time she's gone out of Camelot for some reason, Merlin had always gone with her, either picking herbs for Gaius, or just going for a walk. He was like a brother, and it was strange for him not to be here.

"Yeah, it feels like I keep forgetting forgetting something." Gwaine said. Merlin was always around, and Gwaine was usually right there next to him.

"But to answer your question Gwaine," Gaius said, "I'm sure he's having a good time. It's good that he went to see his mother."

Percival nodded. "What is she like Gaius? _Some_ of us have never met her," he laughed. "I've only ever heard Merlin talk of her."

"Well, she's much like Merlin himself. Brave. Compassionate. Determined." Gaius said. "She puts others above herself."

"One of the bravest women I know." Gwen put in. "Very kind, but firm when needed, patient, very wise too."

"Must run in the family." Gwaine said, looking pointedly at Gaius.

He laughed, smiling widely. "Well, thank you Gwaine, but I don't think I'm _that_ wise."

"Hm. Humble too then." Percival laughed, drinking from his cup.

"Must run in the family," Elyan added, laughing.

The small group laughed collectively, silence finally settling back in after that as the fire crackled and popped, sending sparks of life out into the night.

"What about his father?" Gwaine asked, suddenly sounding somber. Merlin had told him he met him once, right before he died, but he never actually _talked_ about him.

Percival, Elyan, and Gwen all looked interested in that. They'd heard him talk of his father in passing, just that he'd never known him, and that he died, but never anything _real_. Gwen was especially interested. Arthur had told her that Merlin told him that he'd never met him, but then Gwaine said Merlin told him he had met him. It was very confusing. Gwen wasn't sure which to believe.

Gaius had to think of how to answer that. If he avoided the question, it would seem suspicious and rude. They might drop the subject, but Gaius thought that Merlin kept enough secrets. He knew that Merlin had been waiting for the right time to reveal his secret now that Arthur was king and he was beginning to believe that not all magic was bad, but maybe he could help things along? He wouldn't tell them the whole truth, no, just enough to quell their curiosity. To let them know a bit of their friends past without revealing too many secrets so they can give him support if he needed it.

"Well, he had to leave before he even knew Hunith was pregnant with Merlin," he said, sighing.

Gwen's eyebrows scrunched with confusion. "Had to? Why?"

"I'm afraid I can't answer that, I made a promise to both Merlin, Hunith, and his father."

"Did Merlin ever meet him?" Percival asked, very interested.

"He told me he did, right before his father died." Gwaine said, which made Guinevere look pointedly at him. Gwaine had told her that Merlin had met his father, yes, but not the circumstances surrounding it She couldn't imagine meeting her long lost father only to have him die a few days later. Merlin must have been so heartbroken. Suddenly, Gwen just had the urge to find Merlin and give him a big, comforting hug.

Gaius' eyes softened as he spoke, the firelight dancing off his pupils. "Yes, it was a few years ago. I finally told him the identity of his father, and he went off in search of him, though for different reasons. The journey had already been planned before I revealed his identity. Merlin met him briefly, though I can imagine he must have been overjoyed to meet him father. One morning, their camp was attacked, and Merlin's father was run through protecting Merlin." Gaius said sadly. "He was a great friend, and would have made a great father."

"That's horrible!" Gwen exclaimed hotly. "Why didn't Merlin ever say anything? Why'd he go through it alone? It must have been terrible!"

Elyan wrapped her in a one armed hug, holding her tightly. Percival and Gwaine stared at Gaius, equally shocked at what their friend must have gone through by himself

"Well, you know Merlin, he never pushes his problems on others." Gaius said, his head lowered as he looked thoughtfully into the flickering fire.

The group nodded slowly. It _was_ just like Merlin.

"So who was he, Merlin's father?" Percival asked.

"It's not my secret to tell, I'm sorry. But he was a good man...a great man, with great dreams. He and Hunith were perfect for each other; both with hearts the size of the moon."

"Hunith!" Gwen thought suddenly. "Does she know what happened?"

Gaius nodded. "Merlin made the trip and told her not long after it happened. I imagine it gave her peace, not having to worry about him any longer. Merlin seemed less depressed when he returned, I suppose Hunith helped him through it."

Gwen smiled sadly, thinking along the same lines. She had never seen Merlin cry, but she was sure that he had then. Arthur told her in confidence that he'd only ever seen Merlin cry once; after the Dragonlord Balinor had died. _Wait!_ Arthur told her that he _had_ cried. That Balinor had died _protecting_ Merlin. Then Merlin had taken a trip not long after that. The story lines matched. But that meant...that meant that _Balinor_ was Merlin's father. Balinor, the last Dragonlord was Merlin's father. The puzzle pieces of her friend's past clicked into her mind as she came to that realization. She just stared determinedly at Gaius, whom of which was still gazing into the fire.

"How long ago was this?" Gwen asked. She had to be sure.

"What? Oh, a few years...five or six." Gaius said. He almost decided not to tell the timing, but he didn't think it would make a difference, none of the knights were there at the time. Gwen had been, but by the look in her eye, she had already figured it out on her own.

Gwen took in a sharp breath, her suspicions confirmed. She remembered five years ago; well, five and a half. It had been when the dragon had attacked the very city that had held it captive for so many years; attacked Camelot. They had had no way of stopping it and Gaius had announced that there indeed might be one last Dragonlord left to control the beast. Uther had given his blessing to Arthur, more or less, to go in search of him, and he and Merlin left that very day. They'd come back from their journey without Balinor, and Merlin had seemed very sad. Gwen had thought she'd seen tear tracks on his cheeks when they had returned, his eyes had been slightly red, and his face slightly flushed, but with everything going on, she hadn't the time to approach him. Then Arthur, Merlin, and some Knights had gone to face the beast, some had been killed, though most were knocked out, Arthur included. Gwen now though that maybe it had been Merlin that killed the Great Dragon rather than Arthur.

She looked pointedly at Gaius and when they're eyes met, hers conveyed a questioning glance. Gaius knew she'd figured it out, there was no reason to mislead her any longer...so he just barely nodded. Guinevere opened her mouth to ask Gaius something when Arthur and Leon came sauntering out of the forest, arm laden with thick sticks and twigs, smiling and laughing. They quickly stopped, surprised at the somber mood of the camp, before setting down their finds by the fire and looking around confused.

"What happened?" He mouthed to Elyan.

"Tell you later." He mouthed back, glancing at his sister.

Guinevere raised her head from where her brown eyes had been fixed on her lavender dress and stood up.

"I'm going to go for a walk," she announced.

Arthur was about to offer to come with her, when Gaius jumped in.

"I'll come." He needed to talk to her anyway, to ask her to keep Merlin's secret.

Arthur watched them go thinking that, whenever he was troubled, he went to Gaius for advice. He was sure Gaius could help her. Besides he wanted to know what he missed.

"So what happened?" Leon asked, beating him to the punch. Why did someone always take the words right out of his mouth? Just like...

"Merlin." Gwaine replied quietly.

Speak of the devil...

"So...what happened?" Arthur questioned. 'Merlin' wasn't an explanation.

"Do you know anything about his father?" Elyan said. He didn't want to just throw it on Arthur, he'd rather ease him into it.

"He told me he never met him." Arthur replied. He remembered when Merlin had told him that too. Merlin and himself had gone on an unexpected journey to find Morgause after she'd beaten him in a tournament. She'd let on that she'd known Arthur's mother, maybe personally. So, naturally, Arthur wanted to know what. On the road, they'd stopped for the a bit, Arthur revealing the real reason he was going on the quest; to find out what she knew about his mother. He understood the reasons, saying that Arthur's past with his mother was like his with his father; never met, hardly talked about, nothing but a story.

"Apparently he did meet him." Percival said.

"Gaius just told us that Merlin met his father only a few days before he died that he'd been protecting Merlin when he was run through." Elyan explained. "Merlin never told anyone though."

Arthur was speechless. Merlin had met his father? His father had died? _What?_

"_How_?" He asked, regaining his thoughts.

"Gaius told him who his father was and he went in search of him." Gwaine said sadly. "Apparently he found him."

"But -" Arthur started. He was flabbergasted at what he'd learned about his best friend.

"Yeah." Gwaine said quietly.

They all made silent packs with themselves that they'd have a word with Merlin when he got back, make sure he was alright. It might have been five years since his father's death, but keeping it bottled up like he always did made it worse, and they wanted to be there for him. To let him know that he could tell them things like that. So they all stared at the crackling orange flames, lost in their own thoughts as the moon continued to rise in the sky.

* * *

Gwen and Gaius walked slowly away from the camp, their feet crunching leaves underfoot. They were silent as they walked a little ways, trying to get far enough away so everyone else at the camp wouldn't overhear them. Gwen spotted a fallen log a short distance away and made her way to it. She sat down folding her skirts underneath her as Gaius sat down next to her, the camp's fire just a twinkling star in the distance.

"You know?" Gaius started slowly.

Gwen nodded slowly, her chocolate curls falling slightly in her face and brushing against her collarbone.

"Balinor? Balinor was Merlin's father." She stated simply. She looked into Gaius eyes, daring him to contradict her. She knew he was right when Gaius' blue-grey eyes softened, revealing the more fatherly side of the man. Gaius took her hand as he explained.

"Yes," Gaius replied. "Balinor left because Uther was hunting him for being a Dragonlord and he didn't want to endanger Hunith. Uther said the power of a Dragonlord was too close to the art of magic. He gathered all the Dragonlords together and killed them, Balinor alone escaped with my help."

Gwen stood up and started pacing, suddenly furious. "So it's Uthers fault! How many families did he break apart because of his hatred of magic? How many people didn't know their father? Their mother? Their son? How many people have suffered? Merlin must hate Uther, and I wouldn't blame him! What Merlin must have _gone through!_ If Uther wasn't dead, I would give him a piece of my mind!" She rambled.

Gaius eyebrows were high on his forehead as he walked the girl rant. He'd never seen her so angry, but he guessed that a friend's suffering did that to people. His surprise ebbed its way into amusement as a small smirk grew on his face.

"I'm sure you would." Gaius laughed, then more soberly, "So you're not mad at him for not telling you?"

Gwen returned to her seat as she composed herself again by taking a deep, calming breath. She was still furious at the passed king, but she had more important things to worry about.

"Well, maybe that he forced himself to go through it alone. I mean, he had you and Hunith of course, but still, he needed someone his own age to help him. But not really. I know why he didn't tell anyone. You said that Uther had killed all the Dragonlords, and the _son_ of a Dragonlord would have been just as bad. Merlin must have been scared out of his mind that Uther would find out and have him killed."

_Oh, he was scared of execution long before he knew about his father, _Gaius said to himself. But he wasn't about to tell Gwen that. She would learn when Merlin was ready. Gaius was already feeling guilty about her finding out about Balinor.

Turning his attention back to Gwen, he nodded at her wise words. "Correct. And he also didn't tell you because if it came out that you knew, you'd be charged same as him for harboring him."

Gwen rolled her brown eyes. "Just like him to put his friends well-beings above his own problems," she muttered.

Gaius gave her a fatherly smile.

"So does that mean that Merlin is now the last Dragonlord?" Gwen asked. "Did he defeat the dragon?"

Gaius nodded. "He's the last of his kind. When his father died Merlin inherited his fathers gift."

"It must be so lonely." She said, lowering her head. She knew what it was like to feel lonely. She didn't really have any friends until Merlin came. She'd had her father, but after he'd died... Even then Merlin had been there for her.

"Well, now he has you." Gaius said, while using his finger to raise her chin.

She smiled, looking more relieved and happy that she could now help her best friend. She certainly owed him.

"Gwen... I need to ask you something." Gaius started, still holding her hands.

Guinevere looked at him, his pale hair was framing his face, and his blue robe almost blended into the night. His eyes had a seriousness about them that told her what he was going to say next.

"Can you keep this secret?" He said.

"But Arth-."

"Isn't ready." Gaius finished. "I'm sure that he wouldn't blame Merlin for it, but Merlin needs to be the one to tell him. I'm not sure that _Merlin_ is ready for it."

She thought about it. Yes, Arthur was still opposed to using magic openly, but he'd been forming his own opinions on the subject. He'd been lenient towards sorcerers, but he was still uncomfortable, and if he found out that his best friend held such a secret...something so akin to magic. Then Gwen thought that Gaius was right. On both accounts. If Merlin hadn't told Gwen, or Gwaine, or any of the other Knights about his father, then what made her think that he would just go ahead and tell the _King_. Arthur was his best friend, but he still had a responsibility to Camelot, and if Arthur found out from anyone other that Merlin himself he would feel utterly betrayed. Gwen knew Arthur could never _kill _Merlin, but she didn't want him banished either, she knew what that was like, and it was horrible. Horrible and lonely. She guessed he'd already been through that enough, so she slowly nodded her head.

"Ok," she replied.

Gaius breathed a sigh of relief. "Are you sure you can keep it secret from Arthur?"

"I promise, I won't tell anyone," She stated firmly. She wanted to be trusted with this.

"Thank you Guinevere." Gaius said. "But you should tell Merlin you know when he gets back," he said laughing.

"I will, but let me do it alright? I don't want him getting scared about my knowing."

"Alright." Gaius agreed, smiling. "Come on, we best get back before the others get worried."

They got up off the moss covered log and Gaius enveloped Gwen in a warm, fatherly hug.

"Thank you," he said sincerely. It was one more person Merlin didn't need to lie too, at least about being a Dragonlord, and for that Gaius was grateful. Now Merlin had someone his own age, someone that could relate to losing their father at a young age.

Gwen hugged him tightly back, she was glad that she knew now, that she could help Merlin. It might have been five years ago, but even her father's death, which was almost six years ago, still hurt.

They broke apart, helping each other as they made their way along the rocky pathway. Gaius joked about Merlin's clumsiness, lightening the sober mood, making Gwen laugh and joke right back with him. They walked back to the camp with light hearts and renewed hope.

The duo arrived to a group of solemn looking knights staring at a dying fire an based on the serious looks on Arthurs and Leons faces, Gwen and Gaius guessed they had been told. They exchanged looks as Gwen when to stoke the fire and add more wood. Gaius went over and sat beside Gwaine on a log.

The group, realizing they were back, broke their glaring contest with the fire, blinking several times to erase the orange glow that appeared every time they blinked. Arthur noticed that Gwen was significantly less downhearted and he was less sad just seeing the small smile on her face. The others noticed too, and were also brought out of their sober moods.

It had to have been about midnight now, and Gaius announced he was going to bed. They all said their goodnights as he walked a little ways to his bedroll. Slowly each of the Knights said goodnight, and made their way to their respective makeshift beds.

It was only Gwen and Arthur left staring into the flames, though for similar yet different reasons. Gwen was trying to figure out how best to approach Merlin with her knowledge and Arthur was trying to figure out how he would confront Merlin about this and how to best help him.

Gwen eventually stood up and stretched. "I'm off to bed. Arthur?"

Arthur broke out of his trance as she said his name. "Hmm. What?"

"I'm going to bed. Are you coming?" She asked gently.

"No, I think I'll sit a little longer," he said tiredly.

She knew why he was in a saddened stupor and bent down to take his hand, her brown locks reaching towards the ground.

"He's alright Arthur," she said softly giving him a small, reassuring smile

He hummed a reply, clearly not believing that was the full truth. Gwen sighed and grabbed both his temples, pulled his head forward, and kissed the top of his head. She moved her hand under his chin to raise his head.

"Goodnight Arthur," she said with a small smile. He stood up and hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, both still sad over their friend. She pulled back and gave her husband a goodnight kiss, then walked over to her bedroll, her purple dress dragging on the leaves. Arthur sat back down on the log, and rested his elbows on his knees with his forefinger running across his mouth.

Gwen laid down on her blanket, falling asleep as she listened to the crackling fire and singing crickets, dreaming of wayward friends, dragons, and fathers.

* * *

So... did u like the reveal? I think the next person who should find out the truth about Merlin should either be Gwen or Gwaine... but did u like it? I tried to give each knights a share in this because I don't like to leave anyone out. Please review and tell me what you think (thought!) hehe.. construcive criticism and suggestions always welcome! Oh, did I mention... ITS SUMMER!

Thanks for reading! Until next time!


	8. Of Plans and Ageing Spells

Hola! New update! YAY! this one's a long one...BUT we really get going here! I hope you like it! Also.. I just realized something last night that made me feel like an idiot... time jump for new season had been estimated by fans to be within 1-4 years... I think its one, and last night I realized that changing the actor who plays mordred doesn't mean a longer time jump beause Mordred hasn't been on since S2... so that's like 5 years merlin time! YAY! Anyway...i I hope u lke it...:D

Also... BIG thanks to everyone who has reviewed every chapter! you guys encourage me to write faster! You know who you are!

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin

Enjoy!

* * *

A heavy mist had settled itself upon the land throughout the course of the night, Merlin could sense it. He'd been tired last night, both from working with the villagers and using strong magic to heal Gilli's burnt arm. He had been awoken by _something_, regardless of how tired he'd been. It could have been a change in the weather -there was a slight rain now-, it could have been the birds stopped singing, hiding in their nests from the summer drizzle. It could have been Gilli's snoring, which Merlin wasn't sure _how_ his mother could sleep through. Or it could have been Merlin's ability to sense magic. Morgana's magic. He was worried about what she could do next. What she _would_ do next to find him.

To find Emrys.

To find him.

Merlin knew she was acting out of fear. Kilgharrah had told him that she would be the hate to his love, the darkness to his light. He just hadn't known _how_ dark. She had killed innocents before in her quest for the throne, but now she was killing innocents in search of him. Emrys. Merlin. Merlin Emrys. He couldn't help but feel that Morgana's attack on the village was his fault. And he wouldn't let her hurt anyone else in her search of him. He would stop her. He had already come up with a plan, he was sure neither his mother nor Gilli would like it, but he was going to do it regardless. He wouldn't let anyone else be hurt. So he would tell everyone his plan, then he would go, then he would leave to find Morgana. He would come to her.

_Like a fish to a hook._ Merlin thought. That was pretty much the truth. And he was the proverbial fish. Morgana had used the injured innocents as the bait. And she herself, was the hook. She knew the famed 'Emrys' wouldn't let people be hurt to protect his own well-being, no. He would protect those in danger. And right now, until Emrys went to her, everyone was in danger. Merlin didn't know if it was a good plan, or even a smart plan, but he would do it. He would protect them. A fresh wave of guilt hit him as he thought about the villagers. He knew he couldn't always be there to protect the people, but he still felt guilty nonetheless.

He climbed out of his bedroll on the floor and stretched, his muscles stiff from the damp air. He felt cold after he crawled out of the warm cocoon he had been in and slipped on his brown leather jacket and his grey neckerchief over the rough, red material of his shirt. He slipped on his boots and flattened his raven black hair against his head. He glanced around in the darkness and could hear Gilli still sleeping only a few feet away. Merlin squinted his eyes, trying to focus on his mother's sleeping form several feet away. Her soft breaths coming slow as she slept soundly. He smiled softly at her and turned around, heading for the door. He walked outside, the door squeaking on its hinges as he slowly opened it. He slipped outside and sat down on the bench under the overhanging roof. He could sit there without being hit by the steady drizzle of the rain. He spread his knees apart, rested his elbows on them, and leaned forward to rest his chin in his hands, deeply lost in thoughts of what was to come.

* * *

This was how Hunith found him several hours later. He was still sitting on the same bench, in the same position, still lost in thought and staring at nothing. Not that you could really _see_ anything through the thick fog.

"Merlin?" She said softly.

He didn't respond, too distracted by his own thoughts to hear her. She walked over to him, her hands folded in front of her. She reached the bench and grabbed her dress with one hand, smoothing it out before she sat. Merlin still hadn't noticed her so she reached out with one arm and wrapped her arm around his back, laying it across his thin shoulders. He flinched and drew in a sharp breath as he straightened his back in surprise. He turned his tired, cerulean eyes to face her, smiling while his eyes focused.

"Good morning," he said, smiling tiredly.

Hunith smiled as she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her son's ear. "Good morning Merlin."

Her face dropped her smile and her eyes hardened as she thought about what he had been thinking of. She knew what he was pondering over, and she didn't like it.

"What's wrong?" Merlin asked. He reached up his hand and stroked her wavy hair. She hadn't pulled it back yet in a scarf, so the brown waves lay beautifully across her shoulders and framed her face.

She looked sadly at her son. She knew he was planning something, and she knew that something was going to put him in danger.

"What are you planning?" She questioned as she stroked her son's cheek.

He gave her a false smile, trying to calm his and her nerves, but succeeding in neither.

"Everything's going to be alright mother." He said trying to sound confident. He knew many things could go wrong, that a lot of things that could, _would_ go wrong.

"Merlin, I don't want you putting yourself in danger." She knew that Morgana was searching for him, and the fact that she was hurting others would just make Merlin more determined to stop her, regardless of what he had to go through to do it. He would protect and save as many lives as he could, even if he lost his in the process; he was too noble. She knew what he had to do. She knew he had to stop Morgana, but that doesn't mean that she reveled in the prospect of her son putting himself in harms way.

"I don't have a choice," he replied sadly. He didn't like the idea of him putting himself in danger either, but as he said, he didn't have a choice. It was either let Morgana continue to burn villagers and hurt innocents in her search for Emrys, or stop her. He wasn't about to risk anymore lives that hadn't already been threatened. Who knows what would happen if Morgana's search was fruitless. She might attack larger villages. She might attack Camelot. She probably _would_ if she didn't get her way.

"Tell me what you're planning." Hunith said compassionately. Her eyes softened as she looked at her only son, ready to put his life in danger for the safety of others. _Just like his father_, Hunith thought. Balinor had left to protect her, drawing Uther's men away from Ealdor in search of him. Hunith thought sadly about how that ended.

"Later, when Gilli wakes up. I don't want to repeat myself," he said playfully.

Hunith smiled at her son's untimely antics. It was just like him to do that.

"Let's go and have some breakfast." Hunith said. She grabbed her son's hand and led him inside the warm cottage, involuntary shivering at the sudden change in climate. Merlin noticed a few lit candles lit, giving the area an earthly glow. Gilli was stirring under his blankets, his brown hair sticking out at odd angles from underneath his arm. Hunith giggled at his sleeping form.

"I'll get breakfast, you wake your friend," she said.

Merlin smiled and went to kneel down next the Gilli while Hunith went into the kitchen area of the small house.

"Gilli?" He said while shaking his arm gently. It was still extremely early in the morning, and Merlin was sure that he was still tired from his long trek with the villagers yesterday, but Merlin had places to go, and Gilli needed to know about his plan.

The man stirred, lifting his head from his pillow. His eyes were glazed over from sleep and as he wiped them with his fists, Merlin came into focus. It took him a minute to remember where he was, why he was here, and why Merlin was shaking him awake. When everything came rushing back to him, the village, Morgana, the fire, coming to Ealdor, Merlin healing his arm -which felt remarkably better by the way- he could only think of one thing to say.

"Five more minutes!"

Merlin laughed at the man laying on the floor. "Come on Gilli, breakfast."

Gilli slammed his head into his pillow and sighed. Then he lifted it again as he realized something.

"You have a plan don't you?" Why else would Merlin be waking him up at this god-forsaken hour. The sun didn't even look like it was up yet! There were a few candles lit, but that didn't mean it was dawn!

"Sort of one." Merlin replied shortly.

"Uh! Alright, I'm up!" Gilli quipped. Merlin walked away as Gilli untangled himself from his blankets and put his boots on, leaving his brown vest by his bed. The trio met at the table, Merlin sitting next to his mother and Gilli getting his own bench.

They ate their own share of dried meat, fruit, nuts, and a glass of water in comfortable yet tense silence with only the occasional crunch of nuts and squelch of fruits as they ate. When they were done eating, Merlin started gathering the bowls everything had been kept in, but Hunith grabbed his arm and a sad atmosphere dominated the cottage.

"You're going after her, aren't you." It was a statement, not a question.

Merlin's head dropped as he faced the table. His finger scratched at a line in the table absentmindedly.

"I don't have a choice." Merlin replied. He didn't want to, but he had to stop Morgana from hurting anyone else.

Gilli watched in respectful silence, looking at his folded hands on the table.

"I know." Hunith said sadly, her arm still resting on her son's bicep. Her eyes were sad as she gazed at her son in the flickering candlelight, her mouth set in a tense line. Merlin looked at her downfallen face and gently lifted her chin so her sad blue eyes met his.

"I'll be alright mother."

She let out a sigh. "But your secret will be revealed."

Merlin smiled softly, his raven hair reflecting the candlelight handsomely. "Not if I'm in disguise."

Hunith looked at fondly at her son. "Dragoon?"

"Well, Emrys now, I suppose."

Gilli would ask later who in the world 'Dragoon' was.

"But you could get hurt." Hunith said.

"Mother, you forget... I can just use magic." He said smiling, while he conjured up a red rose. He put it in his mothers wavy hair, making her blush a little.

"Morgana has powerful magic too Merlin, don't underestimate her," she said to her son sagely. "You're not immortal."

Merlin nodded, agreeing with her. He knew better than to underestimate her, he'd done it before and that had ended in disaster, namely when he believed that she truly had changed after she's gone missing for a year. Look how that turned out, an alliance with her sister Morgause with an aim to rule Camelot and kill all her former friends.

Gilli also nodded, agreeing with her wise words. _So that's where he got it_, he joked silently.

"Promise me you'll be careful."

"I'm always careful." Merlin chuckled. But then at his mother's sincere face, he softly added, "I promise."

"So what's the plan?" Gilli finally asked after a moment of silence.

Merlin took a breath while he responded. The worst was over, namely, having his mother accept the fact that he had to put himself in harms way. Gilli was the one that wouldn't like what was coming next.

"Well, in a nutshell, I have to face Morgana, stop her from attacking other innocent people. I think I'm going to have to transport us to somewhere, probably the Valley of the Fallen Kings, no one sane goes there so it will be the best place for a confrontation. Hopefully, I'll defeat her, or at least wound her enough for her to leave, and then hopefully, she'll stop looking for me in fear...or something." Merlin explained.

"Hopefully?" Hunith said, unsure of what her son planned to do. "That's a lot of 'if's' Merlin."

"I know, but I don't know what else to do. It's our only chance."

Gilli nodded slowly agreeing with Merlin. "If it's Emrys she wants, it's Emrys she'll get, magic and all," he said slyly.

Merlin smiled and Hunith giggled a bit at the truth of the statement.

"So, where do I come in?" Gilli asked.

"Well... Gilli... I need you to stay here." Merlin replied hesitantly.

"_What?_" Gilli exclaimed. His brown eyes were wide with genuine surprise.

This was the part that Merlin knew Gilli wouldn't like. He had thought a lot about it. Gilli being there could help or hinder him. Help, because he had powerful magic too and could watch Merlin's back if he got in a tight spot. Hinder by means that his magic wasn't nearly as strong as Morgana's, so he couldn't necessarily watch out for _himself_, and Merlin couldn't afford to have his attentions divided in a potential life or death struggle. Merlin desperately hoped it wouldn't come to that, but he didn't know.

"Gilli, I don't want you mixed up in this too." Merlin said.

"Merlin, I'm not letting you go alone!" Gilli shot back. He really didn't want Merlin going at all, but he had to, Gilli knew that, but there was _no_ way he was letting his friend fight that witch alone.

"You need to stay here-."

"I'm not going to stand by while you put yourself in danger!" Things were escalating fast as Gilli held his stance.

"Boys!" Hunith exclaimed exasperated. The sun hadn't even risen and both boys were close to shouting. "Let's just hear what Merlin means."

Gilli let out a breath while Merlin rubbed the bridge of his nose. Both boys were tired and short tempered from lack of sleep.

"What I meant, Gilli, was that I need you here. I need to to protect Ealdor. There's no telling what Morgana will do," Merlin explained.

Gilli was a little downhearted at having to stay behind but he understood the reasoning, if only reluctantly. Merlin didn't mean for him to protect Ealdor. He meant for him to protect Hunith. Gilli looked him in the eye and knew what he meant. Hunith knew too, but she wouldn't call him out on it. She knew better. She grabbed his hand and covered it with her own. Gilli let out a breath as he accepted what Merlin said.

"Ok, fine, I'll stay."

"Thank you." Merlin replied. "Now I have to get ready-"

"You're leaving so soon?" Hunith said.

"I need to. The longer I wait, the worse it'll be."

Hunith nodded slowly. She knew it was true, but she wouldn't let Merlin leave in the state he was in. He was tired, and that meant he wasn't completely focused. Which made him vulnerable.

"Well, you can't leave yet-" Hunith began.

"Mother-"

"You're still tired from yesterday. You need to be at your best, and yawning in the middle of a fight will get you nowhere." Hunith said gently.

"Hunith's right Merlin, you could use a few hours of sleep." Gilli agreed. As if on cue, Merlin let out a rather large yawn. Hunith smiled endearingly at her son as she squeezed his hand.

"Alright," Merlin complied, yawning again, "I guess your right."

"I always am," Hunith joked playfully. "Now go get some sleep, you can sleep on my bed."

"No, you need to sleep too." Merlin argued.

"But I don't have to fight." Hunith said. She was tired, but Merlin was more important. He needed a few hours sleep and he wasn't likely to get it lying on the floor.

Merlin knew she wouldn't back down, so he finally agreed. "Ok."

"Good. I'll get your stuff ready. Apparently, Gaius packed your robe to cushion the potions. Good thing too I suppose." Hunith said softly. "Now come on."

Hunith stood and led her son to her bed, laying him down and tucking him in like she used to when he was a child. She kissed his forehead and said goodnight, he replied likewise as she pulled the hem of the blanket to touch his chin. She stroked his face one last time as he closed his eyes and fell soundly asleep.

* * *

Hunith remained standing by her son's bedside, listening as his breathing evened out and gazing at his sleeping face in the candlelight. He looked so innocent when he slept. It didn't look like her only son was capable of powerful magic, that he had seen and fought against so many horrible things. Nimueh, Morgause, Morgana, Sigan, an Immortal army, the Calyx. All these things he'd done, everything he'd been through to protect the people he loved, no one would guess this slim, tired boy was capable of any of it. Hunith was hit with a wave of sadness as she thought of everything he'd been through, everything he had had to do to protect people, everything he would _willingly_ put himself through to do so. She put her hand to her mouth, willing herself to not cry. Merlin was a true hero...

And no one knew.

She knew his friends would find out sooner or later but still. They deserved to know. Merlin deserved for them to know, to receive acknowledgement for what he'd done. A few people knew, like Gaius, yes, but not the people Merlin fought most to protect.

Not Arthur, the man Merlin loved like a brother, the man whom Merlin had saved countless times, both emotionally, physically, or mentally, or even vis versa, with Arthur helping Merlin.

Not Gwen, who he loved like a sister, and whom he had helped become the greatest queen Camelot would ever know by bending and breaking a few choice laws. The woman whom he'd _helped_ build a relationship with his master, and the woman who'd, unknowingly, given Merlin so much help in the past.

Not Gwaine, the man who had been stabbed in the leg protecting Arthur, who had gone on a dangerous quest without question to help_ Merlin_ and who showed ridiculous loyalty towards his first real friend.

Not Leon, the man whom Merlin had fought a dragon with, who had nearly died several times defending Arthur.

Not Elyan, who had stayed in Camelot, searching for his sister when the Immortal army had taken control, who had been possessed by a Druid boy and ultimately brought Arthur to stop hunting the Druids out of genuine guilt.

And not Percival, the man whom Lancelot had brought with him when he had returned to fight Morgana to release Camelot from her hold, the man with immense strength and had used it to protect Arthur and Camelot and his friends instead of for personal gain.

Merlin would give his life for any of them. They were his family; Camelot his home. Hunith knew this. Merlin belonged in Camelot now, not in Ealdor. But that didn't mean she wasn't saddened at the thought.

Gilli came over to her and put his hand on her shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"He'll be alright, he always is," he said.

Hunith tried to composed herself by taking a deep breath and nodded. "Yes, you're right." _But this time his luck just might run out_.

She walked back toward the table and finished Merlin's job of clearing it, putting the bowls in the sink. Gilli walked over to her and stopped her as she began washing them.

"I'll do it," he said. "You get some rest."

Hunith could only nod. Gilli took over the job of washing the bowls and cups as Hunith went and sat in the old, rickety rocking chair by the hearth that she used to rock Merlin in when he cried. The old wood protested when she began rocking in it. She picked up the blanket Merlin had been using from off the floor and enveloped herself in it, rocking herself into a fitful, worried sleep.

* * *

"Merlin. Merlin?"

Merlin opened his eyes and looked into his mother's loving face. She tried to hide it, but he could tell she was worried about him. It's not like every mother sent their only son out to fight a crazed witch.

"Morning." He said, rubbing his eyes. The sun had risen, there was a stream of light coming in front the window near the back of the house. If Merlin had to guess, he'd say it was about seven in the morning, still early.

"Come on, get up sleepy head," Hunith teased lovingly.

"I'm up, I'm up!" Merlin cried when Hunith started ruffling his mop of black hair. He climbed out of the warm bed and put on his brown leather boots, following his mother to the table where he then sat down.

"Where's Gilli?" Merlin asked. He looked around and couldn't find the shorter man.

"He went to get some water," Hunith answered.

As if on cue Gilli walked through the door, carrying a bucket of water in his formerly injured hand.

"Morning Merlin," he said.

"Hello!"

"Sleep well?"

"Very."

Hunith brought over some more food for Merlin, saying she and Gilli had already had something. He finished his meal in silence, thinking of what was coming next. He had to leave soon, before Morgana did any more damage.

"I have to go." Merlin announced.

Hunith let out a sigh. She knew it had been coming, but had been biding her time.

"I know." Hunith rose from the bench she'd been sitting on next to Gilli, and walked over to the closet. Merlin watched her open the door and bring out a folded pile of bright red cloth. Merlin could tell she was sad, and it hurt him to see her sad, but he didn't have any other choice.

Hunith brought over the red bundle and unfolded it. It was the red robe that Gaius had given him all those years ago.

"By the way, who _is_ Dragoon?" Gilli said. He hadn't the time to ask earlier.

"Ah, well, Dragoon is...an interesting character." Merlin said, smiling.

Hunith laughed and explained it to Gilli. "Um, well...how do I explain this? Ok, Gwen...was...framed for putting a love spell on Arthur."

"Which wasn't needed at all, right?" Gilli intervened. Merlin laughed at how true that was.

"Anyway," Hunith said, laughing. "Guinevere was framed by Uther and sentenced to death."

Gilli rolled his eyes at the mention of Uther. It was just like him to condemn the innocent girl who couldn't perform magic if she even wanted to.

"Well, as you know, Merlin wasn't about to let her die, especially since it was Morgana that framed the poor girl. So he used an aging spell and placed an identical poultice in Arthur's chambers to incriminate himself and draw the blame away from Gwen. Therefore, creating the identity of Dragoon," Hunith finished.

"Oh...well...now that I know Dragoon isn't a _real_ person, I have to ask... What kind of name is Dragoon? I mean really Merlin?"

Merlin laughed. "It was spur of the moment!"

"Sure it was." Gilli replied, rolling his eyes good-naturedly. "And you didn't have the foresight to come up with a better name?"

Merlin just grinned idiotically.

He walked over to his mother and grabbed the robe. It smelled faintly like roses, like his mother.

"I hung it outside to air it out a bit while you were sleeping. It smelled too much like Gaius' potions," she explained.

"Thanks."

He grabbed the bottom of the robe and slipped it over his head. He had left his brown leather jacket, his red tunic, and his grey neckerchief on. He pulled it over the outfit, smoothing the rough material out. It was much too big for his slim physique. The man who had given it to him was a tab bit...well...he fit into it, Merlin didn't. It bunched a bit around the spot where Merlin tucked his trousers into his boots, he just reached down and untangled the fabric from the leather strap and it fell to brush the ground.

"Well, here goes nothing," Merlin said. He looked at his mother and saw anticipation and curiosity, as well as fear and worry. He looked at Gilli and saw the same thing. He smirked a bit before raising his eyebrows. "Watch this!"

He had mastered this spell, thank goodness. He no longer needed all the different ingredients to make the potion, not did he need Gaius' concoctions to change back. Just saying the words caused him to change. And saying a reverse spell caused him to change back. Merlin thought about the other way in which he could change back, which was if he was knocked unconscious. Fighting Morgana, that could very well happen. He'd just have to hide if he did. He licked his lips, remembering how short he had been on saliva the last time he had been an old man. He honestly felt sorry for Gaius.

"_Miht dagan, beþecce me_," he began, closing his blue eyes as the spell began to take effect. "_Adeadaþ þisne gast min freondum ond min feondum_."

He felt the familiar burn in his eyes that meant they'd changed color and, slowly, he began to change. His black hair grew and became grey and speckled and then changed to white with grey speckles as wrinkles formed on his face. His skin took on a powered look and crow's feet grew out of the corner of his eyes. What began as black stubble changed to a long white beard that jutted out of his chin. He shrunk a few inches as his back hunched over. He opened his eyes as the swirling gold left them and Hunith and Gilli saw that they were the only thing that hadn't changed. They were still a dreamy ocean blue and still held the fierce protectiveness he had for his friends.

"So how do I look?" Merlin growled out. His voice was much more gruff and crackly than the deep, smooth voice he usually spoke with.

Hunith just stared at her newly transformed son...and started laughing. Gilli just stared at her dumbfounded, Merlin did the same as a smirk grew on his face.

"What?" Merlin asked.

Hunith had to settle down a little before she could attempt to answer.

"Y-you," she tried, "l-l-ook...like...y-our...gr-and...f-fath-er..."

"What?" Merlin asked again. Hunith could hardly be understood as she was still laughing so hard.

She wiped her watering eyes and tried again. "Y-you look like your grandfather."

Merlin started laughing now too, Gilli still just stared dumbfounded.

"Really?" Merlin asked.

"Well, you look a bit different, but you still look like him."

There were a few giggles, then Merlin broke the laughter.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Merlin?"

"I have to go." Merlin said it soberly and quietly.

"Yes. I know," was her only reply. They all walked out the door, into the misty morning where the sun's rays cut through the watery clouds. It was still a bit early for anyone to be out, especially with the fog and slight drizzle still coming down despite the sun's warnings.

Hunith took her son's face in between her hands. "Now you be safe."

"Always am," he said soothingly. "I'll come back when I'm done."

"Alright." She gave him a tight hug and stepped back. Gilli came forward and hugged Merlin as well.

"We'll be waiting."

"Promise me," Merlin whispered in his ear, "Promise me you'll protect her."

"With my life."

"Thank you. You're a good friend."

"You too Merlin. Just...don't do anything stupid," he said seriously.

Merlin nodded and looked at his mother again. Gilli took a step back.

"I'll tell Anna and John you said goodbye." Hunith said. Merlin nodded sadly.

"I'll be back."

Hunith nodded once more, hugging herself with one arm and resting her elbow on it while biting her thumb. Merlin took a few steps back, closed his eyes, and reached out with his magic to locate Morgana. She had powerful magic, and he could sense her using it. Right now, she was using it. _Well, she doesn't waste any time_, Merlin thought glumly.

"Bye."

"Bye," they replied.

Then he started chanting in the Old Religion.

"_Traiceret me ad destinatum desideratum, destination fortis magicae._"

The leaves on the ground and the dust that covered it started swirling around Merlin. Leaves at the nearby bushes tugged at him at as the wind picked up and swirled around him. Soon Hunith and Gilli could see him anymore, they had to cover their eyes before dirt got in there, but when they did open them, Merlin was too enveloped in dust and leaves and _wind_ to be able to see anything other than a bit of his dark robe every now and then. Huntih and Gilli grabbed for each other to help stabilize their balance.

Finally the dust settled, and the wind died down. Hunith and Gilli slowly opened their eyes to find Merlin gone. Just _gone_. Hunith felt a fresh wave of worry for her son and bit back a sob. She had to be strong.

"So, what now?" Gilli asked.

"Now," Hunith replied in a barely steady voice. "We wait."

* * *

The wind died down as Merlin opened his eyes. It took him a minute to get his bearings as to where he was. It was a small town, closer to Camelot, but still borderline. It was east of the first village she had attacked and even farther east was Ealdor. Merlin hadn't ever used a transporting spell to travel so far. It had to be at least a two day journey from Ealdor. Ealdor. Where his mother was. Merlin felt sad at the thought of her, how much she must be worrying.

When Merlin finally got his bearings he realized there was smoke in the air. It filled the area in a thick mist. Fire licked up the sides of the building as it consumed the creaking wood. Men, women and children ran and screamed. And in the middle of it all, stood a woman garbed in a black, tight fitting dress, her black wavy hair swirling in the wind.

He had found Morgana.

* * *

So what do u guys think? I was pretty happy with this chapter...:D getting things going now! next, we'll visit the knights and everyone else! Anyway, please review!

Um... ageing spell was taken from Merlin wiki site...(thanks SunnySmile13!)

transporting spell was mine...used Google translate from english to latin and it literally means...'transport me to destination desired, destination of strong magic'

Please review! until next time!


	9. Of Confrontations and Magic

Here is the long awaited chapter... the confrontation! HOORAY! It took me forever to write this and I think it's my longest chapter so far! I really hope you like it! My beta ( Because I finally decided that I _did_ need one... I'm very indecisive...) said she was fangirling the entire time...LOVE YOU NICOLE! So please reveiw...:D

By the way... totally in love with the song Into the Nothing by Red... listen to it, while thinking of Merlin... fits really well I think! (Imma dork!)

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin

So... here is the highly anticipated chapter! I hope everyone likes it!

* * *

It had been a good morning so far. It had drizzled lightly the night before, but the large canopy of leaves had blocked most of it out. Gwen woke up to Arthur snoring loudly beside her, his blond hair lying against the arm his head was resting on, splayed out in different angles. Gwen slowly flipped over to get a look at the rest of the camp.

Gaius was up, naturally. He was always up early, being a court physician he had to be prepared for anything. He was sitting on the leaf-strewn floor, leaning against a moss covered log with a book in his hand. _A medical book,_ Gwen thought. Gaius was always reading those, reviewing things he'd already mastered.

Gwaine was sitting_ on_ the log next to Gaius, poking at the dead fire. It was still smoldering a little and there was a bit of smoke, but there weren't any flames. The rain had probably put out the fire, which meant they probably wouldn't have a fire tonight because the wood would be too wet. Gwaine looked lost in thought as he pushed the ashes around absentmindedly. He had one hand resting against his face, and if some random person had come in they'd have thought he was bored, but even Gwen knew that face. He was just pondering on something important. _Merlin, _she surmised.

After the revelation about Merlin watching his father die, and bearing the weight of it alone, what else was there to think about? Gwen had a little solace knowing who Merlin's father was and knowing she could now help, but it must have been so bad for everyone else. They probably felt so helpless. They could offer their condolences, but they couldn't really _do_ much. For Gwaine it must have been awful, not being able to help. Merlin had been Gwaine's first real friend, Arthur's too. They would probably beat themselves up for not noticing anything, and Gwen had to admit, Merlin could hide his emotions and keep things locked up if he wanted to. His disarming smile and bright eyes made everyone else think nothing was wrong at all. It brightened everyone's day while hiding the truth.

Gaius had said Balinor was a good man, and Gwen believed him. Arthur had said the same thing when he had come back from their short journey. Now that Gwen knew the connection between Balinor and Merlin, she could just tell the resemblance through character. _Like father, like son._

Gwen focused herself back on the camp. It looked like Elyan was getting ready for breakfast; he had brought out the provision bag that Mary had packed. The rising sun cast shadows on his dark complexion, making part of his brown hair shine. It made her brother look very mysterious and Gwen chuckled a bit at the thought.

Leon himself was carrying a few waterskins, tossing them to the people sitting down. His face and the edge of his long, dirty blonde hair was wet, so Gwen guessed he had just washed his face in the cool stream that rang near their camp.

Percival was on the other side of the fire, sleeping silently. He had used his red Pendragon crested cloak as a pillow, and his muscular arms were wrapped around it, his head on his arms. His short blond hair reflected the sunlight so brightly that Gwen almost had to look away.

She turned around once more to look at her husband's sleeping form. He almost looked angelic when he slept...almost. If it wasn't for the fact that his hair was sticking up at odd angles, he was snoring a bit loudly, and his mouth was partially open, he would look _more_ angelic. _Men_, she thought endearingly. His blue eyes remained shut as Gwen gazed at her husband, willing him to wake up. When that didn't work, so gently took his arm and started shaking it. His chainmail felt cold despite the sun's increasing warmth.

"Arthur?" She whispered, leaning closer to his face. It took one more 'Arthur' to wake him up.

He slowly opened his amazingly light blue eyes as the world came into focus. The first thing he saw was his beautiful wife Guinevere. Her chocolate complexion was framed by her curly brown hair, the sun lighting it at just the right angle to make her look heavenly. She smiled at him, which only just made her more beautiful.

"Morning," she said.

He balled his fists and ground out the sleep from his eyes as he replied, "Morning!"

She giggled at his sleep filled face as she made to kneel. Arthur followed her example and untangled himself from the blanket they'd brought. He stood up, putting out a hand to help Guinevere with stand with her long dress. He kept hold of her hand as they walked over to the dead fire, where Elyan was handing out rations. They sat down on a log that opposite the one that Gwaine and Gaius were on as they bid everyone good morning. Elyan came around and gave them some food as Leon handed them their refilled water skins. The cool drink felt cool on Gwen's lips as she sipped on the water, washing down the bread and nuts.

Arthur saw the look on Gwaine's face as he ripped his dried meat with his teeth, knowing that he was thinking about Merlin. He couldn't sleep last night either, thinking on the same subject. How could he not notice? I mean.._.losing_ a father...that was big! Arthur had lost his own father about a year ago, and he still hurt from it. So...why didn't he notice? Merlin was a more emotional man, he got sad over the death of unicorns, or really anything that Arthur hunted, but apparently Arthur had been wrong about Merlin; he didn't wear his emotions on his sleeve for all to see, like that 'open book' he'd called himself. No, apparently he could keep them hidden as much as fiercely he could express them. Arthur blamed himself of course, and looking at Gwaine, he knew he felt the same. Granted, Gwaine hadn't been there five-ish years ago when Gaius said Merlin's father had died, yet he still blamed himself. That was the mark of a true friend.

But what did that make Arthur? The man who _had _been there five years ago, and never noticed. Did it mean he was a bad friend? That he was just completely unobservant? Or that he was just too self-absorbed and busy to notice the feelings of the man he saw_ every_day? Arthur felt a pit of sadness lay in his stomach.

He eventually decided that he need a quick hunting trip to clear his thoughts, to make him stop feeling so guilty. He would, of course, confront Merlin about it later, make him tell him the whole story whether he wanted to or not. But as a friend. It wasn't good to keep those kind of emotions bottled up, Arthur knew. And if Merlin had been keeping them bottled up for close to six years! Hunting trip...that's what he decided.

"Ok...I'm going to go on a quick hunt! Who wants to come?" Arthur announced standing.

He quickly got agreements from all the Knights and they readied their hunting gear.

"We'll be back in a few hours, alright?" Arthur told Gwen as he said goodbye.

"Alright, be careful," Gwen replied.

"Always."

Arthur gave her a quick kiss and left with the Knights, tromping out into the forest as the early morning light filtered through the trees.

* * *

Yep, Merlin had found Morgana alright. She was standing in the middle of the village with her black hair whipping side to side in the massive windstorm she had created. People were screaming, running everywhere. Houses, barns, fences...everything was on fire. The massive flames crackled as it licked up the wood. You could hardly tell the difference between the smoky air and the dark, cloudy sky. Merlin noticed that the edges of the unburnt wood was still wet from last night's rainstorm...which meant this was a magical fire. It wasn't a fire that just water could put out, only magic. Powerful magic.

So Merlin went around the outskirts of the town putting out fires, trying to stay out of Morgana's sight for as long as possible. Merlin ran around whispering unintelligible words; these people had already been frightened by magic, he didn't want to scare them anymore.

"Get to the woods!" He shouted to everyone he passed. It was still chaos around the town. He had to keep these people out of here if he was going to face Morgana, even if only for a few minutes. "Run!"

Evidently, the people caught on as they started running towards the tall trees in a massive flock. The streets were clearing as the fires around the edges of the town were put out.

"Come out Emrys! I can sense you!" Morgana shouted. Of course she'd be able to sense him, why hadn't he thought of that? He mentally berated himself for not realizing it earlier.

Merlin bided his time as he continued to put out more fires. The people were gone now, leaving the city quiet save for the popping and crackling of the largest fires closer to Morgana. He slowed his quick steps to a steadier pace, walking instead of speed walking. He stepped out from behind a burning house as he walked onto the main road.

Merlin had a sheen of sweat on his forehead. He was nervous, and why shouldn't he be. This was his first _real_ fight with Morgana. He had never faced her before, well, not alone. The last time he'd gone up against Morgana was the last time she had taken Camelot. When her and Helios had overrun Camelot with Helios' Southron army.

It's true that he had snuck into Camelot to put a spell on Morgana so she couldn't use her magic but that was only for a short time, and he hadn't gone _face to face_ with her. Sure, he'd made sure she's seen him to tease her a bit, but still. The look on her face had been worth it though.

Then he'd gone back to camp and regrouped with the others and prepared to retake Camelot. Together. As a group. With friends.

Merlin was alone here.

He was going to face Morgana alone. By himself. Without his friends. Alone.

The last time he had_ really_ been with Morgana alone...he had ended up with a Fomorroh snake in his neck and he was Morgana's assassin to kill Arthur.

Of course he had a reason to be scared.

He had magic, yes. But so did Morgana. Powerful magic. Merlin didn't know the limit to Morgana's magic, but he also didn't know the limit of his own.

That was his advantage. He had come a long way from the small farm boy with only petty magic. Granted, he had saved Gaius life with such petty magic, but now, now he was the King's best friend and was slowly becoming the most powerful warlock to ever live. His destiny was to help the Once and Future King in restoring magic to the land.

Arthur had already come so far in regards to magic. When Merlin had first met him, he had been...well...a _dollopheaded prat of a prince_. Now he was kind, compassionate, merciful. It's not that he wasn't like that before he had met Merlin, but ever since then, those different qualities had become apparent, obvious, easy to see. And Merlin was proud of him.

He was proud of himself too. It wasn't easy to put up with Arthur's prattness, especially for as long as Merlin had. It had gotten easier as Merlin bonded with Arthur, as they became friends. They had been at each others throats at times, like with Agravaine and when Arthur had been depressed about banishing Guinevere, but they got past those blockages. In fact, as they got through them, their relationship only grew stronger, and soon they had become inseparable. The best of friends.

And now Merlin had to protect that friendship. All of his other friendships. Because Merlin knew that if Morgana was allowed to continue on this...this _rampage_ in search of Emrys, she would eventually come to Camelot. To the place where he called home. To the place where his friends were. He didn't necessarily have to _kill_ her, not yet. But he had to stop her. If only to protect his friends.

His friendship with Gwen, who had been his first friend in Camelot. Who had been his unknowing guide through so many tough decisions. Who had offered kindness and comfort when Merlin had needed it; when _Merlin_ didn't even know he needed it. She was the closest thing to a sister he'd ever had.

His relationship with Gaius, his father figure. Merlin had saved his life the first time he'd met him, and ever since then, they'd been as close as a father and son could ever be. Gaius had been his mentor, the person whom had shared his dreams and guided him on the right path. The only person in Camelot to know his secret.

Then there were the Knights; Gwaine and Leon and Elyan and Percival. He was especially close with Gwaine, but the other knights were just as much his brothers as Arthur was. They helped Merlin with his job of protecting Arthur, even if they didn't know it. They had helped watch others backs countless times; saved each others lives countless times.

He had to fight for them. For his friends.

He walked on the main road with renewed confidence; his back straightened slightly as he lifted his chin. He would face Morgana confidently, with his head held high.

He walked to the center of the wide dirt path and Morgana came into focus. What once was a beautiful, proud woman, was now just a crazy, hate-driven witch. She was wearing her ornate, black gown that hung loosely off her slim frame. Her middle was sharply defined by the plain, wide black belt that hugged her waist. Morgana's unruly, raven colored hair was whipping around in the air, but the curly locks strangely stayed away from her face, and her green eyes matched her light green eyeshadow. Her eyes held different emotions; amusement, contempt, hate. Her heavy eyeliner and mascara clashed with her pale, powdered skin. Her lips were cracked, colored a light pink, and were held in an amused smirk.

Merlin held his ground as he and Morgana had a stare down. It felt kind of weird facing her as Emrys. His long, snow-white hair whipped in the wind and across his face and his grey speckled beard played against his chest as his red robe tugged against his body as the wind pulled on it. He said a few quick words under his breath so that his hair no longer flashed across his face, what he assumed Morgana had done as well.

"Hello there," Morgana drawled out. Her voice was half of amusement - how could she think this funny? - and half of hate. The latter emotion Merlin could understand, he _was_ supposed to be her doom wasn't he?

Merlin, well _Emrys_, didn't reply as he continued to stare at Morgana. They were both in the center of the dirt pathway in the center of town just, glaring at each other. Morgana had her arms held slightly apart from her body, palms turned upwards to feed the windstorm while Merlin stood about thirty feet from her, arms held at his sides, back straight, and narrow eyed.

"What do you want Morgana?" Merlin growled out.

"You," she paused, "...dead." Morgana might have been thirty feet, but her voice carried like she was right next to him.

Merlin rolled his eyes. He had expected that. What else would he expect from an enemy he was supposed to kill? It was natural that she'd want to kill him first.

Morgana apparently saw his eye roll, even from thirty feet away, and it only seemed to enrage her more.

She flicked her right wrist, whispering, "_P__ila candentis ignis,"_ and a ball of fire appeared in it. She held it there while Merlin replied.

"You can't win Morgana." His voice was flat and deep as he said it. At least he _hoped_ she wouldn't win. She _couldn't_. Right?

"I wouldn't bet on it!" She sneered, _her_ voice was like glass, shattering into a million pieces, but also as tough and firm as rock. She raised her right hand, the one that held the glowing fireball, and shoved it in Merlin's direction.

Merlin quickly yelled a shielding spell and braced his forearm in front of him. The fireball exploded against the blue and gold mass that had spread from Merlin's hand, the orange flame wrapping around Merlin's circular shield before fizzling out.

"Well done Emrys," Morgana smirked. She tried to hid it, but Merlin could tell the smirk was forced, she was frustrated, and a frustrated Morgana wasn't good. He had to get them somewhere else before she destroyed the town.

"Thank you," Merlin replied curtly. "Why don't we take this somewhere else?"

Morgana seemed to get more angry as Merlin shouted a transporting spell.

"_O__nerariis duo ad destinatum desideravit, valle cecidit Kings._"

The world spun around them as Morgana's windstorm changed direction. It encased the two sorcerers in a shifty whirlwind, leaves dancing around Merlin as others attached themselves to Merlin's beard and hair as they did with Morgana. Soon the whirlpool of wind and dust and leaves became so strong that Merlin had to brace himself against the wind, closing his wrinkled eyes and putting his arms up in front of his face. Merlin could feel as the scene swirl around them and they were magically transported in a bright flash of gold and white light.

* * *

It had been a productive morning. During their little hunt the Knights had caught a small doe, a rabbit, and Gwaine had found a rather large bush full of blueberries, Arthur's favorite. It had also successfully cleared everyone's mind of Merlin, if everyone's smiling and joking meant anything.

They had come back to the camp about an hour after they had left to find Guinevere working on Merlin's new leather bag. Gaius was just reading a medical book, chatting and laughing with Gwen who sat right next to him on the log. Her hair was slightly damp, so Arthur guessed she had washed it in stream. She was still wearing her flowing lavender dress with a brown, braided belt that framed her waist and Gaius still wore his blue robe that had a decorative design running down the center.

Now they were just lazing about camp while their freshly caught prey hung out to dry. They were laughing and joking about anything and everything they could think of. How one of the maids had been eyeing Percival a few days before, which left Percival open for teasing, how, because the rain had put the fire out, all the smoke had blown in Gwaine's direction last night, and how Leon had sprained his wrist by pulling a bow string back too far when they were hunting.

Nothing remotley exiting happened until around mid-morning. They had been laughing at a joke at Gwaine expense, something about a dirty socks catching on fire when _it _happened. They didn't know what it was, only that it was _something _and that they couldn't hear bird song anymore.

That _something_ had been a bright flash of light further in the forest. It hadn't been there before, and just suddenly there it was, a bright white and golden light, catching the forest in its hold. They saw it in the distance and the Knights all warily picked up their swords.

"Let's...go...check it out." Arthur said as he squinted his eyes, trying to get a better look at it from the distance. He tied his sword belt to his waist and, making sure Excalibur was sheathed, started walking towards where the light had been

"I am _so_ not being left behind," Gwen said, getting excited.

"Me neither!" Gaius exclaimed. The duo caught up to the Knights but still stayed behind them as Arthur instructed.

_Magic?_ Arthur thought. What other explanation could there be for a sudden flash of light in the middle of the forest? They neared their destination, being cautious and hiding behind a large boulder

As soon as Arthur saw his half-sister, he tugged the others behind him, hissing that it was Morgana, and to stay out of sight. He peered around the boulder to get a better look. He saw Morgana yes, and she was glaring daggers at someone in front of her. Arthur swung his head in the direction she was looking in to see a tall man with red robes on. He had a long white, speckled beard, and flowing white hair. _Emrys. _He turned back to the group behind him.

"It's Emrys!" He hissed, trying to stay quiet, while still exclaiming his surprise. Why was he out here? And why was Morgana glaring at him like that?

"_What?_" Gaius gasped.

Everyone looked surprised at Gaius' reaction. They all knew that Gaius knew Emrys, how else would he be able to get in contact with him? And Gaius had told Arthur that hunting him would be a mistake, so they were friends, obviously. But he looked just as surprised, if not more surprised than everyone else, so he'd obviously had no knowledge of this particular happening.

"Let's watch what happens before doing anything." Gwaine said smartly. What good would it be if they didn't know what was happening? Everyone else nodded in agreement and Arthur made some hand signals and then creeped out from behind the boulder to hide behind a thick tree. They all did the same, abandoning the safety of the boulder for the thick trees, though they did have a better view of the two newcomers. By just peering around the trunks they could clearly see everything. Gaius eyes only grew wider as he laid eyes on his great-nephew. Why in _Albion_ was that boy here? And with Morgana? Granted, if glares and sneers could kill, Merlin would be dead so they obviously weren't very pleased to be here anyway. Which only just brought on more questions.

So Gwen, Gaius, and the Knights all stayed silent with bated breath as they watched the tense scene play out before them.

* * *

Merlin lowered his arms from his face and opened his cerulean eyes as the wind died down. There were leaves scattered around the place from the windstorm of the transporting spell, and a few were caught in his hair and beard. It felt so weird having long hair and a beard, and he silently made a vow to never grow a beard, and to always wear his hair short.

Morgana was the same distance as before, except she only looked madder than ever. Her head was slightly bent forward as she glared at him. The sunlight bounced off her black locks, making her look even more pale and her hair fluttered in the dying wind as the leaves settled onto the forest floor.

It had taken a lot out of Merlin to do that; two transporting spells, both at great distances. And then he had been putting out the fires. He was feeling tired and that wasn't good. Not at all. He didn't feel as focused as he needed to be. And that wasn't good.

"What's wrong Emrys? Couldn't stand the heat?" Morgana shouted. She didn't need to, Merlin could hear her clearly, and unbeknownst to them both, so could each onlooker.

Merlin knew she was referring to the burning village when she'd said 'the heat.' But he didn't take the bait, it wasn't worth it. Instead, he got right to the point.

"I won't let you hurt anyone else Morgana!" Merlin thought he'd cut the banter, and get straight to the point. He wanted to get this over with as fast as possible and go back to Ealdor.

"Oh really?" Morgana finally smirked, the edge of her lip curling upwards as the bottom lid of her eye rose slightly. She whispered a few choice words as what looked like a bolt of energy appeared in either hand.

"Think about what you're doing Morgana, it doesn't have to be this way!" Merlin shouted. He didn't really want to fight her, but if she left him no choice then so be it. He'd defend his own, his family, his friends. Or he'd die trying. _Hopefully_, it wouldn't come to that.

"I think it does Emrys! I won't _let_ you be my doom...the Calyx was wrong!" A little fear had come into her voice when she said that.

The group on the little rise were completely confused. Especially Arthur. If _Emrys _was _against_ Morgana, did that mean he was on their side? But...he was so confused. Gaius had told him that Emrys hadn't killed his father, he believed that more or less. Not even magic could bring someone back from the dead, and Uther was very close. He had been so angry at the time, he had to place the blame on someone, and it was easiest to blame magic, to blame Emrys. But Gaius had also told him that he 'wasn't the only one seeking to protect him.' Did that mean that Emrys had been protecting him? Arthur didn't know what to think. Oh, what he'd give for Merlin to be here, so hear his opinion. Merlin's sudden flashes of wisdom had helped Arthur through so many times, he needed that right now.

"I don't want to hurt you Morgana," Emrys shouted. His voice sounded crackly and rough in his disguise, but it served its purpose in disguising him.

"Mayeb not. But I want to hurt _you_." With that Morgana raised her arm and threw the bolt of energy like a spear. The green and white bolt flew threw the air straight towards Merlin. He threw up a glowing blue shield just in time and held it up long enough for Morgana's bolt to fizzle out.

Gaius sucked in a sharp breath. He was frightened for Merlin. _What in all of Albion was going on? _

"Morgana, stop! I don't want to fight you!" Merlin shouted trying once more to stop the fight.

That only made Morgana more angry. Apparently, she really did want to fight.

"Then this will be easy!" Morgana summoned several more energy bolts, all glowing white with a sort of green mist flowing around them. She threw them like daggers at a wall as they flew towards Merlin. He only summoned another shield and braced himself, ready for the bolts to hit, his own shield mainly transparent except for small streams of blue that weaved its way around it and then only showing color as the bolts hit it, when it flashed white.

This only enraged Morgana more as she conjured more bolts with a flick of her wrist and a flash of her eyes. Morgana glared at Merlin with such hatred and annoyance that Merlin involuntarily shuddered. Morgana finally threw the bolts, the dull white light glowing with green swirls as her hair shifted as her body switched back and forth. Merlin threw up another shield in front of him, his aged blue eyes turning golden and glowing brightly.

As Morgana threw more and more bolts, Merlin's shield started to give way because with every bolt Morgana threw, there was more magic, more hatred in each so that each bolt was more powerful than the least. She was throwing them blindly, not exactly aiming, but suceeding in hitting Merlin's weakening shield. Oh, he felt so tired now.

Merlin's shield then started to fade in and out as bolts hit them, disappearing completely, only to come back with half force. Merlin was tiring fast as Morgana's energy bolts hit them. It was pure, raw magic and that was taking a toll. Magical fires and transporting spells and _now_ he was defending himself from magical energy bolts. He knew Morgana tiring out as well, her magic only fed by her hatred and desperation, but who would win this battle was still anyone's guess.

The final bolt that Morgana threw spliced through Merlin's shield and cut across his right shoulder, through the heavy robe and into his skin. He didn't think it was that deep, but he hissed in pain as it drew blood, weakening him furthur. The blood was slowly soaking into the robe, making the already red material darker as a stain spread across his shoulder.

"Emrys!"

Merlin and Morgana's attention was immediatly drawn to the worried voice. Merlin looked to his right and saw Gaius; he had come out from his hiding place in concern for his ward. Soon the others followed suit, Gaius having already exposed them accidentally anyway. Besides, they were surprised that Morgana hadn't sensed them yet or something, but they guessed she was too focused on Emrys.

"Gaius?" Merlin exclaimed in surprise. Then when the others came out he was absolutely stunned, his blue eyes widened as he drew in a breath. _What in the world?_

Then he realized that they were all in danger. Morgana in a desperate rage and she was completely unpredictable. They could easily be hurt, or killed. Merlin wouldn't let that happen. He had to protect them.

"Oh, we have company," Morgana drawled. She almost sounded amused as she said it.

The exposed group just stared as they kept close together. They were grouped slightly behind Merlin, but off to his right, so they could clearly see both of them. Gaius and Gwen stayed behind the main group of Knights, Arthur in front, and Gwaine closest to Emrys, just about seven feet away. They drew their swords, the metal making a zinging noise as they left their scubbord, to guard themselves from either sorcerers, they didn't know the true intentions of Emrys, but they surely knew Morgana's intentions.

Merlin turned his full attention back to Morgana. This was one of the reasons he hadn't brought Gilli. Now _they_ were in danger, _and_ his attentions were divided. _Great!_

"Leave them alone Morgana. This is between you and me." Merlin yelled it to keep her attention focused on him. He prayed that the group behind him wouldn't do anything to draw attention to themselves...because if they did...

"Yes...it is!" Morgana shouted it as her hair whipped in the growing wind. Her anger was bringing it about a windstorm and the leaves were flying, the weight of their water from the rain last night forgotten.

"_Percutiam cum purus industria._" Morgana practically screamed. A light shot out of her hand, light and dark ribbons of green and gold weaving their way in and out of the bright strands of elemental magic.

"M-Emrys!" Gaius yelled again. No one caught his slip of the tongue as they were too focused on the fight. "Watch out!"

Merlin held out his hand and shouted, "_P__ercusserit cum industria clausuris adversarios._"

A bright light shot out of his left hand too, though Merlin's was weaving with different shades of blue and gold. Merlin didn't know what dictated the color of a person's magic, his blue, Morgana's green, but he thought it suited each in turn; blue was more peaceful and the shade of Morgana's magic only reminded Merlin of malice, revenge.

The two opposites of elemental magic met in the middle, and stayed there, neither relenting in their force. The magic built as each threw in more and more magic. The sphere of magic grew, the greens and blues fighting each other to take control. Merlin realized that it wouldn't hold for much longer. There was too much elemental magic in it. Morgana wasn't about to release her hold, she would keep it going until either Merlin himself let go, and it killed him, or she exhausted herself. Merlin wasn't about to let go either. If he did the colossal, humming mass of his _and_ Morgana's magic would fly straight towards him, either killing him, or seriously wounding him. But if he let go, it wouldn't only hit him, it would hit the frightened party behind him. His friends.

So with Morgana nor Merlin relenting their hold, Merlin could only come to one conclusion.

He turned his face to around to look at his friends, Arthur looked at him with an almost comical expression awe and incredibility but with also determined protectivness for his group, Gwen stared at him with wide, worried eyes, Gaius looked on with terrified eyes, his mouth gaping in worry for his ward, Gwaine looked at him with a determined expression, like he would protect those he loved with everything he had. Merlin knew the feeling. Leon just stared, his lips slightly apart, waiting for something to happen. Percival watched as his muscles held the hilt of sword, his lips set in a solemn line. Elyan stood by his sister gripping his sword looking on with wide eyes as the energy ball grew. Merlin swung out his right hand in their direction, making everyone flinch except for Gaius as they brought up their swords. Merlin ignored it and screamed over the building wind. He was quickly tiring, but he _had_ to do this.

"_Tueri dilexit ones cum impenetrabile scutum._"

A glowing light emerged from Merlin hand and flew towards the group with shocking speed. It was golden with hues of blue and wrapped itself around the group, completely encasing them in its warm, golden hold. Each person in the group looked shocked as their pulses quickened, panicing, they even started banging their swords against the impenetrable shield, trying to escape.

The massive ball of energy kept growing as Merlin turned his attention away from the shielded group and back to Morgana. The sphere grew as the humming sound it emitted grew louder. The two magic's fought each other, the greens, and the blues striking each other as the other pulled away a bit. Merlin knew it would explode _very_ soon and he didn't have enough strength to create a strong shield. The transporting spells, putting out the fires, creating a shield against Morgana's energy bolts, adding to the fact that Morgana's magic was embedding itself _into_ Merlin through his sliced shoulder, _and_ that he had created a powerful sheild for his friends using the last of his strength, he was greatly weakened; he'd never put this much strain on his magic before.

Suddenly, while everyone behind the shield was banging against it, Morgana had a deadly but fearful sneer on her face, and Merlin was raising his arm to shield his aged eyes from the growing light...the mass of pure elemental magic exploded.

It just _exploded._

First it expanded to about the size of one of the Knights shields, then the magic divided itself into shards...and they flew everywhere; into the ground - burning the leaves and creating small, quickly put out fires - into the air, where they hit trees before disappearing, but only after charring the bark. The explosion itself knocked both Merlin and Morgana backwards several feet, shards still flying. One hit Morgana, slicing her dress and scraping her leg. She fell to the floor, clutching her calf, crying out in pain. Her face crumpled as she clutched at her torn dress, blood was seeping out of the deep wound. She looked at Emrys in hate, but more prominent on her face was fear.

Merlin not-so-quickly scrambled to his feet and checked back to the group behind him, making sure that they were safe and that his shield had holded. It had, thankfully. The group were staring at him in in shock and fear, all their eyes wide and mouths hanging open, especially Gaius. Merlin gave them a weak smile, trying to reassure them that they would be alright.

"I'll be back!" Morgana hissed. She started yelling a transporting spell as the wind she had created gathered around her, the leaves kicking up and the dirt twisting in a tornado like fashion. Merlin was relieved that she was leaving. He really didn't want to hurt her, so he welcomed her departure. The tornado died down as the rags of her dress flew, her pitch black hair whipping in the wind.

Merlin let out a releived sigh as she left. And then he felt it.

Pain. Roaring pain, ebbing out from his left side.

He looked back at the group and understood why they had been staring at him in fear, why they were_ still_ staring at him in fear and incredibility, why they had stopped beating against the golden shield. They had seen the shard of magic hit him, watched it fly. He himself had been too focused on Morgana, and holding the shield to feel the pain. Now he felt it. Now he felt the pain.

He let out a large groan as he fell to the leaf-strewn ground. His red robe bunched underneath him as his feet shifted in pain. He put his hand to his side and immediately felt the sting of Morgana's magic. He could feel his magic fighting her's as yet more of her deadly magic made its way into his body. It was painful, very. He brought up his hand and saw shiny, red blood. It covered his hand.

He lay his bloodied hand on the floor as his blood roared through his veins. He could hear the pounding noise as blood roared through his head. He groaned again as his magic strained. He was so tired. He could feel the Knight's striking against his magic again, trying to break through the weakening shield. He couldn't hold it for much longer, and he _had_ to stay conscious, had to fight the overwhelming pain.

As he lay there, his magic fighting Morgana's, he could only think of one thing.

Arthur knew.

* * *

Did u like it? Love it? Please review!

Spells - Google Translate, English to Latin

_pila candentis ignis_ - ball of glowing fire

_onerariis duo ad destinatum desideravit, valle cecidit Kings_ - transport two to destination desired, Valley of the Fallen Kings

_percutiam cum purus industria_ - strike with pure energy

_percusserit cum industria clausuris adversarios_ - strike with energy that stops opponents

_tueri dilexit ones cum impenetrabile scutum_ - protect loved ones with impenetrable sheild

So please Reveiw! Love those! Thanks, too, to everyone who has reviewed each chapter! Love you guys the most! :D


	10. Of Shields and Transformations

Hey! A day earlier than I thought! So... here we're going back to the Round Table's thoughts of what happened. I tried to make it so its divided equally between everyone cause I don't like playing favorites but I don't know how it worked out. Not sure of this chapter... so please review! Also... will be going back and fixing up the prologue...some things just don't match since I got new ideas and put them in here...so...yeah...

Thanks to everyone whose reviewed so far! and to those that listened to the song I wrote about! Haha! Now you have to look up A Queen in Waiting from the Merlin Season 4 Soundtrack.. absolutely beautiful! :D

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin

So without further ado... ladies and gents... I give you... chapter 9!

* * *

The now exposed group had been listening to the entire conversation between the two magic wielders, hanging on every word and analyzing everything silently. Emrys wasn't going to let Morgana hurt anyone else, so who _had_ she hurt? Well, everyone in Camelot... but it had to be something recent for Emrys to confront her now.

Apparently, the Calyx, the guardian between the worlds, had told Morgana that Emrys would be her doom. The two present who had been there with the Calyx, Arthur and Gwaine, remembered her well; her dark eyes, her sadistic laugh, her black robes, she wasn't really one to joke around. So... was he on their side? Would he help them? Morgana _really_ wanted to fight, _kill_ Emrys, but why? So Emrys wouldn't kill her in the future? But... Emrys didn't want to even hurt her. None of this made sense, and they could only watch and wait to see how things played out.

Morgana had thrown a few bolts of energy at Emrys, white shards of light with green mist swirling around them, which he had easily blocked, until one broke through his golden, transparent shield. It burnt through Emrys' red robe and into his shoulder. Emrys only looked at it briefly, obviously not thinking it as harmful, but Gaius and everyone else had seen it too, and it was deep. Maybe not life-threatening by itself, but deep nonetheless. The bolt had singed and burnt the robe, exposing a red tunic that he wore under his robe. The exposed skin was covered in red blood.

That was when Gaius had jumped out, concerned for his friend. Friend? So he was at least on Gaius' side, right? Anyway, here they were, listening to Emrys try to draw Morgana's attention back to him, away from the group. Was he _helping_ them? Protecting them? Well... whatever the case, Emrys' not-so-subtle ruse worked.

Morgana let out another stream of magic in Merlin's direction, the green swirls flying around the white light. It looked like a bolt of lightning except it was smoother. It was flying through the air, making the very air crackle with electricity.

"M-Emrys!" Gaius shouted loudly. He was seriously concerned for his ward. Merlin was already injured, blood from his shoulder wound crept into his long white hair and beard, tingeing it a pinkish color. Why was this happening? What was going to happen? Would Merlin be alright? Would Merlin's secret be revealed? Gaius was pale with worry. His blue-grey eyes were wide and dry with due to the whipping wind, his mouth was open and his throat was dry with anticipation.

Gaius and the other members of the Round Table watched as Emrys thrust out his left arm, palm facing forward, and screamed, "_Percusserit cum industria clausuris adversarios._" His voice was rough and there was a bit of pain hidden beneath it. Gaius could tell that Merlin was tiring, and that wasn't good for any of them, especially Merlin. If he was too weak to defend them, Gaius didn't want to think of what could happen.

Everyone gasped as a similar white light with blue tendrils escaped from Emrys' open palm, on an intercept course with Morgana's beam of light. Each beam of elemental magic met in the middle of the two sorcerers. It started growing slowly, growing to about the size of a person's head and started humming as well. The humming started quietly, then started resonating louder and louder.

The members of the Round Table could only gape and grasp the hilt of their swords tighter and they watched everything, no one knew what was going to happen, but they_ did _know that they were in danger.

Emrys was definitely against Morgana, that was for sure. But, was he against them? Or was he on their side? It was anyone's guess. They had all heard the story of when Emrys had put a 'love' spell on both Gwen and Arthur, but they also knew that he really hadn't, there didn't need a love spell. Which begged the question, why had he been there at all? There had been speculation that maybe he had come to drive the blame for the spell to himself, therefore drawing blame away from Gwen as Arthur had said. Arthur had told them that Emrys' words had inferred that. Merlin had agreed, but they weren't sure what to believe concerning the wayward sorcerer. They could think one thing, and it turned out to be another. They didn't know.

Then there was the time when Emrys had 'killed' Arthur's father, King Uther. Gaius had explained that Emrys had done all he could, and that there had been a magical necklace around Uther's neck, and it would have undone any healing magic Emrys tried. It had been Morgana's work, and it had later come out that it had been Lord Agravaine that had placed it around his brother-in-laws neck. So Emrys hadn't killed Uther. Right? Or had he? Again, they weren't sure what to believe. Had he been working with Morgana? But...then why would he be fighting against her now?

Then there was the time when Leon, Gwaine, Elyan, and Percival had met Emrys in the forest only a few weeks after Uther's death. He had been struggling to mount his horse. So why had he brought one in the first place? He hadn't had anything packed onto the horse, so there really wasn't a need for one. But anyway, the Knight's confronted him, attempting to arrest him, _attempting_ being the key word. When they had said that Arthur would have wanted him alive, Emrys had pretty much threatened the King's life. He'd said that if they didn't let him go 'then there is _every_ chance that I will _kill_ your king!' Then he had literally manhandled, well... magic-handled the Knights into defeating _themselves_. All in all, it was quite spectacular... and utterly humiliating. Gwaine lay knocked out on the dirt ground while Percival, Elyan, and Leon were all used as stairs for Emrys to climb onto his horse. _Very _honorable.

They were all still groping with their own thoughts, when suddenly Emrys turned to face them. His watery blue eyes gazed at each of them in turn, his mouth set in a thin, tense line, while he swung out his right hand sharply. His was still putting out elemental magic, excreting a thin line of magic into the glowing, growing, humming white orb with his left hand.

Everyone flinched back when Emrys hand swung up. Gwen grabbed for Gaius shoulder, clutching the blue material of his robe. Elyan stepped closer to his sister, sword in hand to protect her. But somehow they knew that Emrys wasn't going to hurt them, that he wouldn't harm them. He hadn't actually _hurt_ the knights when he magic-handled them, and no, they weren't stuck on that, so why would he hurt them now? But also...why would he protect them? Why did they have some kind of faith in the aged sorcerer?

Emrys' palm was open, facing towards them; his long, thin, and bony fingers spread in the air as he yelled, "_T__ueri dilexit ones cum impenetrabile scutum._" Gaius could almost _feel_ Merlin's fatigue as he used even more magic. He looked so tired, as if the only thing keeping him awake and alert was adrenaline.

A golden ray of light shot from Merlin's open palm towards the watching group, different shades of blue embedding itself _within _and around the beam, and suddenly, like it hit a wall, it stopped a few feet before them. Instead, when it stopped, the golden light grew and spread in a large half-sphere shape, completely enveloping the group in its wide hold. It felt warm... safe even. Familiar. But why? Arthur had always imagined magic being cold and hurtful. So why did this feel warm, safe? Like it would protect them as fiercely as it could? Arthur hated not knowing.

The wind that had been blowing stopped immediately as the shield completed its shape. Arthur hair stopped flying as well as everyone else. They could still see clearly, though their view was slightly colored golden with streaks of blue here and there. Their hearing wasn't impaired in the least, Gwaine thought he might even be able to hear _better_, if the roaring wind could be accounted for.

Suddenly, the humming from the growing sphere grew infinitely louder and they turned their attention away from examining their warm cocoon in favor of watching the fight. They saw Morgana staring hatefully at Emrys as he only stared reflectively calmly back at her, safe in the knowledge that his friends were safe. Then, as suddenly as the glowing ball came to be, it grew infinitely bigger before it exploded.

The group shrieked and covered their eyes against the blinding light, throwing their arms in front of their faces and twisting slightly. Not a second after they looked away, they looked back, too overwhelmed by curiosity and worry for their savior.

They watched through narrowed eyes as the glowing sphere quickly divided itself into shards, some larger, some smaller. Each trace of glowing white light had both green and blue wisps of magic wrapped around it, fighting their own individual battles as the dangerous shards went flying, some into the sky, others hit trees where it scorched the bark, leaving black streaks before they fizzled out. Some hit the ground, singeing the leaves and causing small fires that were quickly out out. Some even hit the shield. It didn't even waver as the shards collided into it, blue wisps of magic enveloped the shards, crushing them against the golden shield, which only glowed brighter before settling down, waiting for more.

The shielded group watched as one shard ripped through a flimsy shield that Morgana had put up. It shattered the thin gold and green shield and sliced through her black dress, tearing at the skin on her leg. She crumpled, grimacing and yelling in pain. She gazed at Emrys in fear. She knew she was done, that she had lost, they could see it on her face.

Then they all watched as one of the rather larger shards broke off from a large group near the ground, and headed straight towards Emrys. He didn't seem to notice as it headed towards him, but they all did. In fact, Emrys looked towards them. He gave them a weak smile, or sort of one. It looked kind of like a grimace from the earlier hit he had taken. It was then that the shard had struck him, their shield even momentarily wavered. The group could only see part of it, as they were at the wrong angle. But from what they could see, it shredded his thick red rode, embedding itself into his side, making him start to bleed... heavily. The shard didn't go all the way through, it had dispersed, defeated by Emrys' magic before it could, but it was still deep. It even momentarily lit his robe on fire, before it burnt itself out. The blues and greens from the shard swirled around Emrys new wound, each battling for dominance. Still, Emrys didn't notice. He was too focused on Morgana and what she would do next.

"I'll be back!" They heard Morgana scream. They didn't bother looking at her as they were still too focused on Emrys and his condition. He looked bad. His shoulder was still bleeding heavily and now there was the injury to his side. He looked tired as well. His pale lips were set in a tense frown as he gazed at Morgana.

They only looked at Morgana as the wind started whipping faster and faster, her dress fluttered in the wind, the part that was torn flew even more so. Her hair whipped against her pained face as she squeezed her eyes shut against the wind. She was soon taken away by the swirling vortex.

Emrys let out a sigh, they watched as his shoulders were mostly drained themselves of their tension.

Then they saw... that he noticed. The tenseness returned to his shoulders in a sudden leap, they saw the facial expression change from one of relief to pain... pain and fear.

Emrys looked at the group, all who were staring at him with openly concerned and worried expressions. Emrys _had_ protected them. He didn't have to, not at all, especially with the way they had treated him, the way the Pendragon's had persecuted, hunted his kind... but he had, protected them. And now _he_ was the one that needed help. He was the one that needed protecting.

They watched, helplessly as he fell to the ground, grasping at the air for invisible holds, stirring up the leaves as he squirmed against the growing pain. They saw as he reached down, flinching back when his hand neared the wound, then pushing through the pulsing green magic to touch the deep wound. They saw as his hand came back up _covered_ in blood, his hand was shiny with the crimson liquid.

They started beating at the weakening blue shield, hoping to destroy it to go to Emrys help; he had helped them, now they wanted, felt the _need_ to return the favor, as if they knew him.

Gwen and Gaius called out Emrys' name, willing him to respond. He didn't, only groaning as he bled onto the forest floor. They could all see he was in a _very_ bad way, and the longer he was alone, unaided, unattended, the worse the wound, and his condition, would become. Both his wounds could become infected very quickly with the way he was flailing and rolling from side to side.

Emrys was still squirming on the ground, groaning every now and then and curling in on himself slightly. Gwen could only imagine the pain he was in. Leon watched as the man lifted his head slightly to inspect his own wound, brushing aside his long, speckled beard, then laying his head back onto the hard ground, closing his eyes.

Everyone was yelling his name now, trying to get him to stay conscious and to put down the shield. They didn't know if he could hear them, understand them, or if he was even really _aware_ of what was happening.

Quite suddenly, the shield gave way, the colors exhausting themselves and blending with the air. Everyone stopped yelling for a moment as they realized they could move, they didn't sheath their swords yet, they were too busy running towards the sorcerer. He wasn't a threat at the moment anyway. He looked too weak to sit up, much less magic them all away.

"I need my medical kit." Gaius stated. His voice was pinched in concern as he looked at his ward. He could only walk briskly towards him, as his old legs were too old to run nearly as fast as he wished he could.

"I'll get it!" Elyan answered quickly, surprising even himself. He turned on the spot and ran back towards their camp as fast as he could run in chainmail.

Arthur was the first one to reach Emrys. He knelt down on his right side. Arthur's chainmail made it harder to kneel, the metal catching behind his knees as he bent down. He tried to get Emrys to stop squirming, to calm him down, because it would only make it worse, but he didn't, if anything, Arthur's presence might have made it worse as Emrys started to mutter soundless words.

Guinevere went on Emrys' other side, kneeling right next to the wound, trying to get a better look. Her lavender dress upset the leaves, causing some to fall on Emrys' already dirty red robe. Gwen could just tell by the way it looked that it was bad. She knew next to nothing about magic, but she just knew by instinct that Morgana's green magic swirling around and going _into_ the wound definitely _wasn't _a good thing.

Leon came up behind Arthur, grabbing his shoulder, pulling him away from Emrys. Arthur stood up and followed, leaving Emrys in Gwen's capable hands.

"What is it?" Arthur asked. His voice was tense with everything that had happened, what still could happen.

"Is it really wise... to help him?" Leon asked, cautiously. His blue eyes held a wariness that was so clearly Leon. "We don't know his motives as all, or what he was doing."

Leon wanted to trust the man, he seemed familiar, a good familiar, but he was still a bit edgy. Always being the cautious one, he preferred to see each side of the conflict before making a decision. Emrys', no, Emrys' _magic_ felt familiar, trustworthy, but this man's history questioned otherwise.

Arthur understood his need to be cautious, as Leon always was. They certainly _didn't _know what Emrys had been doing, or his motives, but he had saved them. One way or another Emrys had saved them. They weren't supposed to have been there, much less jump out in the middle of a magical fight, but they had. And Emrys had protected them, he had used up his own strength, his own magic to ensure their safety. They could all see he had already been tired before he had erected the shield, afterwards he was even worse. He deserved their help, for the sake of chivalry, if nothing else.

"I don't know Leon, but he helped us, we should return the favor. And look at him," Arthur said, turning around to glance at Emrys, "he's not threat, not right now."

What Arthur said was true; he wasn't a threat right now, they would deal with that later if it came up. Besides, they were all concerned for the man, all of them, it showed by the concern on their faces, though some held more than others, and it showed in their posture, so Leon gave his king a reluctant nod.

Leon was also slightly impressed by Arthur. If he had seen an injured sorcerer a few years ago, he wouldn't have hesitated in killing him, no matter what he'd done. Then Merlin had come along and changed him, now here was Emrys, quite possible dying on the ground, and Arthur _wanted_ to help him, regardless that he'd used magic.

"G-Gaius?" Emrys choked out, his voice was thick with pain a thick tear made its way down his face, partially clearing away the caked dust, making him look even more pale. Gwen looked down and into Emrys face, her own face pinched in concern for the downed warlock. Her eyes were sad as she tried to make Emrys more comfortable, not an easy thing to do when the patient is flailing in pain.

Gaius came over, and took Arthur's former position, his blue robe touching Emrys' red one as he knelt. He was very, so _very_ worried for his wounded ward. _Where's Elyan?_ Gaius surveyed Merlin's body again and saw that his wounds looked worse from up close. His side was bleeding heavily, his shoulder too. He had scratches on his exposed skin and a cut along his jawline. _  
_

"Don't worry, I'm here, you're going to be alright."

Gwen heard his voice crack, she wasn't sure anyone else did, but she had. Gaius obviously cared for Emrys a great deal. Gwen wondered absentmindedly how long they'd been friends. That had never been revealed, only that they were friends and Gaius had protected him when Agravaine had questioned him about the sorcerer that had killed his father. Gaius was loyal to the man, and Emrys was loyal back apparently. Had he only protected them because Gaius had been in their company? Or because he had honestly wanted them _all _safe?

Arthur had told her what Gaius had said after he'd been kidnapped. 'I'm not the only one seeking to protect you.' And he'd only said it _after_ he'd been questioned about Emrys. That couldn't have been a coincidence... could it? Did that mean that Emrys was and _had_ been protecting Arthur? Gwen had to admit that they'd had some close calls, that unexplained things had happened just in the nick of time that had gone just that...unexplained, never questioned. So... maybe they subconsciously _trusted _Emrys. But why would that be? Why?

_Maybe it's his eyes_, Gwen thought. Now that she could see them, they were familiar... trustworthy even. The blue orbs practically begged to be accepted, trusted, but why would that be? True, he was a sorcerer, and by the laws set down by Uther, he had every right to be killed. But this was a different kind of need. This was a need that was said silently among friends. He _needed_ to be accepted, trusted. But again, why?

Arthur came over again, the knights trailing behind him. They had their swords still out, though they were not aimed at Emrys, they just didn't think of putting their swords back into their scabbards.

Emrys eyes were watering more now, partially from the pain and partially from dirt that had become caught in his eyes. Gwen did the best she could to clear his face with the hem of her dress. He just looked so sad, and so _tired._

"Is there anything you can do for him Gaius?" Gwaine asked, his voice serious and flat.

There was just something about Emrys that made Gwaine want to help him, feel concerned for him. He was still squirming on the ground, head grinding into the ground, while his eyes rolled in their sockets, he mumbled something, but they didn't understand what he said. He was in a _very_ bad way, and Gwaine felt the need to help, or at least make sure he got some help, and since he was certainly no physician, the job was left to Gaius, who looked so downhearted at the sight of the man in question he'd probably help even if Arthur ordered him not to, not that Arthur would...in fact, he looked like he felt the need to help Emrys just as everyone else.

But why would they feel the need to help? This was Emrys; the man who had _magic_-handled them into defeating one another, who may or may have not killed King Uther, whose story made no sense when he supposedly put a love charm on both Arthur and Gwen...so why would they want to help him? Why did they seem to trust that he wouldn't turn them into toads or something equally less appetizing? Why? Was it because he was injured...badly? No...there was some sense of familiarity...that went further than Emrys...

"I don-." Gaius was cut off as they heard running.

Elyan ran over, his boots crunching leaves underfoot, and his chainmail bouncing and catching the sunlight while he ran. He quickly handed off the circular brown medical case that Gaius had brought with him.

He went to stand at Emrys' feet, nearer to his sister, whom of which was inspecting Emrys face. Did he feel familiar to her too? Elyan just had this sense of familiarity when he was by the secret sorcerer. Not the kind that reminded him that he'd been magic-handled by the man. Now that they were supposedly on the same side, Elyan felt something towards him... like he knew him. But from where? Why?

Gaius opened his medical bag, and dug out a few vials and a thick wad of gauze. That would definitely be needed. Right now they had to stop the bleeding. Gaius didn't know what to do with the green and blue swirls flying around both wounds, but he couldn't think of that right now, he had to focus on what he did know how to do. The best course of action for the patient, for Merlin, his surrogate son, was gauze to stop the bleeding, and honey to fight infection.

"Gwen." Gaius said. "Gwen?" He looked up and saw Guinevere staring intently at Merlin's face. He could nearly hear the pieces clicking together but not exactly fitting right quite yet. Gaius knew she could figure it out, if no one else could, she would. She was a very clever girl. But Gaius also knew that if she figured it out, Merlin's secret would be revealed. True, she had taken the news of Merlin being a Dragonlord very well...but Gaius wasn't sure how she'd take the news of Merlin having magic, of Merlin being Emrys, of everything he'd done... and they really didn't have time to find out.

Unfortunately though, Gaius thought they might not have a choice; Merlin was weakening, and fast. Gaius didn't know if he'd be able to hold such a strong enchantment whilst he was unconscious, injured, and quite possibly dying. He just didn't know. And it scared him. Merlin's biggest secret might very well be revealed, here and now, and he had no way to stop it.

Guinevere turned towards Gaius as he handed her the white gauze.

"Put pressure on the wound." Gaius instructed. Gwen could tell that Gaius was having trouble keeping on his physician's mask, that he couldn't detach himself from the situation. It must have been horrible to watch your friend go through this.

Emrys started mumbling something, though most of it was unintelligible, Gwen could understand '-m sorry,' 'not holding,' 'too weak,' and 'it hurts.' Then he repeated '-m sorry.' This brought up a whole new flock of questions. What wasn't holding? Gwen was pretty sure she knew what hurt and that he was 'too weak' to do anything. But why had he said '-m sorry?' What was there to be sorry about? He had just_ saved_ them from Morgana_ and_ the exploding ball of magic. So why was he sorry? Everyone else was staring at the fallen sorcerer, wondering the same thing. They all had various amounts of concern on their faces as they watched Gaius and Gwen work diligently.

They watched Gwen rearrange wad of gauze and looked at the wound again. It was swirling with different shades of green and blue magic, it was still bleeding heavily, the dark red color set in stark contrast with the ground and the colors of magic. All in all...it just looked terribly bad.

A tear rolled down Gwen's face. Why was she crying? She barely knew Emrys, so why was she crying? She didn't cry when she was treating people in the temporary hospitals that were so common, and she'd known those people for years. So why was she crying like she had known Emrys for years? She wanted to chalk it down that dirt had just gotten in her eye, but she knew that wasn't true. So what was it about Emrys that made him _feel_ so familiar that she cried when he was in pain?

Guinevere started to put the gauze on the wound, her hands nearing the bleeding wound when the green magic shocked her a bit. She flinched a little, then the blue magic, Emrys' magic wrapped itself calmy around her hands and the gauze, the blue mist protecting her. The magic was warm, safe, and with it, she pushed through the hateful green magic and put pressure on the wound. Emrys' flinched a little. Gwen knew this would sting, a lot, but they had to stop the bleeding. She could only hope he lost consciousness before the pain became too great.

Gwen put more pressure on the wound, leaning in a little bit. Emrys' face pinched in utter agony as his eyebrows furrowed. His thin back arched and he screamed in pain. His voice was cracked and rough through the pain. Gwen flinched a bit when he did that, but she didn't let go of the pressure on the wound, it had to stop bleeding or Emrys ran a larger risk of dying. Everyone else jumped a bit, stepping closer in concern.

Gaius stared at Emrys as he lost consciousness. _Hang in there Merlin!_ Would his secret be revealed? How would everyone react? Would they hate him? Forgive him? All number questions going through his head. Gaius knew Merlin had already been through it a thousand times, that he had probably imagined every scenario, every detail, every possible outcome, and Gaius had to wonder if he ever thought up this one.

Emrys settled down, his body flopping back onto the ground. His watery blue eyes shut, and his breathing lessened though still coming in short gasps. Gwen knew he was unconscious... but he was still in pain. She really felt sorry for him as another tear escaped her eye. She blinked and that's when she saw it.

Emrys started glowing. Well, not him in particular, but his magic escaped from what seemed like every pore in his body and covered him like a blanket. It wasn't much magic, they could all still clearly see Emrys and every profound wrinkle on his elfin face.

Gaius stood and took a step back, he was pretty sure what was happening, and he didn't want to interfere with the process, if something went wrong, Merlin could be hurt even more.

Gwen followed Gaius' example as the blue and gold wrapped itself around Emrys' body. Then slowly... he began to change. No one knew what was happening, save for Gaius, and they all watched with bated breath and wide eyes as he began to change.

Long, snow white hair shortened, changing from speckled white, to a peppered grey, to raven black, while his long beard retreated back into his chin, leaving a clean-shaven chin and jawline. Profound wrinkles and sun spots disappeared, leaving behind still dirty, but tighter, younger skin, the flesh on his hands doing the same. His nose grew smaller as thin, pale lips became fuller, pinker. And finally the transition was complete.

Gaius could only stare and judge everyone else's reactions with fear and anticipation. He himself was surprised that it happened so fast, so dramatically. Merlin was still twitching in pain, head rolling side to side on the ground, mumbling something unconsciously.

Gwen covered her mouth with one hand, sucking in a sharp breath, and took another step back... She now understood why Emrys seemed so familiar, why she had felt the need to help, why she was crying, and why she subconsciously trusted this man, why he had helped them. _His eyes! _There were so many emotions running through her head and heart; love, compassion, concern, betrayal, awe, fear, confusion. She was in complete shock as she stared at the figure beneath her... So many questions...

Elyan's eyes widened to the size of grapefruits. He was still standing next to Emrys' feet, and his mouth fell open at the sight of who now lay in Emrys' place. A man he had fought beside several times, whom he had stood up for when he had been discredited. Now he understood why Gaius had cared for him so much, why he himself had felt the need to retrieve Gaius' medical bag so fast. It was all very clear now. And that brought up so many other, numberless questions.

Percival stared at the man now lying before him. What once had been an old man, was now a close friend. Percival might have known him for the least amount of time as anyone there, but he was still in shock, his mouth hanging open and his eyes wide, he just couldn't believe what he was seeing, but now he understood his need to help, and why he had helped them.

Leon gasped as the figure was revealed. The magic retreated back into his skin, leaving behind a long time friend. _What in the world?_ He didn't know what to say, or if he could say anything at all. He tried, but choked on it in surprise. He was just in a shocked stupor as everyone else was, but he understood why he hadn't fought Arthur so much about helping Emrys, why he'd protected them.

Gwaine stared at the man, his brown eyes wide, his mouth hanging open. The old man had been replaced by his best friend. Now he understood why he had wanted to help, why Emrys had seemed so familiar, why Emrys had protected them. But it brought up so many questions, so many emotions, Gwaine couldn't number them. He could only stare in a shocked, worried stupor.

Arthur did something very unbecoming of a king... he dropped his sword. It clattered against the stones loudly, but no one noticed, no one cared, they were all too focused on the twitching, mumbling body on the floor. Arthur didn't bend to pick it up from where it lay, he was still in the shocked stupor that had made him drop it. Arthur understood now why he had felt the need to help this man, why he had protected them, why he trusted him not to harm them, why his _magic_ had felt familiar. He felt _so_ many emotions towards the man lying on the ground; brotherly affection, compassion, concern, wariness, betrayal, confusion. _Oh,_ he was_ so_ confused.

And as his best friend lay bleeding helplessly onto the forest floor not four feet in front of him, he could only think, say one thing, and even then Arthur was surprised that the words could even escape his parched lips with how choked up he was.

"It... it's Merlin."

* * *

I know... a bit shorter than the other chapters, but I really wanted to stop there and I couldn't think of anything else to put in here... :D So please reveiw and tell me what you thought! Anything in peticular anyone wants to see in later chapters? Suggestions always welcome! :D

So...please don't forget to review and tell me what you thought! Thanks!


	11. Of Wounds and Indecision

I did it! MUAHAHA! Got this up way earlier than I thought I would! YES! I totally blame it on all the AWESOME reviews I got! Nineteen just for the last chapter! You guys are amazing! THANKS! I have to thank Ocean Mint Leaves for the encouragement and for making me laugh! ReadingRaven19 for the advice, I hope this one is better! And CaptainOzone for all your awesome reviews as well as reminding me of 'War' by Poets of the Fall... which I have been listening to over and over again all day while I wrote this! Thank goodness for music! Also like to thank everyone whose read my new one-shot 'Revelations' and reviewed, you guys are awesome! :D

For this chapter, I tried to bring in more of everyone's reactions and emotions, and I hope I succeeded! A lot is going on, and I hope I did it right! :D

Thanks again!

* * *

_'No light, no light in your bright blue eyes_  
_I never knew daylight could be so violent_  
_A revelation in the light of day'_

_'You want a revelation  
Some kind of resolution  
You are the revelation'_

_-_Florance and the Machine,_ 'No light, No light' _

* * *

Everyone was completely speechless. Gwen still had her hand over her mouth with thick tears rolling down her face in both shock and fear. Elyan was still standing at Merlin's feet, his hands becoming clammy with the hilt of his sword still in his hand. Leon just stared open mouthed, his blue-grey eyes as wide as the chicken Mary served in the palace. Percival froze where he stood, his brain not processing what he was seeing. Arthur still stood where he was, his feet frozen. After uttering 'It's Merlin,' he had lost all mental ability, his mind freezing as his best friend lay on the floor. Excalibur still lay among the leaves on the ground, forgotten.

Gwaine was the first to come out of his shocked stupor. He rushed to Merlin's side, his dark brown hair flying behind him as he flew to his best friend's side. His chainmailed knees skidded against the dirt as he reached the boy's side, clinking against small stones embedded in the ground.

"Merlin?" He tried. Seeing it didn't even stir the man, he tried again, taking Merlin's uninjured shoulder in his firm, cupped hand. "Merlin!" Tears were threatening to fall as he tried to rouse the fallen warlock. This was no longer Emrys the questionable sorcerer; this was _Merlin_ his first, best friend. This could _not_ be happening! There was just no way.

Merlin looked even worse now that he held that familiar face. His face was slick with sweat, and his head still dug into the ground beneath him, creating a dent in the dirt. Merlin was mumbling some words, his full lips moving, but no real, coherent words coming out, only gasps and yelps of pulsing pain every now and then. The man's breathing was short and erratic as his body convulsed slightly. His eyelids were shut tight against the sunlight, never once releasing their firm hold on his eyes. He looked paler that he ever had due to blood loss and shock. In short, he looked like he was dying.

Gaius rushed over when Gwaine did. He had sweat on his brow as his mind contemplated what to do first. His mind had frozen when Merlin had changed, the part of him that could detach himself from the situation fled as soon as the old man's face had. The cold hard truth hit him and he could no longer deny the fact that was so inevitably Merlin. His ward, his loving, surrogate son.

"Gwaine! Put pressure on his side," he barked out orders as his frazzled mins pieced itself together. "Gwen! I need you!" He sucked up his dejected, anxious thoughts and swallowed them. He didn't have time for them now. Especially now. No. He needed to focus.

Gwaine took the cloth that was still laying against Merlin's side, but before he could get a hold on it, green magic shocked him like it had Guinevere. He pushed through desperately as Merlin's blue magic wrapped itself around his arms and hands, protecting him like it had Gwen. Gwaine _knew_ it was Merlin's magic protecting him. One, who else's could it be? Second, it just _felt_ so much like Merlin. He couldn't explain it, he just_ knew_.

Gwen was shaken out of her daze at the mention of her name, so suddenly, in fact, she jumped. This wasn't the usual, hurried, my-patient-needs-attention Gaius. This was frantic, anxious, _scared_ Gaius.

She rushed to Merlin's side, falling on her knees as Gaius instructed her to apply pressure to his still bleeding shoulder wound. It was no easy task considering how much Merlin was fidgeting now in his half-conscious state.

Her lavender dress crinkled underneath her knees as she shifted, her cocoa eyes betraying her emotions. Love, wonder, shock, awe, and overall desperation played along her irises as a tear rolled down her face. _What the heck is going on?_ If the situation hadn't been so tense, so hectic, so very _desperate_, she might have figured it out, might have connected the dots, but she could only focus on one thing right now; her friend needed her help, and if she could only put pressure on his bleeding wound, so be it.

"Gwaine, Gwen, I need you to get that robe off him." Gaius said.

Gwaine and Gwen unlatched the clips at the front pulling the red material away, revealing Merlin's usual clothes; brown trousers, red tunic, and his favorite grey neckerchief. The familiarity of _their_ Merlin hit everyone again as the clothes were revealed. Gwaine looped Merlin's left arm out of the robe, while Gwen removed Merlin's right arm. Merlin himself remained oblivious to everything happening, but when they finally got the thick material off, he started shivering violently.

"He's going into shock," Gaius explained fervently.

Leon, Percival, Elyan, and Arthur all came over from their respective positions, standing as close as they could while still not prohibiting the movements of the workers. All of them still had shock written all over their faces; more prominent now though, was bewilderment. They had no idea as to what had just happened. The only thing they _knew_ was that Emrys had changed into Merlin before their very eyes. So Emrys was Merlin. Merlin _was_ Emrys. But... how? Each individual mind was grasping at straws, wondering _how_ in all of heaven and earth, _Merlin,_ their best friend, was a sorcerer.

Arthur was still in complete denial of the whole situation. There was no way that Merlin was a sorcerer. His best friend. His closest companion other than Guinevere. His first real friend. It hurt too much. _No, _Arthur thought. _There _is_ no way._ He wouldn't believe it. Couldn't. But then why was Merlin, _his_ Merlin, lying on the ground not two feet in front of him, bleeding heavily and looking like, no, _worse_ than he had when he'd drank poison for Arthur all those years ago? _Why?_

Gaius was digging around his medicine bag hastily, he finally found the vial he wanted; honey mixed with a herb that helps blood clot. Merlin needed it more than anything, and there was only so much he could do with Merlin's wound so fresh, his skin so tender.

"Gwaine, move the gauze, I need to give him this." Gaius said.

Reluctantly, Gwaine let go of his firm grip on the gauze, pulling it away from the bleeding wound. The gauze itself was already soaked with Merlin's blood, tinged a bright red color.

Gaius poured some of the contents of the phial into the wound, then Gwaine re-administered the pressure, and he had to admit, it already seemed like Merlin was bleeding less. Next, Gaius did the same to Merlin's shoulder, dripping some of the thick substance over the wound.

Merlin gasped both times when the cold contents of the phial hit his hot skin, shocking him awake. His thick eyelashes opened as his eyelids fluttered revealing cloudy blue eyes.

"G-Gwaine...?" Merlin gasp out, seeing his friend at his side. Oh, it hurt so bad. Merlin gasped again, his breathing still quick and shallow. Was that Gwen? Gaius? Where... Then Merlin saw everyone else above him as well. This is not good.

"Merlin! It's alright. I'm here. You're gonna be alright, mate, I promise." Gwaine choked, a tear slid down his grizzled face.

"Morga -" He said. He couldn't finish as another wave of pain hit him and he yelled out.

Gaius answered this time. "She's gone Merlin, you did it, she's gone."

Merlin only bobbed his head in response, grinding his teeth in pain. His eyelids were clenched shut as he gasped again. He was fading in and out of consciousness, the sweat on his brow shining in effort to stay awake.

Gwen gave Gwaine a desperate look which he quickly returned. He_ had_ to be alright.

Arthur felt a tear sliding down his own face. _What was going on?_ He ran his hand frantically through his hair, feeling helpless. He could deal with the magic later, when he knew Merlin waas alright. His eyes were red-rimmed as he looked down on best friend and a large pit lay in his stomach.

"Gaius... w-what..." Leon started. He couldn't, for the life of him, figure out how to finish the sentence, but Gaius understood anyway.

"There's no time to explain right now, we need to get him back to camp. He needs to stay warm." Gaius said, the tone of his voice leaving no room for argument. He started gathering his supplies back into his bag, securing the lid.

"Let's go then." Gwaine said, completely serious.

He looped his arm around Merlin's back, avoiding his bleeding shoulder, and locked his arm behind Merlin's knees.

He paused for a moment. "This is going to hurt, Merlin."

Merlin only nodded dumbly in answer, it already did anyway.

Gwaine quickly pulled Merlin closer to him and lifted him up into the air. Merlin yelled out in pain, curling in on himself and scratching his head on Gwaine's chainmail, another tear sliding down his flushed face. He fought back a rising sob and chocked instead. Oh, it hurt_ so_ much. "O-ow," he croaked agonisingly.

"Sorry, mate." Gwaine uttered sincerely, a stone of guilt nudging at him. They had to get Merlin back to camp, keep him warm. He had already lost so much blood...and putting him through more pain was the only way to do it. Gwaine hated it.

He walked as fast as he dared back to camp, Merlin slightly bouncing in his strong arms. Everyone followed behind him, not missing a step.

Merlin was hurt. That was pretty much the only thing going through each of their minds, keeping them gonig. Then there was, '_Merlin has magic,' 'Merlin _is_ Emrys,' _and the most popular was, '_W__hat in the name of Albion is going on!'_ They didn't know what to believe, what to do, they only _knew_ Merlin was hurt... badly.

After about ten minutes of uncomfortable, desperate silence, they finally reached their campsite. Gwaine maneuvered around the general clutter of everyone's makeshift beds, holding Merlin firmly in his arms, but not enough to hurt him further.

Percival and Elyan ran in front of him, pulling various blankets over and setting them a few feet away from the burnt out fire. Gwaine bent his knees, trying to ease Merlin down as painlessly as possible. He set him on the blankets, making him yelp out when his back touched them, upsetting his side. Gwaine finally got Merlin's whole body lying on the bed just Arthur came rushing over. He tucked his balled up cape under Merlin's head, lifting it a few inches from the ground for comfort.

Gaius came over, resting his knees right beside Merlin. Gwen sat by Merlin's head as Gwaine stayed at Merlin's other side. Arthur positioned himself by Merlin's feet. Everyone else just gathered around, standing behind, watching with bated breath.

Gwen touched Merlin's forehead with her palm. "He's burning up Gaius," she said worriedly.

"Arthur, I need some fresh water." Gaius said, trying to give the anxious King something to do.

Arthur got up and looked around the camp. He spotted an empty bucket that had previously held food stuffs. He rushed over to it, then over to the stream nearest their camp. He filled the bucket as much as he could with the cool liquid and rushed back to camp. He set the bucket next to Gwen as she untied Merlin's grey neckerchief from this throat.

She dipped it into the cool water, wringing it out before placing it on his forehead. His temperature was still rising and she quickly wiped down his face in an attempt to cool him down, but to no avail.

"We need to keep him warm. Someone start a fire." Gaius said, still tending to Merlin. He rubbed some salve over Merlin's shoulder, it wasn't nearly as bad as his side, but his side was still too inflamed to work with.

Elyan hopped over to the fire, placing some logs from their meager supply on the ashes. He added some kindling and tried starting it with the flint. A spark flew, but nothing caught. He tried again, and again, with the same result.

"I can't get it to light, the woods too wet." Elyan said, his eyes wide with worry. What would happen if they could get a fire started?

Gaius sighed heavily, his eyes sad and resigned. He looked up to the general group, murmuring "I'm sorry."

They all furrowed their eyebrows in confusion, wondering what he was talking about.

Gaius leaned down closer to Merlin, his white hair nearly brushing Merlin's shoulder. "Merlin? Merlin." He said. His voice was soft, but everyone could still hear him. "Can you hear me?"

Merlin opened his once story blue eyes slowly, fighting the wave of pain overcoming him. He saw Gaius' blue-grey eyes above him as he nodded. He closed his eyes again as the wave hit, his face scrunched in pain as he grimaced.

"Merlin, we need fire. The woods too wet. I'm sorry my boy, but we need your help." Gaius said. Everyone looked at him, wondering what he meant.

Merlin nodded as he turned his head. He looked into Gwaine's face and saw desperate worry. That wasn't good to see. Not at all. Especially on Gwaine's face. He was always carefree, laid back, laughing. He couldn't focus on that right now; he had to light the fire. He looked past Gwaine and at the pile of ashes that had wood piled on top of it. Elyan still knelt by it, trying in vain to lite it with the flint stone. They all knew his secret; Merlin knew the ageing spell had collapsed when he was unconscious. He felt terrified of what would happen now, but he had to focus on one thing at a time.

Merlin turned his head to the side, his fingers flexing against the blankets that lay underneath him, crinkling them in Merlin's hold. His shoulder ached as he turned his head. He reached inside him and felt his magic like a pool inside him. He reached for it and pulled it up inside him, bringing it forward for him to use.

He tried to control his breathing as much as he could to say the spell. His breathing was still erratic and hurt his lungs, but he had to do this.

He looked towards the unlit wood, gazing at it. "F-_Forbearnan._" He gritted his teeth against another wave of pain that crashed down on him, making him yell out roughly and whip his head to the side.

Everyone stared at Merlin while he said the foreign words, and then they gaped as a healthy fire started up from the small pile of wood. _  
_

Elyan, who was still right next to the fire, jumped back and stared at Merlin and his sister, who was openly gaping at the jumping flames. They had seen Emrys doing magic earlier, but this was _their_ Merlin. He didn't have a white beard, or wrinkled eyes, but he still could do magic. Merlin. Doing magic. He was a sorcerer. The realization hit them all again, but harder this time. Now they saw him, _Merlin_, doing magic. It sunk in like uneven stones thrown into a deep lake.

Merlin was a sorcerer. It felt so strange, so _wrong_, but so right at the same time. It was a total paradox, but they didn't have time to mull over it now.

Arthur stared, his heart stopping as he stared at the flames. He saw Merlin's eyes change from their usual brilliant blue to a bright, burning gold color. _Just like Morgana,_ he thought. No. Merlin wasn't Morgana, he wasn't evil. No way... right? He _had_ just been fighting her, so he couldn't be anything like her. Right? Arthur's views on magic had been steadily changing, but magic was still bad, wasn't it? But Merlin wasn't bad. Merlin was the kindest person Arthur had ever met. But...

Another tear rolled down Arthur's face. As much as he tried to convince himself that Merlin was nothing like Morgana, he couldn't hold onto the words, he couldn't hold onto _anything _he was in so much shock. His views on magic had been steadily changing, even before the Druid boy had possessed Elyan. But there were too many similarities; lies, betrayal, secrets. What else was he missing?

Merlin gasped in agony as another rush of pain hit, drawing everyone's attention back to him. His face was scrunched in pain as he curled in on himself slightly, groaning as he tried to draw up his knees. Gwaine talked to him reassuringly, trying to comfort him by rubbing his arm while still putting pressure on his wound. "It's going to be alright. Its ok, Merlin, we're here. You're going to be alright."

Gwaine hadn't really been fazed by Merlin's display; all he saw was a friend who desperately needed help. He had had his suspicions anyway. How else had they gotten out of so many tight spots? The only thing any of their stories had in common was Merlin, even from the stories he'd heard before he came to Camelot, Merlin had always been there. He didn't have any proof of it... well... until now. He was surprised no one else had thought of it.

"Gwaine, I need you to lift his torso and remove his tunic..." Gaius said, completely oblivious to everyone's eyes still darting between Merlin and the tangerine fire.

Gwaine lifted Merlin's torso, wrapping his arm behind the man's back, making Merlin gasp and open his eyes marginally in surprise. He grabbed the hem of his tunic on one side, while Gaius grabbed the other, and together they slowly lifted the material, damp with sweat, off him. They slid it upward, brushing Merlin's injured side, making him flinch and shift his hips as he shut his eyes tight, panted and then held his breath against the rising pain.

"Sorry Merlin, almost there." Gaius said. Merlin nodded in reply, his black hair sticking to his pale forehead.

They reached Merlin's chest and Gwaine retracted his arm so they could maneuver the material around it. He quickly put his hand against Merlin's bare, clammy back as they moved the shirt upwards. Percival and Elyan came over and helped maneuver Merlin's arms out of his sleeves. The movement upset Merlin's shoulder, making him cry out.

"Sorry!" Elyan said. They finally got his arms out of their sleeves and Gwen grabbed the hems of the shirt, pulling it over Merlin's head by herself.

"G-Gaius..." Merlin coughed out. His face was flushed due to his fever, but the rest of his skin was pale and clammy. He was still shivering violently, his teeth chattering as they clicked together, even more so now that his bare skin was exposed.

"Isn't there something you can give him Gaius?" Gwen sniffled.

"I'm working on it!" He replied shortly. He was mixing different herbs and concoctions into a single phial, adding some water and shaking it. "Keep holding him up."

Gaius leaned forward, still shaking the medium sized phial. It was changing from a green to a purplish color, the herbs mixing to create the desired substance.

"I'm afraid this won't taste very good, my boy, but it'll take away the pain." Gaius said.

Merlin nodded and tried smirking as he panted against the pain. Gaius put the vial against his flushed lips and started to slowly pour its contents as Gwen held his head up. Immediately, Merlin began to choke and cough it out but he managed to swallow just enough of it.

"Rest now, Merlin." Gaius said soothingly, placing a hand on his wards arm in a fatherly gesture. "Sleep, my boy. You've done enough."

Everyone watched as the heavy tension was slowly released from Merlin's body and his kaleidoscope eyes fluttered shut. Gwaine gently lowered him down, as Gwen eased his head slowly down onto Arthur's cloak. Merlin's breathing evened out a bit, though it was still much too shallow to be healthy. He still shivered, but not as much. His purplish lips stilled as sleep took him.

Then everyone let out a collective sigh, relieved that at least Merlin wasn't in any more pain. The intense situation was over, and now an uneasy, strained silence filled the camp.

Percival and Elyan, seeing that they couldn't help anymore, exchanged uneasy glances before Elyan put a comforting hand on Gwen's shoulder, then retreated to sit on a log a few feet away. No words were exchanged between them, just dismayed looks every now and then that said it all. They didn't know what was going to happen, good or bad. They were both concerned for their sleeping friend, but then there was the magic. They didn't know how anyone was taking it and didn't think now was a good time to bring it up.

Gwen re-wet the cloth, barely ringing it out as she put it back onto Merlin's forehead.

Gaius took a deep, soothing breath, and then began to search through his medical bag again. He pulled out a needle and sew thread and began to stitch Merlin's shoulder. The bleeding had stopped for the most part due to the potion Gaius had given him. He then took a rag out of his medical case, dunked it into that water that was still there, and began to clear away the dried blood from Merlin's shoulder.

Gwen began to wipe Merlin's pale face and chest down with his damp neckerchief, clearing away the tear tracks on his face and the dirt that covered him in a thin film. He was sweating and shivering at the same time despite the warm fire that glowed beside him, the one _he'd _lite, and despite the warmth of the late afternoon sun still shining into their camp. He looked dreadful.

Her tears had stopped falling, but that didn't stop them from pooling in her brown eyes. She was so scared. Not of Merlin, no, how could she ever be afraid of him, but of what could happen _to_ Merlin. He just looked so _bad. _And then there was Merlin's magic. _What was going on?_ Her world felt like it was crumbling, like she didn't know her friend anymore. The last friend she'd had that had magic... No. Merlin wasn't like Morgana. He was the nicest, kindest soul Gwen had ever met. He'd been her first _real _friend. And now...

Arthur had never felt so helpless in his life. His best friend was lying on the ground, looking horrible, and all he could think of was the magic. What was_ wrong_ with him? He _wanted _to help, but _something_ kept stopping him. Was it the magic? What he just still too shocked? His mind screamed at him to _move,_ to help, to protect, but all he could do was stand there and watch from a few feet away. His eyes watered with despair and helplessness and he sat down heavily on a log a few feet from where Leon sat. His hand rose of its own accord and began kneading the skin between his eyes. He could feel a headache coming on, and he didn't dare interrupt Gaius to ask for a painkiller. Merlin needed him more; he would deal with his headache _and_ Merlin later.

Leon felt much the same. He had been there when Merlin had first stopped Arthur from bullying his other servant, apparently the same day Merlin had come into town. He didn't look like he could harm a fly, much less do magic. But that's exactly what had just happened. _Merlin _used_ magic_. What did that make him? Evil? No, surely not. Not Merlin...

Gwaine continued to put pressure on Merlin's side, blue magic still wrapping tendrils around his arms. It felt warm and comforting, reminding him of Merlin. Yes, it's true that it w_as_ Merlin's magic protecting him from the still swimming green magic, but he felt as though he could pick Merlin's magic out of hundreds of others. It just felt_ familiar._

He shifted his hold on the gauze while Gaius readied another potion to give to Merlin. Gwaine didn't know what was going to happen. Merlin's biggest secret had just been blown wide open. _He_ knew that Merlin wasn't evil. How could he be? Merlin could always help out a friend in need. He had when Arthur had gone to the Perilous Lands on a stupid I-have-to-prove-that-I'm-fit-to-be-King quest. He had when Gaius had been falsely accused, _three_ times. Merlin had run after both of them, bringing Gwaine along to help. No, Gwaine didn't think Merlin was evil. He was still the same man, nothing, not even magic, could change the purity of Merlin's heart.

"Gwaine, I need to put this on Merlin's wound." Gaius said. Gwaine pulled back, taking the gauze with him. The blue tendrils holding onto Gwaine's arms let go, retreating back into the wound.

Merlin's wound looked worse now that it had stopped bleeding for the most part. It was large, first of all, probably about the size of Percival's fist. It was purple and black and red and pink and blue. It just looked _painful_. Then, the worst part.

It was swimming with green magic. Morgana's magic. It was going in and out of Merlin's wound, threading itself into his flesh, and then coming back out. Everywhere it went, the area glowed a shade of green. And it went everywhere. Merlin's blue magic fought back of course, also threading itself into Merlin's skin in an effort to heal him but it seemed Morgana's magic was faster, it broke through the blue strands, taking over where there had previously been blue magic.

"Gaius... what?" Gwaine started. He heard Gwen gasp when she saw it, the others coming to look as well. Everyone's eyes opened as they saw the wound, various amounts of gasps echoing around Merlin. It wasn't a very good sight at all, or a good sign at all. Something was happening, and it obviously wasn't pleasant.

"I don't know, Gwaine, I just... don't know. I've never seen this before." Gaius answered tiredly. He truly had never had. Morgana's magic swam in Merlin's open wound, and he didn't know what to do. The only thing he could do was treat Merlin for the wound itself and wait until he woke up to talk to him about it.

He took a handful of the gooey, orange substance he made in the bowl, and started spreading it around Merlin's wound, avoiding the more injured, tender parts of his wound. Merlin gasped in his sleep when the cold substance touched his inflamed skin, his body flinching of its own accord. Then he settled back down in satisfaction, breathing out heavily.

"I need you to lift his torso up again Gwaine. I need to wrap that." Gaius said. He brought up a fresh wad of gauze and a stark, white wrap for it.

Gwaine slid his hand behind Merlin's thin back once more, lifting him up slightly. He was still surprised at how light Merlin was.

Gaius put wad of clean gauze again Merlin's side, and Arthur knelt down and grabbed ahold of it, holding it against the wound. Gaius looked up into Arthur's blue eyes for a moment studying him. His face held worry and confusion and angst, and tears pooled in his eyes, but the worry and sadness and the need to help was more prominent. Gaius hadn't known what to expect from the King, but this wasn't exactly it.

He just nodded at Arthur's sincere face and started wrapping the cloth around Merlin's waist. Leon helped, keeping the cloth taut as he and Gaius passed it back and forth over and under Merlin. When that was done, Gwaine gently eased Merlin back on the floor. Percival grabbed a hunk of covers and brought them over, where Gaius gently laid them on Merlin's sleeping form. It was late afternoon already, the sun beginning to set. No one had noticed how much time had gone by; they were too worried about Merlin. They still were.

"Now what?" Leon asked cautiously.

"Now... all we can do is wait." Gaius answered.

_Everyone_ hated that answer.

* * *

They all thought Merlin was out of it. Completely and utterly unconscious. But he wasn't. No. He wasn't. All the sleeping draft had done was make him focus on his own battle. His own little war. The war raging inside him.

Morgana's magic was _inside_ him, infecting, corrupting and eating away, destroying his own magic.

Blue tendrils shot out and pushed at the invading green magic, fighting it, pushing it back, but it wasn't enough. He was too weak. His magic was too weak. Morgana's magic pushed passed Merlin's, shoving it out of the way and making its way deeper into his body, further weakening him. How had this happened? _Why _had this happened?

Merlin couldn't, for the life of him, figure it out. He gasped as Morgana's magic broke through another magical barrier he had made. It wasn't working. Morgana's magic was killing his magic, him. Merlin _was_ magic, if it died, so did he. And that couldn't happen. _Couldn't._

Merlin mentally threw a new wave of his magic at Morgana's, making hers cringe and flinch back before becoming even more determined - could magic be determined? - and shoving the blue and gold tendrils away, crushing them. This couldn't be happening. He was losing.

So Merlin fought and tried to focus on his own battle, making little headway as he resisted her pressing magic. He wouldn't let her magic do this, he _couldn't_. He had to fight. For himself. And for Arthur. And Gwen. Gaius. Gwaine. Leon. Percival. Elyan.

He had to fight... for his friends.

* * *

Did you like it? I know...ANOTHER cliffhangery end.. I couldn't help it... don't hate me! haha! :D

The only spell in here is from the Merlin wiki site.. used for the same reason, to light a fire :D

Please don't forget to review! THANKS!


	12. Of Betrayals and Spheres

HEYO! It is exactly 1 minute until my set update date (great sentence) so this is technically early... REJOICE! YAY! My life has been so complicated recently, I'm honestly surprised I found time to write this! Also... personal accomplishment.. _my longest fic so far! _YES!

This is one of my favorite chapters because Arthur gets angsty... _I_ nearly cried writing it! :D I would also like to completely thank Ballet Obsessed for your AMAZING review, thank you so much! Also like to thank everyone else that reveiwed, they really make me want to write faster! THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH! and thanks to all who've read 'Revelations'! I'm planning a short sequel!... If you have any ideas, you know where to find me...:D

So... Image Manager huh... for... book covers..? I think I might know what my next project is...^^

Disclaime; I don't own Merlin

Now... after that incredibly long authors note.. I give you... chapter 11! :D

* * *

"_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you, you just gotta find the ones worth suffering for." _- Bob Marley

* * *

Night was falling over the campsite, the sun's last rays casting orange shadows over everything. Crickets began chirping as the birds settled down for the evening, oblivious to the emotional turmoil everyone was it.

Merlin was still sleeping, fidgeting every now and then and mumbling things that didn't make sense. Gaius had given him the sleeping draft a few hours ago, allowing him to fall into a less than peaceful slumber. Unfortunatly, no one else in the camp was sleeping; their minds were too busy racing, thinking of a lot of things, but mainly Merlin. No one had even said anything since Gaius had drugged him, too indulged in their musings. It wasn't a surprise really; they had just been shocked to find out that their _best friend_ was a sorcerer. That sounded so wrong in everyone's minds. But it was so true. Painfully so.

Leon couldn't believe he'd missed this. There had always been something else to Merlin. Something extraordinary, something always on the tip of his tongue, but something his mind had never allowed him to grasp. All those times when something has happened, and for some reason, everything -for lack of better description- is, well, _magically _cleared up.

The first time being just the first week Merlin arrived in Camelot. Mary Collins' son had just been executed, put to death for using magic. Then she vowed her revenge, that she would kill Arthur. And then she did... Well, she tried. It had been at the banquet they were having for the 'celebrations.' Mary Collins had impersonated herself as Lady Helen, and apparently her singing made everyone fall asleep. When Leon had woken up, he saw an old woman laying underneath a chandelier. Very convenient. Especially since the integrity of those chains had just been checked a week ago. But then she had thrown a dagger at Arthur. Leon hadn't been able to do anything, he had been on the other side of the room, but _Merlin_ had done something. He'd pulled Arthur out of the way of the dagger just in time. Leon really didn't know why he hadn't thought of magic before, maybe it was just because of _all_ people, Merlin didn't look capable of it. But he _had_, in fact, just used magic. To save them. Again. Then there were all those _other _times when Leon should have guessed...

Elyan was sitting on a log, next to Percival, replaying the morning's event through his head. So Merlin had magic. But that didn't mean he was evil... right? I mean, there was Morgana... but no, Merlin could never be like her... right? Elyan hadn't known Merlin for very long, only about three years, but he had heard stories from Gwen of the time before he'd met the young man.

Guinevere had told him that there had been a plague-like sickness sweeping through Camelot just a few weeks after Merlin had arrived. But his father, Tom, had fallen ill with this disease. He had been almost sure to die from it. But then, he was cured. Gaius hadn't done anything. Gwen hadn't done anything. But now it all led back to Merlin. Who had been there at that time? Gwen had said he hadn't exactly been surprised when he found out that her father had been healed, _he'd _even come to ask her about it. So that meant Merlin healed him... right? He'd have to ask him later when he woke up. He was already pretty sure what the answer would be, but he wanted to hear it from Merlin himself.

Percival was staring off into space, thinking of all the times Merlin's magic should have been obvious. All the times they'd fought a bandit in the woods and won where they'd been immensely outnumbered, random trees falling, perfectly good saddle straps breaking. It was ridiculous the insurmountable number of times they'd gotten away with hardly a scratch. Now he knew why. Percival knew not all magic was bad. In his travels he had come across more than one camp of Druids. They were nice, peaceful people. But then there was Morgana. She wasn't very peaceful at all. But Merlin wasn't like her. Percival might have been the quietest of the group, but he was also the most observant. Merlin wouldn't hurt anyone he wasn't forced to, Percival knew that. He scratched his head as he thought of all the other times Merlin must have helped them in some way.

Guinevere sat by Merlin's sleeping head, tending to his fever. It was still high and he was still sweating. Her tears had finally stopped and now all she could think about was how many times Merlin must have helped with his magic. Like with the Lamia. Merlin had been right in saying that all the victims had been men. But Gwen was also right in asking why Merlin wasn't affected. Now she knew. It must have been his magic protecting him. That was the only thing that made sense.

But could it also have anything to do with his Dragonlord abilities? Gwen thought back to the conversations she'd had with Gaius about it. He hadn't named anything specific that he was able to do, but he had said it was close to the art of magic... so did that have anything to do with it? Then there defeating the dragon itself.

And then there was the time Arthur had stayed at Gwen's house so he could secretly prove himself. Arthur had been doing well in the jousting tournament; he made it to the finals without anyone finding out who he is. Then after he had left to joust in the second round, after he'd been wounded, Merlin had come running up to tell her that Arthur was jousting against the assassin that had been sent to kill him, then Merlin had run off. Gwen had watched the joust with a thumping, frightened heart, and then suddenly the saddle strap broke on the assassin's horse. Arthur hit him with the lance pole right after, so he was sent flying off his horse. Now that Gwen looked back on it, there was no way that the saddle strap just _broke. _No way, Merlin did it. Of course he did. Then there was that time...

Gaius was reading one of his medical books, but his mind wasn't in it. All he could think about was Merlin. His wound was infected, but not by natural means, no, it was infected by Morgana's magic. And he didn't know what to do. He'd have to talk to Merlin when he woke up.

Gaius was also partially relieved. Everyone was taking this very well, at least so far. They'd seen Merlin... well, Emrys fight Morgana, get hit with a shard of magic, and then change into their Merlin. He was grateful to Gwaine for reacting so fast. And he was grateful to Gwen for tending to Merlin. Granted, he felt guilty that they didn't know anything, that Merlin couldn't tell them his story right now. He wasn't going to. Not that he didn't want to, but because it was Merlin's story to tell. He tried to turn his attention back to his herb book.

Gwaine was thinking of the bar fight he'd been in when he first met Merlin while he stirred the fire that Merlin had magically created. He had seemed like an ordinary person, just come in for a drink after a long ride with a friend. That friend being Arthur. Gwaine had been impressed that Arthur had stood up for the barmaid when that man grabbed her, everyone else would have just ignored it while she gave him the rest of the money. That was the reason he'd decided to stand up himself and help Arthur, because he'd had the courage to stand up to that brute. It was a good fight too, he even shook hands with Merlin in the middle of it, properly introducing themselves before Merlin handed him a jug of ale to smash over someone's head. Gwaine smiled a little at that. Oh, it seemed like so long ago now.

He hoped Merlin would be alright. He _had_ to be. _I'll kill him if he dies,_ Gwaine thought, smirking to himself at the irony of the statement. He looked over at Merlin. He was still pale, looking even more so now that dark was falling. Even from a distance, Gwaine couldn see the sweat on his face. He didn't look good at all.

Then he looked at everyone else's faces. Everyone just looked like they were staring off into space, only breaking from their daze to glance at Merlin before looking away again. He couldn't really blame them though; he was doing the same thing. The only one that wasn't doing that was Gaius, he was sitting beside his patient, looking through a book a herbs. He didn't have a reason to be reminiscing, he had already known.

It was getting colder out as the sun finally set, Gwaine could feel it. He only wore his regular tunic now; his chainmail had needed to be washed. He hadn't even noticed but Merlin's blood had gotten on it when he'd carried him. It had been a lot of blood. His chainmail now lay over a tree branch, drying off after he'd washed it. Gwaine glanced over at the King...

Arthur had so many things running through his head. At the moment though, he was thinking of when he had first met Merlin, just a young man walking around Camelot. Arthur had been bullying his servant, but then Merlin had intervened... Eventually it came to Arthur asking Merlin if he knew how to walk on his knees. He replayed the conversation in his head.

_"Tell me Merlin, do you know how to walk on your knees?" _Arthur had asked. It seemed like so long ago now.

_"No."_

_"Would you like me to help you?" _Arthur felt kind of guilty about it now.

_"I wouldn't if I were you." _Now that he thought about it, Merlin had sounded strangely mysterious. Before he hadn't thought anything of it then, he'd just laughed in Merlin's face.

_"Why, whaddya gonna do to me?"_

_"You have no idea."_ He'd sounded mysterious there too. _W__hy _hadn't he noticed.

Then there was the next day when they'd seen each other in the marketplace.

_"I can take you apart with one blow." _He pretty much _had _the day before.

_"I can take you apart with less than that." _He felt so stupid now. Then, he'd just laughed it off, thinking the boy was just being cocky. Now that he thought about it, Merlin could. And it shocked him.

Arthur also realized that he'd never fallen so many times in his life, especially in a battle. Had Merlin used magic then too? How long had Merlin had magic anyway? Arthur deduced it was for a least the seven years he'd known the young man.

_So... he's been lying to me for that long?_ It was killing him. He put his head in his hands, rubbing his face briskly as his fingers stretched through his hair. Merlin had been lying to him for _seven_ years. What did that mean? Was Merlin ever _really_ his friend? What is going _on_? Arthur had never felt so lost. Not even when he found out Morgana had betrayed him. Now there was Merlin...

_I have to get out of here, _Arthur thought. He felt like he was going to break, and if he did that, he didn't want it to be in front of the whole camp. He stood up from the log he was sitting on, the sudden movement drawing everyone's attention.

"I'm... going to get more firewood," he announced, trying to keep his voice steady, he only half succeeded.

They all seemed to take his word for it and looked away. But they all knew he wasn't getting wood. They still had a generous supply stocked up.

Arthur stood for a moment longer, glancing at Merlin before walking away, out of the glow of the fire, and into the light of the full moon. Gwen laid Merlin's neckerchief on his forehead, about to stand up and go after Arthur, when Gwaine stood instead.

He waved at her, the motion saying 'I'll go.' She looked down the path Arthur had gone longingly and then back at Gwaine.

"I need to talk to him." Gwaine said quietly, kneeling down. He glanced at the fidgeting Merlin. "And you should look after him."

Gwen finally let out a resigned sigh, settling back down on the floor. "Alright." Maybe Gwaine _could _help. She honestly didn't know. She was too drained to think straight anymore, both physically and emotionally.

Gwaine nodded his thanks, his brown hair jumping as he stood, everyone glancing at him as he left. He bounced out of the glow of the fire, his eyes having to adjust since he was jogging to catch up to Arthur.

Arthur heard Gwaine behind him, but he didn't slow down. He didn't really want Gwaine here, but he wasn't going to protest. He didn't think he'd be able to without his voice breaking.

Gwaine finally did catch up to him though, his brown hair flying behind him as he bounced over a root. They walked side by side for a little while in companionable silence, neither breaking it. The only sounds were chirping crickets and leaves crunching underfoot.

Arthur stopped when he realized that his feet had brought him to the clearing and his brow furrowed in both sorrow and confusion. Gwaine stopping a few steps behind. It was that small clearing where Merlin had fought Morgana. Tears jumped into his eyes as he thought of Merlin. His best friend turned sorcerer.

He saw a glint in the grass a few feet away, something reflecting the moonlight. He walked over to it and saw it was his sword. Excalibur. Why hadn't he noticed it missing before? He didn't even remember dropping it. Then he did... it was right after Emrys had changed... ainto Merlin. A tear slid down his cheek as he picked up Excalibur, sheathing it with a 'zing.' It was his favorite sword. Merlin had found it lodged in a stone, telling him that his ancestor had lodged it there centuries ago. Had that been a lie too?

Gwaine watched as Arthur sheathed his sword. Is that why he came here? He figured this was a good a time as any to say what he wanted to. He knew that the camp wouldn't be able to hear them, even if the Princess started yelling.

"So," he began casually, seriously. There was really no easy way of doing this. "What're you gonna do?"

Moonlight rained through the trees, casting white beams that shined through the holes that the burning magical shards had created while Gwaine waited for an answer.

_I don't know,_ Arthur thought. He closed his eyes against the tears and swallowed against the lump in his throat. He truly didn't know what he was going to do.

Gwaine tried again when he didn't receive an answer. "Arthur?"

This time Arthur turned towards Gwaine and Gwaine saw the expression on his face. The best way to describe it was... broken. Gwaine's light brown eyes softened as he saw Arthur's red-rimmed eyes. Gwaine watched as a shiny tear rolled down Arthur's cheek. He didn't think Arthur would have reacted like this. He thought he would have been furious with Merlin, not crying. Gwaine was partially shocked and partially humbled.

"I don't know." Arthur said, his voice wavering.

"Arth -," Gwaine started. He wasn't able to finish as Arthur interrupted him.

"I don't _know_ Gwaine...and its _killing_ me! Every-," he swallowed as his voice finally broke. "Everyone keeps _lying_ to me. _Betraying_ me. Over and_ over_ again. People... people I think I can trust... just... people I _love_. First, first there was Morgana. She was like a _sister_ to me, growing up, we did everything together. Then I find out she_ is_ my sister! Then there was my father, who had been lying to me about Morgana. about _everything_, my _whole_ life! Then there was Lancelot... and Guinevere. And Agravaine. I even_ defended_ my uncle against... " He choked down a rising sob as Merlin's name came to his lips. "Now there's M-Merlin. Gwaine, I _don't know_ what to do." More tears fell from Arthur's eyelashes, the moonlight catching them, making them sparkle against Arthur's pale face. "I-I don't know what to do," he breathed.

Arthur might have been a prat, a King. But he was still human. He still had a heart... and a very betrayed one. Gwaine's heart went out to the younger man.

Arthur had _never_ been this open with _anyone_, save for Gwen, Gaius, and Merlin.

"But... you're not going to...," he started softly, fumbling for words. He couldn't actually bring himself to say it as he looked down towards the dark ground.

"What, Gwaine?" Arthur asked. His voice sounded stronger than before and Gwaine figured that finally letting all of his pent up emotions like this must have been cathartic.

"Well... you know... the law and everything." Gwaine finished, he still couldn't bring himself to say it. He kicked some leaves around with his boots, waiting impatiently for Arthur to answer. It wasn't an easy question to ask, and definitely not an easy question to answer.

Arthur turned away, his blond hair moving as a slow breeze started. It would have been a peaceful, beautiful night if it wasn't for the emotional turmoil he was in. He knew what Gwaine meant, he didn't need to say it out loud, it was clearly implied. Yes, there was a law. It stated that magic users were to be... executed. But...

He looked around the clearing, eyes stopping when they saw something red in the moonlight. It was Merlin's robe. Emrys' robe. The red one he had worn_ as_ Emrys... Arthur saw the dark brown on the material even though it was only lit by the pale moonlight. He saw how dark the leaves were, how dark the ground was. Arthur knew what it was. Blood. Merlin's blood.

His mind flashed back to that afternoon. Emrys being hit with a large flying shard. The ray of green, blue, and white light slicing through Emrys' red robe, hitting his skin like an arrow before it disappeared. Morgana leaving in a whirlwind. Emrys falling... and falling. Then a scream. A loud scream. Of pain. Then Emrys changing... into his best friend. Arthur hadn't felt so shocked in his life. And for one moment, he felt what it would be like to lose Merlin. For the other side of the coin to die.

He didn't ever want to feel that again. That _emptiness._ That moment of pure panic and loss.

No, he wouldn't be able to do it. _Ever._

"No, Gwaine," Arthur stated, his voice was monotone. Arthur was trying to keep it from breaking and trying to keep the tears at bay at just the thought of... what Gwaine implied. "I could nev -." His voice broke. A tear fell. "I could _never_ do that to Merlin... No matter what he'd done."

Gwaine looked at the back of Arthur's head when he answered, eventually following the eyes he couldn't see. He looked further into the clearing and saw the robe. His eyes softened even more when he saw it, remembering that afternoon. Gwaine's brown eyes watered. He hadn't even remembered it was still here, there'd been too much going on to remember to grab it.

"I-... I'm sure Merlin had his reasons." Gwaine said, his own voice cracking. He knew what Arthur's feelings were based on. The lies. He felt hurt himself about it too, but he understood. He didn't think Arthur did though. And he needed to. Or both halves of the coin could be broken.

Arthur nodded, turning to face Gwaine. His blond hair reflected the moonlight, making it look more silver than blond. His tears had stopped, but his eyes were still red. His full lips were open slightly as he breathed. "What do I do Gwaine?"

Gwaine walked a few steps closer to Arthur, putting a comforting hand on his friend's shoulder, squeezing it just a bit. "Now... I guess we hear Merlin out; hear what he's done and his reasons... Then," Gwaine tilted his head forward a bit, trying to emphasize his point, "we'll decide what to do."

Arthur looked at him a moment longer before nodding once. He took a deep breath, composing himself. He felt a little better; comforted that he'd finally told someone what was on truly his mind. Even if it had been _Gwaine._ Arthur smirked a little. He'd had never pegged Gwaine to be the one to help him. The alcoholic knight they'd met in a bar fight, who'd been banished from Camelot because he challenged a noble, defending _Merlin _of all people, the sorcerer.

Arthur put his hand on Gwaine's shoulder, also in a tight grip. "Thank you Gwaine," he said seriously, looking into the man's eyes.

Gwaine nodded, smiling slightly. He was glad that he'd been there for Arthur, even if he hadn't meant to be. "Come on, we best get back to camp."

Arthur nodded as they both dropped their arms back at their sides. They both looked towards the camp, and started walking, leaving the bloodied robe behind them as a forgotten memory.

That's when Arthur saw it. A light, floating in the sky by where the camp would be. It was blue with silvery white wisps floating around it. His pulse quickened; he recognized it. Arthur nudged Gwaine to get his attention, still looking at the blue glow.

"What in the world..."

"Merlin," Arthur said plainly. It couldn't be, but it _had_ to be. Merlin was the only sorcerer around. _  
_

Without any more words, just a questioning glance, the two men started jogging back to their camp, towards the blue light.

* * *

Guinevere watched Gwaine as he walked out of the range of the fire. She knew that Arthur was taking this harder than any of them. He'd been wronged so many times by magic. So many sorcerer's attacking the city he called home; his mother _and_ father dying because of it; and then Morgana becoming evil because of it. And now... now he was finding out his best friend was a sorcerer.

It wasn't just that though. It was the lies. All the lies Merlin must have told to keep his secret. But that didn't make him evil right?

Gwen remembered that her own father had died because of magic. He hadn't been using it; he was just unknowingly helping a man who did have magic, who apparently was a well-known criminal. It still hurt a bit when Gwen thought about it, but that didn't mean _Merlin_ was a bad person. Right? Merlin was the kindest person she knew.

She dunked Merlin's neckerchief once more into the pail of cold water Percival had just went and filled. She put it on his forehead an applied pressure while extra water ran through her fingers and speckled Merlin's raven-black hair. She ran her hand across his cheek. He still felt too warm, looked too pale.

Elyan came over and with a plate of food, kneeling beside her.

"Oh, I can't even think of eating." Gwen said, sniffling. She really wasn't hungry; her mind was too focused on Merlin, on Arthur. She was just so worried... about both of them. She looked down at Merlin, still fidgeting, and dabbed the damp cloth around his forehead.

Elyan set the food down on the ground. "Gwen?"

She turned towards her elder brother and Elyan looked at her face. Her tears had stopped falling, but he could tell she was still upset. About everything. This whole situation. Elyan knew his sister; she was a caring person that would never stop caring for her friends, her family. So he wasn't surprised that she was scared for her first friend who lay fidgeting on the floor, hands clenching and unclenching the blankets beneath him. He placed a comforting hand on her arm, slowly rubbing warmth into her body.

"He's going to be alright," he said with conviction and a comforting smile. "It's _Merlin. _He always makes it out alright; this time will be no different Gwen."

Gwen nodded slowly, smiling a bit despite herself. Yes, this was Merlin, and yes he always made it out alright. But now they knew why. Magic.

Guinevere dropped her smile as Elyan walked away, leaving the plate of food on the ground. She thought about Merlin's magic. She knew he wasn't evil, and with all the different ways Gwen thought he'd helped them, he couldn't be, no way. But the lies. That's what hurt.

She hadn't told Gaius, but last night - was it just _last_ night? - when she'd found out that Merlin was a Dragonlord, she'd been hurt. She could understand why he lied, but it had still hurt. Much like it did now. All the _lies_ Merlin must have told. She wasn't sure what to feel towards him; anger for telling the lies, pity for how _lonely_ Merlin must have been to go through this alone, _again_, hope because he could now tell them the truth, relief that he didn't have to do this alone anymore, fear for what could happen, worry for Merlin about his condition...

She didn't know, and she didn't try to sort out her emotions. She'd do that later.

Gwen looked at the plate of food, her mouth suddenly watering; she left the cloth on Merlin's forehead and picked up the plate. There was fruit, nuts, dried meat, and some tomatoes. Gwen gently picked up a strip of dried venison and started eating it, closing her tired eyes as the flavor seeped its way into her tastebuds. She ate a few of the chestnuts, then drank some water to wash it down.

Guinevere turned as a whispering sound reached her ears. She didn't see anyone. Then she heard it again... and realized it was coming from underneath her. She looked down to see Merlin's lips moving, opening and closing in gasps. He was whispering something.

She leaned down, her hair fell slightly in front of her and brushing Merlin's face as she strained to hear. All she caught were snatches of thoughts; 'too dark,' 'light,' 'dark.'

That's when she noticed his eyes. They were moving rapidly back and forth behind his lids, which were opening and closing like they would have had he been dreaming. Maybe he was. But they were flashing. Different colors; blue and gold.

"Gaius?" She called worriedly.

He looked up from the medical book he'd been half-reading. "What is it, my dear?"

"Come look. It's Merlin. He's -," she didn't know how to finish the sentence.

Gaius came over, kneeling down beside Guinevere. He looked down at his ward with concern. He was fidgeting even more now, his hands clenching and unclenching the thin blankets beneath him. His skin was pale and sweaty still. Then Gaius looked at his eyes. They were flinching back and forth, switching from his normal stormy blue to a bright gold as his eyes gave off their own light.

"What are you doing, my boy?"

Percival, Leon, and Elyan were looking over too now, wondering what was happening.

Then Merlin started whispering a little louder, his right hand flipping over so his palm faced the sky. "_Fromum feohgiftum on fæder bearme. Fromum feohgiftum_."

Gaius smirked. He recognized the spell, and wasn't surprised when a blue ball with silvery wisps appeared in Merlin's right hand, nor was he surprised when he saw a large sphere of glowing light several feet above them.

Gwen gasped. She hadn't ever seen it, hadn't ever heard the words. She wasn't scared of it at all, it felt... comforting, if anything. And it was beautiful. The glowing sphere cast a blue and silver glow around the campsite, wider than the fire allowed for. The silvery white strands swum around the blue orb, swirling in the center and circling the outside. It was amazing.

The remaining knights in the clearing only gaped at the site, not standing, not drawing their swords, just staring at it.

"What is it?" Leon asked.

"A ball of light." Gaius responded easily, checking Merlin's pulse. It was still a bit slower than what he'd like it to be. "It's elemental magic."

The all turned at a sudden noise, just to see Arthur and Gwaine jogging into the clearing. Both were just staring at the light, and if everyone noticed that Arthur's eyes were red, no one said anything. They both walked more into the campsite, the blue light reflecting off of Arthur's golden hair.

"I-I've seen that before." Arthur stammered. Everyone turned to look at him.

Gaius was the one that replied. "In the Caves of Balor, I presume?"

"Yeah. It saved me. I -," he was glancing between Merlin's hand and the glowing sphere hanging ten feet in the sky, casting a urethral glow. "It was M-Merlin?"

"Sorry... but what?" Percival asked.

"When Merlin was poisoned," Arthur started slowly. They'd all heard the story, but Arthur had edited this part out since, well, it was _magic._ "I went to find the Mourtius flower to make the cure, and Nimueh had already trapped me on the cliff. The spiders came and it was completely dark. Then suddenly...," Arthur said, hand gesturing to the sphere, "_that _appeared."

Arthur let his hand fall limply to his side, his pink eyes still glued on the balls, both the one in Merlin's hand, and the one floating in the sky.

"But - how?" Elyan exclaimed. "Merlin had been _poisoned. _How could he do that?"

Gaius was the one that answered. He didn't want to give too much away; they needed to hear it from Merlin himself, but he could at least explain this little anomaly.

"Merlin's magic is very elemental, though I'm still not sure how he was able to do that considering the circumstances, but his magic is very strong. Also, Arthur and Merlin are connected in ways Merlin himself would be better at explaining, but I'm guessing that's how Merlin knew he was in danger, that it was a trap."

"But... still." Leon said. "How..."

"I cannot explain it; any of it. I'm sorry," Gaius said smoothly. "I think you'd better hear the story from Merlin himself."

They all nodded, hesitating only a second. He was right after all; they needed to hear it from Merlin himself. It would mean nothing otherwise, and it still might. What if Merlin lied again? No, he wouldn't do that; not after his secrets been revealed. But _could he_?

"Gaius?" Arthur asked. He finally turned his face away from the light to look Gaius in the eye. "How will we know if Merlin's telling the truth?"

Gaius let out a sad sigh while everyone else felt a pang of sadness in their hearts; the feeling almost bringing tears back into Guinevere's chocolate colored eyes. It was true. Merlin had lied so many times in the past, why would he tell the truth now? How would they know if he's telling the truth?

"Merlin has always wanted to tell you the truth sire, all of you..." Gaius said slowly, resolutely. "He will not lie now, not when you all know, he has no reason to. He will tell the truth, but you must give him time."

Arthur's sky blue eyes, only looking a brighter blue set against his pale face, his blond hair, because of Merlin's glowing sphere, looked into Gaius' steely grey ones, all manner of thoughts, emotions, past stories, past lies running through his head, and in all the emotions also running through Gaius' eyes, he could detect one thing, the one little thing that Arthur was hoping for. Praying for.

Gaius was telling the truth.

* * *

So... did you cry? Eyes watery? Were you on the edge of your seat? Eyes glued to the screen? Or were you just 'I'll read this later...' ? I must know! Hehe!

Next chapter Merlin wakes up! YES! Explanation time! WOOHOO! Sorry... but im excited about writing it...:D (I know what your thinking... why does this 16 year old have the metal capability of a 6 year old... honestly... I don't know...) :)

Thanks again to everyone reading! I humbly await your reviews!


	13. Of Questions and Answers Part I

Alrighty then... first off... I am_ sooo_ sorry for how late this is! I know I said I'd upload it last weekend before I went camping, but I ended up not having time, plus, this chapter was epically hard to write and ended up being EPICALLY long (37 pages in Microsoft Word) so I'm going to do a three parter type thing instead of bombing you with all of it! So yeah... the quote I thought fit really well with Merlin in general and I can't exactly read who it was by (Edha24) but I'm not sure so I just put anonymous... but I found it on Facebook...

Not epically proud of this, kinda feel like it jumps too much, but I hope you like it!

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin, and if I did, season 5 would be out already... so would the rumored movie...:D

And without further ado...!

* * *

_Sometimes, the prettiest smiles hide the deepest secrets. The prettiest eyes have cried the most tears, and the kindest hearts have felt the most pain -_Anonymous

* * *

Merlin felt her magic dig into him like a whip, bringing biting pain as it hurt him internally. He mentally put up a shield and acting fast, Morgana's green magic tore it down. It was getting harder and harder to fend her off as her magic slowly made its way deeper into Merlin. He threw his blue magic like an arrow poised in a bow before letting it go. It flew true, straight into the heart of Morgana's incoming magic, making it shrink back. It would come back, Merlin knew it, and it would come with the force of a thousand suns. It would never give up, not as long as he was alive.

Merlin couldn't even finish his thought as Morgana's magic came flying back at his with a renewed hatred. All he could do was close his eyes and try his best to hold it back. He mentally raised another shield and waited for her magic to hit, knowing it would only bring more pain. It did eventually hit, pounding against his shield, but not yet breaking through. Then her own green wall of magic hit him and...

He woke with a sudden gasp, trying to sit up. Pain roared through his side and shot through his shoulder at the sudden movement and he threw himself back on the ground, letting out a strangled yell. Blood roared in his ears and the pain made his vision hazy. Greens, blues, browns, reds, all hazy and fuzzy. He couldn't make out shapes as he panted, clutching the rough blankets beneath him. His head rolled, his eyes clenched shut against the mid-morning light. He thought he heard someone calling his name, saying something. He tried to concentrate on that, to hold onto it like an anchor, pulling him back.

"-lin!"

He recognized that voice. It was deep. Rough and smooth at the same time. Familiar. From where? Where did he know it from? His ears strained as he centered on the voice.

"Merlin!"

Gwaine! It was Gwaine. He felt a hand on his chest. It was so cold against his fevered skin. "Merlin! Can you hear me?"

Everything came rushing back to Merlin, making his blood roar faster in his ears. The villagers, his quest, the fight, his friends, the magic, the shard, the pain, the _reveal_. All his memories rushed through his head making his head feel like there were needles being pushed through it, which only made him panic. They knew about his _magic._ Oh_, God! _Everything was happening too fast for his brain to process it.

He nodded dumbly back to Gwaine, eyes still shut, refusing to open no matter how much Merlin wanted them to. He had to focus on Gwaine's voice or he'd lose consciousness again. He couldn't. Not now. He had to tell them. Had to explain.

"You need to calm down Merlin, you're alright. Hear me mate? You _need _calm down. _Breathe!_" Gwaine said, his voice rushed and worried. Merlin heard him, but his voice was heavily muffled by the blood rushing through Merlin's skull.

Merlin felt his own arm being raised to tough the rough material of Gwaine's shirt. He could feel his heartbeat, feel the rise and fall of his chest, and though still rushed, his breaths were longer and more controlled than Merlin's.

Merlin tried to focus on that. He found he couldn't breathe as deeply as it only hurt his lungs, but his breathing slowed. He could hear Gwaine's voice clearer now as it continued in its chorus.

"That's right, Merlin. In, out. In, out. Good."

Eventually, Merlin's breathing slowed and the blood roaring through his head subsided, leaving him with only a dull headache. He finally opened his eyes, his breathing still labored as he drew in air.

He saw Gwaine kneeling above him, his brown eyes wide and worried. Merlin's hand was still on his chest as he continued to concentrated on his breathing. In, out, in, out. It wasn't so easy when his lungs were burning like fire.

"That's right Merlin," Gwaine said smoothly, seeing Merlin's eyes begin to clear. "Geez, you scared me half to death!"

He finally set Merlin's arm back against his side, removing his hand from Merlin's chest at the same time.

"What happened?" Merlin asked. His throat felt like sandpaper and he was sure his voice sounded like it.

Gwaine shook his head, waving his long hair out of his eyes before answering. "Well, I was on guard when suddenly you just yelled and started panicing."

"Merlin, don't _ever_ do that again," a voice beside him said.

He turned his head, making his headache grow and saw Gaius. The old man was kneeling beside him, blue robe tucked beneath his knees. His face was plastered with a combination of fear and relief as he looked down at him. He hadn't noticed him there before, but then he hadn't noticed _any_ of them before. He rolled his head around, and saw everyone around him, not too close, but close enough so he would still see the worry pasted on all their faces. Even Arthur had a little worry breaking through his mask of indifference. Arthur. He knew. He _knew._

He closed his eyes and started concentrated on his breathing again before he started panicking again. He brought up his arm and ground the heel of his palm into his eye, further waking him up. Gaius' sleeping drafts always had drowsy after effects.

"Oh... what happened... before?" Merlin repeated, still rubbing his eye. He could feel the ever present pain in his side and shoulder and pushed it aside.

Gaius frown and furrowed his brow. "You don't remember?"

Merlin sighed. "Well, everything's a bit... fuzzy at the moment."

"Well," Gwaine started, "in short, you, as an old man, suddenly appeared in the woods with our favorite witch. Then you got hit in the shoulder, we jumped out, you put up a magic shield around us, then that giant ball of magic exploded, and one of the shards hit you in the side. Pretty much an uneventful day."

Merlin let out a groan, vividly remembering each event now as Gwaine listed them off. Gaius just rolled his blue-grey eyes in exasperation.

"So you know... about... about my..." Merlin stammered. He wanted to sit against the log, but he was sure that he wouldn't be able to sit up completely by himself.

"Yes Merlin, we know." Elyan said slowly.

Merlin nodded, his blue eyes searching everyone out.

"Care to explain?" Leon asked casually.

"Not until I re-dress his side." Gaius said, ever the physician.

Merlin looked down at his side to find it was bleeding again. He figured he tore it open when he tried sitting up. He moved his hand down to touch it daintily and instantly, a spike of pain shot through him, making him suck in a sharp breath and pull his hand away.

"Yeah, it's not very pretty." Gwaine said, causing Gaius to roll his eyes again.

Merlin noticed Leon and everyone still looking at him expectantly. He bit his lip, "I will, I promise."

"Is now too soon?" Percival asked. He wanted to know everything just as much as everyone else. He'd always known there was something about Merlin, being the observant one, he noticed things, and some things didn't add up, but he'd never have guessed magic.

"No... I'll tell you." Merlin said quietly. His voice was rough and scratchy.

"_After_ I re-dress your side, Merlin," Gaius commented. No one challenged him; they knew they wouldn't win, no one won when it came to Gaius and the care of his patients, much less Gaius and the care of _Merlin._

"Promise you'll tell us the truth?" Arthur asked. His voice sounded more nonchalant but his eyes betrayed the pain he was feeling.

His words stung Merlin like Morgana's magic and he nodded sadly. "I promise."

They stared at him a second longer, not believing him for a second. Then they all nodded, remembering Gaius' words from last night. They all moved off a bit, rolling over large logs to sit on while Guinevere handed out breakfast to everyone, leaving Merlin a moment to gather his thoughts. It made Merlin feel a pang of hurt as he realized Arthur had every right not to trust him now. Especially now.

Merlin stifled a sigh as he felt a pang of sadness. Why did any of them have a reason to trust him? Merlin replayed every lie he'd ever had to tell, and it hurt. He hated keeping things from them... and now he was paying for it. He would just have to explain. And Merlin could only hope, pray that they could forgive him, that they could still be friends.

He moved to sit up, shifting his weight a little to his other shoulder, and instantly regretted it. He pulled in a jagged breath, falling back down onto his makeshift cot, once again causing a streak of pain from his side.

Gwaine came back over, a somber look on his face, and offered to help. He wrapped his arm around Merlin's bare back, helping Merlin swing sideways, the heels of his boots digging into the covers, so he could lay against the log. Gwaine laid a blanket over the log so that the bark wouldn't be digging into Merlin's already sensitive back. Merlin thanked Gwaine and received a small smile and a clap on the shoulder, not doing much to reassure Merlin of what was coming.

"Guinevere, I'm going to need fresh water to clean Merlin's wound." Gaius announced.

After a quick, sad, anticipated look over at Merlin, Gwen grabbed the bucket by where Merlin's head had been previously and walked over to the stream, dipping the pail into the water and pulling it back up. She walked back over, giving Merlin a small smile and walked back over to the fire, this one actually lit by Elyan.

She came back with a two plates of meat, cheese, and fruit for Gaius and Merlin.

"Thanks," Merlin said, his long fingers grasping the side of the plate as he set it down beside him.

"You're welcome," Gwen said simply, giving Merlin an encouraging smile as Gaius undid the wrapping around Merlin's waist.

The wrapping finally came away from Merlin's skin, a bit bloodied, to reveal his wound. Green magic swirled around it, still embedding itself into his skin before coming back out. There was hardly any blue magic now, Merlin's magic fighting the more internal battle.

"What is _that_ by the way?" Gwen asked, gesturing to the green magic.

Merlin was openly gaping at the wound. He knew Morgana's magic was inside him, but he hadn't known it was _this_ bad. He'd just thought that he'd been weak from the battle and the sleeping draught, that he hadn't been properly able to fight the green magic inside him. But it wasn't just because he was weak, Morgana's magic had seriously infected his wound, then going beyond that, it infected _him_, it was weakening _him_. Why was it inside him anyway? What was it doing?

"Morgana's magic," Merlin stated dumbly, still looking at the wound, "... it's inside me." He could feel it, _sense_ the evil magic inside him.

He felt more than saw everyone's eyes open a little bit wider. Gingerly he reached down and touched the green magic, yelping and pulling back his hand in surprise when Morgana's magic stung him.

"It was doing that to us too," Gwaine commented, gesturing to him and Guinevere. "... before you're magic protected us."

"What could it do to him?" Leon asked. Merlin didn't know if it was just curiosity, or if he was genuinly concerned about him.

Gaius didn't answer, instead beginning to rub a cold salve around the wound as he thought, making Merlin suck in as his skin adjusted to the sudden cold touch. When Gaius still hadn't answered, Merlin prompted him, his voice now stronger with a certain wariness to it. "Gaius?"

He turned toward his ward, whose eyes were large and worried. It was never a good thing when the physician never answered his patient right away, and with Gaius, who always answered a question when prompted, it could only mean...

"I don't know." Gaius said solemnly, looking into his wards blue eyes. He then looked back to Merlin's wound and started rubbing more ointment onto Merlin's wound, covering the surrounding area with an orange paste. "I've never seen this before; I honestly don't know what it will do."

"Great, so we don't know what it's doing to Merlin, but it is doing _something,_" Gwaine said, feigning excitement.

Merlin rubbed his hand across his face as a nervous tick started in his stomach. He helped Gaius apply a clean wrapping, pulling it tightly around his thin waist. Gaius pulled it taut and then tucked the last of the wrapping beneath the large section, then started cleaning his shoulder, rubbing a different ointment on that. Then Gaius handed Merlin a phial to drink.

"It won't taste very good, but it'll take away the pain," he explained naturally.

Merlin downed the potion, scrunching up his face at the taste and making Gwen smirk a little in familiarity before he began nit-picking at his food.

"So why didn't you tell us?" Arthur started abruptly, breaking the tense atmosphere.

Merlin looked at his boots, steeling himself. Then he looked up, and roved his eyes around to each of them. "It wasn't because I didn't trust you, it's not that at all. I wanted to, I really did."

"Then why didn't you?" Arthur snapped back. He still felt depressed, betrayed, it felt like there was a large, heavy stone in his heart, but he was tired of being lied to.

Merlin took a deep breath. "Well, first it was your father and I'd only just met you Arthur...," Merlin began. "Then it was because I knew _your _feelings towards magic and I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your father. I really wanted to tell you but things just got bigger and bigger. There was always something happening, and when there wasn't, I didn't want to break the short time of peace we had. Plus... everytime something happened it usually had something to do with showing how 'evil' magic was... It never felt like the right time."

"So this _is _the right time? When you're fighting Morgana, nearly getting yourself killed, and then us discovering your secret by _ourselves_?"

"No! I-It wasn't supposed to happen this way, I always wanted to tell you myself, I never wanted you all to find out like this!" Merlin tried desperatly. He had always wanted to actually sit them down and tell them, he never wanted this, he never expected this would happen.

"Why didn't you tell any of us Merlin?" Gwen asked. She was calmer than her husband, who now had his forehead resting in his hand, his elbows resting on his knees as he rubbed his temples in effort to calm down.

"Well, with you Gwen I didn't want you to have to choose between me and Arthur," Arthur raised his head slightly, curious blue eyes poking out through his fingers, "I didn't want to put you through that. Then if I _had_ told you, and I was caught, you would have been executed too for harboring me, and I _wasn't_ about to take that risk. For the rest of you, I didn't want you to have to choose between me and your loyalties to Arthur, I couldn't do that, trust me, I know what it feels like."

There was silence and everyone looked down, silently agreeing with Merlin's reasoning, but still not agreeing based on their friendship. But despite their feelings, they knew Merlin was right, on all accounts. If Gwen had been caught knowing Merlin was a sorcerer, Uther would have had her executed same as him. Guinevere knew it would have hurt to keep such a huge secret away from Arthur, but she was sure she would have been able to keep it, hadn't she so far with Merlin's Dragonlord secret? The other half of her knew it had only been a day, and wondered if she eventually would have told Arthur.

The Knights knew that Merlin was right in his excuse, though that's all it was, an excuse. But they understood that they couldn't have their loyalties divided, not as knights. They'd sworn fealty to Arthur, to Camelot, and if they had been caught keeping such a secret, one that broke the biggest law of Camelot… But same as Gwen, they thought that they'd have been able to do it, to keep the secret for their friend.

Arthur was thinking about Merlin's logic, because even if it was only an excuse, it was logic, and dare he say wise. He felt hurt that Merlin hadn't felt like he'd have been able to keep the secret from his father, but in a way, he was right. Arthur remembered that when he'd been prince he'd always sought his father's approval, doing anything to make his father proud of him.

Arthur felt slightly ashamed at the same time too though. He remembered how many times he'd denounced magic in front of Merlin; even going so far as to _thank_ him for setting his mind straight when he'd began to trust magic. It had been right after Morgause had shown him his mother, after learning the circumstances of his birth; he'd attacked his father, calling him a hypocrite, a liar, then Merlin walked in as he'd had his sword at his father's neck. He'd been so angry, and he was taking it out on his father, the one who'd practically killed his mother, then Merlin had walked in. In the end he'd saved Uther's life, telling Arthur that Morgause had been lying. But if he's said that, was _he_ lying? Was he really born of magic? He'd have to ask Merlin later. But later in the evening, he'd _thanked_ Merlin, thanked him for putting magic back in its place in his mind, that it is evil. He'd said that to Merlin, and now he wondered how much those words must have hurt him, how much those words would have wounded him inside.

"I _am _sorry. Really, I am," Merlin said, gesturing with his hand. He sounded sincere enough, but did that make up for seven years of lying? Did it?

Everyone just nodded slowly, avoiding it. They didn't know enough to be able to forgive Merlin on the spot.

Leon started casually, "So when did you begin studying magic?"

Gaius snorted, making everyone turn their heads curiously as they furrowed their eyebrows. Merlin looked at his mentor, coked his eyebrow and then started plucking at his lip with his forefinger and thumb. "Well, that's… complicated."

Gaius snorted again and Arthur finally asked, "How is it complicated? _When_ did you _start_ studying magic?"

"Well, I didn't _actually_ start studying magic until I came to Camelot," Merlin said, sparing Gaius a glance. "But I was _using_ magic long before then."

"What do you mean? How could you have used magic before studying it?" Percival asked. He hadn't really said anything yet, just hanging in the background, listening to everyone, but this had him interested… well… more.

"I, um, was…," he paused, "I was _born_ with magic. I didn't have a say in whether I wanted it or not."

Everyone stared at him; eyes open visibly wider in surprise.

"What? That's not possible...," Elyan said. There was no way… right? Everyone else had similar thoughts, close to voicing them when Merlin opened his mouth to explain, but Gaius beat him to it.

"No. It's true; though it's never been heard of before, Merlin was indeed born with magic."

Everyone looked between Merlin and Gaius, not quite believing. Merlin chuckled a bit. "My mother said that I used to levitate dishes while she was washing them only a few weeks after I was born; scared her to death."

How in the world? Everyone had varying thoughts on the subject, though they all believed him, how could they not. Merlin might lie, but he'd never make anything like _that_ up, would he?

"So you _really_ born with magic?" Gwen asked cautiously.

Merlin nodded, smiling, "Had it all my life... Got me into a lot of trouble too."

"Why?" Leon asked, smirking. It was just like Merlin to get into trouble, but why would he purposely show it off, knowing it was illegal? True, it was only illegal in Camelot and Merlin was born in Escetia, but bounty hunters often brought people in that weren't from Camelot just to get the reward, and Uther always had a large reward for all magic users.

Merlin laughed. "Well, I didn't have much control over my magic and living so close to Camelot's border was bad enough... which is why my mother sent me to Gaius, to see if he could help me to control it."

"Merlin's magic is very elemental," Gaius explained, "he doesn't need spells or incantations to use it. The first time I met him, he saved my life with it. I fell off the tier in my chambers and he moved my bed underneath me before I hit the floor. Then the next day he stopped water in midair when I tested him. Then, he saved Arthur's life with elemental magic the next day. It was only that night that I gave him a book of magic to learn to control it and to learn spells."

Everyone listened with almost a dumbfounded expression on their face.

"Wow," Gwen said, shocked. "...Can you really levitate water?"

"Um, yeah, I could... um… show you..." Merlin stopped and swallowed, looking to Arthur for approval. He could _show_ them, but he didn't want to do it without Arthur's consent.

Arthur took a moment to wonder what Merlin meant. He was just looking at him with his thick eyebrows raised. What had he said? Arthur had been staring off in space. Then he remembered what Merlin was asking, well, _implying. _Merlin was asking him if he could use magic. Why would he have to ask? It was _his_ magic.

Then Arthur realized why Merlin was asking. It might have been his magic, but he still knew Arthur wasn't exactly partial to it. Arthur felt a bit touched that Merlin would ask instead of just doing it. He looked to the others. They all were glancing hopefully at Arthur, not staring, but snatching glances between Merlin and Arthur. Arthur nodded, his hands folded under his chin as he took a hesitant breath.

Merlin inwardly let out a sigh of relief and smiled. He didn't expect Arthur to say yes, but he also hadn't expected him to say no. But if Arthur was allowing him to do magic, did that mean he trusted him? Well... enough not to hurt them? Just _that _made Merlin's heart soar.

"Gwen, can you hand me that waterskin?" he asked, pointing to one that was just by her feet. She grabbed it and leaned over to hand it to Merlin. She was only about two feet from him but she knew with his side he couldn't stretch to reach it.

He took it with his left hand, the one with his uninjured shoulder and plucked out the cork with his other hand.

"Mind your shoulder Merlin," Gaius warned. He didn't want Merlin stretching the stitches in his shoulder for fear it would open again.

"Don't worry, Gaius, I will." Merlin said. Gaius only responded with a raised, pointed eyebrow, making Merlin's smile grow. They both knew how 'careful' he always was.

He raised his right hand over the nozzle of the waterskin, his eyes blazing different shades of gold. Unbeknownst to him, everyone scooted just a bit closer, focusing their eyes just a bit more and holding their breath just a little.

Merlin pulled his hand away from the lid of the waterskin, his eyes now their normal kaleidoscope blue and the water was pulled along with the hand on an invisible string, making a smooth trickling sound.

"Whoa," Gwen breathed. Gaius looked at Merlin proudly with that fatherly look in his grey-green eyes and a small smile on his face.

Merlin smirked, his eyes sparkling as he weaved the water around. He loved having fun with magic, he felt free whenever he did and even more so now that the others were here. He swirled the small stream of water around his head, making it twist and turn and flip around his area. Everyone was smiling as Merlin slowly returned the water to the waterskin and then put the lid on it, closing it with a pop.

"Well, that was cool." Gwaine said smiling. He'd been quiet for a while, judging everyone's reactions. He was honestly surprised that Arthur had allowed Merlin to do magic in front of everyone, and he even more surprised that everyone looked slightly excited at the prospect.

"Thanks." Merlin said, embarrassed. He rubbed his neck a little as a faint pink color shaded his face. He'd never had anyone watch him do magic and then like it. Well, except Freya…

Arthur had to admit that was pretty impressive. Merlin hadn't even needed a spell; it was like Gaius had said, elemental magic. And it _was_ impressive. But he was still supposed to be mad at Merlin, wasn't he?

"So… who else knows… about the magic?" Percival asked.

Merlin cleared his throat before replying. "Well, Gaius obviously, my mother. A couple in Ealdor. Um, Will knew."

They'd all heard the story of Merlin's childhood friend Will, and how he'd died saving Arthur from Kanan's arrow. Apparently, he was the sorcerer that started the whirlwind the ultimately saved Ealdor, and her people.

"Will didn't start that whirlwind, did he? It was you wasn't it?" Gwen asked softly. She didn't want to upset Merlin by bringing up bad memories.

"Yeah, it was me." Merlin replied, staring at his fidgeting hands. He still felt guilty about his friends death. If he had just told Arthur the truth beforehand, Will wouldn't have died. Right?

Gwen got off her makeshift chair and grabbed Merlin's hands, silently comforting him. She sat next to him against the log while Merlin gave her a nod, thanking her. She was the sister he never had, and he was grateful for the comfort.

"He was a good man," Arthur commented. Merlin just nodded.

"Um, Lancelot and Freya knew." Merlin had been debating whether or not the tell them this, but he _had_ promised to tell the truth, he didn't want them to find out later only to undermine whatever trust they still had in him.

Everyone tensed up when the former was mentioned. The last time they'd seen him hadn't been very pleasant. He and Guinevere had both betrayed Arthur's trust, Lancelot had ended up committing suicide whist Gwen was banished. No, it hadn't been pleasant at all.

"_Lance_ knew?" Leon exclaimed.

"Well, I didn't _tell_ him, I -," Merlin started.

"Well, _how_ did he find out then?" Arthur argued. He was more than frustrated now; _Lancelot_ had known? How could Merlin let _him_ know, but not Arthur? What about his whole speech about how he didn't tell the knights because he didn't want them to have to choose?

"He_ saw_ me using magic when I slayed the Griffin!" Merlin said quickly. He didn't want to be interrupted again for fear they'd take it the wrong way.

"_You_ slayed the Griffin? How?" Percy's eyes widened, as well as everyone else's, as he asked the question.

"Well, a creature of magic can only be killed by magic. So... I just used a spell, connected to Lancelot's lance-pole and he hit it while the magic took effect. Afterwards he confronted me, telling me he knew what happened. That's why he left, because he couldn't take the credit for killing it."

"O-kay," Gwaine said, dragging out the 'O.'

"Alright," Gwen said slowly, looking at Merlin. "Then who's Freya?"

Guinevere, with a curious and worried expression, felt Merlin tense up beside her as he slid up a mask of indifference. The edges of Gwen's lips turned downwards in thought. Whoever Freya was, she had meant a lot to Merlin. So who was she? What happened?.

"She's no one," he answered simply, looking at the ground. He'd hoped that talking about Lancelot would have made them overlook the second person he mentioned.

Gaius gave his ward a sad look. This would be hard for him, he knew. She might have died years ago, but Merlin still loved her.

That only made everyone else more curious, it also served to frustrate Arthur more.

"Merlin," he tried longsufferingly, "you promised you'd tell us."

Merlin stared at the ground for a moment longer, his eyes clouded with memories of his only love. He was starting to regret promising to tel them the whole truth, deceiving himself by thinking that maybe them finding out about this later might have made things a bit more easier. But no. He closed his eyes and bit his lip, steeling himself before nodding and raising his head, feeling that familiar pang in his chest whenever anything that was even remotely connected to her was brought up.

"Do you remember a few years back?" Merlin swallowed nervously. "H-Halig, and the, um, cursed Druid girl?"

"Are you telling me you really _did_ help her?" Arthur said, nearly yelling it. He stood up and started pacing, Merlin's eyes following his strides. He never had been good at sitting still, fidgeting his hands in council sessions, beating on practice dummies in training, just to name a few, but this was more than that. All of his combined confusion, anxiety, worry, and desperate feelings of betrayal, depression, and any other possible emotion appropriate for the situation was combined in those long strides.

Merlin's slightly hopeful heart sunk. "Yes, but .-"

"You _helped_ a winged panther while it was killing my people?" Arthur shouted.

"Arthur, she didn't -."

"Merlin! What were you _thinking_?"

"I didn't -."

"Of course you didn't think! I can't _believe _you! _Why_ would you do that?"

_"Ar_thur!"

Arthur was still pacing, fingers interlocking through his strawberry blonde hair, so Gaius said the only thing that he knew would make them both shut up. "Because they fell in love!"

That did it. Arthur abruptly stopped pacing, almost stumbling with surprise. Shocked ocean-blue eyes danced between Merlin and Gaius and betrayed his honest and innocent concern. Gaius laid a hand in Merlin's uninjured shoulder, silently comforting him as Guinevere, her eyes full of love and such sisterly emotion that said she wanted to hear the whole story - if only to take some of Merlin's pain away and carry it herself.

Merlin bit his lip as a bubble of remorse rose and made his nostrils flare in instinctive response. Why did Gaius have to say that?

"She didn't _want_ to kill those people Arthur, really," Merlin said, his eyes showing only a sliver of the ache in his heart. "She was cursed. A man attacked her... and she accidentally killed him defending herself. Then the man's mother found out, and she was a sorceress. She cursed Freya to turn into a Basted every night at midnight. It wasn't what she wanted at all and I swear to you I didn't know she was cursed until..."

Arthur nodded distractedly and sat down heavily on a log, rubbing his calloused yet soft hands through his blond hair. Merlin swallowed heavily. Guinevere squeezed his hand once more and he squeezed back even tighter, a knot in his chest as he looked into Gwen's compassionate chocolate eyes.

"So what happened?" Gwaine inquired softly.

"She died," he deadpanned, his voice surprisingly even.

"And I killed her, didn't I?" Arthur whispered regretfully.

Merlin raised his blue eyes to meet Arthur's, a new light in them. "No! You didn't know, you were only trying to protect Camelot."

"That doesn't change the fact that I _killed_ the woman you loved!" Arthur said loudly. He returned his head to his hands, running his fingers through his hair as Merlin returned his gaze to his boots.

"Merlin... I am so sorry," Arthur offered sincerely. If he'd only known; they could have found another way. There was always another way. Wasn't there? He remembered the girl he faced in the alley before she turned into the beast. She'd been beautiful, long dark hair, large, dark eyes... and very scared. He could easily see Merlin falling in love with her, and Merlin,, with his kind heart, always ready to help those in need; he could easily imagine her falling in love with him. Heck, half the serving girls in the palace had a crush on him. A new pang of guilt pierced his heart.

He looked towards his wife. She had a concerned frown plastered on her face; the ever-caring friend, the mother of the group. How would he feel if he lost her... to his best friend? _What Merlin must have gone through..._

"There's nothing to forgive Arthur," Merlin said resolutely, his tone leaving no room for argument.

Arthur didn't agree as he let out a sigh, but he let it drop, for now. He would talk to Merlin about it later, when they were alone.

"I got to see her again though."

* * *

Sorry for the epic cliffhanger! Like I said... three parter... and I shall upload the next chapter... as soon as I get ten reviews.. .please don't kill me *shield*... so please review for everyone's sake! :D

Thanks for reading!

Go on... you know you want too...


	14. Of Questions and Answers Part II

Ok... Here's part 2... I just re-watched the latest episode of Legend of Korra *awesome!* and now I rreeaalllyyy want to go to bed (1:30am here) and I didn't want to make the 9 people who reveiwed suffer... so you guy's should really thank ReadingRaven019 (first one, congrats!), readernurse (you guys _need_ to check out her story 'Betrayal' *amaing*), The Raven Necromancer, kurtblaine87, Mawii99, HaylieblueTW, merlinismylife, and StarBolt1996, and Personal Riddle for reviewing... and for making me feel guilty if I had gone to bed before updating... so... yeah...

Anyway... part 2... :D

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin... unfortunately!

So without _much_ further ado...

* * *

_Watch with glittering eyes the whole world around you, because the greatest secrets are always hidden in the most unlikely places. Those who don't believe in the magic will never find it. - _Roald Dahl

* * *

_Last time..._

_"I got to see her again though." _

"How?" Elyan wondered.

Merlin looked between Arthur and Gwaine, smirking a bit from their untold secret. "A present from the Fisher King; water from the Lake of Avalon, where I laid Freya to rest. He told me I would need help someday, in Camelot's greatest time of need. It worked too."

"And _when_ was _that_?" Arthur questioned.

"The whole thing with the Immortal Army, the Cup of Life."

"Ah," was Arthur's only response. "Merlin, I think you'd just better tell us the whole story."

"Right," Merlin said, swallowing and biting his lip. He shifted into a more comfortable position, with the help of Gwen, and then started his long story.

"Well, the first thing was saving Arthur from the witch disguised as Lady Helen..."

He explained everything that had happened when he arrived in Camelot; the execution, saving Gaius, meeting Arthur. The complicated part was when he had to bring in the Great Dragon who had been constantly talking in his head.

"_What!_" Arthur yelled. "You were in contact with it?"

He was pacing again, his blond hair reflecting the afternoon sunshine and his chainmail made a clicking sound.

"_Him_, and yes, he helped me save Camelot more times then I can count," Merlin replied curtly.

"I suppose you were the one to release _him_ as well!" He stared into Merlin's regretful blue eyes and saw Merlin wince. "You_ did_, didn't you!" It was rhetorical, they all knew the answer.

Gwen looked at Merlin sadly. Why? She'd treated dozens of injured from the Dragon's attack, why would Merlin release it - him? The Knights themselves could only watch; the only one who was actually there was Leon, and he had a grim look on his face, his mouth set in a tense line. He was always the patient one, and he decided he should hear Merlin out before handing out judgment.

"Why Merlin?" Leon asked heavily.

"I had to, otherwise he wouldn't tell me how to undo the sleeping spell Morgause put on Camelot! I didn't have a choice! I didn't know he would attack Camelot; especially after helping me to save it so many times!"

"Do you know how many people it killed?" Arthur shouted.

Merlin winced. "I know, and I blame myself for each of their deaths, but -"

"Do you know how much of Camelot it _destroyed_?"

"Yes, but can't you understand _why_ he felt angry, Uther _murdered_ his whole family, his whole_ race_ in the Great Purge. He was the only dragon _allowed_ to live, and then only as a prize, a reminder of 'Uther's mighty victory over the dragons!', Merlin all but spat the last part and then finished more passionately, "He was locked up in that _cave_ for over twenty _years_ Arthur. Dragons are suppose to be free, unshackled, not kept in _cages_ as prizes."

Arthur had seen what his father had done, ripping apart families for the sake of destroying magic. Arthur knew that was why so many people attacked Camelot, vowed to kill him or his father; they did it for revenge. Arthur couldn't imagine what it would be like to lose _everyone_.

...But that was no excuse. Merlin was defending a _dragon. _

"Did I even really kill it Merlin?" Arthur deadpanned.

Merlin winced again. "No," he said, shaking his head lightly.

Arthur groaned, throwing his head back dramatically. "_Merlin!_ Then what the heck happened?"

"I banished him. I told Kilgharrah never to return to Camelot and that he ever attacked it again, I _would_ kill him," Merlin said.

Just the thought of _Merlin_ killing a _dragon_ made Arthur want to scoff. But...

"Wait!" Arthur said, looking directly into Merlin's deep blue eyes, "why didn't you stop it before with magic?"

"I tried but my magic couldn't hurt him."

"Then how did you defeat it?" Too many questions were bombarding Arthur's mind and he didn't even realize he was babbling.

"I -." Merlin started.

"You said you banished it; why would it listen to you?"

"Because I'm -"

Gwen knew where this was going. She'd caught on when Merlin had said he'd been in contact with him - Kilgharrah - the dragon.

"I mean, I guess you were _friends_ with it, but it's a _dragon_ for heaven's sake, why -"

"Because I'm a _Dragonlord!_" Merlin finally shouted, sweat beading on his still-too-pale face. He was left panting as he clutched his throbbing side in exertion. It wasn't easy to yell when you were were injured. Especially when your voice was as strained as breathing as labored as Merlin's already was.

For about the umpteenth time that day, Arthur breathed, "What?"

"When a Dragonlord dies," Merlin panted, "the gift is passed on from father to son through death. Balin -" Merlin swallowed against the newest lump in his throat. "Balinor was my father. When he died, I inherited the Dragonlord ability. _That's_ why Kilgharrah listened to me, he had no other choice. I _couldn't_ kill him Arthur, it would be like killing my only brother. We're kin in a sense."

Gwen still held Merlin's hand and squeezed it once more. She had known, but there hadn't been time to tell Merlin she knew. Her eyes conveyed it all as she looked at Merlin's sad blue orbs.

He looked back at her as she squeezed his clammy hand, expecting to find disapproval for letting the Great Dragon out, but only saw understanding, compassion. _She knew_. Merlin's eyes widened fractionally as he froze; she had _known_ the Balinor was his father, that he was a Dragonlord. He hadn't told her, so the only other person he could think of was Gaius. But _when?_ How long had she known?

Everyone just stared. Their minds flash backed to the the first night of their so called 'vacation' - what fun _that_ was turning out to be! - and remembered the story Gaius had told them about Merlin and his father. Apparently, he'd been run through protecting Merlin; had died in Merlin's arms.

Arthur felt so _stupid_ now. Why didn't he see this earlier? The story lines matched. Balinor had been run through, but at the time he hadn't known why. He'd died in Merlin's arms. Merlin had cried. And _then_ Arthur had told him that no man was worth his tears. He felt like such a _fool!_

"_I'm_ the last Dragonlord." Merlin stated simply.

"What happened to the others?" Percival asked curiously, his brow furrowed in thought.

"_Uther_," Merlin said, adding a little bite to his words, "thought the power of a Dragonlord too close to magic. He rounded up all the Dragonlords and slaughtered them. My father alone escaped with Gaius' help. He fled to Ealdor, to Cendred's Kingdom, but Uther still hunted him like an animal. He was forced to leave my mother before he even knew he'd sired a son to keep us safe from Uther. Everything was fine until I let the dragon loose, then we had to go find my father to tame Kilgharrah. It was only then that I found out who he was; and it was because of me he died."

"Merlin, it _wasn't_ your fault," Gaius said scolding.

Merlin's brow furrowed as his eyes narrowed in disagreement. "If I hadn't let Kilgharrah out, we wouldn't have had the need to look for my father. Therefore, it's my fault we had to seek him out, and therefore my fault he died."

"No," Gwen said with conviction, staring in to Merlin's face. "Like you said, if you hadn't, Kilgharrah wouldn't have told you how to break the sleeping spell. It was a no-win situation Merlin; you did what you thought was_ best_ for Camelot. You couldn't have foreseen the attack. It _wasn't_ your fault."

Gaius nodded, Gwaine doing the same, but Merlin only had eyes for sincere Gwen. "Thank you Gwen." He smiled softly and Gwen noted that it reached his eyes, if only just. She was happy about that at least.

"I'm sorry Merlin," Arthur said lamely. What else was he going to apologize for?

Merlin blinked as he rubbed his palms into his eyes, chasing away the traces of lingering water and yawning at the same time.

"Thanks," he said, genuinely thankful as he accepted the sentiment. "So, um, after I talked to Kilgharrah..."

He continued with his story; how protecting Arthur was actually part of his destiny, and how he saved him from the sorceress who was disguised as Lady Helen. Then he jumped to talking about Valiant and how he'd called forth the snakes so he was exposed. He received a rather painful hug from Guinevere and a sincere 'thank you' from Elyan when he revealed that it really was him that cured their father during Nimueh's plague, and how he helped defeat the Afanc that lived in the waterhole. He also gave due credit to Kilgharrah when necessary.

They talked about when Merlin was poisoned and the blue ball of light he'd created twice now, and how Gaius used magic to create the potion that cured Merlin. About Lancelot and how he first arrived, saving Merlin's life from the Griffin and then discovering Merlin's magic. Then about Edwin and how he discredited Gaius, and how Merlin and Gaius stopped him, with unknown guidance from Gwen, much to her surprise.

"I really helped?" she asked ponderously.

"Gwen, you've helped a ton with tough decisions," Merlin smiled, a light laugh adding to it.

"Really?"

"Yeah, really. Trust me, your advice has helped me a lot," Merlin said.

Gwen just gave him another look before smiling sheepishly. "Well, you're welcome."

Merlin flashed her a bright, toothy smile before continuing. He was amazing at how well they were taking this. The worst was over, at least that's how Merlin felt, and he was glad for it. Just tell them the truth and it would all turn out alright. He remembered his mothers words when he was a boy, 'You never have to remember the stories you had to make up if you never lie.' Words to live by.

Next he told them about Sophia and her father and how they were going to sacrifice Arthur -causing said man to shudder- to re-gain immortal life. Then Merlin talked about how he'd heard Mordred talking to him in his head, and how he'd saved him, how that's when he'd been called 'Emrys' for the first time.

"So you can really talk in other people's heads?" Gwaine asked.

Merlin smirked deviously as he projected his thoughts to everyone. "_Yep." _Then he laughed when everyone but Gaius jumped. "_Comes in handy."_ He laughed harder when they jumped again.

"Merlin will you stop that!" Arthur said, light-hearted exasperation lacing his tone.

"I don't know if I could ever get used to that," Leon said, grinning.

"Does it work both ways?" Gwen asked.

"Well, I don't know, I've never tried it with someone without magic. I could try to open a channel... that might work."

Gwen nodded, excited. She wanted to try to do it too.

Merlin shifted slightly, so he was mostly facing Gwen and she followed his movements.

"Close your eyes," he instructed. She did.

Then, he started speaking into her mind, only focusing on her. "_Gwen. Gwen? Can you hear me?"_

He saw her nod, and then closed his own eyes in concentration. "_Alright, good. Now, focus on me. Only on me. Now try to speak, but with your mind. Picture me when you're talking."_

_"-lin? Merlin? Can you hear me?"_

_"Yes"._

Gwen's sorrel eyes burst open as her eyelids widened. Merlin smiling widely back at her surprised face.

"I did it!" Gwen exclaimed. "I did it! That was so amazing!"

"I wanna try too!" Gwaine piped up. He almost sounded like a whining child wanting his turn with a toy. Everyone else chimed up too. Except Arthur, Merlin noted.

Well, and Gaius, but he could already do it. That's honestly how Merlin kept awake at Arthur's boring council meetings; every once in a while, Gaius would speak to him, jolting him awake. It was quite funny actually.

"Alright. I could try to open up a larger channel. Everyone close your eyes."

They did, and Merlin noted with a smile that even Arthur closed his cerulean eyes.

_"Alright_," he said, projecting his thoughts to everyone. He expanded his mind wider, like he had with Gwen, feeling his magic cover them slightly. "_Can everyone hear me?"_

He watched as they all nodded, then closing his own eyes, gave then the same instruction he'd given Gwen.

_"Focus on my voice, picture me in your mind and try to speak, but with your mind."_

He could feel everyone reaching out to his magic mentally and grabbed hold of it, like tethering a boat to a dock, he tethered their minds to his. He listed everyone's name off as he heard their voices sounding cautiously in his mind.

_"Hello?"_ Gwaine.

_"Merlin?" _Leon.

_"Hey idiot, can you hear me?"_ Arthur.

Merlin laughed. _"__Hello everyone! I can hear you!"_

_"This is so strange."_ Percival.

_"Agreed."_ Elyan. _"Wait? We can hear each other too?"_

_"Yep. As long as I have the link open you can hear anyone whose mind is tethered to mine."_

_"Still brilliant."_ Gwen.

_"Merlin, you're going to tire yourself out faster if you keep doing this. You need to heal."_ Gaius warned.

Merlin nodded, unseeing to everyone. _"Alright_,_ I'm going to break it off. You guy's should - wait! Gaius, couldn't I place a small bit of magic in their minds so they can still do this without me? Ya'know, for like emergencies?"_

_"You can do that?" _Gwaine exclaimed._ "Please! This is too cool! Imagine what we could do with this! Oh, Merlin we are going to get into so much trouble after this!"_

_ Oh, no. _Arthur thought privately, _now I have to deal with that too! _Then he voiced his opinion, _"Oh, God."_

_"Well, I suppose you could." _Gaius answered. "_But you had better do it one at a time, Merlin. And only a small amount, you're tiring yourself out too much."_

_"Alright. So... who's for it?" _Merlin asked. He couldn't just put a piece of magic in their minds without their permission.

_"Me, me, me!" _Gwaine's voice reverberated through his mind, making him wince.

_"Me too!"_ Gwen sang happily.

He received the same answer from everyone else as well... even Arthur. Did this mean they were going to be OK? That Arthur forgave him? Merlin didn't know, but it was a step. Forward.

One at a time, he placed a small piece of magic in the back of their minds, doing Arthur last.

Arthur could feel when Merlin put his magic inside him, and when he did, he could only gasp. It was amazing to say the least. He felt like he could do anything. He felt a rushing stream of warmth flowing through his mind. If this how Merlin felt all the time? It was a wonder how he had kept it a secret for so long if it was. He could also _recognize_ Merlin's magic. It felt like the shield; warm, comforting, and fiercely protective.

_Wow,_ Arthur breathed.

_"Alright, now I should probably break the connection like Gaius said, but you guys have to pull away first, or this could be rather abrupt. Just imagine walking away from me."_

Merlin could feel each connection wavering, and then breaking, each person pulling away from his mind. After every presence was gone, he closed the connection. He opened his blue eyes and saw black spots on the edge of his vision. His breathing came in short pants and gasps, his breathing much more labored than before. A muffled voice filling his mind and telling him to breath while someone's tight hand -Guinevere's he suspected- tightened worryingly on his arm. Gaius was right, that had taken a lot out of him, more so than he had been aware of.

He squeezed his eyes shut once more and groaned, shuffling his feet as he willed the nausea and dizziness to pass. He tried taking deep breaths through his nose and found the hand rubbing circles into his back a great help.

Finally he was settled enough and lifted his head from his slightly raised thighs and opened his eyes, blinking against the sunlight. Arthur's face filled his vision, concerned and worried. Gwen still held his arm and Gaius continued to rub circles into his back as he still his feet.

They took a lunch break before Merlin continued his story, Gaius insisting that Merlin needed a break. Merlin was inclined to agree.

After a meager helping of venison, berries, and nuts, Merlin continued his story, picking up from Excalibur. Arthur didn't interupt, so Merlin guessed he had already figured out that Merlin's other story was a lie. He talked about how Kilgharrah burnished Gwen's fathers' sword, thereby creating Excalibur, and how Merlin had promised that only Arthur would wield it, but how instead Uther took it. He told them about afterwards when Kilgharrah found out that Uther had fought with instead, and how he then promised Kilgharrah he'd put it where no one could find it.

"So you put it in the stone?" Arthur asked.

"Not yet, that's later."

"So where'd you put it?"

"The bottom of the Lake of Avalon."

"Then how'd you get it back?"

"Freya," Merlin answered teasingly. "Now be quiet, I'll get to that later."

Then Merlin talked about when he, Arthur, Gwen, and Morgana - causing sneers - had all traveled to Ealdor to fight against Kanan, the whole debacle with the Labyrinth of Gedref and the drought and food shortage with the unicorn, then about when Gwen and Elyan's father was killed, causing Gwen's eyes to water and Merlin to squeeze _her_ hand in comfort, and the advice that Gwen gave Merlin that set him back on the right path when he'd been told by Kilgharrah to let Uther die and allow Arthur to take the throne.

"Thanks for that by the way," Merlin said gratefully.

"Glad I could help," Gwen replied smiling.

So Merlin continued about on his story, this time starting with the Questing Beast, and how Nimueh have given him water from the Cup of Life, but a life had to be exchanged. He explained how he was going to sacrifice himself for Arthur - making everyone gasp at his selflessness - but how it tried to take his mother instead.

"Why didn't you die?" Elyan said bluntly, causing everyone to stare at him in shock. "Not that I'm not happy that you're not dead, but why did your mother get sick and not you?"

"The Old Religion couldn't take Merlin because of his destiny as Emrys," Gaius said very matter-of-factly.

"Okay, but _why?_" Percy asked.

"Well, you all know now that Merlin is Emrys," he said, receiving multiple nods. "Well, the Druids have prophecies about Emrys, they have been waiting for him for decades. Emrys - Merlin - is supposed to be the most powerful warlock to ever walk the Earth. He is to help the Once and Future King - Arthur - to unite the lands of Albion and restore magic to the land."

"Yeah, no pressure." Merlin muttered, lowering his gaze to his hands.

Merlin picked up his head and looked around when no one said anything and didn't think he had seen more surprised faces in his entire life... all staring at him. He started blushing furiously at their faces and creased his brow. "Are you guy's OK?"

"OK? I just found out that my best friend is the most powerful warlock _ever!_" Gwaine exclaimed. "Oh, Merlin we are going to have _so_ much fun after this!"

Merlin laughed. He relished the words 'best friend.' So at least Gwaine forgave him. He was pretty sure Gwen had forgiven him too, but what about everyone else?

Merlin, more confident, continued onto how he was then going to sacrifice himself for his mother's life, but Gaius went in Merlin's place.

"Well, that was certainly brave." Leon said.

Then he explained how when he finally got there, Gaius was near death and out of anger he fought Nimueh. How he was injured, but eventually killed Nimueh himself, therefore exchanging her life for Gaius' on accident.

"Well, that's all very complicated," Arthur commented.

"Nothing about the Old Religion is ever _not_ complicated. Even Kilgharrah only ever speaks in riddles," Merlin replied, rolling his eyes.

"So, what? That's Mary Collins, Valiant, an Afanc, a Griffin, Edwin, some Sidhe's, Arthur's not-so-dead uncle, Kanan, some bandits who tried to kill Uther, and then Nimueh. Geez, Merlin, you had a busy year." Gwaine exclaimed.

Even Arthur had to admit that was pretty impressive. Very impressive if truth be told.

Merlin just threw his head back and laughed. "Hasn't slowed down since!"

"So what's next?" Percy asked, smiling in anticipation.

Then he continued with Cedric and how he tried to steal Merlin's job. How he was then possessed by Cornelius Sigan, and how Merlin then defeated him by re-trapping his soul in the jewel.

He told them about when Arthur hid himself at Gwen's house to compete in the tournament in secret, only to have an assassin hunting him, and how Merlin defeated him. Then how it really was Morgana that started the fire in her chambers, her magic maturing from just the visions, and how Merlin sent her to the Druids to see if they could help her. Then with help from Gwen, the part when she was kidnapped and how Arthur and Merlin came to her rescue to find Lancelot doing the same.

Then when Arthur's father married a troll in disguise - everyone laughing at Uther's expense - and how he defeated both her and her servant, Jonas. Then the problem with the Witchfinder and how it really was Merlin that conjured the horse in the smoke, earning a stern look from Gaius and a short speech about 'being _careful_.' He explained how he and Gwen found out the truth about Aredian and how it was Merlin that put the frog in his throat, earning a round of laughs, even from Arthur. Then he switched to the more sober topic of when they first met Morgause and how she showed Arthur his mother.

"So that really was her?" Arthur questioned. "Everything she said was true?"

"I'm sorry Arthur, but yes, that was her," Merlin replied sadly.

Gwen thought Arthur needed some time by himself as he rubbed his hands through his hair, so she remained next to Merlin as he continued.

Merlin next told them about him and Freya, stumbling over her death and earning a comforting, completely needed, drawn-out hug from Guinevere. Then he talked about when Arthur was put under a love spell to fall in love with Vivian, how she was under the same spell, and explained how he learned from Kilgharrah how to break it. He continued on with when Mordred and Alvarr came to Camelot seeking Morgana's help to retrieve the Crystal of Neatid, and how when they retrieved it, he could see visions of the future through it, earning astonished looks from everyone but Gaius.

"Isn't that kind of weird?" Leon asked.

"It's horrible!" Merlin said. "I've seen the future twice now - but both times have already passed - and I tried to change one of them, but I only _caused_ the future I saw. Trust me, I like to stay clear of future-revealing crystals!"

He talked about Knights of Medhir, and the sleeping spell Morgause our on Camelot, and how he learned from Kilgharrah how to break it, but only after swearing on his mother's life to free him afterwards.

"So how _did_ you break the spell?" Gwen asked.

"I, um, had to destroy the source." Merlin answered, shuffling his feet again.

"And... what _was_ the source?" Arthur questioned. When he didn't receive and answer, he pushed lightly. "Merlin?"

"M-Morgana. Morgana was the source," Merlin said soberly, earning sharp gasps from Arthur and Gwen. "I... poisoned her and then bargained with Morgause. I said that I'd tell her which poison I used so Morgause could cure her if she stopped the spell. She did, and then I gave her the bottle of Hemlock, and Morgause disappeared with Morgana. But _please_ believe me Arthur, I didn't want to, it was all of Camelot -you, Gwen, Gaius- or Morgana."

He just earned a weary nod from Arthur as his eyes gazed off at something in the distance, staring off into space. So Merlin continued his story, about how he released the Great Dragon, and then how Gaius had proposed to finding the Last Dragonlord, Merlin's father, to tame Kilgharrah. Then how they finally found him and Balinor healed Arthur, and how Merlin revealed himself as his son. Then how he was run through after Merlin was disarmed, a dejected timbre flooding Merlin's tone.

Merlin's eyes watered as he told them and his voice was flat as he finished his story with how he used his new-found power to tame Kilgharrah and how he was about to kill him, but couldn't, and how he eventually just banished him. Gwen had a firm hold on his hand through it all, for which he was immensely grateful. She was like an anchor holding him down so he didn't get washed away from the sad memories of Freya and his father.

He then continued on with Morgana's return and how he found out that she was working with Morgause. How they, after he followed Morgana, chained him up in the forest and he was stung by...

_"Serkets?"_ Arthur exclaimed. "You got _stung_ by _Serkets?_"

"Um, yeah, well… one." Merlin said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously, as if reaching for the now healed patch of skin the stinger had barbed. "Not something on my to-do-again-before-I-die list, believe me. They're not very nice and getting stung hurts."

"How did you survive?" Elyan asked.

"I, um, called Kilgharrah. It was the first time I'd actually _called_ him using my Dragonlord ability. He saved me, and used a powerful spell to get rid of the Serket's poison."

"Wow," Percival breathed. "Not a ton of fun then, huh."

Merlin laughed. "Nope," he said, popping the 'p.'

Merlin then told then how he _rode_ Kilgharrah back to Camelot, earning more surprised looks, and then how it was really him that, as Uther put it, 'single-handedly turned the tides of the battle,' instead of Morgana, who was actually the one who started the spell.

Then he talked about how he released the Goblin, and how Gaius was possessed by it. Everyone laughed as he reiterated how Gaius, er, the Goblin had been responsible for the farts, Leon's boils, Uther's hair loss, and Arthur's donkey ears, and how Merlin was framed _for magic of all things_, ironically, and hid at Gwen's house. Then how he and Gwen found out how to get the Goblin out of Gaius by poisoning him, and how they trapped the Goblin in the lead-lined box again.

They talked about how he and Arthur first met Gwaine in that bar fight, and how he'd courageously saved Arthur's life. Then how two of the competing knights in the tournament were actually the thugs from the bar and how they tried to kill Arthur in the melee, Merlin stopping them and Gwaine actually on the field helping Arthur.

Merlin then talked about when he and Arthur were being chased by bandits through the Valley of the Fallen King's and how Arthur had been shot with an arrow and how he was dying and he wasn't able to heal him with magic.

"Then how did I survive?" Arthur asked skeptically.

"Another sorcerer, Taliesin, healed you," Merlin answered.

"And who is he?" Leon asked.

"That's where it gets strange, Taliesin said that our meeting had been written for many, many years, he knew who I was, that I'm Emrys, but Gaius said that Taliesin _died_ about three-hundred years ago. He'd been a seer for the Kings if Old, and got his visions form the Crystal Cave," Merlin explained.

"Geez, Merlin, you deal with a lot of weird stuff." Gwaine said.

"Don't I know it!"

"Alright, so what happened then."

Merlin told them how Taliesin brought him to the Crystal Cave, where magic began, and how he saw the future for a second time; visions of Morgana wearing a crown, himself as an old man, Morgana's birthday present -the dagger- being unsheathed, Merlin screaming with fire around him, Morgana struggling to calm her horse, Morgana walking down a dark hallway, fingers dripping a red liquid, then Morgana standing above a sleeping Uther, her dagger raised above her head, poised to strike, and then Uther gasping as he woke up. He explained how every time he tried to change the outcome, he only cause the visions he'd seen; like telling Arthur that girls normally go for 'pretty thing' in concerns with the design of the dagger.

"Wow, vicious circle," Gwaine admired glumly.

* * *

SOO? Whaddya think so far? Did you like the reveals? Didn't feel very confident about it... soooo please review! I'm going to bed, but I promise I'll update first thing in the morning... if my dad doesn't make me do the dishes before I'm allowed to get on... like this morning... D: but... I WILL update asap!

Thanks for reading, and please review!


	15. Of Questions and Answers Part III

HHHHEEEYYYY! Just like I promised... first thing in the morning! YES! Alrighty... first off... thanks soooo much to everyone reviewing, you guy's are truly amazing and totally restored my confidence in the revelation part! THANKS! I can't think of anything to tell you guy's but there was something...

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin...because if I did...season 5 would be out already...and Merlin would have revealed his magic ages ago...season 4-ish...XD

Woohoo!

* * *

_Last Time..._

_"Wow, vicious circle." Gwaine admired glumly. _

"Tell me about it!"

Then he explained how he'd healed Morgana with a spell given to him by Kilgharrah. He then told them about how he'd stopped Morgana from killing Uther, but with the outcome of Morgana knowing that Uther was her true father, and how he'd gone to Kilgharrah and he'd told him that she was the 'darkness to his light, the hatred to his love.'

Next, he told them about Princess Elena, and how Arthur was being pressured into marriage by his father. He explained to them how she'd had a Sidhe living inside her, and how they got it out after another Sidhe had tried to kill Merlin. Merlin told then about what really happened with the Castle of Fyrien, with Arthur, Gwen, and Elyan's help, and how Morgana was working against them the whole time.

He talked about Arthur's quest to the Perilous Lands to retrieve the Fisher King's trident, and how the present Morgana gave him actually weakened him - making Arthur shudder remembering how terrible he felt on the way there. Then how Merlin sought Gwaine's help to rescue Arthur. Him, Gwaine, and Arthur told everyone about Grettir, the man on the bridge and how he'd given them each names, Arthur being Courage, Gwaine being Strength, and Merlin obviously being Magic.

"I _cannot_ believe I missed that!" Arthur said, rolling his eyes. Merlin and Gwaine just laughed.

He told the about when they got there, Merlin found Arthur unconscious with two wyvern cornering him, and how he tamed them using his Dragonlord powers because as Gwaine said, 'wyvern's are the cousins of dragons,' and therefore Merlin can command them.

He explained that after he'd been trapped on the other side of the stone door, he'd met the Fisher King, and he'd told Merlin he'd been waiting for the time of the Once and Future King and how he'd given Merlin an object filled with water from the Lake of Avalon, saying that Merlin was the chosen one, and in Albion's time of need he would need help, despite his great powers and that when all seemed lost 'this will show you the way.'

Everyone held their breath because they remembered that that's how Merlin got to see Freya again.

Then Merlin explained the exchange, the water from the Lake of Avalon in exchange for the Eye of the Phoenix and then how he was reunited with Arthur and Gwaine after the Fisher King left in a swirl of wind.

Then about Gaius' old fiancé, Alice and the Manticore, who was controlling her, and how he and Gaius trapped it in their world, and how Gaius used magic again to destroy the portal, causing the Manticore to die.

Merlin told them about when Arthur and Gwen had planned a day together and how Morgana had tricked them, exposing their relationship to Uther, and how Morgana made up the love potion Gwen had placed on Arthur. He explained that because Uther wouldn't dare think that Morgana was the cause, and because there was no real sorcerer to take the blame when Gwen was framed, they'd had to invent on, thereby creating Merlin's other alternate identity, Dragoon. Then he told them how he hadn't been able to break the spell after he'd been caught, and how Gaius had to create a reversing potion at the last minute.

Arthur remembered all the things Merlin had told his father when he was 'Dragoon' and briefly wondered if he'd meant it. _Probably..._

Merlin told them about Gilli and how they'd met in the tournament and how he'd been using magic. Then about how Merlin had revealed himself to him in an effort to make Gilli understand, but how he still fought in the tournament anyway. Then how he'd talked to Kilgharrah, seeking advice on what to do, and how he'd decided to help Uther instead of Gilli, so that Uther wasn't killed.

Arthur thanked Merlin and wondered what it would have been like to have to choose a man who caused you so much suffering over a friend, kin.

Then Merlin jumped to the story with the Cup of Life and how he and Arthur had gone after it and met up with Gwaine in Jarl's castle. When prompted, he explained that yes, he was the one that started the fire when they escaped. Then how Arthur had been injured and when Cendred's men took the Cup. Gaius explained in more detail what Morgause did. Then when the trio had finally returned to Camelot and found Elyan, Gwen talking about what was actually happening in the castle, then how Arthur and Merlin saw Morgana crowned queen.

Merlin told them how he tried to figure out how to make the gift from the Fisher King work in the cave, and how it broke, making everyone gasp and slap Gwaine in the arm for his 'call of nature.' Then he explained how Freya appeared in the water, and how she'd told him to come to the Lake and she'd give him Excalibur -a sword that can kill something which was already dead- and then how he'd rode Kilgharrah to the Lake and how Freya gave him Excalibur, making him smile more.

Then he explained how he'd ridden Kilgharrah back and then when Morgause's men had attacked the cave they'd all been hiding in, Merlin having to fight one of them, and he reiterated how when the sword touched them, they exploded. Then he jumped to when they were all in the run down castle with the Round Table with Lancelot, Percival, Gwen, and Leon now back with them.

He told them how Gaius had said the only way to defeat the Immortal Army was if the cup was emptied of the blood it held, so he explained how him and Lancelot had gone after the cup instead of the warning bell and how he'd emptied the Cup of the blood it held after injuring Morgause and how the rest of the army had exploded when he had because of the bargain they'd made. It was then that he told Arthur about putting the sword in the stone, making it so that only he would be able to draw it out.

Then he jumped to the next big story, which was with the Dorocha. He told them about how he saw the Calyx during the feast, which is what made him collapse. Then he'd told them how his magic didn't work against them, and how he'd planned to sacrifice himself in Arthur's place to close the veil, getting a stern "Merlin, don't _ever_ do that," from Arthur. It surprised him a bit, and he smiled as he wondered if Arthur had forgiven him.

He told them how it felt to be hurt by the Dorocha and how the Villia -the spirits of the rivers and streams- healed him. Then how him and Lancelot were attacked by the Dorocha and then saved by Kilgharrah, then how they'd met up with the others, riding with them to the Isle of the Blessed. He explained that he'd knocked Arthur out and faced the Calyx himself, but she told him that his time wasn't there wasn't over yet, even if he wanted it to be, and how it was Lancelot that sacrificed himself in Merlin's place, ending on a somber note.

Then he went on to explain what happened on Arthur's birthday, when Uther was stabbed. He slowly and sadly explained what happened when he'd tried to heal him and about the necklace Agravaine had placed around his neck.

"Arthur, I am _so_ sorry for what happened. I should have sensed it, or _something._"

"It wasn't your fault Merlin, it was Morgana's, but thanks."

Merlin nodded, and after a few quiet moments, he continued his story.

He told them about Borden and how he'd coming seeking the final part of the Triskelion, and how Merlin helped him retrieve it. How Borden betrayed him and left himself, and how he's promised Kilgharrah in his fathers name, that he would do everything in his power to retrieve the egg safely. He revealed how on the trip, the Knights and Arthur had all been poisoned by Borden and he'd healed them with magic, going after Borden himself. He told them that while Borden was unconscious due to the gas, he reached the Dragon's egg and then Borden appeared, and then how he'd defended the dragon's egg, defeating Borden when he tried to take it, and then how when Merlin removed the egg from the pedestal, that it triggered a trap that caused the tomb to collapse in on itself. He told them how in the end, he'd called Kilgharrah again, and he'd told them that only a Dragonlord can hatch a dragon egg.

"So how did you hatch it?" Gwen asked, excitingly.

"Kilgharrah said I had to give it a name."

"Well... what did you name it?" Gwaine asked.

"Aithusa."

"That's a beautiful name," Gwen commented smiling.

"So what does he look like?" Arthur asked.

"Well, he's completely white. Kilgharrah said that in the Old Tongue, I named him after the light of the sun." Merlin said, smiling. "It was amazing, really."

"Anyway..."

He then told them about what happened with Morgana and Queen Annis, and how Morgana had enchanted Arthur's sword, so Merlin helped him with magic himself, earning a 'thanks' from Arthur. He nodded in response.

He jumped to when they'd been going on a trip for a treaty when they'd been attacked by bandits and how he'd been injured, Arthur having to take care of him. Then when Arthur prompted he explained that he was the one that caused the rockfall to save Arthur, leaving himself in the hands of the bandits.

"Geez, Merlin," Elyan said. "What happened next?"

Merlin explained that when he woke up, he'd been captured by Morgana and he'd been tied to the ceiling, earning protective growls from the knights, and a squeeze of his hand from Gwen.

He explained how Morgana had conjured the Fomorroh and placed it in the base of Merlin's neck, making everyone squirm, and how he was then under Morgana's control.

"So then what?" Percy asked.

"I, um, kind of became... an assassin," Merlin answered, scratching the back of his neck.

"And who were you suppose to kill?" Leon asked. They had all already guessed, and Gwen _knew_, but they felt it needed to be said.

"Um, Arthur," he said.

_"What!_" Apparently Arthur _hadn't_ guessed who Merlin was suppose to kill for Morgana. "You tried to _kill_ me?"

"Only a few times..." Merlin said shyly. Gwen smirked.

"Only a _few_ times? And what exactly did you try?" Arthur said astounded.

"Well," Gaius answered. "He poisoned your food, he put a crossbow in your wardrobe, he tried to kill you with your _blunt_ ceremonial sword, and then he put acid in your bathwater."

"Thanks Gaius." Merlin muttered, narrowing his eyes with sarcasm.

Arthur's eyes grew bigger. "You _what?_"

"Arthur, I didn't have _any_ control over my actions! And besides Gaius and Gwen protected you!" Merlin said. Arthur just shook his head.

"Gwen?" Elyan said surprised. "What'd she do?"

"Well, she kept knocking me out with a pitcher!" Merlin said, smirking at Gwen. "I had a good bump on my head after that too!"

Gwen laughed and blushed, a pink tinge mixing with her darker completion. "Sorry!"

"So you wanted that crossbow to _kill_ Arthur?" Leon said. "Literally?"

"Apparently," Merlin said.

"And when you said there was a problem with the bathwater, you meant there was _acid_ in it?" Arthur said, looking at his wife.

"Um, yeah."

Arthur groaned. "Alright, well what happened next?"

Merlin told them how after Gaius had put the Fomorroh to sleep again, how he'd gone to Morgana's house, and after a brief magical fight, destroyed the Fomorroh, therefore releasing him from its hold.

Then he told them what really happened when Gaius was kidnapped. How he'd been framed by Agravaine and he found out where he was from Gwaine because of dirt sediment on Agravaine's boots. He explained how he and Gwaine had gone after Gaius, finding him at the Ridge of Kemry, and how they rescued him, but Gaius had already told Alator of the Catha Emrys' true identity after torturing him. Merlin told them how he'd met up with Morgana, but Alator defended him, revealing his true loyalties -which were to Merlin- and vowing to help when Merlin needed it.

Then he jumped to the Lamia and how his magic was the reason he hadn't been affected by her. He explained how he was about to use his magic to kill it after Gwen had stabbed it when Arthur did instead.

He tensely explained about Lancelot not being himself, but a shadow conjured by Morgana, which earned started looks from everyone. Then Gaius explained how after Gwen was banished, he'd found the bracelet Gwen had been wearing in the cell, and that it had had a love charm placed on it.

"So that's why I..." Gwen said, trailing off. Everyone knew what she meant, it didn't need to be said.

Arthur cast his wife a sad look, which she returned. He'd already forgiven her, but this was... Arthur was so happy she hadn't been acting of her own initiative, and he felt a burst of love in his chest towards her. His sad look turned into a smile, which she happily returned, no words needing to be said between them.

Merlin continued his story after taking a long drink, picking up with Elyan being possessed by a Druid boy -causing Elyan to shudder in remembrance- and how Arthur finally got him to leave Elyan's body after he'd promised to treat the Druid's with respect, that he wouldn't kill them anymore.

"I guess I should thank you for that by the way," Merlin said honestly. Arthur had kept his word, no other Druid camps had been attacked despite the number of scouts that had reported them within Camelot's borders.

"Your welcome," Arthur replied smiling.

Merlin continued with Arthur's proposed marriage to Princess Mithian, describing her as 'someone he wanted to _not _like because she was marrying Arthur and that was Gwen's destiny, but you couldn't help but like because of her character.' Gwen was inclined to agree and proposed they invite her to Camelot when this was over, and that she wanted to meet her. Merlin laughed as Arthur groaned, making Gwen smile.

Merlin, with the help of Gwen, told them how she'd been turned into a deer, and how Merlin found her injured and healed her with magic, he received a 'thank you' from her, and then he'd told her to go to Ealdor after she'd told him about Morgana and Helios, and how Agravaine was betraying them. Then he told them about Mithian leaving after Merlin helped Arthur realize who he really loved.

Then he ended his long story with Morgana attacking Camelot with Helios and his Southron Army. He summarized how he, Arthur, and the Knights all fled Camelot, going to Ealdor with the help of Tristan and Isolde. Then how Agravaine found them and how Merlin called Kilgharrah to help them. Merlin explained how he'd killed Agravaine, but only after he found out his true identity and nearly killed him _again._

Then he told them how, in order for Arthur to regain his confidence, he made up the story about Arthur's ancestor putting the sword in the stone, and how that night, when everyone was sleeping, he snuck back into Camelot - earning him shocked and worried gasps - and put a spell on Morgana so she couldn't use her magic when they retook Camelot, this earning him grateful 'thank you's' from everyone. He blushed as he continued his story, picking up from them retaking Camelot and Gwen being crowned queen, making her blush.

"...And well, you guy's know the rest," Merlin finished tiredly.

"Yeah, but what was that whole thing with you and Morgana yesterday?" Gwaine asked.

"She started burning villages looking for me, the victims came to Ealdor with Gilli, so I sought her out before she could hurt anyone else," Merlin explained briefly. They knew that Merlin was suppose to be her downfall now, but they hadn't know she'd go so far as hurting others to look for him.

Gwen gasped. "Was anyone seriously hurt?"

"No, a few scraped elbows is all. Gilli burnt his arm rescuing two children, but I healed him."

They all nodded when Arthur piped up. "Couldn't you do that to yourself? Heal yourself, I mean."

"Well, yeah, I guess," Merlin answered.

"Well, then do it," Arthur said shortly.

"Really?" Merlin asked hopefully, raising his eyebrows.

"Yes, really, you idiot, I don't think Gaius has unlimited supplies out here." Arthur said. Merlin knew what Arthur hid in those words. He meant 'heal yourself because I don't want you hurting anymore.' Merlin had to smile. This was a _leap_ forward.

"Alright then," Merlin answered. He didn't notice everyone scoot just a bit closer.

"Do your shoulder first, it'll take less energy." Gaius said.

Following Gaius' instructions Merlin placed his hand over his injured shoulder, covering the center of the wound with his palm.

He said a spell, his words ringing through the silence. "_Sana humerum omnino._" Merlin's eyes glowed a bright gold in the dark of the night, making everyone stare in awe.

They all watched as blue swirls crawled out of his hand, shimmering blue with golden wisps. It was way past sunset, and Merlin's magic stuck out from the darkness, making the area glow a bright blue. They watched as his skin slowly renewed itself and the stitches Gaius had sown in Merlin's shoulder disappeared as new skin, healthy skin replaced it. When Merlin was done, the blue mist faded, dissipating into the cool night air.

"Wow," Gwen breathed.

"Alright, now you side," Gaius instructed.

Merlin rolled his eyes teasingly and yawned.

Merlin took his hand from off his shoulder and with Gwen's help, undid the wrapping that Gaius had put on it. Merlin sucked in a breath when he saw it again. It was bad alright. The salve that Gaius had put on it had done wonders for his skin, but not the main wound. It was still big and red, but Morgana's magic was even more prominent against his pale, sweaty skin.

"Geez, Merlin," Gwaine said worryingly.

"Gaius?" Merlin asked. He wanted to ask what was happening, but Gaius knew what he meant.

"I don't know Merlin. I've never seen this before. We just have to hope after you heal it, her magic will go away." Gaius said tiredly.

"Right..." he answered skeptically.

Merlin placed his hand over the wound, muttering a different healing spell. "_Sana infecta vulnus omnino._"

Everyone watch as the same process happened as with Merlin's shoulder; blue light came out of Merlin's hand and enveloped his middle section, healing the wound slowly. Merlin's face became scrunched with effort and he lowered his head as his brow furrowed.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked seriously.

"Morgana's magic...," Merlin said between breaths, "...it's...fighting back." They watched as Merlin closed his hazy blue eyes eyes, his thick eyebrows drawn together in concentration and dare they say, pain. Eventually, Morgana's magic disappeared as new skin covered it. Merlin's magic dissipated again, leaving him panting as slouched against the log, his eyes rolling in exhaustion.

"Are you alright?" Gwen asked.

"Yeah, fine," Merlin answered, trying to breath normally.

"And what about Morgana's magic?" Leon questioned.

"It's still there, I just pushed it back a bit to heal the wound," Merlin answered. His eyelids began to flutter as he finished his sentence and Guinevere grabbed his arm as he started to fall sideways towards her.

"Gaius? What's wrong?" Gwen asked tersely, holding him against her.

"It's fine. He just exhausted himself. He's used far too much magic recently, and healing his wounds put his magic under a lot of strain. After a good night's rest, he should be fine."

"And what of Morgana's magic?" Percival questioned.

"That, I don't know about. We'll just have to wait and see."

Merlin muttered something incomprehensible into Gwen's neck.

"Sleep now, my boy."

"Not yet. I have... have to tell mother... I'm alright," Merlin answered tiredly.

"_I_ can do that Merlin, you need to rest." Gaius answered.

" -lright." Merlin mumbled as Gwen gently lowered him onto the ground. He was sound asleep in seconds.

"He should sleep through the night," Gaius informed then. "Can someone get me some paper and a quill?"

Elyan left and brought back both items, handing them to Gaius. "Thank you."

"So what are you doing?" Leon asked Gaius.

"I'm writing a short letter to Hunith, telling her Merlin's alright, and asking her to send some of Merlin's clothes along," Gaius answered.

"Alrighty then!" Gwaine answered sarcastically, acting like he understood what Gaius said. Gaius himself just laughed as he continued writing.

"Now I just have to send it." Gaius said.

"And how are you going to do that?" Elyan inquired.

"How else... magic!" Gaius said smiling.

Arthur just rolled his eyes in the dim firelight, but he did feel a burst of happiness that Gaius felt free to use his own magic around him.

Gaius folded the paper, and held it up, saying a spell. "_Onerariis charta ad Eadlor, ad Hunith._"

Everyone gasped as Gaius' eyes shined gold. They'd never seen _him_ doing magic. Merlin had told them he'd used it several times in the recent past, but they'd never seen it.

He then threw the folded parchment into the air, the paper disappearing into the night sky in a swirl of wind.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," Arthur said after a moment when nothing happened.

Gaius laughed. "Wait for it."

Suddenly, a large backpack, Merlin's bag, fell from the sky, making everyone jump and yelp in surprise.

Gaius laughed as he reached for the leather sack. He opened it, finding a brief note, which he read, smiling, then he confirmed that they were Merlin's clothes.

"Did you tell Hunith... that we know?" Gwen asked cautiously.

"No, she worries too much as it is." Gaius answered, looking thoughtfully at Merlin's sleeping form. "We should all get some sleep."

They all wandered off to their own beds, leaving Percival on guard as the moon climbed higher in the sky.

* * *

Hunith jumped as a paper landed in her lap. Gaius hadn't done that in years, the last time being when he told her he was sending Balinor to Ealdor. Hunith opened it and read the note's contents.

_Dear Hunith, _

_I know writing like this might be rather startling, but it's a note to tell you that Merlin's alright, my dear. I met up with him after his fight with Morgana, and he explained everything. He's sleeping now, having exhausted himself. He didn't want you to worry, so that's why I'm sending this note. If you could also send some of Merlin's clothes along. I'll leave the portal open, just like we used to before the Purge. Merlin sends his love and please tell Gilli that Merlin says hello as well. Thank you my dear. I hope to see you soon._

_Love, _

_Gaius_

Hunith breathed in relief, collapsing in her chair and closing her eyes, holding Gaius' letter to her heart. She'd been so worried about her son since he'd left yesterday. She'd almost gone after him, Gilli advising her against it.

"What is it?" Gilli asked, looking up from the twig he's been whittling.

"Merlin's safe; he alright," Hunith said quietly. She got up and gathered Merlin's clothes in his bag, tying his bedroll to the sack as well. She walked over to where Gaius' note had fallen our of the sky, and gently tossed Merlin's bag in the air, the leather sack disappearing into the air, on its way to Merlin and Gaius.

"I told you so," Gilli said, teasingly.

Hunith laughed. "Well, now that I know he's safe, I can sleep peacefully."

Gilli knew she hadn't slept last night at all; she'd laid in bed, staring off into space, undoubtedly worrying about Merlin. He watched as she walked over to her bed and tucked herself in.

"Goodnight Hunith," Gilli said.

"Goodnight Gilli," she replied.

Gilli heard her breathing slow and become shallow as he walked to his own bed and blew out the candle, letting darkness and sleep envelope the small house.

* * *

That was the _last_ part for this epically longest chapter-ish thing I've ever written...:D YAY! I hope you liked it all! Finally we can get back to the main plotline, and no... our favorite warlock isn't out of the dark yet... XD *tease* So I'm hoping to update soon but I can't put a date on it because it's still all in my head... but reviews encourage me! Another big THANKS! to everyone whose reveiwed so far! I LOVE you guys!

Thanks for reading! :D


	16. Of Magic and Forgiveness

Alrighty! Well, here's the next chapter! Firstly, I have to say I can't believe how big a hit the last 3 chapters were! I'm soooo glad you guy's liked them so much! So thanks for all the wonderful reviews, they were amazing to read! The quote is another one found on FaceBook... I thought it fit in really well with this chapter, so I was struggling to decide whether to use this one or the opening lines from _Losing Sleep_ by Parachute (awesome song that goes really well with Merlin, I think) but ended up deciding this one was better.

Secondly, thanks to everyone who's read 'Shorts,' for those of you who haven't it's just going to be a collection of plot lines that just jump right to the main plot of the story, so check it out if you haven't yet!

Disclaimer; I don't own Merlin, and if I did based on what I found in spoiler pictures for Season 5, Mordred _wouldn't_ be a knight, and the Round Table _wouldn't_ be bigger. :P

Hope you like it! More bromance!

* * *

_"Family isn't always blood._

_They're the people in your life that want you in theirs - the ones who would do anything to see you smile and who love you no matter what." -_Anonymous

* * *

Gwaine was on watch now; Percival had awoken him sometime around three in the morning to switch for guard duty. Percival had then walked over to his bed and pretty much collapsed on it, not even taking off his chainmail as Gwaine's thoughts inevitably turned towards Merlin and his story.

He had to admit; he was impressed... severely. And he was proud of Merlin for everything he'd done for them, even if it was done alone.

He was extremely glad that Lancelot's name had been cleared, as well as Gwen's. There had been something wrong about Lance when he had, uh... come back, but Gwaine just thought it was because of everything he'd been through. He was just too serious, too heavy hearted, and the whole time he had just given off a sort of _hostile_ air when he'd used to be such a kind, open guy. But now Gwaine understood.

And it had been the same with Guinevere; she'd seemed too... distant when after Lance had arrived, and _neither_ of them seemed like they'd have been capable of a betrayal on that level.

He was also glad that Merlin told them the truth, that he hadn't lied. After years of living on the road, Gwaine had picked up the skill of knowing who was lying and who wasn't. Merlin hadn't been.

He'd forgiven him for the lies; not that he felt that there was anything to forgive, but still the thought was there. He understood why Merlin had had to lie, and even though it still hurt him, he understood. He was just glad that they could move past this now, and that Merlin could tell the truth. That he wasn't alone anymore.

Gwaine looked around to the rest of his friends as they slept, his eyes landing first on Arthur who was fidgeting slightly in his sleep. He remembered the night before when they'd talked in the forest. Gwaine knew it wasn't so much the magic that bothered Arthur, even though it had been a rather big shock, but rather, the deception that hurt him more.

He felt pity for his king who, like he had said the night before, kept being betrayed by those he trusted, loved. Merlin happened to be both. Gwaine knew Arthur loved Merlin like family. He was his brother in all but blood. Merlin had been his first true friend, the man who'd changed him from an arrogant, pompous prince to the open-hearted, humble king they all knew now. Not that Gwaine would ever admit that Arthur was open-hearted and humble, but still.

And Gwaine was proud that he'd taken everything so well so far. Sure, there'd been times during Merlin's explanations when Arthur had become angry, like with news of his releasing the dragon -which was competely understnadable- but Arthur had cooled down, listening patiently to all that Merlin had said.

Gwaine didn't know when it had started, but when Merlin had finally finished talking, when the man had been slipping against the log after exhausting himself, he'd seen a brotherly fondness sparkle in Arthur's eyes when he looked at Merlin, one they'd seen plenty of times whenever Merlin and Arthur had a bantering session, and Gwaine knew Arthur had seen past the lies, had seen that Merlin was still Merlin, his best friend. He'd accepted Merlin -quiet, unsaid acceptance so far- but acceptance nonetheless.

Gwaine smiled.

His eyes looked slightly in front of Arthur, to the woman whom he was sleeping behind with his arm around her waist; Guinevere. She'd been like a mother hen to Merlin ever since he'd been injured; caring for his fever, giving him silent support throughout his whole tale by just sitting next to him. She helped him through the reveal of Balinor, his father, and then of Merlin's lost love, Freya -which made Gwaine feel the utmost sympathy for Merlin- a feeling that had also been clearly portrayed on Gwen's beautiful face throughout that particular tale.

Gwaine was proud of his Queen. He knew she'd accepted Merlin the moment she had reached for his hand, even before that maybe. Gwen had been Merlin's first friend when he'd came to Camelot, and it was no secret that Guinevere had had a slight crush on Merlin at first that instead turned into a deep friendship; they were about as close as a brother and sister could ever be. Gwaine knew that Gwen's acceptance helped Merlin immensely, with everything, and he was grateful to her for it.

Gwaine eyes drifted off towards his fellow knights. The one he'd been most worried about was Leon, but _only_ because he'd been around when Uther had preached that magic was evil; had grown up in Camelot listening to Uther. He didn't doubt Leon's character and didn't doubt that he would get over it too. In fact, Gwaine wasn't sure that he already had.

Everyone knew Leon had been softened towards magic ever since the Druids had saved his life with the Cup of Life, even with what happened afterwards with the Immortal Army. And so far, Leon was taking this all very well. Throughout Merlin's story, he'd listened with eager interest, only speaking a few times all day.

Gwaine looked at Elyan, sleeping a few yards from the orange fire that leapt as Gwaine stirred it. He hadn't been particularly worried about Elyan; his heart was nearly as kind as his sisters. It wasn't hard to see the intrigue in his eyes through Merlin's story and Gwaine was sure that Elyan had forgiven him too.

Then he looked towards the now snoring Percival. Perce had been pretty quiet while Merlin told his story too, but he was always the quiet one. Gwaine hadn't been worried about him either. He'd always been the forgiving kind and he's listened to Merlin's story as intently as everyone else.

He looked at Gaius' sleeping form. _That sly dog_. Gwaine had gotten a big kick how whenever Merlin went off on some noble deed and left Gaius to cover for him, Gaius had always said he was in the _tavern_. Of all places. Merlin couldn't hold that much liquor in his skinny form; much less spend a whole _day_ there. He honestly couldn't believe Arthur had fallen for _that_ one. It might be believable for Gwaine, but _Merlin._ Arthur really was thick. He did have to be grateful though that Merlin had had someone with him through it all too. He couldn't imagine being able to do everything Merlin had without someone by his side. Well, he could... but it wasn't very pretty.

Speaking of which... Gwaine yawned as he looked towards Merlin, just sleeping on the other side of small fire. He looked a little better now; the wrappings for his side and shoulder no longer needed after he healed himself, his fever had lessened considerably, his breathing was more regular, and he no longer looked so pale. They hadn't wanted to wake him after they got his clothes, so they just slipped a blanket over his slim form instead of a shirt, but a hint of his newly healed shoulder peaked out anyway.

Gwaine smiled fondly, still amazed at everything Merlin had done and grateful that, after everything, he'd been able healed himself. He'd been in a really bad way, but he looked a little better now. Except they still had to deal with Morgana's magic.

Gwaine couldn't help but wonder what it was doing to Merlin, to his best friend. He'd seemed alright, but how could they know? Gaius had said he'd never seen anything like this before, that he didn't know what to do, and that automatically had made everyone worried. He could tell that Merlin was afraid as well, despite the brave facade he had put on. But Gwaine could _hardly_ blame him; it _was_ Merlin's body Morgana's magic had invaded. He had every right to be frightened.

Gwaine tried to rub the sleep from his eyes, but it only served to tire him more. He'd never been good at morning watches, but he always happened to get stuck with them, and before he knew it, his head dropped onto his chest of its own accord and he slept, dreaming of Merlin and magic and taverns.

* * *

He wasn't sure what woke him. Could it have been the rustling sound? Could it have been the fire finally dying? Was it because the sun started rising? Gwaine finally decided it was the rustling sound as it grew louder. He groaned and yawned as he opened his tired brown eyes to see what it was. _Probably a squirrel.._

He looked across the fire where he knew Merlin had been sleeping, but he wasn't sleeping anymore... he was shaking... a lot.

"Merlin?" He rushed over to the boy's side, afraid to touch him. His eyes fluttered beneath his eyelids and his head shifted as his jaw tensed after murmuring something. Merlin was shaking in a cold sweat, gasping for air as his head whipping back and forth while his hands flexed. What should he do?

"Gaius!" Well, there was always that. "Gaius! Help! Arthur! _Wake up!"_

Both of said people woke with a jolt, as did everyone else in camp. How couldn't they with Gwaine yelling?

"What is it?" Arthur said groggily.

"Merlin! Something's wrong!" Gwaine called.

That had everyone up and alert in two seconds flat.

"Gwaine, give me some room," Gaius instructed as he knelt beside Merlin. "Merlin, can you hear me?"

He didn't receive a reply other than Merlin's head started to twitch back and forth even more. No one thought that was because he was answering Gaius.

They didn't have time to ask again before Merlin's normally kaliedoscope blue eyes flew open, swirling a rustic, _polluted_ gold, making everyone gasp. He quickly rolled over, now facing the dead fire and retched into the grass. Gaius rubbed small circles in his back as Merlin shook with exertion and shock.

"Merlin, are you alright?" Gwen asked cautiously.

Merlin just shook his head as he shook, still turned over, eyes clenched shut. Then he started coughing up a very red substance, his body heaving. He was coughing up blood. That was _never_ good. After the blood stopped, Merlin was dry heaving as thick green wisps escaped his mouth, floating into the air lazily before disappearing.

"Gaius, what's going on?" Gwaine asked worryingly.

"It has to be Morgana's magic," he answered shortly.

He stopped rubbing circles in Merlin's back as Merlin slowly turned, bracing his shaking form on his elbows. His blue eyes were stark against his newly paled and sweaty skin. He had blood on his lips and wiped it away with the back of his hand.

"Gaius," Merlin said between coughs, his voice hoarse and fluctuating, "what the _heck_ was that?"

Gaius looked thoughtful -and worried- as he told Merlin to sit up, ignoring Merlin's question. Merlin, still shaking, slowly did. He crossed his legs in front of him, everyone sitting around somewhere near. Gaius sat right next to him, Merlin's wrist pressed between two of his fingers.

"Well, your pulse is normal as far as I can tell." Gaius said. Then more cautiously, he added, "Merlin, I want you to try something."

Merlin just looked at him confused as his stomach rolled again.

"Ok... what?" Merlin said when Gaius said nothing. His voice was hoarse and rough as he spoke.

"I... Merlin try... try using your magic," Gaius answered stumbling over his own words. That never happened.

"Um, alright."

"But how will that help?" Arthur asked.

"Just... I want to see something."

Merlin gave Arthur a quizzical look that said he didn't know either, but he tried.

He focused his gaze behind Arthur, to a saddlebag. He thought he would try to make it levitate and he reached for the familiar well of magic inside him.

He felt it rise inside him, and felt the heat in his eyes, knowing they were glowing gold, when pain like fire shot through his very being.

"Ahh!" Merlin yelled. He instinctively curled in on himself, clutching his middle and drawing up his knees as he panted heavily He squeezed his eyes shut, his agonized face betrayed the pain he was feeling.

"Merlin!" Gwen yelled, reaching for her friend.

"Gaius what's happening?" Leon demanded worryingly.

Merlin reached for his magic again, and got the same effect, fire raging through his veins as his eyes turned gold, making him yell out again and squeeze his middle even more.

"Merlin stop!" Gaius said. "You're going to hurt yourself."

"What's... going on Gaius?" Merlin asked desperately, still holding his middle as he breathed heavily, his eyelids drooping.

"Merlin... I think... Morgana's magic..." Gaius started. He desperately wished it weren't true, but there was no other explanation.

"What Gaius?" Elyan prompted.

"I-I think it's _killing_ Merlin's magic," he finished, wincing.

"_What?!_" Merlin screamed.

He saw white at the corners of his vision and he closed his eyes as he started to panic. He reached for his magic again and again and again, too desperate to feel the pain. He couldn't use it; it wasn't working; he could hardly _feel _it. He felt this green wrongness invading his magic, poisoning it, preventing him from using the tiniest shard without hurting himself. Merlin's stomach rolled as he tried again. He felt a hand at the base of his neck, pushing his head in between his knees.

"Merlin, breathe!" Gaius instructed.

Arthur, voice laced with panic himself as he watched his friend struggle, yelled "Calm down Merlin!"

Merlin's head shot up, despite Gaius' hand still at the base of his neck. "Calm down? Calm down! How am I supposed to _calm down_! You didn't just receive your _death sentence_."

Now Arthur thought Merlin was just being melodramatic. "Merlin, you're not going to _die_."

"N-No, you don't understand." Merlin stammered. He felt light headed and black spots danced across his vision. Gaius pushed Merlin's head down again as his breathing became erratic once more, not letting him finish his explanation.

"Arthur, Merlin _is_ magic," Gaius stated very seriously, fear in his eyes. "He is the very embodiment of magic itself."

"If my magic dies... I'll die," Merlin deadpanned, his head rising once more. His throat and eyes were surprisingly dry despite the situation and he could feel Guinevere's hand on his shoulder instantly gripping tighter in protectiveness.

Silence. Everyone looked at Merlin in shock. Merlin was _dying_? But... he couldn't be. They'd only just learned the truth about him. Merlin couldn't die, it wasn't possible. He didn't deserve to die after everything he'd done to make sure _they_ all lived.

"How is this even possible?" Merlin asked.

"I don't _know_ Merlin, if I did, I'd probably know what to do." Gaius answered.

Merlin put his head in his hands, his fingers interlacing with his matted black hair.

"There _has_ to be something we can do!" Gwen said with passion.

"I can only think of one thing," Gaius said. "And that's not even a guarantee."

Merlin looked up and shared a knowing look with his guardian, instantly knowing what he meant. "That might work," he said hopefully.

"What?" Arthur asked curious.

Ignoring him, Gaius continued. "I only hope he knows how to help."

Merlin shuttered to think of what would happen if he didn't.

"Will someone please tell me what's going on?" Arthur shouted. He hated being out of the loop, and Merlin and Gaius were having their own conversation, hardly even finishing their sentences.

"Kilgharrah," Gaius stated. "He might know how to fix this."

So there was hope. Arthur inwardly breathed a sigh of relief. He stood by his words; no matter what Merlin had done, he didn't want him to die.

"So let's go!" Merlin said. He tried standing; untangling his long legs and pushing up off the ground too quickly. He swayed, nearly tripping before Gwen took hold of his arm, steadying him. He clutched his pounding head with one hand as a bout of nausea hit him. "Oh," he drabbled out.

"Merlin, slow down," Gaius said a little too calmly.

"Here." Gwen offered, guiding Merlin to sit on the log behind him. He sat on it after stumbling backwards a bit, still clutching his head, trying to stop the dizziness and nausea he was feeling.

Arthur looked towards Gaius when he called his name. "We're going to need a large clearing for Kilgharrah to land in."

Arthur nodded in response, turning around to look at his Knights. "Leon, Percy, and Elyan, you guy's ride out, find a clearing big enough for a dragon. Leon, you were the only one who's actually seen him, so you can be the judge." He didn't bother sending Gwaine out; he knew he'd want to stay in the camp with Merlin same as him.

Leon nodded and turned around. All three men prepared their horses and in five minutes flat they cantered out of the small encampment.

Arthur turned around to see Merlin sitting on the log, his head in his hands ruffling his raven colored hair. Guinevere's arm was placed compassionately across his shoulders in a comforting gesture. Gwaine hovered in the background, looking at Merlin concerned while Gaius rifled through his medical bag. He then handed Merlin a vial. 'For the pain,' he'd said, only sending another stab of sorrow into Arthur's heart.

Merlin looked defeated, something Arthur thought he'd never see. It made Arthur feel guilty about it because he couldn't do anything to help his friend even after he'd done so much for them. Because lies or no, Merlin was just that, his friend.

He walked over to Merlin's bag, the one that yesterday, had fallen out of a magical portal from Ealdor. He opened smooth leather lid, revealing a bundle of clothes. He pulled out Merlin's deep blue shirt and grey neckerchief.

He wanted, needed to talk to Merlin, about everything, maybe cheer him up a bit. And he knew just how to get his attention.

He balled up Merlin clothes and threw them at him, startling both Merlin and Gwen. Gwen shot him a scolding look, while Merlin just looked curiously at him, his eyebrow raised.

Arthur just looked back at him, and smirked, remembering the last time they did this. "You look like a startled stoat."

Merlin gave him a small smile and Arthur felt a twinge of pride that he'd distracted his friend, at least for now. "Yeah, well at least I don't look like a bone idle toad."

Arthur laughed and walked over as Merlin started to put on his shirt. "Guinevere, could you give us a moment?"

"Um, sure." She gave Arthur another questioning and confused look, then walked away.

Gwaine soon caught on and thought he'd given them some privacy and announced. "I'm gonna go collect some firewood." He wondered if anyone else would catch on too.

Arthur gave him an approving nod as he sat on the log next to Merlin.

Gwen smirked as she saw what Gwaine was doing. She looked at him; him glancing back as she silently agreed that they needed to talk alone. "I'm going to get some water."

Arthur smirked; noting that she walked in the opposite direction of the stream, and towards where Gwaine was standing.

"I'm just going to go for a walk," Gaius said, making Merlin smile a bit wider. He walked over to Gwen and Gwaine as they started walk out of the camp together.

"Do you think they'll be alright alone?" Gwen asked. Her boots made the leaves crunch as the sun slowly dried them out.

Gwaine just smiled reassuringly at her, stealing a glance behind him as he spoke. "They'll be fine; they just need time to talk everything out."

Gaius nodded, thinking the same thing.

* * *

Merlin tied his gray neckerchief around his neck in a not before adjusting it carefully. Afterwards, he stole a glance at Arthur, who hadn't said a word since he'd sat down

"Arthur," he started, looking at the ground. His knees were spread apart and his elbows rested on his dirty breeches, his hands folded together nervously. He had every reason to be nervous; he'd know what Gwaine was doing the first moment he'd spoken up. "I'm sorry."

After a few moments Arthur answered, "For what?" He had to get through this, and the first step was discovering what mind-set Merlin was in. His eyes looked off at something in the distance, not glancing at Merlin as he let him say his piece.

"For everything." Merlin said guiltily. "For not telling you, for lying to you, deceiving you."

Arthur nodded, not yet looking at Merlin "It hurt Merlin. It did." He swallowed. "When I first found out, I felt so betrayed. So many people have betrayed me Merlin, I didn't _ever_ want you to, and magic aside, the lies is what hurt the most. And I felt angry, but not that much at you. At myself for not noticing; all those things you've done Merlin, and I didn't notice. And I felt sad that you hadn't trusted me to do the right thing."

Merlin looked like he was about to intervene, but Arthur just raised his hand. "Just... please, let me finish."

Merlin just nodded, turning back to face the ground. A knot had been growing in his stomach ever since the others had left and it grew with every word Arthur said, still more as he continued.

"That's what it really comes down to; you didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth, you didn't trust that I'd make the right decisions, that you'd lost _faith_ in me to make the right decision... and that hurt too."

Merlin closed his eyes against the growing depression inside him. His heart was rising in his throat and he swallowed against the lump. He knew Arthur was right; he had lost faith. He'd always thought that his secret would be revealed, but he hadn't _accepted_ it. Instead, he'd put faith in the thought that Arthur would _never _find out his secret, he'd told Lancelot as much when they were hiding from the Dorocha.

"But I understand."

Merlin head snapped up, his watery blue eyes flying open. And only then did he see Arthur's expression, if only from the side of his handsome face. He looked tired, and he looked sad, and he looked resigned, and he looked... _sympathetic_. "W-what?"

"I understand why you did what you did; the lies, the deceit." Arthur willed his voice to remain strong. "All those times I denounced and cursed magic and anyone who used it; ...I pushed you away Merlin, and I hadn't even noticed. And I can't even imagine how much that hurt _you_, how scared you must have been. _I_ forced you to lie. I forced you to do all of those things on your own, to go _through_ all of that alone. I pushed you away so much that... I made it so_ you_ weren't ready. So I can understand why you didn't tell me. And... I'm sorry. And... I forgive you." _Not that Merlin needs forgiving. _

Merlin just stared at Arthur, who had finally swiveled his head around to face Merlin completely. Different emotions flashed across their faces -different, but yet still the same: forgiveness, despair, brotherly compassion, and _hope._

Merlin finally said something after a few moments of blissful silence. "Really?"

Arthur just rolled his sky blue eyes, suddenly pulling Merlin head under his arm, ignoring his attempts to flee. "Yes, you idiot," he said, grinding his fist into Merlin's scalp as he complained.

Arthur finally released him, Merlin rubbing his head and muttering something about 'prat kings.'

Then the mood turned somber again. "Thank you Arthur," Merlin said seriously. He grabbed his stomach as he felt a twinge of pain. Gaius remedies weren't helping.

Arthur only nodded. "I'm sorry too Merlin; for everything I ever said that must have hurt you, and... for not being there for you."

Merlin smiled. "Thanks," he sniffed as a grateful film covered his eyes.

Another bout of silence companionable silence.

"Merlin?" Arthur asked, shuffling his hands.

"Yes?" Merlin answered.

"Just promise me something." Arthur thought it needed to be said.

"What?" Merlin asked after a pause.

"Just promise... promise me you'll tell me the truth from now on."

Merlin felt a pang in his chest that had nothing to do with his illness; guilt. He could understand why Arthur had asked that, he had every right. "I promise."

Arthur nodded, inwardly sighing in relief and outwardly closing his eyes for the same reason. He knew Merlin would keep _some_ secrets; everyone did. Merlin understood that too, but this was a promise that Merlin wouldn't keep anything from Arthur unless he felt he had to. Arthur smiled. "Thank you."

"Merlin...," Arthur started again seriously before biting his lip. He just didn't seem able to get through everything he wanted to say.

"Yeah?"

"About Freya."

He felt Merlin tense up a bit beside him. Arthur still blamed himself for her death, even if Merlin didn't; it was his fault that the only person Merlin ever loved was dead, regardless of his intentions. He rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Yeah?" Merlin asked hesitantly.

Arthur took a deep breath, looking Merlin square on the face. Sadness and guilt flashed across Arthur's eyes as he said "I'm sorry. We... we should have found another way."

Merlin grinned. "Thanks Arthur, but I don't blame you, really. I'll admit, it hurt a bit at first, but I don't blame you. I blame the sorceress who put the curse on her."

Arthur let out a sigh. Of course Merlin wouldn't blame him, he never would. But Arthur did, and as if reading his thoughts, Merlin told him he shouldn't blame himself either.

He only nodded. "So... what was she like?" Arthur asked. He'd seen her briefly before she'd changed, she'd been so scared, but he didn't _know_ her.

Merlin smiled even wider and let out a breath of amused air. "Arthur, she was the most _beautiful_ girl I've ever met."

Arthur smirked. Of course she was. He looked at Merlin's grinning face, prompting him to continue.

"She was just... you know the euphoric feeling you get after the first snowfall? When you see everything covered and it's like the snow just makes everything _that_ much more beautiful? That it means something new, something brighter and bigger is happening and you're a part of it? That's what she was like; a breath of fresh air, a new start," Merlin smiled sadly. "I didn't have to hide anything from her, I could just be myself."

Arthur knew what he meant. He felt the same feeling when he was around Guinevere, though he never expressed it to anyone.

"Would really have left Camelot to be with her?" Arthur asked sadly.

"Would you for Gwen?" Merlin replied. They both knew the answer to that. Arthur had even renounced his claim to the throne after his father had arrested Gwen, saying that they'd leave. "Eventually I would have come back, you know."

"Why?" Arthur asked, genuinely curious.

"Well, my family's there... and I don't just mean Gaius. You, Gwen, the Knights, you guys are my family. I wouldn't have left forever."

Arthur thought about how the Knights hadn't even been there at the time, except for Leon, but he got the meaning of Merlin's words... and he felt genuinely touched. He felt a burst of compassion grow and quickly expand in his chest, and before he knew what he was doing, he'd pulled Merlin into a tight, warm hug, wrapping his arms around the thin man. Merlin was the best friend he'd ever had; he'd always been there through the bittersweet times, always there to offer support, advice, and a sharp word if the occasion called for it. Merlin was the _brother_ he'd never had, and he wouldn't trade him for anything.

Merlin sniffed as Arthur pulled back, both wiping at their eyes. They'd both needed that for so many reasons.

"Do you think you'll ever see her again?" Arthur asked, still talking about Freya.

Merlin smiled before answering. "I don't know. I mean, maybe." He'd seen her once already after her death, so there was a chance...

"Well, I wanna meet her!" Arthur said, sounding like a whinny child and making both men laugh.

"I promise, if I ever see her again, I'll introduce you," Merlin complied.

"Good!" Arthur said. He laughed once more, and still smiling, he said, "You know, we're going to have a lot of work to do when we get back?"

"We?" Merlin asked confused.

"Well, I'm not rewriting the laws on magic by myself _Mer_lin!"

Arthur laughed again at Merlin's stunned face and honestly wondered why Merlin hadn't seen it coming before.

"Really?" Merlin asked incredulously.

"Well, yeah, I certainly can't look like I'm playing favorites, especially not for my idiotic servant."

Merlin laughed and bit his lip as a bubble of affection grew. "Thanks Arthur, really."

"I've actually been thinking about it for some time actually," Arthur said. At Merlin's surprised look he added, "Well, you heard the promise I made that Druid boy."

Merlin nodded, "But still... thanks."

Arthur nodded back. He didn't want Merlin and every other magic user to live in fear anymore; just seeing what it put Merlin through was enough for him.

"Let's just get you fixed up first, huh?" Arthur said softly. "How are you feeling by the way?"

As if in answer, Merlin flinched and closed his eyes tight as Morgana's magic brutally attacked his. "Like I'm slowly being carved out," he replied glumly.

Arthur clapped him on the shoulder in sympathy, a concerned look on his face. "You'll be fine, Merlin. We always get out of close scrapes, right?"

"Yeah, I guess."

"And it'll be no different this time." Arthur finished. He didn't add that _Merlin_ was really the only reason they ever pulled out of those close scrapes; he didn't think that would help very much.

Arthur walked over to their provisions, pulling some food out. He made both he and Merlin a plate while Merlin watched, feeling too sick to move much. Then while they ate, they talked... and talked... and talked; about everything. Merlin gave him more details into a few of his adventures, teasing Arthur about how many times he was the victim of, yet again, another love charm, or the times he wasn't.

They talked about Uther and Balinor, now sharing common ground regarding their fathers, offering each other support and comfort. They joked about all the obvious signs of magic that Arthur had missed, like when his keys were floating around his head, but he failed to actually see them. And they talked about magic; Druids, other magic users, magical creatures. And it was wonderful, for both of them.

Arthur got a more expanded perspective of Merlin, adding to the revelations of yesterday's tale. He'd always known that Merlin was a brave man, and now he knew just _how_ brave he was. He also got a renewed perspective on magic as he asked Merlin more and more questions. Merlin, grinning answered all of his questions patiently and yet with a small teasing in his azure eyes.

It was only a half hour later that Gwaine, Gwen, and Gaius all walked back into camp. They all saw the smiles on both men's faces and instantly knew everything was going to be alright. They smiled at each other, letting their eyes convey all the relief they all felt.

It took only a few minutes after that for Leon, Elyan, and Percival to ride back into camp, their horses leaving a trail of upset leaves behind them.

"We found a fairly large clearing," Leon said, "about a mile from here."

Arthur nodded his thanks to each of the knights as they dismounted.

Shortly after that Arthur, Merlin, Gwaine, Gwen, and Gaius all rode out to meet Kilgharrah, the latter three adamantly refusing to be left behind. It had been decided that Leon, Perce, and Elyan would remain behind to watch the camp and rest. Also, it meant that Merlin didn't have to ride with someone else; though looking at Merlin now, Arthur wasn't sure that he shouldn't ride with someone.

Merlin was getting worse. He had needed Gwaine's help to climb on his horse, and he hardly looked like he'd be able to stay in the saddle with how much he was shaking. Sweat beaded his pale forehead as they set off, his eyes focusing and unfocusing despite how many times Merlin blinked.

Arthur looked back to Merlin, a concerned glance meeting Merlin's small smile of reassurance. Needless to say, it didn't help very much.

Arthur looked back at his wife, who also gave him a small smile, this smile one of nervousness. Gwaine had the same look on his face and Arthur wondered why both of them looked nervous at all, and then a daunting thought entered his mind as he remembered where they were going.

They were going to meet a dragon.

* * *

Did you guy's catch it? I used a bit of the conversation from 4x05! Just so you guy's know, I know Merlin telling Lancelot that Arthur would never find out wasn't in the episode... it was actually in a deleted scene I found on YouTube, so it was real! :D

Anyway, thanks for reading and please leave me a review! Thanks!


	17. Of Dragons and Cures

**Hey guys! Just a short note to say thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I hope you like this one just as much! **

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

_Walk with the dreamers, the believers, the courageous, the cheerful, the planners, the doers, the successful people with their heads in the clouds and their feet on the ground. -_Wilfred Peterson

* * *

It was slow going as they made their way to the clearing. They had to have their horses walk because of Merlin, and even though they were walking, he still kept almost falling out of the saddle as he involuntarily leaned forward. Gwaine and Gwen had taken it upon themselves to ride on either side of Merlin and to give him a gentle shove if he was about to fall, a concerned look on each of their faces. Anyone could see he was getting worse.

It was like he was living in a cold sweat now. His raven colored hair was plastered to his extremely pale forehead as his tunic stuck to him; the bags under his eyes were more prominent now. Arthur could tell that Gaius' pain killers weren't working anymore, Gaius telling him that Morgana's magic had probably prevented it from hitting his system. He didn't know how he could hate her more, but he did then. Who could do this to Merlin?

_Your sister_, Arthur's brain told him. He kindly told it to shut up.

He slowed down a bit to let Gaius catch up to him. The elder man's hair bounced as he caught up to the King. He knew what Arthur would want to talk to him about; it wasn't hard to see the sadness in his eyes as he looked at Merlin.

"Gaius, how... how much longer do you think Merlin has?" Arthur asked stumbling. Merlin wasn't allowed to die; they still had so much to do together.

Gaius sighed. "I don't know, but... in the condition he's in now, I wouldn't say he has much longer."

Arthur slammed his eyes shut and tried to calm his heavily beating heart. "But the dragon - Kilgharrah - he'll know how to help him?"

Gaius gave him a mildly surprised look as he correctly pronounced Kilgharrah's name. "Kilgharrah is very old and very wise, though Merlin would only tell you he's a blabbering lizard who only speaks riddles." Arthur smiled despite himself.

"We can only hope that he knows what to do Arthur," Gaius added seriously.

Arthur nodded, not satisfied, but he certainly wasn't giving up hope. There was no way he could do that, not to Merlin.

Then a thought came to him, and he turned to Gaius once more. "Gaius... I feel like I should apologize."

Gaius gave him a quizzical look. "For what Arthur?"

"Well, you know... for my father not listening when he should have, Alice, the Purge in general..."

Gaius only laughed which made Arthur look at him strangely. "Arthur, none of that was your fault and you were only a baby when the Purge began."

Arthur just shook his head smirking. He should have known Gaius would forgive him, especially if Merlin had; it wasn't that big of a jump. "Thanks Gaius."

Gaius nodded, smirking.

Arthur kicked his horse to catch up to the threesome riding in front of him. He pulled his horse alongside Gwaine's, his brown horse's' flank brushing up against Gwaine's white haired mare.

"How is he?" Arthur asked, concerned.

Gwaine just sighed and gave Merlin a little push to center him on his horse. "He's worse; he can hardly stay on his own horse."

Arthur agreed. "Maybe he should ride with someone."

Gwaine nodded his agreement. "I'll take him," he offered.

Arthur gave his consent, so they stopped and Arthur helped transfer Merlin's thin, too-light form to Gwaine's horse until Merlin was sitting in front of Gwaine, Merlin grumbling the whole time half-heartedly.

"Come on Merlin." Gwaine said. He put his arms around the boy, holding the reins in front of Merlin.

Arthur tied Merlin's horse to his and then started off again, Merlin actually staying in the saddle now as his sweaty head bobbed. He leant most of his weight against Gwaine's chest, his head tilted forward.

"I don't get it; why is he so bad now, he wasn't like this yesterday?" Gwen asked.

"_That _I think I do know." Gaius answered, riding beside her.

They all looked at him pointedly, waiting for him to continue.

"He used too much energy and magic these last few days, and that weakened him. His magic was already fighting against Morgana's magic, but healing himself was just too much. His magic isn't fighting it anymore, it's too weak." Gaius finished sadly.

Gwen looked like she was going to cry and Arthur put his hand compassionately on her arm. "He's going to be fine Gwen, he always is."

"Because of his magic!" Gwen snapped. Then she closed her eyes and put a hand over her mouth, regretting the words as soon as they left her mouth; she hadn't meant to say them, much less as harshly as they came out. "I'm sorry," she let out in a shaky breath.

Arthur just looked at her sadly and was about to reply when a crackly voice did instead.

"Gwen." Merlin said, his voice hoarse. He was looking right at her, trying to focus on her face. "I'll be fine. I've had worse than this."

"Merlin, you're dying." Gwen said simply.

"Eh, the Serket's poison was worse." Merlin joked. He didn't mean it though, _this_ was worse and everyone knew it. "Don't worry; I've had hundreds of close calls my whole life!"

"That doesn't help very much." Gwen said, despite her small smirk.

Arthur decided to narrow his eyes and add, "Which we are going talk about once we get back to Camelot."

"Oh, great, now I'm in trouble!" Merlin said, feigning shame. "You prat!"

Arthur just rolled his eyes, Gaius and Gwaine laughed, and Gwen smiled outright. This was more like it.

"Well, at least I'm not a clotpole." Arthur shot back.

"That's still my word." Merlin said.

"And it still fits you perfectly." They all laughed. _This_ was how it was supposed to be, no Merlin dying, not them going to find the dragon for help, this.

Merlin's laughter soon turned to coughing, harsh coughing, and chills wracked his body as he fought for air.

"Here." Gwaine shoved a waterskin into his hand, helping him drink the lukewarm liquid.

Merlin sputtered it out, choked on it, and then he was drinking normally. If possible, his voice was even rougher than before as he said thanks.

Gwen looked like she was going to cry again and Arthur took her hand in him and gave her a comforting squeeze, while Gaius tried taking Merlin's pulse once more.

"It's slower than normal," Gaius said concerned. His eyebrows were drawn together in a single line in worry, his wrinkles more evident on his forehead.

"Gaius," Merlin said. "I'm fine."

Gaius just gave him a scolding look. "Merlin, you know how much I hate those words."

"He says them often?" Gwaine asked, looking at the back of Merlin's head.

"More than he should." Gaius answered, still looking at Merlin, who groaned in response.

Arthur gave Gwen's hand another squeeze. _Well, not anymore he won't._ Arthur made it a personal vow to always be there for Merlin, whether he needed it or not.

A few minutes of silence later, they arrived at the clearing. Leon had told them that it was just a little bigger than the one they fought the dragon in in the first place; he was right.

They stopped their horses a little past the tree line, and everyone dismounted. Gwaine helped Merlin off while Arthur helped Gaius. They walked further into the clearing, side by side. Merlin could barely stand on his own as he stumbled into the tall grassed area. Merlin stood in between Arthur and Gwaine, while Gaius and Gwen stood a few steps apart from them, keeping a respectful distance.

"Merlin..." Gaius started, his eyebrows drawn together again.

"I know Gaius." Merlin stated hoarsely.

"What?" Arthur questioned. He wanted to know what they were talking about; it sounded serious.

"My Dragonlord abilities..." Merlin said, looking at the grass, "are linked to my magic."

"So, that means..." Gwen said. She knew what it meant. She had seen how much pain Merlin had been in this morning, and if his Dragonlord abilities were linked to his magic...

"It'll hurt." Merlin finished, smirking. He gave them a small reassuring smile, which, if it did anything, made them even more concerned, they now knew how well Merlin was at hiding his pain.

Merlin took a step forward, and before anyone could object, he threw his head back and yelled, "_O drakon, e mala soi ftengometh tesd'hup anankes! Erkheo!_"

Merlin could feel the pain flaring as soon as he reached for the ancient connection he had with Kilgharrah. He wasn't aware that he had fallen to his knees until he opened his eyes and saw very green grass not two feet from his face. the blue orbs showed just how much pain he was in as both Arthur and Gwaine held onto either of his arms; they'd taken hold of the as soon as Merlin began slipping. He didn't hear Gwen yell his name as Gaius pulled her close because of the blood roaring in his ears, throwing off his senses.

Arthur and Gwaine could feel how tense Merlin was as his body shook with pain and exertion as they exchanged a desperate glance. His teeth were gritted against the now expected pain as Arthur looked into his tortured eyes. Merlin quickly clenched them shut as a wave of pain crashed over his body, finally making him unclench his jaw and gasp for air, as a bead of sweat rolling off his chin. A small trickle of blood emanated from his nose as he continued to shake like a leaf.

After a few more tense minutes of Merlin's labored breathing, and Gwaine giving Merlin encouraging words while rubbing circles in his back, both Arthur and Gwaine helped a wobbly Merlin to his feet.

"What now?" Arthur asked. He looked into the sky, but didn't see any magical creatures landing.

"Now," Merlin choked out, "we wait."

Arthur had to admit, he was shocked after his thin servant had let out an animalistic roar. Merlin didn't look like he had it in his small form when he was at his best, much less now. It had been a little over a half an hour since Merlin had called Kilgharrah, now they were just sitting in the grass, waiting.

"So, what do we do when he comes?" Gwaine asked.

"They," Merlin pitched in.

"They?"

"I called both of them."

_Oh, right, there's two dragons now,_ Arthur thought.

"Ok," Gwaine tried again. "What do we do when _they_ come?"

"Well, first off, it would be good now to freak out." Merlin said smiling.

"Yes, that would probably be best." Gaius laughed.

Gwen exchanged an amused look with her husband.

"So how long does it take them to get here?" Gwen asked.

"Depends how far away they are." Merlin answered.

They had to wait for about ten more minutes until Merlin said, "Aithusa's here."

"Where?" Arthur commented. "I don't see him."

Merlin just rolled his eyes and made to stand. Gwaine and Gwen grabbed both of his elbows and helped him stand, despite his protests that he could do it himself.

"Merlin, you look like you can barely _sit_ on your own." Arthur joked.

"Hey, I'm stronger than I look!" Merlin pouted.

"Sure." Arthur laughed back. "So where are they?"

Just as he said it, he saw a white dragon floating gracefully down, wings lessening his fall. He landed in the grass, his feet stretched out, ready to kiss the ground. It had to be the most beautiful creature Gwen had ever seen. He was about the size of a small horse and very slim, his scales were a luscious ivory that reflected the sunlight, and his long wings were almost transparent as they folded against his back.

"Aithusa!" Merlin said happily.

"Merlin!" The white dragon said back.

Merlin walked over to him, wrapping his arms around the creature's neck, while Aithusa stretched his neck to come around behind Merlin's back, in some semblance of a hug.

Aithusa pulled back first saying, "Merlin, what's wrong?" It possible, Aithusa gave him a worried look, the skin above his brilliant blue-grey eyes pinching together. "You look sick." Then he narrowed his eyes and looked into Merlin's face before they opened wide and worried and he said, "You have dark magic in you, I can sense it."

"It's nothing; let's just wait until Kilgharrah gets here." Merlin said. "Where is he anyway?"

Aithusa just kind of gave him a look that said he clearly knew it wasn't nothing, but complied. "Eh, he should be here soon, he was still in the cave when you called, I was closer."

"Alrighty then." Merlin said.

The astounded group behind them perked up when Aithusa noticed them for the first time, peering behind Merlin. "Who are your friends?"

Merlin turned around surprised, he'd forgotten they were there, they'd been so silent. And as he turned around he could help but laugh at the priceless faces of his friends. He and Aithusa both walked up closer to them.

"Aithusa, this," he said, gesturing to Gaius, "is Gaius, the Court Physician."

"Ah, Gaius, it's about time I met him Merlin!" Aithusa said, his voice teasing. Then turning back to Gaius he said, "Merlin speaks very highly of you."

Gaius laughed. "As he does you. It's nice to finally meet you Aithusa."

Aithusa nodded as Merlin gestured to the other three. "And this is Guinevere, Queen of Camelot."

"Guinevere Pendragon, The Once and Future Queen." Aithusa said, bowing his neck in a mark of respect.

"Gwen, please." Gwen said, blushing.

"Gwen it is then." Aithusa said, smiling.

Then Merlin turned to Arthur who was next in line. "This is Arthur Pendragon, The Once and Future King of Camelot." _The prat_, Merlin added whilst projecting his thoughts to Aithusa.

"I'm still getting used to that title." Arthur said, rubbing the back of his neck.

Aithusa laughed, raising his head.

"And this," Merlin said, "is Gwaine, Knight of the Round Table."

"Ah, Strength." Aithusa chirped, referring to the nicknames he, Merlin, and Arthur had been given on their quest to the Perilous Lands.

"Hello Aithusa!" Gwaine said, smiling. Other than Gaius and Merlin, he had to be the calmest of the group.

"Hello!" Aithusa said back. Then addressing everyone he said, "It's nice to finally meet Merlin's friends. He speaks very highly of you all."

Everyone smiled while Merlin blushed a bit.

"I didn't know you thought so highly of me Merlin!" Arthur jibed.

"You're still a prat." Merlin shot back good naturedly.

Everyone laughed then Merlin started swaying as another wave of pain hit. He leaned against Aithusa's wing, who looked at him highly concerned, while everyone else rushed to Merlin's side, Gwen touching Merlin's arm. She could feel his fever through his shirt.

"Hang on Merlin, Kilgharrah will be here soon." Aithusa said, scanning the skies.

Merlin groaned, nodding with his eyes closed.

"Here he comes." Gwen announced, and sure enough they saw him; a dot in the sky.

They waited as he grew closer and closer, then watched as he descended gracefully into the clearing. Arthur had forgotten how large he was as he watched him land. The dragon's scales were a dark colored and flecked with red, his wise old eyes colored completely gold; the color of magic.

"What is it young warlock?" Kilgharrah asked, his voice deep and resonating, yet concerned. "You do not look well."

Merlin smirked. "Thanks Kilgharrah."

Kilgharrah only rolled his eyes, inspecting Merlin.

"He's been infected with Dark magic." Aithusa put in.

"Yes." Kilgharrah said intelligently, sensing it as well. "The witch?"

Merlin nodded.

Kilgharrah growled at the thought of her harming Merlin, his eyes narrowing. "I warned you about her Merlin."

"That doesn't matter," Arthur said bravely. "Can you heal him?"

Kilgharrah looked surprised as the King of Camelot spoke up to him, then he noticed the others as well.

"Gaius, good to see you again old friend." Kilgharrah said.

Gaius nodded. "You too."

"King Arthur and Queen Guinevere, I presume."

Both nodded.

"And who is this?" Kilgharrah asked, referring to the last man standing beside Arthur.

"I'm Gwaine," he said.

"Ah, Strength." Kilgharrah acknowledged.

"So I'm told."

"And you all know Merlin's secret?"

They all nodded. "But we don't care."

"Kilgharrah," Aithusa interrupted. "Merlin needs help."

Merlin was still leaning against the slim dragon, his hands made tense fists as he focused on his breathing. He had to admit, his heart had risen when his friends had said they didn't care about his secret, they wanted to help him nonetheless.

"Yes, he does." Kilgharrah said. "But I cannot do anything just yet, if I do, it could only hinder more than help."

"Well, what do you need?" Gwen asked, speaking up.

"I need to know exactly how Merlin became infected and how he has been since then." Kilgharrah said.

So they took turns telling Kilgharrah and Aithusa what had happened, and what Merlin had told them about her seeking him out. Then they told them how they treated him and how he eventually healed himself, and then this morning when he woke up coughing blood. Kilgharrah and Aithusa listened patiently, neither speaking up while the others spoke.

"So the Lady Morgana didn't use a spell when the sphere exploded?" Kilgharrah asked when they were finished.

"No," Merlin choked out. "It was pure, elemental magic."

Kilgharrah nodded. "Then this is not specifically the witch."

"What?" Gwen said, confused, and expression playing across everyone's faces.

"I have heard of this before. In the midst of a life or death struggle, a person's magic will feed off of their emotions, their subconscious thoughts; Morgana was afraid of you, Merlin, because of your destiny to destroy her, and therefore her subconscious desire would be to kill you. Her magic acted in accordance with that, and therefore when you were hit with the shard, her magic infected you in a desire to fulfill Morgana's wish." Kilgharrah explained.

"So Morgana isn't in control of this magic?" Merlin asked.

"In a sense, no, she simply gave it instructions, even indirectly as she much have, but she does not control in whilst it is inside you."

Merlin let out a breath. "So can you help me?"

"I believe I can, yes."

Merlin almost sank to his knees in relief, instead his heart leapt into his throat while his friends let out a breath they hadn't realized they'd been holding.

"It will not be easy young warlock." Kilgharrah warned.

"Kilgharrah, honestly, when is anything in my life ever easy?" Merlin jibed.

Kilgharrah laughed. "You do have a point Merlin, but who else has a destiny as great as yours?"

Merlin smiled. The onlookers could only look proudly at Merlin from behind him.

"Alright, Merlin, I need you to close your eyes and open your mind." Kilgharrah instructed. "Aithusa will not be affected, so you can stay where you are."

Merlin nodded, and took a deep, calming breath as he closed his eyes.

Kilgharrah leaned in closer and started breathing on Merlin, a transparent mist then was flecked with gold. Arthur took a step forward until he felt Gwaine's hand on his arm, telling him to wait.

Kilgharrah closed his mouth and soon the mist stopped as Merlin's body absorbed it all. Merlin drew in a sharp breath as he fell to the ground, despite Aithusa futile attempts to hold onto him. This time Gwaine didn't hold Arthur back as they all rushed to their friend's side.

Merlin started spazzing, his limbs jumping like he was going into shock, and his breath coming out in small gasps. His eyes were closed tight as his head whipped from side to side, like he was fighting an internal battle, which he probably was.

"What did you do to him?" Arthur asked.

"Wait." Kilgharrah said, looking intently at Merlin.

Gwen put her ear close to his mouth as Merlin stopped fidgeting and settled. "He's not breathing," she cried, a tear rolling down her eye.

Merlin couldn't die. Kilgharrah said he could heal him so why had Merlin stopped breathing? He still had so much to do, a destiny to fulfill, he couldn't do that if he was dead.

_Come_ on_ Merlin!_ Arthur thought. _You're not allowed to die on me now!_

"Wait." Kilgharrah said again, eyes narrowing.

Everyone went silent, holding their breaths, hoping and _waiting_.

Every second felt like minutes until Merlin finally responded. His back suddenly arched, making everyone jump backwards a little, as he drew in a deep, harsh breath. As his back fell back into the grass, his mouth was still opened wide as a heavy green and black mist escaped his body, leaving him panting as he braced himself on his elbows.

Feeling an immense bubble of joy and relief in her heart, Gwen jumped forward and threw her arms around Merlin, crying.

"I thought you were dead," she whispered in his ear.

His breathing evening, he put on arm around Gwen's waist as he hugged her tight. "I'm not going anywhere Gwen," he said, sounding more like himself.

She pulled away and wiped at her eyes, sniffing. "I know."

Merlin squeezed her hand as she helped him stand. After a second Merlin stepped forward on his own, shaky but stable enough.

"Thank you," he said, addressing Kilgharrah.

Kilgharrah nodded to him in acknowledgement.

"What about Morgana?" Gwaine asked. "She was hit too, does that mean...?"

"That she is dead?" Kilgharrah finished. "No, I am afraid not. She was only hit slightly and it is not likely that her own magic attacked her."

Merlin nodded, his hands on his hips.

"You must keep your friends close Merlin," Kilgharrah uttered ominously, "especially now."

Merlin didn't the sound of that, whenever Kilgharrah said something like it, it always meant bad news. "Why...?"

"Merlin...the Lady Morgana has been reunited with the Druid boy, Mordred." Kilgharrah said.

Merlin eyes hardened as he swore, surprising the watching group. "Sorry."

Then he lifted his head again to address Kilgharrah, his eyes a steely blue. "What do I do?"

"What you have always done, young warlock, and that is fight." Kilgharrah encouragingly. "Go to the Lake of Avalon in a few days' time, from there, the Lady of the Lake will give you Taliesin's staff. Like Excalibur, it was created with the breath of a dragon, but it was carved from the wood of a tree with magical properties that used to grow on the Isle of the Blessed, giving the staff great power. Taliesin entrusted it to the Sidhe before he died, leaving it to Emrys to claim when the time was right. That time is now Merlin. Albion is in peril once again, and you are the only one who can save her."

Merlin blinked, a concentrated expression on his face as he took in the dragon's words, analyzing them.

"And who _is_ the Lady of the Lake?" Arthur asked.

Merlin turned to him, his expression softening slightly. "Freya."

Arthur blinked, surprised. So did that mean that Merlin was going to get to see her again? Arthur hoped so, for Merlin's sake.

"Do you know what her plans are?" Merlin asked.

"No, but Aithusa saw her heading north after she reunited with Mordred, probably only hours after your fight." Kilgharrah answered.

Merlin gave a confirming nod. "Thank you."

"Remember Merlin, keep your friends near to you," Kilgharrah said sagely, "they are the reason you fight. Call us when we are needed, it would be a pleasure to help you defeat the witch."

Merlin nodded smiling softly.

Kilgharrah looked Merlin over once more, then spread his large wings and gained altitude, after which he flew off.

Aithusa walked back over to Merlin, giving him another hug. "Like Kilgharrah said, call."

Merlin hugged him back. "Well, you never know, maybe it'll be easy this time."

"Yeah right Merlin." Aithusa laughed. Merlin laughed with him.

"Stay safe." Merlin said.

"You too."

With that Aithusa spread his own ivory colored wings and flew off after his guardian, the only two dragons in existence.

"Well, _that_ was fun!" Gwaine chirped.

Gwen laughed and Arthur rolled his eyes, their hands clasped together.

Gaius walked forward and enveloped Merlin in a large hug. "You scare me to death Merlin."

Merlin smiled as he pulled back. "Yeah, but you wouldn't have it any other way."

Gaius just gave him a smile and laughed.

"So what do we do now?" Arthur asked.

Merlin smiled before answering, "We go home."

* * *

**Ok! so...Merlin's better! we got a little more whump in beforehand though! :D so...please review! i really hope i stayed true to the characters in this one! also...i had to make a whole new personality for Aithusa bc they dont have one fore him yet! :'( but i hope you guy's liked him! also..did you like the little Freya part? I just added that on a whim bc i love really hope she comes back! :D im going to try to upload the next chapter in Shorts by monday at the latest! **

**Thanks! Please review!**


	18. Of Moonlight and Brothers

**Alrighty...well first off i think i should probably apologize for not updating all week! sorry...i had a _ serious_ case of writers block! i couldn't think of _anything!_ but i did manage to write another chapter for 'shorts!' so check that out if you have the time! pretty proud of the latest chapter! ^_^ anyway! thanks to everyone whose reviewed! you guy's are wonderful! I think i wanted to thank specific ppl...but i can't remember...so...**

**OH MY GOSH! guess what guys! i checked my Legacy Story Stats and this story has 206 reveiws, 21,395 hits, 84 favs, and 127 alerts! THANK YOU GUYS SOOO MUCH! this is only the second story i've ever written and i feel immensly proud of it thanks to you guys! :D :D :D**

**Disclaimer; IDOM ...SPOILER ALERT! i heard that _Morgana's mother_ is coming in for the opening two episodes...who else wants to see it even more now?**

**Enjoy! oh...one last thought...guys like the new cover? i dont know if you can see it, but i photoshoped his eyes gold and made the picture look rougher...:D**

* * *

_"You've got to take the good with the bad, smile with the sad, love what you've got, and remember what you had. Always forgive, but never forget. Learn from mistakes, but never regret, people change, things go wrong, just remember, life goes on."_ -Anonymous

* * *

They rode back to the camp at a slow pace, just enjoying the scenery around them. It was late afternoon now, the sun radiating through the tight nit trees that lined the path. Its golden rays bursting through the leaves, making them glow a bright green, while a gentle breeze nudged them lazily back and forth. White, puffy clouds dotted an epically blue sky, making everyone feel a sense of security, a surrealness.

Especially Merlin.

Merlin felt better than he ever had; physically, mentally, emotionally, and he couldn't help but revel in the glory of the Earth, the wonders of nature, the love of his friends. His heart felt lighter than it had since before he went to Camelot; before he had to bear the weight of the world on his shoulders, and it was amazing. His friends had accepted him, and he honestly couldn't ask for more. For the moment, his life was perfect.

He didn't want to think of the bad omen Kilgharrah had told him about so before it could overtake his mind, he turned the thought away, promising to think it over later. Not that he would enjoy it very much later either.

"Well, that was fun!" Gwaine blurted out. Typical. "I've never met a dragon before."

Merlin peeled out a laugh, while every smiled. "You should try _riding_ a dragon, _that's_ fun!

Gwaine barked and raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"No Gwaine!" Merlin said quickly.

"Oh, come _on_ mate! You got to do it! _Three_ times! Please, please, please, _please?_"

Merlin finally caved. "_Maybe._ I'll have to ask Aithusa though, so it's just a _maybe._"

Gwaine smiled happily while the rest of the group just rolled their eyes.

"Oh, Gwen, I'll sure Aithusa'll be happy to give you a ride." Gwaine said, smirking at her.

Gwen laughed, not sure how to respond.

"I'm sure he'll be happy to. He's a lot more lenient to riders than Kilgharrah." Merlin said with a sunny smile.

"Really?" Gwen asked nervously.

"Yeah! I'll ride with you of course." Merlin answered.

"I might have to take you up on that, Merlin." Gwen said grinning.

Arthur rolled his eyes.

"Don't worry princess; I'm sure Aithusa'll give you a ride too..." Gwaine teased.

"Oh no, then I'd have to ride with the prat!" Merlin exclaimed.

"I'm not sure if I want to ride a dragon with a clumsy idiot." Arthur retorted, smiling.

"What about you Gaius? I'm sure you want to ride a dragon!" Gwaine bellowed.

Gaius just laughed. "No thanks, I've had my fill of riding dragons!"

"What? _You've_ ridden a dragon?" Merlin said, surprised.

"Yes Merlin," Gaius answered smirking, "your father loved to ride dragons, and he would always drag me in with him."

Merlin laughed.

They talked all the way back to camp, about nothing. All avoiding talking about what Kilgharrah had said; they'd deal with it later.

When they finally reached the camp, Merlin was met with one-armed hugs from Percival, Elyan, and Leon, all thankful that he was alright and begging them to tell them what happened. They gave them a run down version, summarizing the bit with Morgana and Mordred and the Lady of the Lake while Merlin helped Gwen make dinner. They ate the stew in silence, each delved in their own thought.

Merlin soon started staring off into space and absentmindedly, he created a small blue ball of magic about the size of a large grape and started rolling it around his hand with a certain grace. He rolled it to the edge of his hand, and then flipped it over, and yet, the ball still stayed to his hand, defying gravity as it kept rolling. Merlin let it roll to the tips of his fingers, and he flipped his hand over again as it rolled down his arm to his wrist, where he then flipped his hand over again, making the ball pick up speed, and he kept doing that over and over again until his mind was completely engrossed in it.

"Merlin!" Someone called.

Merlin immediately broke his concentration and snapped his head up, surprised. The ball rolled off his fingers and flew in the air where it dissipated into the air.

"What?" Merlin asked, startled.

He looked around and saw everyone in the camp staring at him with a look of astonishment and amazement on their faces.

"_Mer_lin, I called your name like five times!" Arthur retorted.

"What?" Merlin asked again.

Gwaine snorted.

"You didn't hear a word I said did you?" Arthur said.

"Well, I was kinda busy." Merlin said, feigning exasperation.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "What were you doing anyway?"

Merlin just shrugged. "I was bored."

"You do that when you're _bored_?" Percival asked smiling.

Gaius smirked. "No, usually I find him playing with fire."

Merlin rolled his blue eyes as everyone snickered at his expense. "Well! I get bored!"

Everyone just laughed more.

"Anyways, what were you talking about your Pratness?" Merlin jibed.

"Well," Arthur said, ignoring Merlin's jibe, "if you'd been _listening_ you would have heard us _talking_ about how we're going to return to Camelot tomorrow."

"Oh." Merlin replied. "Ok."

Arthur just rolled his eyes at Merlin's passiveness. "_And_ we were thinking that you probably shouldn't use your magic just yet outside of our group until I can change the laws."

"Alrighty." Merlin replied, smirking.

"And you're ok with this?" Elyan asked, pretty much summarizing everyone but Gaius' facial expression.

"Yes," Merlin said, smiling, "guys, really. I've been hiding my _whole life_; I think I can wait a few more weeks until his Pratness gets his paperwork on order."

"I'm still not doing that on my own!" Arthur shot back good naturedly.

"Well, of course you're not, you can't get through _any_ paperwork without me, much less understand any magic!" Merlin snipped causing everyone to laugh and Arthur to scowl.

Soon enough everyone quieted down, leaving only silence. Merlin was about to make another energy ball to play with when Percival spoke up.

"So...what are we going to do about Morgana?"

More silence, though this time it was tenser as everyone's eyes slowly slid over to Merlin. He was frankly surprised that they turned to him; even Arthur was looking at him expectantly.

"Well," Merlin started. "I think the only we can do right now is wait; see what she has planned."

"Uh, more _waiting_!" Gwaine exclaimed. "I hate waiting!"

Arthur had much the same thoughts. "How do you _do_ this Merlin? All the _waiting_?"

Merlin would have rolled his eyes had the situation been less serious; Arthur had always been impatient, but even Merlin had to admit, waiting was always the hardest part.

He only shrugged in response, his cerulean blue eyes sad.

"Well," Gaius said smartly. "It's been a long day. I think we should all get some rest."

The others nodded their agreements, all wondering off to their small beds scattered around the camp. Leon offered to take the first watch, and they left him to it, all snuggling into their warm blankets and falling asleep.

* * *

It had to be somewhere around one in the morning.

This night was a calm one, with gentle breezes that tickled the smoldering ashes of the dying fire. Crickets sang as cicadas joined in their song. The fireflies had even gone to sleep leaving the waxing gibbous moon to provide the only light as it filtered through the thick canopy of the forest, only lighting up the forest floor at short intervals. It was peaceful, serene.

But not for Merlin. He lay on his back, eyes open to the sky with his hands clasped behind his head, a solemn expression on his face as his mind was ran through everything the dragon had said with perfect clarity.

_"The Lady Morgana has been reunited with the Druid boy, Mordred."_

They had known it would only be a matter of time before they were reunited, prophecies said as much. But Merlin had been holding out the hope that they never _would_ be reunited; a false hope obviously.

It was obviously bad news on any front, from any angle Merlin could see.

For one, Mordred knew of Emrys' true identity, he knew Merlin was Emrys and could therefore tell Morgana. It would only be a matter of time before she found out, and Merlin could only bide his time. Because when she found out, she wouldn't be very happy.

Merlin knew she'd be angry at finding out that he had magic all this time and hadn't helped her when she'd been struggling as her's developed and Merlin honestly felt guilty about that. He'd taken bad advice and it had just spelled disaster for Morgana and Camelot alike. But if he'd helped her...what would have happened then? Would she still be the Morgana they'd known years ago; all for justice, not wanting innocents killed, or would she have turned out the same way? Merlin didn't know.

The next reason was because Kilgharrah - oh, it seemed like so long ago - had told Merlin that those two would be united in evil, and that's why he should have let Mordred die when he had the chance. But again, like Kilgharrah said, he'd chosen to see the good in others, and helped Mordred escape Camelot's dungeons, helped him escape his own execution.

And Merlin had to wonder...if he hadn't hesitated in saving the boy, would Mordred have been so cold to him afterwards? Merlin knew he hadn't bought his white lie about having trouble getting out of the castle, so what would have happened if he, for instance, had been there earlier? What might have happened if he hadn't tried to trip him when they met again so Camelot soldiers could capture him? Would he have sided with Alvarr in getting the Crystal of Neatid in the first place?

That was another thing. Kilgharrah had said that; Morgana hadn't the power to use the Crystal of Neatid. Had he meant at that time, or just in general? But he had also said that Mordred did have that power, but he was just a boy. So was he really that powerful? Merlin hadn't seen him in years, hadn't even kept tabs on him, and if he'd actually been able to wield the Crystal _then_, what about now? And what about _his_ destiny...?

It only made Merlin's mind even more anxious.

Then Kilgharrah had told him to fight, like he'd always done. Well, for Merlin that wasn't about to change anyway, except now he'd be able to use his magic freely.

"_Go to the Lake of Avalon in a few days' time, from there, the Lady of the Lake will give you Taliesin's staff."_

Ok. That sounded great, even if it made his stomach flutter a little. He tried not to hold out too much hope about seeing Freya again thought. Last time, it had only been her hand as she handed him Excalibur.

But now he'd be getting a weapon himself? Taliesin's staff. Merlin recalled that Taliesin had been the seer for the Great Kings of Old; a powerful sorcerer who'd drawn his visions from the Crystal Cave. Merlin didn't remember him having a staff when he'd appeared to him, and Gaius was still trying to figure out how he'd done that considering he'd been dead for three hundred years.

Merlin did remember though that Taliesin had said that their meeting had been written for some time, and apparently he'd entrusted the Sidhe with his staff for _Emrys_ to claim when the time was right. Sometimes Merlin hated being an object for Destiny; especially when he was always the last to know about things.

It hadn't helped that neither Kilgharrah nor Aithusa had known what Morgana and Mordred were planning, not that he'd expected them to. He was grateful to Aithusa for finding out that they were heading north. He'd had him keeping tabs on her ever since Merlin had sent him to heal her.

Sometimes, like now maybe, Merlin regretted that decision. His life would have been so much easier if he'd just let her die. And what about all those other times he'd saved her life, only to have it blow up in his face when she took Camelot _again_. Did he regret that? Maybe. But that was the thing that set him apart from Morgana; he was merciful. But he knew he'd been too merciful in regards to her.

Breathing a deep, restless sigh, he sat up, balancing his weight on the balls of his feet as he grabbed his jacket off of his bag. He shrugged it on to protect himself from the chilled breeze as it stirred the fire. He slipped on his boots and crept out of the camp, not noticing a figure behind him rise and follow him.

He walked through the forest, letting his feet guide him. He ducked under branches and stepped over fallen logs, letting his mind wander as he tried to relax.

Eventually he found himself in a field filled with bright, white moon flowers. When the group had gone to look for a clearing for Kilgharrah, they'd mentioned a field with flowers, but they'd thought it would have been too small for both dragons.

Merlin looked over the field, the view was absolutely breathtaking. The flowers seemed to drink the moonlight from the bright waxing gibbous moon, the petals reflecting it and casting a serene glow around the area. Merlin recalled reading something about them; they only bloom in the moonlight, which only made them even more beautiful. The air smelled sweet and Merlin took a deep breath through his nose. He allowed the heavenly odor to calm him a little as he continued to walk further into the clearing.

He sat down lightly, careful not to crush any flowers as he fell backwards, laying in the clearing, his hands once again folded behind his head as he peacefully closed his eyes.

He hardly noticed a figure lay down next to him and fold his own hands behind his head until he started talking.

"Couldn't sleep either?"

Merlin's cobalt blue eyes snapped open in alarm to the presence, then he breathed another sigh, recognizing the voice; Arthur. Merlin had thought he was asleep, apparently not.

"Nope." Merlin shook his head wistfully; looking at the twinkling stars above him that intermixed with the patch of light blue that showed off a swirling galaxy.

They lay there in silence for a little while, staring at the stars, letting themselves get lost in their own minds.

Arthur gave Merlin time to relax a bit, he thought he deserved it with everything he'd been through these past few days, but he knew talking about her was inevitable, and he thought he might as well get it off his chest while they were alone rather than in a large group.

"Morgana?" Arthur finally asked.

Merlin took his time answering and when he did, he only nodded, not yet meeting his eyes. Instead, he formulated his own question, bolstering up the courage to ask.

"Arthur," he started cautiously.

"Yes Merlin?" Arthur responded.

"Do you," Merlin began, "do you think I should have let Morgana die?"

Arthur looked at him dumbfounded as Merlin continued.

"All those times she could have died and I healed her, all those chances I had to make our problems just go away, and I didn't take them. Even with Mordred it was the same. And now everything's happening and I could have prevented it, and -"

"Merlin, stop!" Arthur snapped.

Merlin snapped his head in his direction and reviewed what he'd said. He hadn't even realized that he'd started babbling like that.

"Merlin," Arthur said, sitting up on one elbow, "it's not your fault."

"But I could have prevented -"

"No. Merlin, you couldn't know what she was going to do. You did the right thing, you showed mercy. That is something she will never do Merlin, that's what makes you better than her."

Merlin continued to let him talk, slowly allowing himself to believe Arthur as the invisible weight on his chest lifted, and Arthur watched as his manservants blue eyes started to brighten, his emotional load lessening.

"None of us blame you for her mistakes, and you shouldn't blame yourself either. You gave her another chance and each time she ruined it by herself; you didn't do that so you shouldn't blame yourself."

Merlin nodded, taking in his words. "Thanks Arthur," he said sincerely. Then to lighten the mood a bit he threw in "I thought I was supposed to be the wise one!"

Arthur huffed a laugh beside him. "So is waiting really your plan?"

"Best one I got. Gather information I guess, get the staff."

Merlin could see Arthur nodding from his peripheral vision.

"I'll tell you what though Arthur, waiting is the worst part." Merlin said.

"I can imagine." Arthur said sadly. He was thinking about how long Merlin had been waiting for everything in his life to finally come together; the magic, his friends, everything. And now it was time.

They stayed silent for a few more minutes, eyes closed or eyes open watching a shooting star cross the sky, and breathing in the sweet odor of moon flowers, each gathering their own thoughts.

"Ya' know Merlin?" Arthur started nervously, getting his friend's attention. "With everything I'm going to need to do to release the ban on magic, I'm going to need an official adviser...for...advising...on magic...as well as everything else..."

Merlin didn't quite catch on and scrunched his eyebrows to show it.

"_Mer_lin, I'm trying to make you my Official Advisor, you're already my _un_official advisor" Arthur stated kindly. "If you'll take the job."

Merlin smiled outright as a bubble of brotherly compassion rose in his chest. "Of course I will Arthur."

Arthur smiled back. "Good, now that's out of the way..."

"There's something else?" Merlin questioned casually, still smiling.

"Well...I guess with the return of magic, I'm going to need a Court Sorcerer...or Warlock, I suppose."

Merlin laughed happily. "Really?"

"Really."

"Hm. Well, I guess I'll have two titles then."

Arthur rolled his eyes, but laughed.

"Thank you Arthur." Merlin said seriously. Arthur could swear Merlin's eyes seemed brighter, though from relief or happy tears he didn't know, and he didn't say anything.

"You're welcome Merlin." As odd as it was, Arthur knew that if they hadn't been lying down, he probably would have hugged Merlin. After everything that's happened the last few days, the last few _years_, Arthur's seen just how much Merlin means to him. And now that he knew about his magic, now that he knew his secrets, and Merlin knew that he didn't need to hide anymore, they felt more like...equals. Friends. _Brothers_.

So they just laid there, their presence all that was needed as they closed their eyes and relaxed in the grass.

Merlin started actually nodding off a few times, his light breathing a sure sign. Apparently their talk and lying here had calmed his mind enough to _let_ him sleep. Arthur rolled his eyes and huffed a small, affectionate laugh, though he wasn't very surprised. He stood up and walked until he was standing at Merlin's feet, then reached down and grabbed the man's arm, hoisting him up, slinging on of Merlin's arms around his shoulder while looping his arm behind Merlin's back to hold onto his waist.

"-thur." Merlin grumbled.

"Come on all mighty _warlock_, let's get you to bed." Arthur said.

Slowly they made their way back to camp, Merlin stumbling tiredly as they trampled through the thick forest.

Finally they made their way back to camp to find a nervous Guinevere jumping to help Arthur with his load.

"I've been so worried! Where did you two go?" Gwen asked, and then before Arthur could answer, she added worryingly, "What happened to Merlin?"

Arthur looked at his wife lovingly and answered, "Nothing, he just fell asleep like a lazy idiot."

Gwen rolled her chocolate brown eyes with a soft smile on her face, roving them up and down her friend's lanky form as they practically dragged him over to his bed. When they got there, they gently let Merlin down and Guinevere laid his blanket over him, which he snuggled into immediately.

Both of them looked fondly down at Merlin as Arthur wrapped his arm around Gwen's shoulders and he hugged him around his waist. Merlin looked so peaceful when he was asleep.

"He looks so innocent." Gwen remarked. Arthur was thinking the same thing.

_You'd never guess what he's been through_, Arthur thought. He himself obviously hadn't and he'd known the man for seven years.

It was only when Guinevere hummed a short reply that he realized he'd actually said that out loud.

"Come on Arthur, let's get to bed," Gwen yawned. "It's got to be almost three in the morning."

Arthur smirked as they both walked over to their beds, laid down, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

The sun was sinking slowly in the sky as clouds played against the sun's golden rays. The birds were singing as they darted from tree to tree, and the horse's hooves clattered against the dirt ground as they trotted along the path to Camelot.

"Uh, what _now_ Gwaine?" Merlin groaned for the umpteenth time this morning.

Ever since they'd left camp that afternoon, Gwaine had been asking Merlin to perform magic nonstop for hours, providing entertainment for everyone...but...mainly him.

"Just turn that one blue!" Gwaine exclaimed. Early said entertainment had usually been Gwaine, and rarely other members of their party, asking him to change the colors of their various surroundings.

"_Gwaine,_ it_ is_ blue." Merlin groaned in exasperation.

"Not the _bird!_ The _tree!_" Gwaine explained excitedly.

"Gwaine, you are two seconds away from _braying_." Merlin threatened good naturedly.

Everyone snickered.

Gwaine almost looked offended as he shot back, "why don't you make the princess bray?"

"Because," Merlin explained, "I've_ already_ done that!"

Now everyone laughed at Arthur's expense, which of whom glared at Merlin.

"_Please?_" Gwaine begged. "Just _one _more time?"

Merlin rubbed the bridge of his nose, but stuck his hand out reluctantly. They were already surrounded by colorful vegetation; why not add one more to the batch? He mentally constructed a spell that he thought would do the trick.

"_Mutare cortice ad hyacintho_," he muttered strongly. He felt the heat in his eyes, knowing they had changed from their normal kaleidoscope blue to a molten gold. He put his hand down to hold the reins once more.

Then they all watched as blue light seemed to envelope the tree and change the bark from a deep brown to brilliant blue color as the magic faded into the tree.

"That never gets old." Percival said grinning.

"Ok! Now -" Gwaine started.

"Gwaine, I swear, if you finish that sentence, you will either have the _ears_ of a _rabbit_, be _braying_, or have a tail," Merlin said teasingly, "and I'll let _Arthur_ decide which it is."

Arthur and the rest barked out a laugh when Gwaine promptly snapped his mouth shut. Then without even lifting a finger, Merlin chanted "_mutare cortice ad originale._"

The group watched as vapors started escaping the different colored vegetation; a pink shrub, the blue tree, the purple hedge, and then floated in the air briefly before dissipating.

"Ok, _that_ was pretty amazing." Gwen said cheerily. Merlin smiled widely at her.

Just as he turned around, the castle came into view, the flags on the battlements whipping heartily in the sky. The white stone stuck out from the large expanse of green, giving it a certain grace apart from the forest.

"Remember Merlin, once we get back, you can't use your magic outside this group." Arthur cautioned seriously.

Merlin nodded, blinking. One thing ran through his mind.

_It never felt so good to be home._

* * *

**Ok guys! that's all for now! sorry if it seems a bit rushed, but im still getting over my writers block! did you guy's like the bromance though? and before you say anything..moon flowers are REAL! i thought it was just a really cool name, and then i googled it and they're actually really cool! they only bloom in the moonlight! So yeah...:D**_  
_

**Don't forget to review please! and only like a month or two until we should start seeing Merlin trailers! (YES!) ..it think...**


	19. Of Lakes and Gifts

Firstly...I think i should apologize for taking all week to upload. I had major writers block and couldn't think of how in the world to start this, I'm still not particularly happy with it, but you guys have to tell me what you think! yeah...i was also kinda rewatching Doctor Who episodes that I liked, so...that's another reason, after I watched that I couldn't really differentiate between the shows :(

HEY GUYS! have you ever watched old DW's? I found one where they did like an AU version of a crossover between DW and Merlin! It was really odd yet amazing at the same time! none of the main characters were in it though except Morgaine (Morgana), Mordred, and then everyone thought the Doctor was Merlin...which apparently he is...in the future...or past...wibbly wobbly timey wimey, you know...geez how did this get so long? anyway...sorry!

Disclaimer; IDOM

Enjoy! hope ya like the quote! :D

* * *

_You know, it seems to me that there is so much more to the world than the average eye is allowed to see. I believe that if you look hard, there are more wonders than you could have dreamed of. -_ Vincent Van Gogh, Doctor Who

* * *

"Thanks Mary!" Merlin called back cheerily, balancing the King's breakfast with one hand while maneuvering to the other side of the crowded kitchen.

"You're welcome! And eat everything I gave you Merlin, you're nothing but skin and bones!" Mary called back. She'd always mothered Merlin, and he didn't think she'd ever stop, ever since his mother and Mary had met. He still felt grateful for it though.

He opened the large kitchens' small back door and turned left towards Arthur's bedroom, thinking back on the last few days. They'd been back in Camelot for the past two days now, and since then Merlin had gotten back into his old routine as Arthur's servant.

The first night they'd been back, Gwaine had decided to herd everyone to the tavern, saying it was 'on Arthur.' Arthur, in turn, had rolled his eyes, but reluctantly agreed. So they'd been in tavern until late that night, long after Guinevere and Gaius had gone to bed.

Gwaine had even persuaded Merlin to show them some more magic once they'd retreated to the king's chambers. Well, more likely stumbled to the King's chambers. But it was all good fun.

The next morning, Merlin had had to relieve everyone of their hangover with magic, Gwaine insisting that he did that more often. Merlin had just barked a laugh and left, heading to wake the king.

That day had played out normally, though everyone had asked why they were back so early and how Merlin came to be with them if he'd been in Ealdor. They all came up with the story that they'd gotten bored on their hunting trip and went to go visit Hunith and Merlin in Ealdor. The reason they'd come home early begin that Arthur, the King, had some extra work to do, and he did. Arthur stayed true to his promise and after Merlin had cured him from his hangover, laughing all the while, Arthur had sat down with Merlin and Gaius and began to review the ban on magic, even Guinevere throwing in her share of comments. And even after lunch had been brought in and devoured, they went back to reading the laws.

The following day they did the same, this time clueing Geoffrey of Monmouth in to rewrite the new laws. They didn't tell him about Merlin, not yet, but they needed the official scribe of Camelot to rewrite to laws, to make them...well, official. And Geoffrey was only too happy to do it. Like Gaius, he'd been around when magic had been revered throughout the land, before Igraine had died, before Uther started the Purge and he'd wanted magic to return to the land just as much as anyone.

What they didn't know was that Geoffrey had already figured it out...about Merlin; he was clever enough for it. He didn't just spend his time in the library doing nothing. No, he read books. All sorts of books, and he'd been intrigued by one particular prophecy. That prophecy being about the Once and Future King and a powerful warlock by the name of Emrys.

Oh, he'd done his research. Even going into a forgotten room, a secret passage in the library, which opened into a small little room. But that small little room held dozens of magical books. Books themselves specifically written about legends, myths, magical creatures, the history of magic, other sorcerers, plants that had magical prophecies...and Druid's prophecies.

He'd spent hours in that room, reading books, taking notes. And he had already figured out that Arthur was the Once and Future King, that had been easy enough to figure out. But then there had been the case of Emrys; the powerful warlock who was supposed to help King Arthur to unite the lands of Albion. Oh, Geoffrey had had a few guesses; one of them had been Merlin, in fact. All the hints pointed to him, and him being Gaius' ward, he'd have learned a lot about magic.

Geoffrey thought back to the Goblin incident, when Merlin had come in looking for the Bestiary of Phylum of Cambria* for Gaius. He'd been testing the boy. He knew where the Bestiary had been, and it had been much too high for someone to reach without either using magic, or climbing the bookcase itself.

Apparently Merlin had chosen to climb it and flipped the switch that had opened the secret passage, Geoffrey had also known about that room, and what it held, but he thought the boy would have just used magic to get the book, but then he had all the evidence he'd needed to believe that Merlin had magic when a Goblin had started cantering around the kingdom because he knew that the only way to have opened the lead lined case was with magic. He hadn't planned for the Goblin to be released...but it was funny.

And then he'd matched up all the other times when Merlin must have used his magic to save the kingdom, like with the Cup of Life, the first time Morgana had claimed herself rightful Queen of Camelot. He knew that the only way to break the spell was to empty the cup of the blood it held, and from the stories he'd heard of afterward, with Sir Lancelot and Merlin failing to sound the warning bell, and then all the soldiers just spontaneously exploding...that was no coincidence, Merlin had done it.

So as Geoffrey sat there, editing the first ban of magic so he could rewrite the new one, he decided to humor them and play along with it, but that didn't mean he couldn't stop throwing Merlin a pleased glance every once in a while, one that he caught many times. Because Geoffrey knew he was why Arthur had decided to do this at this moment in time, it was because of his best friend, he'd have to be an idiot not to see it.

So as he passed Merlin in the corridor that morning, he gave him a small smile before continuing on back to the library, the hems of his colored robes bouncing with each step.

Merlin himself returned the smile as he continued on to Arthur's chambers. Last night had been a long one, and Merlin had even let him sleep until noon, but he was sure that the King was still sleeping soundly in his large bed regardless. He turned the last corner, lighting an unlit torch out of habit, and then walked into the King's chambers.

Arthur was lying face down in his bed, face buried underneath a mound of pillows as the rest of his body was hidden under a heap of thick blankets, with only his arm hanging off the side of the bed. Merlin smiled softly at the familiarity of it all as he walked over to the large table in the room and set the platter of food down softly.

Then he walked over to the heavy maroon curtain and threw them open, watching as the small beam of sunlight quickly grew across the floor until it crawled up Arthur's bed to tease a strand of his golden hair that peaked out from underneath the pillow.

"Rise and shine!" Merlin called out jovially, his kaleidoscope eyes sparkling.

Arthur groaned, shutting his sky blue eyes tightly against the assaulting morning light as he tried to hide his face. "_Mer_lin!"

Merlin rolled his eyes, a small gracing his elfish face. "Come on Arthur, its noon already."

"_Noon?_" Arthur nearly yelled, his voice rough from disuse. "Why'd you let me sleep so late?"

"Well, you were up really late last night, so I thought I'd let you sleep while I finished my chores." Merlin had been up just as long reviewing the laws, but he was too anxious about today to get much sleep.

Arthur himself was grateful that Merlin had let him sleep in, it had been a long night, and the only real reason he went to bed was because Merlin dragged him there after he'd fallen asleep at his desk.

"Let's go Arthur, we've got a big day today!" Merlin cheered, donning his lopsided grin despite the butterflies in his stomach.

Arthur rolled his eyes and turned to look at Merlin. "And what _Mer_lin could this big day you have planned be? Especially considering the day's half gone already."

It was only then that Arthur noticed Merlin fidgeting anxiously, in a way that only the people who knew him would be able to tell.

"Well," Merlin started, scratching the back of his head. "Kilgharrah said a few days...and it's been three, so..."

Arthur's eyes softened as a puzzle snapped into place in his mind as he realized what Merlin was talking about. He'd been waiting for this, anticipating it, but wasn't sure when Merlin would go. "You're going to the Lake?"

Merlin furrowed his eyebrows, a genuine grin on his face. "What do you mean 'you,' you're coming too!"

Arthur gave him a confused look. Sure, Merlin had promised him that if he ever saw Freya again, he'd bring him along, but still. They hadn't seen each other in nearly three years, and Arthur thought Merlin would have wanted to go alone. "I thought you'd want to go alone?"

"Well, I did make you a promise." Merlin stated grinning.

He might have said that, but Arthur knew the real reason...he needed his best friend to help him stay grounded. He hadn't seen her in so long, and now that he was getting a chance to, he was scared. Arthur couldn't blame him, he'd been scared when he'd seen his mother via Morgause, and then it had been Merlin that had helped him stay grounded.

"Ok." Arthur said. He noticed he was wide awake now as he swung his legs over the bed and ran his hand through his locks of golden hair. "Well, let's get ready then."

Merlin nodded and handed him his plate of food, eating his own at the same time. After they'd finished lunch, Merlin went to Arthur's wardrobe and grabbed him a pair of fresh brown trousers, a red shirt, and a thin belt, throwing them at Arthur while he started pacing.

Arthur went behind the changing screen after throwing Merlin a concerned look.

"Merlin, are you alright?"

"Um, yeah, just nervous is all," he replied rolling up his purple sleeves to his elbows, exposing his hair covered forearmed and adjusted his faded red neckerchief.

Arthur came out from behind the changing screen tied his sword belt around his waist, sheathing the ever shiny Excalibur. Then he and walked over to his bed and grabbed his sleeveless leather jacket while rolling up his own sleeves to his elbow.

"Ready?" Merlin asked, running his hand through his raven black hair.

"Ready." Arthur answered.

"Alright, by now the horses should be ready to go." At Arthur's questioning glance he added, "I asked the stable boys to prepare two horses."

Arthur nodded approvingly. Leave it to Merlin to plan ahead _now_.

They walked out of Arthur's chambers side by side, as they should and turned right now the corridor. They stayed silent until they reached the courtyard when Arthur asked, "So who knows we're leaving?"

Merlin glanced over at Arthur, a smirk on his face. "Um, I told Gaius we were going, and then Gwen found out because she was there when I told Gaius, and then I'm going to assume she told everyone else..."

Arthur laughed. "She probably did!"

Arthur knew Guinevere was never one for gossip, but this was different... this was Merlin, and Arthur knew she only meant well.

When they arrived at the stables, they were met with two fresh horses, both strong brown mares. Arthur gave the stable boys a few pieces of silver for their troubles as they mounted their steeds.

"Merlin!" Gwaine called smiling. He jogged over to Merlin's horse, his hair bouncing in the air with each footfall. He set his hand on the horse neck as he turned to Merlin.

"Hey, I heard you're going to see Freya," he said quietly, trying unsuccessfully to hide the slight vein of concern as he spoke.

Merlin tried to make the butterflies in his stomach calm down as he nodded.

"You alright?" Gwaine asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?" Merlin replied, trying to keep his voice from wavering.

"Well... you know," he answered awkwardly. "Either way I thought I'd come see how you're doing before you left."

Merlin felt a bubble of appreciation and brotherly love grow in his chest for the knight. Gwaine had always been there for him, just like when he went to the Perilous Lands to save Arthur, or when everyone in Camelot believed Gaius to be the traitor and Gwaine had been the only one who's believed him and helped. He'd always been there, just as Merlin had always been there for him.

"Thanks Gwaine," Merlin smiled sincerely, his anxiousness temporarily gone.

Gwaine smiled back and clapped Merlin's knee. "Well, tell her I said hi."

Merlin laughed. "Sure Gwaine."

Gwaine nodded, his lips pursed to form a thin line beneath his stubbled beard. He stepped back as Merlin spurred his horse into a slow trot, then Gwaine turned to Arthur.

"Take care of him," he said seriously.

Arthur couldn't help but smile at Gwaine he might have been a drunken rascal of a knight, but he always came through for his friends.

"Always." Arthur replied, his hair shining in the bright sunlight.

Gwaine gave him a tight lipped nod as he too moved his horse into a trot to catch up to Merlin. When he did, he threw him a smile. "Lead the way!"

Merlin rolled his cerulean blue eyes as his horse picked up speed. Well, he _was_ the only one who knew how to get there anyway.

They finally reached the tree line and were enveloped in a soft green light that contrasted to the brown forest floor. Merlin's purple shirt and Arthur's red one were nearly glowing with the effect of the soft sunlight. They followed the path, chatting about anything and nothing at the same time.

"This way," Merlin said when they came to a fork in the road. Arthur nodded as they continued on talking about nothing of any importance whatsoever. He knew that Merlin was nervous about seeing his lost love, heck, Arthur didn't even know how it was possible, but he wasn't going to question it, not if it made Merlin happy.

The path soon got narrower and narrower and Merlin pulled on the reins to stop his horse. It neighed as its pace lessened to a halt and Arthur proceeded to do the same with his steed.

Merlin swung his leg over his horse, dismounting as he tied the reins of his horse to a tree. "We should continue on foot here, the path is too narrow for a horse to get through."

Arthur nodded and dismounted his horse, retying Excalibur firmly around his waist. "Ok... so what should I expect?"

"I honestly have no idea." Merlin said, fidgeting his with his hands as he looked in what Arthur assumed to be the direction of the lake. It was only too easy to see Merlin's anxiousness no matter how much he tried to school his face not to show it, or how he had tried to control his voice the entire ride here.

Arthur walked over and placed a firm hand on his shoulder. "Nervous?"

Merlin smirked. "A little," he admitted, a faint blush creeping up his neck.

Arthur nodded, smiling lightly. "Well, don't worry Merlin. I mean... I can hardly imagine what you must be feeling but... just... let things take their course."

"I recall saying something similar to you once." Merlin laughed half-heartedly.

Arthur rolled his eyes. "Battling a _dragon_ is completely different!"

"Not by much," Merlin muttered under his breath, his head tilted. Arthur heard it nonetheless.

He squeezed Merlin's shoulder once more, reassuring him. Merlin, in turn, gave him a nervous smile, but looked a little less off kilter than before, for which Arthur was grateful.

"Well, it's just over here." Merlin said, turning around and sauntering off.

Arthur rolled his eyes at his idiotic best friend but followed willingly. Merlin's footsteps gradually became faster until he was speed walking, and Arthur had to jog a little to catch up with him. He hadn't noticed Merlin's legs were longer than his before now.

Suddenly they stepped out of the thick canopy of trees and onto a long sandy bank just along the Lake of Avalon. Arthur looked around the small clearing with awe. It really was as beautiful as Merlin had described; behind the serenely still lake lay a forest of evergreen trees that were intermixed with lighter green leaves as the Lake curved. Behind the thick copse of trees lay tall white tipped mountains that stretched towards the cloud dotted blue sky.

_Wow,_ Arthur thought.

It was only then that he noticed Merlin standing with the toes of his boots in the lake, the effect sending ripples into the water as his eyes flinted anxiously along the wide bank.

"What's wrong?" Arthur asked.

Merlin snapped his head around, momentarily started by the person he'd almost forgot was there. He stepped out of the water and walked over to Arthur, nervously. His blue eyes were tense with worry and his mouth was set in an anxious frown.

"I don't know... last time there was a boat." Merlin rambled hastily. "What if we're too late?"

"Merlin, calm down," Arthur said.

"But what if we are late? Kilgharrah said a few days, but he didn't specify _when_, and... and..." Merlin trailed off as he looked at Arthur's face. His starting blue eyes were opened wide, his lips were parted slightly, and his broad shoulders hung limply from his torso.

"Arthur?" No response.

If Merlin had to describe Arthur's expression at that moment he would say he was... surprised? No, that wasn't right. Bewildered? Astonished? In awe? Completely shocked?

Merlin decided it was all of those combined as he finally craned his neck behind him to see what Arthur was so clearly _gaping_ at. Merlin's thumping heart stopped as he forgot how to breathe, and to Arthur's credit Merlin realized he had every right to be completely shocked...because the sight was, as only Merlin could describe it, glorious.

His mind slowly registered what his blue eyes were staring at. A woman, short, about a head shorter than Merlin, with warm chocolate brown eyes and a soft, nervous smile. Her black hair lay across her shoulders in waves, a section at the front twisted behind her ear as small white flowers embroidered it. She wore a stark white, ankle length dress with a modest 'U' neck that hugged her slim form. The dress in itself was plain except for the seams at both the end of her dress and then at the ends of the sleeves where the dress looked torn, giving it a slightly feathered look.

Freya continued her slow walk until she reached the very edge of the lake, tell-tale waves lapping at her bare feet as she nervously fiddled with her hands. She looked Merlin in the eye and gave him a soft smile, and that was what broke his stunned trance.

Immediately, he turned on his heel, a large genuine smile on his face as joyful tears pressed against the back of his eyes. He ran and quickly closed the ten foot gap between them, wrapping his arms around her waist as he hugged her tightly to him, burying his face in her soft hair. Freya wrapped her arms around his neck as he twirled her with joy, releasing a surprise squeal as her feet left the ground.

Finally, Merlin set her back down and released his firm grip on her as a tear rolled down his face. She easily brushed it away with her thumb as she cupped the side of his face with her surprisingly warm hand. It hadn't been so warm the last time Merlin had held it.

"I've missed you," she breathed.

Merlin heart jumped into his throat once more just at that statement and he released a shaky breath. "And I you."

He hugged her close once more, his hand entangled in her hair while Freya squeezed his middle as she tried to rein in her raging emotions. Instead, she released a choked sob, and Merlin held her even tighter as she wept into his neckerchief, whispering reassuring words in her ear. How were you supposed to react when you finally see the man you love after three years? When you have so many pent up emotions roaring inside you waiting to be released and then finally having an outlet? Oh, she had missed him _so_ much. The man who would have given anything to keep her safe. The man who made her feel loved. The man with a heart of gold. **

Arthur watched this all from afar, feeling a burst of almost fatherly pride at how well Merlin was handling this. He knew Merlin had loved Freya, but it was only now that he saw just how much, and he felt a new pang of guilt for killing her, no matter what his intentions had been. It was heartbreaking the way they'd been torn apart and hot tears pressed against the back of his eyes at just the thought of the agony he would go through if something similar had happened to Guinevere. He _couldn't_ imagine what it was like to have your best friend kill someone you love and then forgive them so easily. But Merlin had, he knew what it was like, the sheer agony, and he had forgiven Arthur. Arthur could feel his love for his best friend grow and reinforce his notion that Merlin was the strongest man he knew.

He looked on as Merlin set the beautiful Freya back down on her feet, and even though Merlin's back was turned, he could easily see the same emotions that were displayed on Freya's face on his; one full of longing and love and tears, and any other emotions he could think of. And his heart melted even more as Merlin hugged her against him again as she sobbed into his shoulder. He was torn between going to help comfort her and not wanting to interrupt their moment... and then making his decision stayed right where he was.

After a full five minutes of crying, Freya pulled back, wiping at her flushed face. Merlin did the same, sniffing but smiling and holding one of Freya's soft hands. Freya was looking slightly behind him, and Merlin had to remember that there was, in fact, a third member in their party. He waved Arthur over, and watched as he walked towards them. Arthur could see a twinkle in both their eyes, though whether that was because of their tears or just their joy he couldn't tell.

"This," Merlin said when Arthur reached them, "is Arthur Pendragon -."

"The Once and Future King." Freya finished smirking, reaching out her hand. "I know Merlin. Pleasure to meet you properly, sire."

Arthur laughed and placed a kiss on her knuckles. "The pleasures all mine, my lady. But just Arthur please."

"Very modest," she teased. "Just Freya then please, I still haven't gotten used to the Sidhe addressing me as my lady. It's all very odd."

Arthur smiled and nodded. "Just Freya it is then." Then his smile wavered and he looked to Merlin. "Merlin, could you, um... give us a moment."

Merlin looked at him confused for a second, his eyebrows scrunched together, and then his face filled with understanding. He knew what he was going to do. Merlin turned to Freya, who bit her lip and gave him a small nod. "Of course, I'll just... stand over here."

He reluctantly let go of Freya's hand, holding it until while he walked away, going to stand by the tree line to give them some privacy.

"Freya," Arthur started awkwardly, "I, um, wanted to apologize for... well... for,"

Freya smiled and took both of his hands in hers. "You don't have to apologize, there's nothing to apologize for. In all honestly, I should be thanking you. You released me from my curse, and for that I am grateful."

Arthur looked completely flummoxed and Freya laughed. "You know, you look just like your mother," she said softly.

"You know her?" Arthur said startled.

Freya nodded grinning. "Your father too; they're both very proud of you."

Arthur released a heavy breath as his smile widened. "Thank you." A pause. "So, um...," he started clearing his throat, "Kilgharrah said you had some staff..."

She nodded, her eyes shimmering. "Merlin!"

He bounced back over and folded her hand in his, interlacing their fingers as they smiled. "Yes, Taliesin's staff. What did Kilgharrah tell you about it?"

Merlin looked to Arthur, and when he nodded for him to talk, he said, "He told us that Taliesin entrusted it to the Sidhe before he died, and that it was carved from a tree from the Isle of the Blessed but begotten in a dragon's breathe."

Freya nodded approvingly. "Very good."

Merlin and Arthur shared a look, both smiling as Freya cast her hand out over the lake. Their eyes widened as slowly a staff began to rise out of the water, large and small droplets of liquid fell off of its white surface, falling back into the lake as the staff itself flew to Freya's open hand.

She clasped her fingers around the wood, and let the bottom of it touch the ground. It was easily taller than her, only about half a foot shorter than Merlin. The wood was white and looked smooth. For the most part, the staff was straight until it got closer to the top, where it started to twist. It was not unlike Alator of the Catha's staff, except this had no runes drawn into its surface. And it was beautiful. Merlin could just feel the magic radiating off of it.

"Here." Freya said handing Merlin the staff.

He cautiously reached over and grasped its smooth surface, sucking in a sharp breath when he felt the power the staff held within itself. There was no doubt that this staff was Taliesin's; he could sense his magic within the staff, just like he had after he had healed Arthur all those years ago. He could also sense the same kind of magic that only the Isle of the Blessed held; pure, unadulterated magic, and he got the same feeling he got when he held Excalibur, the feeling of a dragon's magic that was also held within the staff.

"This is amazing!" Merlin exclaimed, completely absorbed in the staff.

Freya laughed. "I thought you'd like it."

"What?" Arthur asked. He supposed it was like when he held Excalibur, the true extension of his arm, but it didn't hurt to ask.

"Um, here, let me try something." Merlin suggested. He laid his hand on Arthur's shoulder and used himself as a channel so that Arthur could feel some of the staff's magic. He closed his eyes in concentration and heard Arthur suck in a breath of surprise at the raw power he felt in the staff. Merlin let his hand fall, the connection lost as he blinked.

"Wow." Arthur breathed. Merlin nodded.

"This staff holds great power," Freya explained. "Use it wisely."

Merlin nodded resolutely. Freya smiled at him and asked for Arthur's sword. Confused, but compliant, he unsheathed it and gently handed it to her.

"Hmm, I haven't seen this in a long time." Freya said, admiring Excalibur. "Still beautiful."

Arthur and Merlin nodded their agreement as Freya then asked for Merlin's staff. He gave it to her, once again giving Arthur a confused look. They watched with surprise as Freya held both items together in her hands and whispered a few words, her eyes closed. she opened them just as they were fading from a shining gold back to brown and Merlin wondered why he should feel surprised that Freya was using magic; she was a Druid after all, and now she was living with the Sidhe in the Lake of Avalon, if that didn't scream magic, he didn't know what did.

Then she handed them both back their items respectively. "I have bonded them together, now, apart from their individual qualities, now they both share a power source as well as common magic. Just as they are bonded to their wielders they are bonded to each other."

Merlin and Arthur smiled at each other, holding their items with a newfound reverence. "Thank you."

Freya nodded, smiling. "Merlin, you'll also be able to use both your staff and Excalibur as channels for your magic, regardless of who is in possession of it."

"Really?" Merlin asked grinning. "Great! That'll be a big help."

"This should be interesting." Arthur commented, giving Merlin a wary look. Merlin couldn't help but laugh.

A shrill sounded suddenly erupted from the lake and while Arthur and Merlin's face rose in surprise, Freya's face fell. "I have to go now...the, um...Sidhe elders wanted to have a council about something this afternoon."

Merlin's heart sank into his stomach, his face as crestfallen as Freya's. Arthur's heart went out to them, and he whispered, "I'll give you two a moment alone." He nodded at both Merlin, who handed him his staff, and Freya and stepped as far back as the tree line, still close enough to see them, but far enough to give them some privacy.

Merlin took both of Freya's hands in his, frowning. "Will I see you again?"

Freya smiled, cupping one side of his face in her hand. "Sooner than you think, I promise."

Merlin smiled, his blue eyes twinkling mischievously. "I hope that doesn't mean I'm going to die soon," he jibed.

He received the desired effect as Freya laughed, her smile widening as she shoved him lightly. "Don't you dare Merlin."

Merlin then took both of his hands, and whispered an old, familiar spell into them. "_Blóstmá._"

A red rose appeared in his hand, petals glistening with signs of tell-tale dew. It was thornless, and Freya let out a light hearted giggle as he slid it behind her ear, her eyes sparkling with love. "Until we meet again I suppose," he breathed

He leaned in and kissed her full on the lips, holding her close as she laid her hand on the nape of his neck, playing with his red neckerchief. Merlin pulled away after a few seconds, both smiling as Freya let her hand fall until both of her hands met Merlin's. They held them together tightly. "Until then."

Freya slowly turned sideways, breaking eye contact with Merlin as her bare feet carried her into the lake. Eventually their hands disconnected and Freya looked back at Merlin while walking. He gave her a soft smile and she returned it, walking further into the lake until she disappeared completely. Merlin stayed on the shoreline for a few seconds, staring wistfully out into the large lake as a pit grew in his chest.

_Sooner than you think._

Despite himself, he couldn't help but let those words encourage him some. He looked back towards the greenwood forest and then on towards the tall mountain peaks, remembering the first time he had ever come here with Freya and then all that had happened since then.

He smiled to himself as he turned and walked back toward the tree line, towards Arthur. Arthur had seen everything that had happened and his heart went out to his brother in all but blood. "Alright?"

Merlin looked back at him, his mind taking its time in registering the question. "She said I'll see her again. 'Sooner than you think,'" he drawled.

Arthur would have rolled his eyes had the situation not been so somber. Merlin had developed a way at avoiding questions, but Arthur pushed through, probably the only one besides Guinevere, Gwaine, and Gaius that could ever hope to get an answer out of him. "But are you alright?"

Merlin took a deep breath through the nose and then let it out the same way. "Yeah, I think I'm alright," he said shakily, taking back his new staff. It buzzed with power until it synced with Merlin's until it felt just like a normal staff.

Arthur wrapped his arm around Merlin's shoulders, getting him and himself walking. "Come on, let's get back to Camelot."

Merlin nodded, taking the lead as he traipsed through the forest. They reached their horses in a matter of minutes and mounted them, Merlin holding the staff horizontally in front of him in his lap.

They rode back in relative silence, exchanging short conversations about nothing, and soon enough they reached the city gates. They rode in, passing the training fields and the lower town until they reached the courtyard where they handed the reins of the horses to a pair of waiting stable boys.

Guinevere came down the steps of the front entrance, now donning a velvety red dress, and quickly wrapped her arms around Merlin. Merlin, though surprised by the gesture for a second, returned the hug, and with the staff still held in his hands, he wrapped them around Gwen.

"You alright?" She asked quietly.

Merlin chuckled slightly. It seemed like he'd be getting a lot of that today. "Yeah, I'm alright."

She pulled back and held him at arm's length inspecting his face. He was smiling gently at her, his kaleidoscope blue eyes twinkling with soft crow's feet at the end, they bore no sign of the agony she thought he would have been in, but instead held happiness and hope. This was the Merlin she knew and returned the smile while pulling him into another short hug.

He pulled back first this time, a smile still gracing his features. He turned his head slightly towards Arthur, "I'm gonna go...do...stuff," he said, gesturing to his staff.

Arthur laughed. It was hardly like Merlin could say 'hey, I'm gonna go play with magic and see what thing can do,' in the middle of a busy courtyard. He nodded his approval and Merlin bounced up the stairs, his white staff glinting in the sunlight in stark contrast with his deeply purple shirt and red neckerchief.

Guinevere walked over to her husband and clasped hands with him, looking to the doors Merlin had disappeared into. "So," she said grinning, "how was it? Meeting her, I mean?"

Arthur smiled. "Guinevere, she's wonderful; heart as big as...well...Merlin's I suppose. And beautiful." At Gwen's teasing smirk he added, "Though still not as beautiful as you, my lady."

Gwen smiled as he kissed her forehead. "Merlin might disagree with you."

"Eh, that's his opinion." Arthur laughed. Then his expression turned darker as his mind drifted. "C'mon, I have something to tell you."

Gwen laughed as he dragged her up the stairs, unaware as to what was on Arthur's mind, which was what Freya had told him telepathically before they left, words that no one but he had heard.

* * *

*special thanks to x-team. emrys for correcting me on the name! (there's no space but it wouldn't let me post it otherwise..(wierd..) :)

**reference to CaptainOzone's _Heart of Gold_ because she's completely right...it is so easy to make reference to that! (Its just that awesome!) you guy's should really check out her 'Prophesied' series! they're amazing!

So...did you like it? I was kinda proud of the Merlin/Freya scene but idk...the spell was just from the episode _The Lady of the Lake_ and literally translates to 'flower.' and what did Freya tell Arthur? hmmmm? any guesses?

oh...another reason for why this was soooooo late...it would have been up hours ago but i really got involved in other stuff from Arthurian Legends and found out some really interesting stuff! stuff like how Lancelot was raised by the Lady of the Lake after his father was killed, giving him his surname 'de lac' which translates to 'of the lake.' or how Gwaine (actually Arthur's nephew), Agravaine, and Mordred were all brothers? Cool huh?


	20. Of Councils and Families

**Hey guys! sorry for taking all week to update! but i have a legitimate excuse...i've been thinking of the SEQUEL! YAY! im planning (which means hoping) for an arc plot that ties into this one but im not sure how tht's going to work out completely yet...still working on it...and then im thinking of another merlin fic that would tie into this soon to be series, but it could go anywhere, so not completely sure about that either! (it'll be a time travel fic..:D )**

**next order of buisness...HAVE YOU GUYS HEARD ALL THE SPOILERS ABOUT S5 YET? there's a three year time jump (mad about that, but i understand the reasoning behind it) and for at least 2 of the 3 years Morgana has been held captive and persecuted for her magic (w_hat?_ ikr!) then there's that whole 'Arthur's bane' thing that should make for a good story arc! um...OH! and mordred isn't atually a knight! YES! (so happy about that) he's like in training or something, but apparently he's never referred to as 'sir' ...and then we're going to see a darker side to Gwen and Merlin, Gwen looks like she's going to be held captive by Morgana at some point and Merlin and Gwaine's friendship plays and imporant part (magic reveal?) while Merlin and Gwen's friendship will be put to the test (magic reveal?) anyway...**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Enjoy! we get a little Arthur and Hunith bonding at the end!**

* * *

'_The way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant.' _- The Doctor

* * *

It took another two days to get the laws completely sorted out, days marked with reasoning, frustration, explaining, agreement, smiling, sarcasm, ink, parchment, and exasperation. Trying to rewrite twenty five years of laws was hard work regardless of how hard everyone worked. Gaius, Guinevere, Arthur, and Merlin were always held up in Arthur's chambers going over them. Geoffrey would join them on occasion, writing the new laws or just there to put in his opinion.

The next step had been informing the counsel of their decision. The night they'd finished rewriting the laws, they decided to hold the council meeting the next morning, inviting every member of the council and their servants.

They had met around mid-morning in the council chambers, Arthur naturally at the head, with Gaius at his right with Guinevere at his left. Despite his own protests, Merlin stayed in his normal spot, along the pillar with the rest of the servants. The Knights were also there, his most trusted circle; they stayed near the back, not actually members of the official council. They'd been informed about what was happening and were glad to be there.

The atmosphere held curiosity and anticipation, each of the council members and servants gossiping amongst themselves. There weren't any torches lit, but the room was still aglow from the open windows that allowed in the soft warm sunlight.

"I know you're all wondering why I've called you here today," Arthur began officially, his fingers splayed across the table as he stood in front of his chair. The other members of the council sat and were staring at him attentively. "But it's not for taxes, or for anything else like that."

A silent pause.

"It's about magic."

Some of the councilors glanced away, used to this from Uther; some creature was plaguing the outer villages, or some magical curse was making its way through Camelot.

"I've decided to release the ban."

Merlin, Gaius, Gwen, and the other Knights all just let their eyes rove about the room. If any of the council members had been glancing away, Arthur had their attention immediately as the words left his mouth. The servants were staring at Arthur bug eyed, barely keeping a hold of the sparkling clean, silver water pitchers they held in their hands.

"But sire...you cannot do this!" A man by the name of Davis said. He'd always been a dedicated follower of Uther, encouraging the persecution of magic. Gaius had warned he'd be a tough one to reason with. Aside from that, he had to be the most puffed up of all of Uther's councilors, and Arthur made it a point to begin reviewing each councilor and dismissing them as needed.

Arthur's face remained impassive as he addressed the lord. "Any why can't I?"

Davis looked startled for a moment, floundering for an answer. "Well...sire...because...because magic is evil!"

Arthur shook his head, hands coming off of the table as he stood straight. _Why did they always fall back on that?_

"I fear you are wrong. Magic is a _tool_, nothing more. It could be used for good or bad depending its wielder. It is no more dangerous than a sword, or a crossbow, or a _book_," Arthur stressed. "The wielder determines its usage and the means by which it acts; it can be a force for bad, or a force for good."

Davis scoffed. "_Sire_, have you learned nothing from your father's dealing with magic? Magic is nothing _but evil_, and anyone who_ 'wields'_ such a force is nothing but pure_ evil_ themselves, my lord. _Monsters_, the lot of them."

Arthur tried to calm the raging anger inside him. _How dare he?_ Arthur knew he shouldn't take that personally but he was saying that about _every_ magic user, counting both Gaius and Merlin in the ranks. His eyes flickered around the room, glancing at Gaius, Merlin, and everyone else.

Gaius, sitting at his right, looked completely normal, impassive, and Arthur realized he'd probably heard these words many times, and was used to hearing them, though Arthur would be a fool not to see a flicker of sadness in his eyes.

He looked to his Queen, whom of which eyes' were in a hard stare and a deep frown played at her lips, her forehead scrunched in anger. Regardless of that, her eyes held concern as they flickered between Arthur, Gaius, and Merlin who stood behind her at her left.

Arthur's eyes roved to him and he saw his best friend having a deep staring match with the floor, his eyes hidden as he slouched slightly against the pillar, biting his lip. He also noticed that Gwaine had taken a step closer to Merlin, a concerned look on his face. Arthur wondered how he'd never noticed that before, when he realized that Merlin had taken that same stance whenever magic was considered _'evil',_ which was basically whenever it was discussed. He also knew how much Merlin had thought he was a monster when he'd first come to Camelot; afraid of his own powers.

_How dare Davis? _Arthur thought again. How Merlin and Gaius heard those words over and over again and stayed sane and relatively calm and_ peaceful_, he didn't know. But it only furthered the proof that magic users weren't evil, and they certainly weren't _monsters!_

"Again, _Lord_ Davis, I really _don't_ regret to inform you that _magic can be a force for good_. But I do regret to tell you that Camelot has been poisoned against it by the acts of one man." Arthur seethed.

The members of the council listened avidly; surprised by the hardness of their King's eyes and the way his hands were balled into fists against the table. Uther had always had a short temper, they were used to it, but Arthur was different: he was a patient man and it took a lot to get him riled up, such as if someone were attacking Camelot...or if someone was attacking or threatening a close friend. If he was snarky, then something had frustrated him, and the more noticeable members of the council glanced between Davis, whom of which, stared innocently at the King with his arms crossed, and Arthur, who had a frown on his face as he continued.

"My _father_, out of bitterness started the Purge, killing hundreds of magic users. You all must remember when it began, most of you were present, which meant most of you knew Nimueh as well. Yes?"

There were a few nods, a few staying silent.

"She did my father a favor, one of which _he_ asked, and it resulted in the death of my mother." There were scattered gasps around the long table, eyes wide with surprise. Arthur stole a glance at Merlin and Gaius, both of whom listened carefully, both judging everyone's reactions, looking at both the councilors and the servants standing behind him.

"Out of bitterness and depression he began the Purge, trying to rid the world of the very thing that had killed my mother. _Nimueh_ made the decision when my father hadn't understood the terms of their agreement, then, after my mother died, my father chose to blame all magic and its users based on the actions of one person.

Before the Purge, this kingdom was prosperous, peaceful, without our frequent magical attacks, and magic was welcomed in the kingdom. I want to put an end to the murders, to the families ripped apart because of this deed."

He glanced at Merlin, thinking of how his father, Balinor, had had to leave his wife and child in fear for their lives even though he never knew Hunith had been pregnant; and he glanced at Gaius, whose fiancé had had to leave Camelot so close to being executed herself.

"I want this kingdom to be prosperous once more, I want magic users and non-magic users to live in peace," he finished.

Some of the councilors nodded approvingly, while others glanced back and forth between each other, questions in their eyes as well as contempt. Arthur really needed to get himself a new council, and it wasn't Davis that spoke up next, but rather Lord Crewe, another dedicated follower of Uther's.

"Sire, and what about Morgana and all the other sorcerer's Camelot has been attacked by? Are these not perfect examples that magic is, in fact, evil?"

"I know," Arthur tried calmly, "that we have been repeatedly attacked by magic users, but they were only acting out of fear; fear for their lives, fear for their families lives. Morgana was the same, only acting out of fear until it was discovered that we share parentage, then she acted out of greed for the thrown. But it was never _because_ of the magic that she did this, it was because of _her_ that her magic did what it did."

"But sire -," Davis started, only to have Arthur raise his hand to silence him.

"There's something else, proof that magic can be a source for good. In all accounts of magic attacks we've had, we've always had a protector; another magic user on _our_ side, working for the benefit and safety of the kingdom."

If anyone had been staring at the table with their hands folded, stroking their extravagant or nonexistent beards in thought, or even just staring off into space, they weren't anymore. All eyes were glued to Arthur with utter confusion.

Arthur smirked ever so slightly, a laugh bubbling in his chest at these men's faces. Not that he released it, but he couldn't help but glancing around the room with an amused look in his eye. He saw the same reaction with Gaius, Gwen, and the Knights. Merlin himself still had his head bowed slightly, though this time in respect as all the other servants, but had a smile playing along the corners of his lips, trying to suppress a laugh himself.

"Sire, what sorcerer would help us?" Lord Hadrian asked. He'd never really been a follower of Uther's ways, he'd never really fancied executions or death in general; always the peaceful one, and Arthur was all too happy to answer that question; it was the main reason they were there after all.

Arthur smiled. "I'm glad you ask Lord Hadrian. Thanks to some extensive research with the help of our Court Scribe and Court Physician, we've discovered that the sorcerer Emrys has been helping us."

Hadrian scrunched his eyebrows in thought. "But sire, wasn't Emrys the sorcerer that killed your father?"

Merlin, feeling a pang of guilt in his chest, lowered his head a bit more, having a guilty stare down with the floor again as his small smirk faded away.

Arthur saw this from the corner of his eye, determined not to look at Merlin in fear of giving him away. They'd decided to reveal his true identity later, after their plan had been carried out.

"No," Arthur replied, adding a little heat to his words. "Emrys was nothing but a pawn in Morgana's game. She's the reason that my father was killed. Morgana gave Lord Agravaine a necklace which was enchanted to undo any healing magic Emrys tried and to increase it tenfold. Emrys tried his best to heal my father. I have _no_ doubt about that."

He glanced over at Merlin at the last sentence, hoping to convey how much truth he felt in those words. Apparently it worked as Merlin's grateful cerulean eyes met his briefly before Arthur turned his attention to a speaking lord.

"Sire," Davis commented, sarcasm lacing his every word, "you make it sound like you know this man personally!"

Arthur felt a bubble of anger towards Davis. "As a matter of fact," Arthur fumed, "I _do_ know this man, and I have known him for many years as he's been living in hiding, in the shadows, saving us day in and day out. I will not reveal his identity just yet, but I have to say he is the bravest, most courageous and kindest soul I have ever had the pleasure of meeting. He has been a true friend for many years, and I want there to be no doubt that I trust this man with my life."

Merlin felt a huge rush of brotherly affection towards Arthur as he spoke. He bowed his head further to hide his blush but a proud yet embarrassed smile was playing on his lips. Everything was finally coming together.

Then his cheeks burned even more and his hidden smile increased when Gwaine announced with a wide smile, "As do I."

He was probably out of place, a knight speaking at an official council meeting without permission, but no one challenged him, nor when Gwen, Gaius or the rest of the Knight's all followed the gesture. Merlin's cheeks burned and his lips were pursed as he kept trying to hide his increasing smile, but he never looked up for fear of anyone seeing him grinning like an idiot.

The Knights just cast proud glances between Arthur and Merlin, same as Guinevere and Gaius. The council looked confused as did their servants, so Arthur just continued.

"As I said, I am going to release the ban on magic, I just wanted to inform you of these changes and receive your opinions on the matter. Geoffrey has already drawn up a new copy of the laws that are to replace the ban, you are welcome to look over them, but I think their fair, as does Emrys, whom of which helped me write these laws."

There were a few gasps of surprise, but Arthur had said that he had been living in Camelot for quite some time now, so they quickly calmed down, less surprised.

"The announcement shall happen a day after tomorrow. Feel free to review the laws, but you should all know that this is a closed matter. There is nothing that will dissuade me from doing this. You are all dismissed, thank you for coming."

Then the councilors all watched with dumbfounded expressions as their King, followed by their Queen, Court Physician, Knights of the Round Table, and Arthur's servant all filed out of the council chambers; their job was done, their plan enacted.

Their plan had been, in fact, the servants. They'd invited all of the councilor's servants, all of the gossiping servants. It had originally been Merlin and Gwen's idea, both having experience as servants, they knew one this was certain; gossip spread faster off the loose lips of servants than any wildfire ever had.

They walked out of that room with smirks on their lips, knowing that the first second a servant sneaked out of that room, the story would spread. The story that Arthur was releasing the ban on magic, that magic had led to the death of his mother, that a powerful sorcerer by the name of Emrys had been protecting them from who knows what for years. They knew there would be speculation, assumptions, but they were prepared for that. They just wanted the word to spread.

They walked down the hall content, until they each started breaking off to help the word spread themselves; a day after tomorrow, magic would be legal. Pretty soon, it was just Merlin and Arthur walking towards Arthur's chambers.

Merlin, still grinning dropped his smile ever so slightly as his voice became more sincere from their previous bantering. "Thanks for, um, what you said to the council."

"What?" Arthur asked genuinely confused. Then everything clicked back to what he'd told them about the circumstances of his father's death, and how he'd described Merlin. "Oh, um...you're welcome."

Merlin just nodded, not sure how to proceed. Then Arthur stopped and set a light hand on Merlin's shoulder while Merlin's eyebrows scrunched in surprise and curiosity.

"Merlin," Arthur began, his voice completely serious, with only a hint of light hearted mirth, "I hope you know that I meant every word of it. You really have always been a true friend and I don't blame you for my father's death in the least."

Merlin nodded, a smile playing against his lips. "Thank you Arthur." After a second he nudged Arthur, "You've always been a good friend too...and a great king."

Arthur nodded his thanks, letting his hand drop. "Well, I have to finish some paperwork and preparations for the announcement...and the ceremony," Arthur smiled.

Merlin just smiled nervously, a flutter in his stomach. "Are you sure Arthur?"

Arthur scoffed. "Yes, I'm sure you idiot! Who else would fit into 'Court Sorcerer' better than the mighty Emrys?"

"Eh, Merlin," Merlin muttered.

"What?"

"Um, just Merlin...Emrys...let alone 'the mighty Emrys' just sounds so...pompous, ya' know? It feels too weird. Besides, 'Merlin's' my birth name, so..."

Arthur blue eyes twinkled proudly while his mouth was set in a confused line. Nothing ever changed; Merlin was still the most modest idiot he'd ever known, never wanting to draw attention to himself. "Alright _Mer_lin, but I'm still making 'Emrys' you're surname."

Merlin smirked. "Fair enough...I think you're surname should be 'Prat.'"

Arthur rolled his eyes smiling and then threw his arm around Merlin's shoulders. "Besides, who else would I name First Advisor to the King? I hardly think _Gwaine_ fits the profile!"

Merlin laughed outright. "I think he might disagree."

"Well," Arthur grinned, "that's his problem."

Arthur let his arm fall once more, both still smiling. "You'd better get to Gaius. I'm sure he'll want his chambers cleaned and his stocks refreshed before your mother arrives..."

Since the truth had come out, Merlin had contacted to his mother, telling her what had really happened after he'd left Ealdor through a magic mirror they'd obtained from the vaults. Needless to say, she'd been very angry and very worried about her only son.

When Merlin told her that his secret had been revealed, she'd been even more worried and then Merlin explained how everyone was okay with it. But she was still distressed nonetheless; she knew how Merlin always tried to sugarcoat the truth to make it hurt less.

And it was only after Arthur talked to her that she calmed down, nearly in joyous tears to learn that her son had been accepted. They didn't give her the details, just a short summery, promising to explain later. Then Arthur had invited her and Gilli to Camelot for the announcement of unbanning magic and Merlin's ceremony. Needless to say, she'd been thrilled and agreed to come. Gilli, though, had opted to stay in Ealdor, wanting to watch over the two children he'd rescued. They'd taken a particular liking to him and he felt obligated to watch over them.

"Yeah..." Merlin replied, rubbing the back of his neck while grinning, thinking of his mother.

"_Then_ get some sleep, I won't need you tonight and you already look dead on your feet."

It was true, Merlin was dead tired. The past few days both Arthur and Merlin had pored over the texts for the laws and examined every detail, only ever getting sleep when Gaius and Gwen ganged up on them and literally dragged them off to bed. It wasn't that they looked _exhausted_, just...not at their best. And it was the reason Arthur had had a shorter temper than usual with the council.

"You don't exactly look _lively_ either sire." Merlin retorted.

"That's why I'm going to bed _early _you dolt! And that's why I'm giving you the night off. Plus, I really don't want your mother telling Mary how hard I supposedly work you; she'll probably poison my food or something."

Merlin laughed, his kaleidoscope eyes nearly closed as the tips of his eyes scrunched into a smile. "Good, you prat, you need sleep. You're more snarky than usual!"

"Thanks Merlin." Arthur said sarcastically. "So...I was thinking, Gwaine's always made a big deal about meeting your mother, so I thought that after she arrives tomorrow, we could all have dinner together."

Merlin smiled and nodded approvingly. "Sounds good. I'm sure she'll love it."

"Good! Well...I had better get going, and you, to Gaius," Arthur said.

Merlin nodded. They said short goodbyes with promises of seeing each other tomorrow. Merlin planned on getting a good night's sleep, he thought he more than deserved it.

_Arthur does too_, his mind told him. He had to admit his mind was right. Arthur had been doing very well with everything, he'd been fabulous, as had everyone else, but Arthur just...being raised to hate magic for so long and then finally having his eyes opened to the beauty of it. It was amazing the changes that Arthur had gone through these past seven years, particularly highlighting these past few days.

So Merlin, with a light heart and a tired body, walked to Gaius' chambers to see what needed to be done before he could dive into blessed sleep.

* * *

Merlin's mother arrived mid-morning with the sun still rising over the battlements as a gentle breeze snaked through the air. They were met by the Knights, Arthur, Gwen, and, of course, Gaius and Merlin in the courtyard.

Hunith wrapped her son in a tight hug the moment she climbed off her horse. He happily obliged and returned the hug, not caring that his friends were watching. He'd never cared that he showed affection for his mother in front of others; it never embarrassed him, that's just the kind of man he was, and it made him all the more endearing.

Then Hunith stepped back and slapped her son lightly on his chest, hitting both his red shirt and blue neckerchief. "You," she chastised, "had me scared to _death_ when you left!"

Merlin snickered as she broke into a smile. They pulled apart as Hunith went to hug Guinevere and Arthur in welcome. They broke apart and Merlin introduced his mother to the Knights as he kept his arm around her shoulders.

"Well," Merlin began, "you already know Gaius, Arthur, and Gwen."

Hunith laughed and rolled her eyes. "Well, I should hope so, I did just hug them!"

Merlin grinned and everyone chuckled, including the Knights. "Then this," he said, gesturing to the man farthest to the left, "this is Leon."

The tall man nodded his head cordially, his long dirty blond hair bouncing as he shook Hunith's hand.

"And Elyan," Merlin continued.

Elyan also shook her hand, smiling widely.

"And Percival."

The large man took Hunith's hand with a surprisingly light touch, shaking it gently while flashing a wide thin lipped grin.

"And finally Gwaine."

"My Lady," Gwaine smiled, shaking her hand.

Hunith blushed. "Just Hunith please. I've heard quite a lot about you all from Merlin. I'm glad I finally get to meet all of you."

"Same here." They all replied.

"I kept telling Merlin we should meet you!" Gwaine smiled.

Hunith laughed. "That's exactly what I kept telling him!"

The Knight's all laughed; it was easy to relax with her. They couldn't believe how alike both Merlin and his mother were in that respect.

"Well, I guess I'll let you get settled in before dinner," Arthur said. "Guinevere's had guest chambers arranged for you Hunith, it is closest to Gaius' chambers, of course."

"Thank you Arthur, Guinevere." Hunith answered smiling.

Guinevere grinned. "Come on, let me show you to your chambers!"

She grabbed Hunith's upper arm and started pulling her up the stairs while Hunith laughed behind her. She cast a glance back at her son, whom of which was smiling at the bottom of the stairs with Arthur, Gaius, and the Knights as he untied her belongings from the horse. He was such a good boy; he'd found his place here, amongst his friends, those of whom had accepted him for who he was.

Then he disappeared from view as Guinevere and Hunith both entered the castle through the large door that lead into whitewashed corridors.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and was throwing an orange glow down the corridor walls where shadows would soon be cast instead. A guard passed by, igniting the torches that decorated the wall every ten feet or so with another torch. Flames erupted on one of the wooden sticks as Merlin sauntered down the corridor, the guard completely oblivious as he turned the corner. Merlin smirked at the irony.

He was dressed in his normal clothes, breeches, blue tunic and grey, this time silk, neckerchief. Though he had put on his deep red jacket and knee high boots that he only wore for special occasions. He definitely counted this as a special occasion.

He walked the last few feet to the chambers where his mother was staying and knocked on the door, silently laughing that he knocked for his mother, but not for Arthur.

"Come in!" A sing-song voice called.

Merlin's grin widened as he opened the large wooden door, the hinges squealing in protest. His mother was standing next to the window, her hands folded in front of her as she looked out into the courtyard.

She turned as Merlin walked further into the room, his footfalls echoing in the too-large room. The whole room was probably only a little smaller then her whole cottage in Ealdor, complete with a giant bed with at least eight pillows and fluffy down blankets.

Hunith looked beautiful. She was wearing the dress that Guinevere had made for her. The deep green fabric hugging her slim body, the green accenting both her light blue eyes and curly dark brown hair that she held back with a green ribbon, while strands of her bangs played across her collarbone. It slimmed her at the waist where the green belt hung off her hips, the deep green jewel sparkling as the light caught it a certain way.

Merlin smiled proudly. "You look lovely."

Hunith blushed and wrapped her son in a hug. "Thank you Merlin."

They broke apart, each with happy gleams in their eyes as Merlin took his mother's hand. "Come on, let's go to dinner!"

Hunith laughed as Merlin carted her out of the room, closing the door behind them. They walked down the corridor, talking about Ealdor.

"Anna was sad when you left, John too," Hunith said.

Merlin nodded. "Did you tell them why?"

Hunith shook her head slightly. "I didn't go into details, just that there was something important you had to do. I didn't want to worry them."

Merlin smirked. "I suppose that didn't work?"

"Not at all." Hunith grinned.

They turned one more corner and found Arthur standing outside the doors to the council chamber. He was dressed in another one of his red shirts and wore his formal red jacket which brought out his golden colored hair as the torch behind him flickered. It was funny, Hunith had insisted that they didn't need to make a big fuss over her visit, but she felt honored nonetheless.

Arthur smiled when he saw Hunith wearing the dress his wife made for her; she really did look every bit as regal as a lady of the court if not more.

"Hunith, you look beautiful," he commented.

Merlin gave his mother a proud smile while she bashfully smiled at the ground.

"Thank you Arthur."

Arthur nodded, his blue eyes sparkling. "Um, the others are waiting inside."

"Alright, let's go!" Merlin said.

"Er," Arthur interjected, "Hunith...can I talk to you for a moment?"

Hunith studied Arthur's face for a minute. His cobalt blue eyes had taken on a note of seriousness and his dazzling smile had lessened some. She nodded, giving him a questioning look.

"I'll...just wait inside then...," Merlin said, opening the door.

Arthur and Hunith nodded as he closed the door behind him. Then Arthur took a step towards Hunith, his features donning a more serious look.

"Hunith," he started plainly, "I, um, wanted to express my...condolences...for Balinor...and everything else."

Hunith gave him a surprised look for a minute that quickly turned into disbelief. It was amazing how much Merlin and Arthur were alike; they both blamed themselves for things they had no control of. She cupped Arthur's face in her hand, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

"Arthur," she said seriously, "It's not your fault, none of it. You were just a victim of circumstance."

"Maybe, but even with Merlin...maybe I could have..."

Ah, yes, Hunith now knew what this was about. He felt guilty that he wasn't able to help Merlin sooner. Her blue eyes softened with compassion for her second son. It was unbelievable the man he'd become in such little time.

She remembered when he'd first met him, the newly crowned Prince of Camelot. He'd been polite, kind; he'd had a good heart, helping his servant's village. But now he was so much more. And that was because of Merlin. Merlin and Arthur, together, had shaped the men they were now.

The saying _'two sides of the same coin'_ rang through her head.

"Arthur," Hunith said softly. "There was a saying my old friend used to say. It went like this, 'the way I see it, every life is a pile of good things and bad things. The good things don't always soften the bad things, but vice-versa, the bad things don't necessarily spoil the good things and make them unimportant.'" What she didn't tell him was that it had been Balinor who'd said that, the night he'd left, gone into hiding.

She pulled Arthur into a hug, wrapping her arms around his neck. "You've definitely added to Merlin's pile of good things."*

Arthur pulled back, quickly swiping at his watery blue eyes. How was it that Merlin and Hunith could always bring out the touchy side of him?

"Thanks Hunith," Arthur said sincerely.

Hunith nodded, an affectionate smile on her face as she regarded her second son, after all he'd done for Merlin he might as well be. "I'm proud of you Arthur, and I know your mother and father would be too."

Arthur smiled as he bowed his head bashfully, tears springing to his eyes again. He'd always hoped that his parents would be proud of him. His father had told him he was a couple of times, but not really, hearing it from Hunith was like hearing it from his own mother. Hunith by no means replaced her...but she was a very good substitute.

Clearing his throat, Arthur took a hold of Hunith's hand, rough from working on the farm, into his own callus one, too many training sessions and missions.

"Come on, my lady, let's go to dinner," he joked, bowing.

"My lord," Hunith laughed, curtsying.

Together they pushed open the large wooden doors and walked into a room full of friends, but it was more than that, it was a room of family. One family.

* * *

***ok...have to admit...that was taken directly from Doctor Who (Vincent and the Doctor) cause its so ingenuous! I thought it would fit well..ish...you guys?**

**Did you guys like it overall? I hope so...along with thinking of the sequel I had content problems, so I just kinda threw stuff together...i hope it meets your approval! :D um...wont be able to update until at least next Monday i think because i'm going to a convention for my religion this weekend! :D**

**Oh...one small snag...I'm having problems with the title for the sequel...I was thinking of 'The Darkest Hour' but that seems so cliche now...so...ideas?**

** PLEASE don't forget to review! there's only like one more chapter left I think!...maybe an epilogue depending on the length of the next chapter!**


	21. Of Speeches and Revelations

Hi guys! so...im sorry its taken me so long to update...but i hope the length of the chapter makes up for it...possibly? 15 pages...? :D i had trouble with content because i didn't want to rush into everything...and then i just kind of dragged it out..BUT I HOPE YOU LIKE IT! The quote is from currently, one of my favorite songs! look it up, its awesome! i think it applies between everyone more than what's actually happening...but i love it so much!

DID YOU GUY'S SEE THE NEW MERLIN TRAILER? OH MY GOODNESS! amazing! it was just released so if you havn't seen it just ask me to send you the link in your reveiw! *wink, wink* haha! also...just (literally like 10 minutes ago) that the Knights had been filming by Cannop Ponds right next to the lake...so does that mean Freya's coming back? I soooo hope so! :D

Disclaimer; IDOM

Enjoy!

* * *

_This is why we do it, this is worth the pain_  
_This is why we bow down and get back up again_  
_This is where the heart lies, this is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_

_Love is why we do it love is worth the pain_  
_Love is why we fall down, get back up again_  
_Love is where the heart lies love is from above_  
_Love is this, this is love_

- The Script 'This Is Love'

* * *

Dinner was excellent; everyone had a good time as they finally got acquainted with each other. Considering everything that had happened recently, they all needed a good time, a stressless time. It was good to relax and laugh it all off.

It started off with just basic information; the Knight's backgrounds, how everyone had been, what _exactly_ happened after Merlin had left Ealdor in a rush of wind.

"_What_ happened?" Hunith asked her son, her blue eyes wide and her voice losing that ever present softness and patience as her instinctual motherly concern took over. They had just finished the real explanation and to say that Hunith was a bit concerned was an understatement. "Merlin! Are you sure you're alright?"

Merlin lovingly took his mother's hand in between his own. "Yes mother, I'm fine," he stressed. "Kilgharrah just said it might hurt a little for a little while, like a regular bolt would but otherwise I'm perfectly healthy, I promise."

The others at the table watched the exchange with small, endearing grins on their faces. They might not have known Hunith long, but it was like they'd known each other for years. She was just that kind of person; very open and very kind. They could already tell she was always worried about her only son and it was rather heartwarming.

Hunith gave her son a skeptical look, searching for the glint in his eye that said he wasn't telling her the whole truth. She knew that Merlin would never lie to her but he would stretch or try to hide the whole truth from her to protect her, mainly from worrying. When she couldn't find it she squeezed her son's hand and nodded, turning back to her food.

Merlin grinned as the crinkles that Hunith got along her brow whenever she was worried disappeared. It was nice to have such a mother as Hunith; loving, kind, concerned, and Merlin was grateful, but he also liked it when she was less worried than usual and took pride in it when he could help her, like now.

Gwaine grinned as he spoke up, "So, who does everyone think 'Emrys' is now?"

Everyone snickered as their smiles grew. It happened to be a point of amusement as the servants spread the news that the infamous 'Emrys' had been protecting Camelot and that he'd been living in the same place for who knows how long. They'd been right when they said there'd be speculation; everyone was guessing who this sorcerer would be.

Some of the smarter servants had even known that he'd of had to been close to the King for a while based on how strongly the King had defended the man during the council meeting. No one had got a good look at this 'Emrys' when he'd come to heal Arthur's father but they'd connected it to the same sorcerer who'd put a love spell on both Arthur and Gwen years ago. It was obvious to them now that he'd used some sort of spell to keep his identity hidden, and that newer rumor had nothing to do with Percival and Gwaine up to their old tricks while helping the other rumors spread.

So, at first, everyone had thought it might be Sir Leon given his history with the Druids and how he'd always managed to survive through everything; first with the dragon attack, then twice with the Immortal Army, and then a whole slew of other times. Leon himself had gotten a kick out of this, laughing quietly when he'd pass a group of servants that would instantly snap their jaws shut when he passed. In about an hour, though, they'd all gotten over Leon, saying it couldn't be him because of his past of growing up as a royal; there was no way he'd have been able to study magic in Camelot.

The next person they'd gossiped about was Gwaine. He was the troublemaker of the group, but would that make him this sorcerer? He wasn't a noble, as far as anyone knew, and had only come to Camelot a few years ago, giving him ample time to study magic. But then they thought that he was too handsome to be a scruffy, sharp-tongued old sorcerer, even in disguise, right?

They hadn't really dwelled on the Percival or Elyan really being Emrys, largely because Percy was, well, too...large, and they didn't think the brother of the Queen would be a sorcerer, many of them had known him as a child before he'd left Camelot.

Then there was the King's servant, Merlin. He'd always been close to the King, saving his life the first week he'd been in Camelot. Could he be this Emrys? Like Leon, he's always managed to survive through impossible situations, even being kidnapped by mercenaries and coming home scotch free. And there was the fact that he was the physician's ward and apprentice, the same physician who'd always had knowledge of magic, advising King Uther on such subjects regularly. Surely the boy had the opportunity to study such books, right?

But no, the boy was too scrawny. How much power could he hold in his slim form? Merlin himself walked into one such conversation on his way to fetch his and the King's dinner from the kitchen. He'd heard most of the conversation from behind the corner he was hiding behind until he almost couldn't hold back a loud laugh when the conversation turned to how it couldn't _possibly_ be him.

So, not wanting to give himself away, he quietly backed away and found a small alcove along the wall and sank to the floor, drawing his knees against his chest and laying his head against his bony knees and proceeded to _try_ and stifle his laughter. This was how Gwaine had found him not two minutes later and thinking that Merlin was crying with the way his shoulders shook, seriously asked what was wrong and what had happened. Merlin had raised his head, and quickly covered his own mouth with his hand to stop himself from laughing again.

Gwaine had given him a highly confused look and Merlin explained what had happened, which resulted in Gwaine hooting with laughter himself in the middle of the corridor which only made Merlin laugh harder. After a few moments, with both wiping tears out of their eyes from laughing too hard and with aching guts they parted ways, Merlin heading towards the kitchen once more and Gwaine headed to...wherever Gwaine went. Though right now it was a good guess that he was headed off to tell the Knight's the servant's newest rumors.

After that, everyone had speculated it was their own Court Physician, Gaius. He'd used to practice magic and he was very close to the King; a second father some would say. He was the logical choice to be this Emrys right?

"I think their sticking with Gaius as Emrys," Merlin laughed.

Gaius groaned and rolled his eyes. "I can't even walk down a corridor without _someone_ staring at me. It's all very odd."

Everyone laughed and was soon taking drinks of their wine to help their throats, their stomachs beginning to ache. Then the broached a more serious subject.

"So...tomorrow's the big day." Arthur stated, a hint of sobriety edging his voice as he ran his hand through his dirty blond hair.

Merlin's face took on a nervous smile as butterflies took flight in his stomach. Tomorrow was the big day; the day he'd been working so hard for, the day he'd always dreamed of. How could he not be nervous about being there for it? It seems as though you're always nervous when you finally see your dreams fulfilled, kind of ironic.

"Yep," Merlin answered shortly.

Arthur smirked, of course Merlin was nervous. Gwen gave him an encouraging smile while Hunith took his hand with a smile of her own.

"You'll do fine Merlin," Hunith said resolutely.

"Yeah!" Gwaine threw in, "Think of it, tomorrow you'll be Court Sorcerer and First Advisor to the King."

The group snickered while Merlin felt a blush creeping up his neck. "Thanks Gwaine," he replied sarcastically but with a smirk on his own face, "that helps so much."

Hunith squeezed her son's hand, smiling proudly. "Merlin, you'll do fine, I promise."

Merlin looked at his mother and nodded appreciatively.

Arthur smiled and squeezed Guinevere's hand, earning him a squeeze and a smile back. Around his mother, Merlin seemed completely stress-free, even now. It was hard _not_ to be carefree with Hunith; it was as if she just melted your worries away, and now that Arthur knew just how much stress Merlin was constantly under, he was glad to see a genuine smile on his face now, no matter how short of a time it would be for.

The rest of the night they talked about anything and nothing at all and pretty soon Merlin found himself walking his mother to her guest chambers after saying goodnight to everyone. His boots clicked along the floor as he walked with his arm rubbing against his mother's shoulder.

"Arthur was talking about adding a hat to the whole 'Court Sorcerer' costume," Merlin remarked.

Hunith giggled thinking of the story from the time Arthur had had Merlin wear a hat to a feast for Bayard and how much Merlin had hated it. "And what did you say?"

Merlin grinned mischievously, a devious sparkle in his kaleidoscope blue eyes. "I told him I'd make him lose all his hair before he's able to get that hat on my head."

Hunith laughed outright, but still managed to slap her son's arm. "Merlin!"

He only laughed with her, his teeth showing and his eyes crinkling with the effect of his smile. "Gwen's supposed to drop off the cloak tomorrow morning before the announcement."

"She's such a good girl," Hunith smiled approvingly. They'd finally reached Hunith's chambers and were standing outside the doors. Merlin nodded as his smile wavered.

"What wrong?" Hunith said concerned, placing her open hand against the side of his face.

Merlin shook his head. "Just...tomorrow. I'm nervous is all."

Hunith gave her son an endearing smirk. Merlin was always nervous about something or other. "Tomorrow is _your_ day Merlin. You have nothing to be nervous about. All your friends will be there to support you. You deserve this...more than anyone. Oh, you've grown so much my son. Your father would be so proud of you."

Merlin pulled his mother into his arms as her eyes began to water, a lump in his own throat. He held her tight as she returned the tight hug proud of her son. Then she pulled away and swiped at her eyes.

"You need to get some sleep for tomorrow," Hunith told her son, taking on her motherly role again.

Merlin smirked and nodded, pulling his mother into one last hug. "Goodnight mother," he said, pulling away.

She smiled and kissed the crown of his head. "Goodnight my son."

* * *

The morning came quicker than Merlin would have liked and he found himself being gently shaken awake by his guardian.

"Come on Merlin, today's the big day!" He sang happily.

Merlin groaned and rolled over, his legs hiding under the warm blankets, his white shirted torso exposed. He pulled the blankets up to his shoulder only to have Gaius speak up again.

"Merlin! Come on, Guinevere's going to be here soon!"

Merlin groaned again, but still threw his covers off and sat up, all with his eyes closed. He ran his hand through his raven black hair, making it stick up in the front before both of his hands roved to his eyes, his palms grinding his eyes until they opened to reveal a beautiful set of ocean colored eyes. He reached out with both arms and stretched, letting out a wide yawn.

"That never gets old," a new voice said.

Merlin's newly opened eyes, brighter than usual from just waking up, swirled around to find his mother leaning against his doorframe. She wore one of her regular dresses this time, a light blue with a braided brown belt. Her eyes were happy and sad at the same time while she rested one arm around her waist and the other hand against her collarbone.

"Oh," Merlin said smiling, his voice kind of horse from sleep, "good morning."

Hunith chuckled lightly. "Good morning. Sleep well?"

"Surprisingly."

"Not surprisingly," Gaius added, folding his hands in front of him with a grin on his face, "I slipped a sleeping draught into your wine last night."

"Gaius!" Merlin scolded. It seemed like Gaius was drugging everyone nowadays just so they could get a good night's sleep...well, him and Arthur anyway. Both were grateful nevertheless. Especially considering the butterflies that had been in Merlin's stomach the night before; he probably wouldn't have gotten any sleep if it hadn't been for Gaius...though, know that he thought about it,...he should have at least suspected something like this.

Hunith laughed and suddenly Gwen was standing behind her with a bag in her hand. "I'm here!"

"Oh, good morning Gwen," Hunith said, embracing her.

"Morning Hunith," Gwen smiled, returning the gesture. She did the same with Gaius before giving Merlin a hug as well, not caring that he was still in his pajamas, that was just how they were.

"Come along Hunith, you can help me make breakfast," Gaius suggested.

Hunith have her son one last endearing smile before following her uncle out the door, shutting it behind her as her footsteps echoed down the steps.

Guinevere sat on the bed next to Merlin, setting the bag beside her as she folded her lavender skirts underneath her. She was wearing a slimming ankle length dress that looked as if it was made partially of silk. The shoulders were slightly puffed out and had a decorative strip of material at her low neckline, at the ends of the puffed up sleeves, and then at her wrists. A decorative silver belt and two sections of her hair crisscrossing her head completed the look and made her look every bit of the Queen she was. Merlin felt completely bland in his dingy white sleeping clothes.

Gwen smiled brightly, bringing the bag she had carried in onto her lap. It was a plain leather bag, made with new quality leather. "_This_," she said, "is for you!"

Merlin grinned as he took it into his lap, it was so like Gwen. "What's in it?" He asked with glee. It obviously had more than a few things packed into it.

Gwen laughed at his childish excitement. "Open it," she encouraged.

He flipped open the lid to see a light blue bundle of cloth covering the top layer. He quickly set the bag between him and Gwen as he gently pulled out the bundle. He unraveled it to reveal that it was a light blue colored tunic, obviously made of very fine material. Merlin gaped as he evaluated the piece of clothing. The material was tightly knit and smooth to the touch, simple yet elegant.

Merlin looked up happily at Gwen to thank her, only to have her giggle slightly at his expression and say, "there's more..."

Merlin set the tunic down on his bed and looked into the brown leather bag again. Next, he found a section of cloth, grey, probably made more out of silk than anything else and instantly knew it was a new neckerchief. His were all getting old and moth ridden. He knew, and apparently Gwen had too, that he'd be needing to get a new one soon.

"For today," Gwen smiled. "Now, Arthur can't complain if you're wearing one fit for a king anyway."

Merlin laughed and set it on top of the new tunic and then unfolded a black bundle of cloth; new trousers. Gwen just gave him a whole new outfit for today didn't she? He examined the new trousers and discovered that they were made of the same material that Arthur's own breeches were made out of. Right beneath that he found a long leather belt, a new brown jacket, and a brand new pair of knee-high boots. He was already giddy with glee when Gwen announced something.

"One more thing," she said ominously.

Merlin grinned wider with anticipation as he set the trousers, belt, and boots aside. He reached into the pack one last time and brought out a giant clump of material. It was deep blue and Merlin had to stand up before he could unravel it all.

A cloak.

It was a deep midnight blue length of smooth yet rough looking cloth with bottom seams that dragged against the ground. Embroidered on the left shoulder, like any other cape or cloak from Camelot was a golden dragon poised to fly, standing out starkly against the deep blue of the cape but with a certain grace. The color of the cloak brought out his kaleidoscope eyes and his raven colored hair, matching both remarkably well.

Smiling like an idiot, he found the brooches of the cape and swung it around his body, laying the brooches against his collarbone, and finding that instead of a normal crosshatch decoration there was a special design on them; a hawk...a _merlin _in flight. Merlin laughed at how well the symbol fit. He clipped either side together until it hung without his assistance, deep blue against his white night clothes.

Gwen giggled happily when he twirled and the edges swung out, brushing against her skirt and the bed. He even flicked the large hood up for good measure. Smiling, Gwen stood up and helped him adjust it so that the center was just over his forehead. It cast his face into shadows and made his cheekbones look even more prominent. You could hardly see his eyes, but Guinevere was sure you'd be able to see them when they were glowing gold.

"It makes you look mysterious," Gwen remarked. "It's very becoming of you Merlin."

Merlin just laughed as he pulled Gwen into a hug. "Thank you Gwen. It's wonderful."

She stepped back smiling, and accepted the thanks. "I'd better let you get dressed, but I want to see how it looks before I leave!" She walked to the door, her purple skirt skimming the ground and her brown hair bouncing.

Merlin laughed. "I'll be out in a minute!"

Gwen walked out the door grinning as her heels clicked on the steps. Merlin shut the door behind her and regarded his new set of clothes. Grinning wider, he stripped himself of his sleeping clothes and quickly but carefully put on his new black breeches and light blue tunic, not surprised to find that they both fit perfectly; Gwen always had been good judge at sizes regardless of how much a person had grown.

Next he fastened the belt around his skinny waist, looping the extra underneath the belt, bringing it back up, and then sliding it into the hole he made so the extra hung off center. He slipped on his boots and tucked his trousers into them. He tied his new gray neckerchief around his neck, satisfied at how it hung, and then shrugged on the brown coat. Liking how everything fit, he smiled before he once again swung the cloak around his neck, fastening the merlin brooches in front of him.

He looked in the mirror and was stunned at the transformation. Gone was the old raggedy serving boy and instead, in his place was a man who looked like royalty. Merlin smiled as he saw his face and was amused to find five o'clock shadow covering his jawline. Saying a quick spell and watching his own eyes glow gold the black stubble quickly dispersed and left only smooth pale skin. His blue eye sparkled with mirth as he centered his neckerchief and righted his hood so that it lay flat against his back. Merlin ran a hand through his unruly short black hair and flattened it against his head. He was ready.

Grinning to himself, he unlatched his door and sauntered down the steps, adjusting the sleeves of his coat until they smoothed out. He looked up and saw his mother's hand over her mouth and her eyes wide with astonishment. Gaius' eyes were amused and he had a fatherly sparkle in his eye as he set a bowl down on the table. Gwen's eyes were proud and happy as her smile widened.

"How do I look?" Merlin asked, twirling as he walked up to them.

Hunith was the first one to speak as she laid a hand on her son's face. "Very handsome," she praised, Gwen and Gaius hummed their agreement, smiling brightly. Merlin hugged her for all she was worth and thanked her.

"Does everything fit well?" Gwen asked. "Anything need fixing real fast?"

"No! It everything fits perfectly," Merlin replied. "Thanks Gwen. Though I think I might put a few spells on it though."*

Gwen giggling, "Alright then," then turning to the woman next to her, "You're turn Hunith!" Hunith smiled at her, amused.

"What about breakfast?" Merlin asked concerned. "Have you eaten?"

Hunith sighed happily and laid a hand on her full stomach. "Don't worry Merlin; Arthur's taking very good care of me. I had a servant knocking at my door first thing this morning carrying a whole tray full of food."

Merlin laughed, making a mental note to thank Arthur later. "Good."

Guinevere smiled and then pulled Hunith out the door, leaving Merlin and Gaius by themselves to eat their breakfast. They sat down across from each other as usual but Merlin had to sweep his cloak behind him as he sat.

"Nervous," Gaius asked with a smile as he noticed Merlin's grin falter.

Merlin himself smirked, nothing ever got past Gaius. He put his index finger up close to his thumb as he held his hand up. "Maybe a little."

The tips of Gaius' mouth turned upwards as he blinked. It wasn't a surprise that Merlin was worried, this was the day his dreams came true. "It's a completely normal reaction Merlin."

"I know," Merlin said, taking a hesitant bite of his chicken. "But...what if something goes wrong? What if the people are opposed to it? What -"

"Merlin!" Gaius interrupted. "Everything's going to be alright, just...have faith."

Merlin took a deep, calming breath and nodded his head. Gaius was right, his friends had already got him this far.

"Eat," Gaius suggested, "you don't have much time anyway."

Merlin rolled his eyes. "Oh, that helps."

Gaius laughed and took a drink of his water.

* * *

The next half hour was a blur; finishing breakfast, going to Arthur's chambers and being praised for his new clothes, making sure _Arthur_ was ready, meeting up with the his mother again, who was now dressed in a very regal looking purple dress, and then meeting up with the Knights as everyone took their place on the balcony that overlooked the courtyard, which was crowded with people. It seemed like there wasn't a nook or cranny that wasn't that wasn't filled, even fathers' shoulders were being filled as little ones were hoisted up. All looked up attentively at their king, only whispers being passed as they waiting for Arthur to begin.

_All of Camelot must be here,_ Merlin thought, butterflies soaring in his stomach. He felt his mother's hand squeeze his on his right, her other hand subconciously fiddling with Merlin's hair, an act that Merlin, personally, found comforting. Gaius, dressed in his favorite green robes with a long, sleeveless brown jacket, stood at his left, and then the knights splayed out on either side of them as they stood a few feet from the railing. Gwaine was right next to his mother and give Merlin an encouraging nod. Merlin grinned nervously at him, taking a deep breath as he looked ahead.

Directly in front of Merlin, standing next to the balcony railing was Arthur, looking every bit of the King he was as he held himself proudly, back erect with his chin up. He was wearing his normal chainmail, newly polished, and red cape. He had Excalibur sheathed at his left side and his golden crown flashing in the sunlight atop his head. He was holding hands with Guinevere who was also wearing a sparkling, though smaller, crown on top of her dark curls. She cast a glance behind her to smile at Merlin before Arthur started his speech.

"Citizens of Camelot," Arthur began. A very common opening, Gwen had helped him write this speech, Merlin didn't know what to expect this time.

"I've gathered you here today to make an announcement, as I'm sure you've all heard...an announcement regarding magic. But first let me tell you a story, the reason why my father, King Uther, feared magic, the reason for the Purge, and why I want to change these ways. My own eyes have only recently been opened thanks to a true friend here today, and I want each of you to see the reasoning behind my decision before you yourselves make your own decisions."

Here, Arthur paused to let that sink in. His bright blue eyes flickered to Merlin, who gave him a thankful and approving smirk as well as an encouraging nod, before Arthur turned to face the crowd once more.

"Anyone who was old enough to remember a time before the Great Purge remembers this kingdom as prosperous. When my father won this kingdom and freed it from its tyranny, he brought it up from its knees, rebuilding both the Camelot and her people and making this kingdom plentiful. Camelot was finally at peace. Crop stores were overflowing and her peoples living without fear, children once again playing in the streets without fear, squealing as they chased one another."

Arthur took a breath as his words painted the perfect picture.

"And in that time, magic users _and_ non-magic users lived in harmony with one another."

Arthur couldn't hear it but the crowd gave a small collective gasp.

"In fact, one of the reasons my father was able to conquer this kingdom was because of magic."

Another gasp.

"Most of you don't remember, but for those of you who do, there was a sorceress named Nimueh who'd fought at his side, helped him claim this kingdom as his own. He had welcomed her to his court years before, befriending her, and she became one of his closest advisors aside from my mother, Queen Igraine, and Gaius, the Court Physician, his closest friend.

"But then something changed. My mother could not conceive a child, an heir for this kingdom. My father, in his desperation, turned to magic for answers, for help. He asked Nimueh for help in conceiving an heir. She explained that in order for a life to be given, a life must be taken in return. For me to live, someone had to have died. That is the price of such magic."

A gasp, this time louder, from the crowd.

"My father hadn't understood the terms, not being a magic user, or, in his desperation, ignored them, thinking the need for an heir too great. So a child, I, was conceived, and throughout my mother's pregnancy, she slowly grew weaker and weaker. As I grew stronger, she faded.

"My father, Gaius, and Nimueh all tried their hardest to help her recover, none of them knowing that the price for me was her. Nimueh might have made the deal, but at the time, she hadn't any power over _who_ died for my sake. So, after my mother gave birth to me, she died, a life for a life, the price was paid.

"It was this, my mother's death, that begun the Great Purge. King Uther, out of his grief, turned against magic, the very thing that was the cause of my mother's death, and its users. He became dedicated to ridding the earth of it, killing hundreds of people in his unjust quest in the worst of ways, only sparring his friend Gaius, whom he made vow to give up magic.

"That act was also what brought up all these different enemies of Camelot. People, who out of grief themselves, wanted revenge for their dead loved ones. Mother's and father are killed and children left orphans, _if_ they managed to escape. Whole families killed, not only here in this city, but also in the forest. Dozens of Druid camps were raided, their inhabitants killed, people who hadn't even _known_ of the deal between my father and the sorceress. And their families, friends, wanted revenge. And when they tried to enact it, they too, were killed. And it began a vicious cycle of bloodshed for the past twenty five years. And then because of their want of revenge, because of this bloodshed non magic users were turned against magic, began to fear it, for the wrong reasons."

The crowd was looking at their king with avid attention, hanging on his every word as they flowed from his mouth.

"So Camelot was attacked, over and over again. But...there was one person, one sorcerer who, even though he too was hurt due to my father's actions, protected us, Camelot as a whole. And it's only because of him that Camelot still stands today. I believe this wholeheartedly. His name? Emrys."

Merlin felt a blush creeping up his neck and tears pressing against his eyes as everything slowly came together. Hunith gave him a proud smirk as a lump entered her own throat and Gaius folded his hand in Merlin's for support. The Knight's all leaned forward to give him a smile and a nod, silently saying they agreed with Arthur. Gwaine even clapping him on the shoulder behind his mother's back. Merlin's joyous smile slowly widened as Arthur continued talking.

"Emrys is a sorcerer foretold by the Druids to return magic to the land after bringing it out of a dark time. He is also foretold to be the most powerful sorcerer to live or who will ever walk upon this earth, and is said to unite the lands of Albion, the land the poets speak of, alongside the Once and Future King. He has also taken up the mantle of the Last Dragonlord and is lord to the world's _two _known last living dragons."

The crowd gasped. _Dragons?_ But...the last one was slain by Arthur, wasn't it? And _two?_

"Yes, this sorcerer, this Emrys, is who protected Camelot and her peoples through so many hardships. He's battled Camelot's enemies, both magic and non-magic users, beasts and monsters in his valiant quest to rid this kingdom of the evils which plagued it."

"When I was bitten by the Questing Beast, Emrys sought to preserve my life by giving his own. He traveled to the Isle of the Blessed and found Nimueh, who now knew of Emrys' and my own destiny as the Once and Future King. She agreed to help, drawing water from the Cup of Life, making the same life for a life deal.

"But even then, Nimueh was treacherous, she hadn't told Emrys that she couldn't take his life, because of his great future, and instead tried to take the life of his mother, and then the life of his father figure when he tried to exchange his life for Emrys' mother. There, in the end, Emrys defeated and killed Nimueh, thinking she had killed his friend. And so, indirectly, both his mother and father figure were allowed to live. A life for a life."

Arthur was trying very hard not to use Merlin's name, nor Gaius' or Hunith' but telling this particular story, it was difficult not to, and unbeknownst to him, the crowd had already begun to figure it out. Not the whole thing, but their minds had fussy ideas about who it was. They cancelled out their thoughts of Gaius being Emrys as he was too old for his mother to be alive and now had a ward of his own rather than have a father figure.

Mary the cook was the first to connect the dots. _Merlin._ Her heart leapt into her chest as she came to this final conclusion and she knew in her heart it was right. _Merlin's _mother had come to Camelot, gravely ill, shortly after Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast. _Merlin's_ father figure was Gaius, who, as said, had practiced magic. _Merlin_ would always be willing to give his life for a friend. _Merlin is Emrys_

"And then, if you've grown up in Camelot, you all know the bedtime story we tell our children, the story of Cornelius Sigan, the stuff of nightmares. Sigan had indeed found a way to conquer death and when he came back for revenge, making stone gargoyles come to life, and Emrys defeated him, only just beginning his journey he defeated him and once again saved Camelot.

"Then with the attack of the dragon, it was Emrys who commanded it to leave. Yes, the dragon still lives. Emrys saying that I'd defeated him to held Camelot live in peace. But is no threat to Camelot, like others he only wanted revenge for his fallen kin. Emrys tamed him; he is Camelot's ally and helped Emrys defend Camelot a countless number of times in the past."

Another gasp. So the Great Dragon really did live then. But an ally to Camelot? That would take some getting used to.

"And then with the witch Morgause. My own sister, the Lady Morgana, had joined her, her half-sister, in her quest to conquer Camelot. You all must remember the year she'd gone missing...and then that blessed day when we found her alive in the woods. Then remember how Camelot was attacked shortly after, my father losing his mind days before. All of this was the work of Morgana and Morgause. Do you remember how it was supposedly Morgana that had single handedly turned the tides of that battle? It wasn't, she only took the credit in order to stay undercover and play her role as Uther's loving ward, or _daughter_ as we now know. But no. It was _Emrys_ who had turned the tides of battle, saving Camelot _again_. And he didn't stop there.

"The next main threat was when Morgana and Morgause conquered Camelot, even for a short time, using the Cup of Life to create and Immortal Army and killing scores or Camelot's citizens, innocents. Once again it was Emrys that defeated her, spilling the blood held within the Cup of Life and killing each of her 'immortal' soldiers. He then defeated Morgause, wounding her before she and Morgana could flee.

"And then again more recently when Morgana took Camelot again, this time with the help of the Southron army. Many of Camelot's people had had to flee, myself included. And when I'd nearly given up hope that I'd be able to reclaim my kingdom, that I'd ever be the King that Camelot needed, Emrys was there to restore my faith, as a friend, my best friend, and once again, he was the only reason that we were able to reclaim Camelot, because he made it so that Morgana wasn't able to use her magic when he attacked. It is thanks to him that I am alive to tell this tale today. And there are so many other times; too many to tell here, but..."

If anyone in the crowd hadn't guessed by themselves that it was Merlin, who _was_ the King's best friend, they were hinted it by the spreading whispers of 'it's Merlin.'

"...the most recent of attacks not being two full weeks ago. I, the Queen, Gaius, and the Knights of the Round Table all went on a short vacation to escape the hassles of the castle. But unbeknownst to us, Morgana had begun to burn villages searching for Emrys, the very person she knew who'd foiled her plans so often."

"Emrys, out of desire to protect the people, met her and fought her himself, transporting both of them to the Valley of the Fallen Kings to protect the villagers where our group was camping. Our group followed the light from the transportation spell, revealing Emrys and Morgana. We hid until Emrys was injured, then a member of our party revealed himself in order to help him, but we were all revealed in the end. Mer- Emrys, put a protective shield around us, protecting us from any harmful magic while he himself was mortally wounded."

A gasp from the crowd. There was no doubt in their minds now who 'Emrys' was. No one, though Arthur had tried to cover it, had missed his slip up. _Mer_lin is what he was about to say. But..._Merlin_ was mortally wounded?

"That was when I found out about Emrys' true nature, his true identity which had been hidden from me until recently and we own thanks to the Great Dragon that he is with us today. But whilst he was still wounded and after his identity revealed, he told us stories, truths about himself and what had really happened since he came to Camelot. How he'd used his magic to help instead of hinder, how magic was nothing more than a tool, its uses decided upon by its user."

Arthur pictured that he was speaking to Merlin as he continued to talk, and hope that Merlin could tell that every word was genuine.

"This one man, Emrys, has lost so much, his family being torn apart because of the Purge, his one and only love killed, his childhood friend killed so that he could continue to protect me. His _father,_ a great man who'd had to leave his family to _protect_ them because my father was hunting him like an animal due to the fact that he was a Dragonlord. Balinor _died_ in his son's arms, giving his life to protect him just days after they'd met for the first time. He's had to live in fear for his life, for the lives of his friends day in and day out, been hurt, both physically and emotionally, but he never gave up, and never _once_ faltered in his loyalties. Instead giving his friends the courage, support, and the wise-beyond-his-years advice they needed to carry on, but never revealing his own problems, in favor of carrying the heavy burden on his own shoulders rather than burden his friends. I recall telling him once that he'd never know what it felt like to make decisions that would shake the very foundation of this kingdom, but little did I know that he'd been doing that long before I'd started.

"And it's with this that I reveal Emrys, the bravest, the most courageous, and the most _loyal friend_ I've ever come to know, as none other than my manservant..._Merlin_."

Merlin, with joyous tears in his bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks found himself being gently propelled forward by his mother's hand on his back. When had they unfolded their hands? It was like a dream as his mind finally caught up with him and he floated over towards the King and Queen, towards Arthur and Guinevere. Gwen, smiling with happy tears in her own eyes, grasped his hand gently and pulled him forward so that he stood in between her and Arthur, for all to see. Merlin's new midnight blue cloak flourished behind him in automatic response to the forward momentum.

The first clap came from behind them as Gwaine started slapping his hands together. Shortly after that, the rest of the Knights followed, Hunith brushing at her eyes as Gaius rubbed his own before clapping.

And pretty soon, after they'd broken out of their awed silence, the crowd started clapping; first, Mary the cook, then David the manservant, Nicole the serving girl, John the baker, _everyone_, even the guards on duty. Everyone that had ever met Merlin, passed him in the hall, shaken hands with him, even _heard_ of him. And that was everyone. Soon a thunderous clapping noise emanated from the crowd below, the sounds echoing off the walls as whistles filled the air, making the roar even louder.

Merlin felt a tear run down his cheek as a lump in his throat grew bigger. He quickly brushed it away, and Arthur, seeing it, didn't even dare to call Merlin a girl. No, this was his moment; he deserved it, had by all means earned it, and if the price was a few tears of joy then so be it. Besides, he could hardly complain when he had proud tears brushing against the backs of his own eyes.

Gwen squeezed his hand as she rubbed her own eye and glanced back to see Hunith crying more than anyone, her face flushed as she hugged Gaius. She realized that this was Hunith's moment too; the day when her son was finally recognized for the hero he was. A mother felt her child's every pain and Merlin had had a lot. It must have felt so good for her child to finally be accepted, to finally _really _find his place in the world.

Arthur raised his hand and waited for the crowd to quiet down before he added one of the biggest reasons they'd gathered here.

"In light of this, because of Merlin showing me just how _good_ magic can be, and hearing the story from a magic user's point of view, someone who was _born with it_ for heaven's sakes, that I lift the ban of magic. Magic users will be treated with the respect they deserve, be judged the same as any person, and will no longer have to live in fear. From this day forth, to end the cycle of bloodshed, to bring peace to the land, to make this kingdom _prosper_, I hereby abolish the ban on magic!"

And before he allowed any reaction from the crowds, he spoke up once again, loud and clear for all to hear

"Merlin Emrys is to be named both Court Sorcerer and First Advisor to the King. The ceremony shall proceed henceforth."

The only response from the crowd was more thunderously loud clapping.

* * *

*taken from CaptainOzone's _Heart of Gold_ because I think that it's really a brilliant idea and can totally see Merlin doing just that! There will be more of that in the sequel, dont worry! I feel like I'm stealing all her awesome ideas! If you haven't already, you guys should really check out her story! :D

Did u like it? I hope so cause I was up until like 2 this morning..XD *RANDOM JOLT OF INSPIRATION!* I can't remember anything that I wanted to say...but, um... I think there's going to be one more chapter and then possibly an epilogue...

I REMEMBER! OK, GUYS, THIS IS REALLY IMPORTANT! Ok...so i dont know whether to dive right into the sequel, or make an sequel, and then write the next one I was planning (so then there'll be 3, but i dont know which to write first..) ON MY WALL I'm going to put a summery of each at the bottom , and then a poll...OK! please do it because I think I might do my newer idea (its a time travel fic) before the other sequel, but I'm not sure...:D

Don't forget to reveiw! :D


	22. Of Titles and Warnings

**Oh, my gosh guys I can't beleive how fast I wrote this chapter. Granted its a bit shorter than the last one but its also the _last actual chapter!_ I know! there will be a short epilogue focusing on Morgana's take on all this, but then that's it! I have to admit...its 3am and I did get a little emotional realizing this story was just about over, *tear* its been absolutly amazing to write and I can't beleive I actually did it! And I really have to thank all my readers for encouraging me and for reveiwing, so thank you! *gigantic hugs to ALL!***

**Anyway...after my emotional speil (is 3am, please cut me _some_ slack..) I also have to admit that I didn't have time to let my beta read this, being 3am, and I just really wanted to get this posted...^^ **

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**PLEASE enjoy!**

* * *

_'When you come to the edge of all the light you have, and must take a step into the darkness of the unknown, believe that one of two things will happen to you, either there will be something solid for you to stand on, or you will be taught how to FLY.' - Anonymous_

* * *

They walked off the balcony with their heads held high as the crowd continued to clap, first Arthur, followed by Merlin, then Guinevere, behind them the Knights, Gaius, and Hunith. When they were inside the castle, away from the crowds view, everyone, especially Merlin, let out a relieved, as well as astounded, breath. He took a deep, calming and yet shaky, breath and willed the tears pressing against his eyes to recede. How would it look of their new Court Sorcerer was caught crying, even if they were tears of joy? Just because of those few moments on that balcony, he felt like great weight had been lifted off his chest, like a hole in his heart had been filled.

Hunith ran over to Merlin and wrapped her arms around his neck as he slipped his arms behind her back, holding her tightly. He let out another shaky breath while he closed his eyes, the breath quiet enough for only Hunith to hear.

As another tear slid down her cheek, she whispered into his ear, "Well done Merlin...I'm so proud of you."

The others watched this mother/son interaction with small endearing grins on their faces. Arthur took his wife's hand, suddenly feeling a bubble of love in his chest.

Arthur turned to Leon, his voice happy as he gave him instructions. "Gather everyone in the Great Hall, we'll be along shortly."

Leon nodded, beckoning the Knights to follow while Arthur led Gwen, Gaius, Hunith, and Merlin to his own chambers. They avoided the guards by taking the servants hallways, and seeing as all the servants had been in the courtyard for the announcement, they didn't pass any servants either.

Arthur yanked open the back door to his chambers, ushering everyone inside before entering himself and shutting the door quietly behind him. Immediately he took off the large crown off of his golden head and threw it on his bed, Guinevere almost immediately doing the same. They might dignify royalty, but they were by no means comfortable, especially when Gwen's hair got caught in the various jewels and complex design of the shiny metal.

Merlin, with a surprisingly steady hand, poured everyone a tall glass of water, Arthur not realizing until then just how thirsty he was until now after his lengthy speech. He quickly gulped down the - thanks to Merlin - freshly cooled liquid and then poured himself another glass.

"Nice speech," Merlin remarked, his cerulean eyes shining. He truly was touched by it but couldn't help the vein of good natured teasing that slipped into his voice.

Arthur took another sip of his water to hide his slight blush, but, like every bit of the king he was, he only said, "It wasn't my speech, Guinevere wrote it."

Merlin's blue eyes twinkled as he put on a fake pout and leaned against Arthur's bedpost, his cloak playing against the floor. "Does that mean you don't mean any of the things you said about me?"

"That's exactly what it means," Arthur said back, trying to suppress his own smile.

Gwen, Hunith, and Gaius all exchanged knowing grins.

"Prat," Merlin smirked.

Arthur smiled at their familiar routine. "Idiot."

Everyone smiled endearingly. This was how it should be, how it would always be. Arthur and Merlin. A King and his Warlock. The Once and Future King and Emrys. Side by side.

Gwen walked over to the window to look at the courtyard to see it almost clear. "We'd better get going." She walked over to the bed and picked up her and Arthur's crown, setting it atop her head and then adjusting it on his.

"You know Guinevere, I am King, they'll _wait_. I'm performing the ceremony anyway," Arthur grinned, waiting for her to finish messing with his mop of blond hair.

"I'd rather just get it over with," Merlin spoke up, smiling

Hunith and Gaius laughed

"Well, let's go then," Arthur grinned.

* * *

Merlin took a deep breath to control his breathing, closing his eyes as he let it out through his nose. He stood in front of the closed doors to the Great Hall, waiting for the doors to open, cueing him to enter.

Arthur, Gwen, Hunith, and Gaius had gone in moments ago after a few words of encouragement, sincere smiles on all of their faces. Now he was trying to calm his features. Is this how Arthur felt when he was crowned king? When Gwen was crowned queen? Because it was absolutely horrible. Merlin, in that one instant found something worse than waiting; anticipation. He took another calming breath and rolled his shoulders, fiddling with his silky grey neckerchief, adjusting the brooches on his collarbone so they were centered, and then switching the hand that held his white staff so it now held in his right. He hadn't had it earlier but was glad for it now; it gave him an anchor to hold onto.

He'd gone through the routine in his head over and over again, what he'd have to do, what he'd have to say, but when the doors to the Great Hall finally opened, he felt a new kind of panic in his stomach as the butterflies there soared. Relentless, he pushed it down and took the first step forward. His deep blue cloak billowed out behind him, the Pendragon crest laying loyally on his left shoulder.

Merlin kept a steady pace, steps becoming lighter as he lost himself in the moment. He walked down the aisle regally with his head held high, the people on either side of him keeping their attention fixed on him as he walked past. He got to the foremost rows and found his mother and Gaius in the second row with the Knights, behind the councilmen and nobles as required. His mother's eyes were teary as they focused on him but she still held an ever present proud smile. Gaius smiled kindly at him in a fatherly manner, nodding his head in encouragement and approval. The Knights all grinned at him, Gwaine's eyes proud as he watched his best friend's dreams come true.

Merlin gave them all a collective nod as he once again fixed his attention in front of him. Arthur and Gwen stood in front of their respective thrones, Camelot's flags hanging on either side of the giant fireplace behind them. A few feet from their thrones on either side, and then parallel to their counterparts on the ground floor were tall candelabras, the candles on it flickering despite the light that streamed from the window. Arthur and Gwen still stood a few steps above him, getting taller as Merlin knelt down on one knee, laying his left forearm across his left thigh while his other hand held his staff aloft, the swirling top a few feet above him now.

He briefly glanced up at his King and Queen before bowing his coal colored head subserviently. Guinevere held a pleased, soft smile on her face as her chocolate brown eyes twinkled with happiness. Arthur's face held a contented and almost cheeky smile, but his eyes glinted with pride as he moved forward to stand only a few steps in front of Merlin.

Arthur took a second to let everything sink in, this was really happening, magic was returning. And there was no better way to do it. First he'd knighted peasants with hearts greater than many of the nobles he knew, and now he was making another peasant, his manservant, a _sorcerer_ his personal advisor and Court Sorcerer on top of that. He knew in his heart that this was right, that he would never regret this moment and took pride in it.

Taking a breath himself, he started, "Merlin of Ealdor, do you solemnly promise and swear to advise and guide your king to the best of your ability, to help uphold the laws of the land and keep peace throughout the kingdom?"

Merlin spoke surely and boldly, momentarily replaying the words in his head, "I solemnly swear so to do."

"Will you solemnly swear fealty to your king, and, in doing so, promise to only use both your magic and Dragonlord abilities for noble purposes, and to protect Camelot and her people to the best of your abilities without fail, even if it means your very life?" Arthur added loudly. He wanted there to be no room for doubt of what Merlin would, without hesitation, do for this kingdom, for _him._

"To you, Arthur Pendragon, the Once and Future King of Camelot, I do so swear my fealty to the day I die."

Arthur felt a sudden lump grow in his throat as tears pressed against his sky blue eyes, he'd known what Merlin would say, this was just routine to make it public, but it still felt good to listen to him say it, just like every other time Merlin had done it. Every other time when he'd sworn his fealty without words, just by being there, not seeking recognition at all. Arthur remembered the castle where they'd had to hide from Morgana's Immortal Army; he'd knighted peasants, Gwen, in turn, becoming a Lady herself as her brother was knighted, but Merlin had received nothing, no titles, no recognition other than a clap on the back and a sincere thank you. Arthur would make sure he got much more this time around.

In one swift and fluid movement, he unsheathed Excalibur, the zinging sound resonating across the large room. He first pointed the tip at Merlin's chest, then moved it to his right shoulder, allowing the flat of the blade press against his upper shoulder.

"Rise, Merlin Emrys," he voice easily echoing around the room as he let Excalibur fall against Merlin's left shoulder now, briefly touching his midnight blue cloak, "Last of the Dragonlords, First Advisor to the King, and Court Sorcerer of Camelot."

Merlin shifted most of his weight to his staff to help him rise more gracefully as Arthur sheathed Excalibur. It felt as if time slowed as his eyes briefly met his kings and saw his own joyous, proud, and grateful tears reflected Arthur's blue eyes. They shared an appreciative smile and Merlin looked behind him to Guinevere.

She stood proudly in her lavender dress, her hands folded in front of her. On her face was a stunning bright smile as she bit her lip trying to hold back the water in her eyes even as a tear fell from her large brown eyes. She hastily brushed it away and, like everyone else, raised her hands to clap.

Merlin slowly spun on his heel, his blue cloak swirling behind him but the edges staying at his right side along with his staff. He held his head proud as clapping filled the air and even knowing he was supposed to stay very austere, keeping his face expressionless, he couldn't help the tremendous smile that broke out on his face. His eyes watered but he didn't let any of his joyous tears fall as he looked out towards the crowd.

He scanned it, seeing some people he knew, others he didn't, but either way they all had one thing in common...they were smiling. Merlin took in a shaky breath and then let it out through his nose. They were smiling. They knew they would face opposition from _someone_ down this long road, but for right now, everything was perfect. Merlin heard Arthur begin to clap as take a step back, letting Merlin have this moment.

Merlin looked over to the left side of the Hall, to the second row, to family. Gaius had a tear rolling down his cheek, not bothering to wipe it away as he was clapping so hard. His eyes were proud as he regarded his ward, a man who was a son to him. Next to Gaius, his mother's eyes were red and she clutched her handkerchief in her moving hands, her heartfelt eyes boring into him and making him want to run to her and cry with her like when he was a child, even if such tears were of joy. Gwaine, standing next to her, held an impish, yet proud smile on his stubbled face, brown eyes shining as his hands clapped together. Next was Leon, who held a wide and bright smile on his face, sincerity radiating from him as he slapped his hands together. Percival held the same sunny smile on his face as he looked at Merlin, his eyes bright as he clapped. Elyan, next to Perce, smiled widely, his teeth showing with a happy glint in his eye as he applauded. Behind Merlin, Arthur and Gwen stood shoulder to shoulder, clapping for all their worth with tears in their eyes.

Gwen leaned into her husband, "I'm so proud of you both."

Arthur smirked knowingly at Gwen, "Why? It's him you should be proud of."

"Don't sell yourself short Arthur Pendragon. You're just as much a part of this as Merlin," she laughed quietly. "He's free, and he had you to thank for that."

Arthur felt an anxious pit in his stomach replace his joy remembering Freya's final words to him, _'please be careful, for both your sakes, there are dark times ahead, a storm's approaching. Keep Merlin close. And _please_ protect him_.' Merlin was free, sure...free from fear, free from anxiety, free from stress...but for how long? Freya hinted that something was going to happen...that it revolved around Merlin, something bad. It could mean anything...but from the desperate tone of her voice Arthur knew it was something dark, that something horrible was coming. His smile wavered as he thought of all the possibilities and looked at Merlin worryingly. There was no way he would allow anything to happen to Merlin, loyalty went both ways and he intended to keep it that way; you needed someone to be loyal _to_ after all.

And he would be loyal to Merlin.

* * *

Merlin was ecstatic. He was sitting at Arthur's right at the celebration feast, being congratulated by people he didn't even know, and then people he did, nobles, councilmen, servants, all congratulating and smiling at him.

Tonight, everyone's spirits seemed high as they laughter filled the air. His mother, sitting on his own right, grabbed his hand and smiled happily at him before turning back to Gaius, who was telling some story of Merlin's. It was really amazing, but it wasn't long before Merlin needed a little time alone. The emotionally exhausting day was catching up with him and he could feel a headache coming on as he yawned.

"You alright mate?" Gwaine asked, concern ebbing around his voice. He was standing on the other side of the table, a tankard of mead in his hand as usual.

Merlin blinked and shook his head in an effort to clear it. "Yeah, I'm fine." Merlin rubbed the bridge of his nose and stood up. "I'm just gonna go get some air."

Gwaine gave him a skeptical look, raising his eyebrow in a very Gaius like manner and tightening one edge of his mouth. "Alright."

Merlin nodded at him one last time before turning around and walking the opposite way, towards the back door of the Great Hall. He left his staff behind, but his cloak billowed out with each step. Behind his back, Arthur gave Gwaine a questioning, worried look in which Gwaine only shrugged and started talking with Gaius and Hunith.

Merlin walked past the still lit candelabras, now right beside the door, and, taking a deep calming breath, stepped out into the large corridor, closing the door behind him to block out the noise as his headache grew. He banished it with a quick spell, but still ended up yawning as he walked out onto a barely used balcony that overlooked the lower town.

It was a beautiful night. Merlin saw a few people bustling about, coming home from the tavern or just finishing their jobs. Of the various cottages he could see, many had candles flickering in the windows behind cloth screens, making the whole window glow a bright orange. The moon was high in the sky, a full moon now, and Merlin imagined moon flowers in a field, miles away, and their petal open wide and drinking in the moonlight. The stars were numerous and bright, only complementing the moon as they completed the tapestry. Merlin leaned against the railing, resting his chin on his crossed forearms as he yawned loudly.

"Tired?" A soft voice asked behind him.

Merlin jumped in surprise and whipped around, spinning on his heel and making his cloak swell out behind him. He knew that voice...

"_Freya?_"

She smiled softly at him in her white dress. It was the same ankle length dress she'd worn the other day when Arthur and Merlin had seen her by the lake; a 'U' neck with feathered looking edges at the bottom and then again on the short sleeves. Her hair fell across her shoulders, her dark eyes were warm and loving, and in the moonlight her skin looked like porcelain.

She walked up to where he was still leaning, albeit backwards now, against the railing. "Hello Merlin," she chimed.

Now smiling like an idiot, he wrapped his long arms around her, pulling her closer in a tight embrace. He laughed into her hair as she hugged him back, burying her face in his blue shirted chest. She pulled back, grinning as she took his long fingered hands into her own. "I wanted to congratulate you in person, and I promised you'd be seeing me soon."

Merlin beamed, his edges of his eyes crinkling with his smile and his dimples immaculate. "Thank you," he said sincerely.

She giggled before untangling their hands and going to lean against the railing herself. Merlin turned around, once again resting his forearms along the railing with his chin buried into his brown jacket, Freya following his movements until their shoulders were brushing and they were in the exact same position.

Merlin looked down again at the lower town, a sad thought hidden behind his eyelids as he blinked. "So...how long can you stay?"

Freya let out a sad sigh. "Not long I'm afraid. A few minutes..."

Merlin closed his eyes and hummed a reply, a stone settling in his heart. Would it always be like this?

Freya seemed to sense his distress, or maybe she was feeling the same thing, but she swiveled her chin to look at the side of Merlin's face. "I'm proud of you Merlin."

Merlin blushed despite himself and hoped that the darkness of the night hid it. He ran a hand through his raven colored hair until it rested on his neck. "It's Arthur you should be proud of," he answered modestly.

Freya chuckled and rolled her deep brown eyes. "I'm proud of both of you." She rested her hand on his bicep, getting his attention as he turned his head to face her. "You two have done so much for...for this kingdom, for magic, for each other. You're like two sides of the same coin. Neither of you could have done it without the other, but it was _you_ Merlin that had the hardest task. You were the one that suffered the most, knowing what the outcome would be but not knowing _when_. You have sacrificed the most for this kingdom Merlin, never forget that. Never underestimate yourself, or your friends. They'll always be there for you just as you've always been there for them."

Her brown eyes were softened throughout her speech and she quickly found herself laughing as Merlin pulled her into another hug, but then was quickly silenced when it turned into a kiss.

Neither of them noticed the two intruders on the balcony until Gwaine's deep voice pierced the air. "Hey Merlin! Your mother just told me - oh."

Merlin and Freya both felt panic and embarrassment flare in their stomachs as they broke apart and blushed furiously, neither facing each other as they smiled at the floor, abashed. Butterflies stirred in Merlin's gut as he slowly peeked up at the intruders; Gwaine and his mother. Oh, his _mother_. Of course it would be his mother. Gwaine he could understand, and only because he'd been to the tavern one to many times with him, but his _mother_. He wondered how this was going to go.

Gwaine's thick eyebrows were past his hairline and he had a gigantic surprised yet pleased grin on his face. Hunith's own expression was much the same and yet harder to read at the same time. Both were glancing between Merlin and Freya with barely hidden astonishment in their respective blue and brown eyes. So far so good.

Merlin put his fist to his mouth, still flustered by the intrusion, and tried to clear his throat by coughing as he finally met their eyes. "Uh, what Gwaine?"

Gwaine turned fully to Merlin, his eyebrows scrunched together in genuine confusion for a second. "What? Oh, _that_...that can wait!" He sauntered up to Freya, taking her hand regally, and kissing it while she continued blushing in the moonlight, a pink glow shadowing her cheeks and making her look even more beautiful. "Freya...I presume."

Freya nodded, the pink tinge in her cheeks finally fading as she slowed her breathing.

"A pleasure to meet you Freya. You're even more beautiful in person," Gwaine flirted.

Freya's bell like laugh broke the tension and she smiled at him genuinely as some of the butterflies settled. "And a pleasure to meet you Gwaine."

Merlin rolled his bright cerulean eyes. "Gwaine...!" He said in fake exasperation.

Gwaine looked at Merlin with good-natured teasing annoyance, "What I can't introduce myself to your girlfriend?"

Freya laughed again and Merlin blushed again, his eyes finally falling on his endearingly smiling mother...and _now _he was embarrassed for forgetting to introduce them. He took a few steps forward and grabbed her hand, pulling her closer until she stood in front of Freya.

"Mother, this is Freya. Freya, Hunith," Merlin said, ignoring Gwaine's teasing smirk.

Freya put out her hand, smiling nervously, but Hunith ignored it, instead wrapping Freya in a large and tight hug. Surprised but pleased, Freya laughed into her shoulder, wrapping her own thin arms around the woman's waist and hugging her tightly back

Hunith pulled back first, regarding Freya in a motherly manner and placing her hands on her lithe shoulders. "You look lovely my dear."

Freya smiled. Hunith reminded her of her own mother. "Thank you."

Merlin smiled happily, glancing between the two women in front of him. He was happy that his mother finally got the chance to meet Freya, and vis versa. He also knew, sadly, that it would last long, but he'd enjoy it while it lasted.

Suddenly, as if on cue, Freya put a delicate hand on her temple, a slightly pained expression on her face. Hunith, eyes narrowed in concern, placed her hand on Freya's cheek. "Are you alright?"

Freya nodded, though her smile wavered momentarily. "I...it's just that I have to go soon."

Hunith glanced between Merlin - who had a knowing sadness in his face - and Freya - who looked towards the ground - sympathetically, Gwaine doing the same as he walked over to Merlin.

"We'll leave you two alone...," he said quietly, though loud enough for everyone to hear as he put a reassuring hand on Merlin's shoulder and squeezed in sympathy.

Hunith nodded, but before leaving, placed a bent forefinger under Freya's chin to lift her face. Smiling softly, she whispered, "Don't worry...love always finds a way..."

Freya smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically, pulling Hunith into another hug. They pulled apart and Hunith and Gwaine walked away, disappearing back into the castle and leaving Merlin and Freya alone on the balcony. Merlin pulled Freya into a comforting hug as her brown eyes watered.

"I don't know when I'll see you again," she explained.

Merlin nodded into her black hair, completely understanding how she felt as tears pressed against his own eyes. He sniffled and hugged her closer until she started chuckling lightly, but heartfelt, into his shoulder, seeing six heads pop out from the door to the courtyard.

She could see Arthur, Gwen, Gwaine, Percival, Elyan, and Leon all peeking out to catch a glimpse. She pulled out of Merlin's hug, placing her hands on his shoulders and whispering in his ear to tell him they had company. The Knights, Arthur, and Gwen watched as she did this - not hearing though - and heard Merlin start to laugh loudly and happily, her own sing-song voice only adding to the laughter, complementing it.

The laughter did wonders for Merlin and Freya, eradicating the tears as smiles replaced them. It was like Hunith said... 'Love would find a way.' Merlin pulled her close and kissed her again, fully aware of everyone watching - Arthur in a stunned surprise - but didn't care. They soon broke apart, resting their foreheads against each other and stealing the moment.

"Goodbye Merlin," Freya whispered. "And please be careful, a storm is approaching. All of magic can feel it."

Merlin bit his lip before grasping her face in his hands and pressing a kiss on the crown of her head softly. "Goodbye Freya. And thank you. I will."

She took a step back, grasping his long fingered hands for as long as she could before letting her arms fall. She smiled genuinely at him, refusing to have a sad goodbye. He smiled idiotically at her, making her laugh softly, and Merlin watched as she slowly disappeared from sight, using some kind of transporting spell to leave.

Once she was completely gone, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes, allowing his mask to slip for a second. He turned and once again faced the lower town as he rested against the railing, forehead against his forearms as he closed his eyes. He knew the others were still watching and he was sure they didn't know he knew so he just tuned it out.

But despite his guesses that they would just leave, he soon found a light hand rubbing circles into his back. Instinctively he knew it was Guinevere and breathed a sad sigh, refusing to cry.

"Merlin?" She said softly.

He took a deep breath before looking at her. Her face was a picture of compassion and her eyebrows were knit together with concern for the man she regarded as a brother.

"Where's everyone else?" He asked lightly, a teasing tone entering his voice.

Gwen blushed, a pink entering her dark complexion as she smiled and let her hand fall. "So you knew then? That we were watching?"

Merlin grinned and nodded, shaking his head in amusement. "Nothing ever changes."

This only made Gwen laugh more. "They went inside...truly this time. I wanted to see how you were."

Merlin felt a bubble of sisterly love and appreciation grow in his chest as he regarded Guinevere with a familiar fondness. "I'm alright."

Gwen bit her lip. She now knew how well Merlin was at hiding his pain and also knew how much of it he must be hiding behind that disarming smile. "Merlin...," she said warningly.

Merlin let out a heavy breath. Gwen was the only one that could ever do that - it reminded him so much of his mother it scared him - and it meant that she wasn't about to let this go. Shaking his head he said, "Gwen really, I'm fine. It's just...just...I...I don't even know." And he honestly didn't. Just...what Freya had said about an approaching storm just set him off edge. He'd known they'd be facing off with Mordred and Morgana, but what did that mean that all of magic could feel it? Ever since facing off with Morgana he'd been feeling a little antsy, but what did that matter? He was always anxious about _something._ And then there was seeing Freya again in the first place.

She nodded sympathetically. "Merlin, I hope you know we're all here for you. That _I'm_ here for you. You're not alone. Ever."

Merlin felt grateful tears pressing against the back of his eyes as he sniffed and pulled her into a tight hug. "Thank you Gwen."

Guinevere smiled at him and took his hand, tugging gently. "Come on, let's go back inside."

He nodded and followed her as she led him back into the warm glow of the corridors torches, leaving the chirping crickets and beautiful full moon behind him. He replayed Freya's parting words in his head, _'A storm is approaching...all of magic can feel it.'_ Did that mean a turning point? But _how_ did it affect magic? Why? When?

Merlin didn't know, but what he did know was this:

He wouldn't be facing it alone. Ever again.

* * *

_Someday, we'll forget the hurt, the reason we cried, and who or what caused us pain. We will finally realize that the secret to being free is not revenge, but letting things unfold in their own way and in their own time. _

_After all, what matters is not the first, but the last chapter of our life which shows us how well we ran the race._

_So smile, laugh, forgive, believe & love all over again because the best is yet to come._

* * *

**Thats it! Can you beleive it? I can't! Only one more thing to do, the epilogue! I'm also hoping to write the prologue to the sequel so I can post them at about the same time and tell you guys its up. The sequel, I've decided, will be the TIME TRAVEL ONE (between the poll and people's reveiws they're about even and I got inspiration for the time travel one to make the final one more angsty, and having the time travel one in between will help me to kill you all with suspence for the 'approaching storm!' SORRY! ^_^) but no worries, the time travel one will be plently angsty too! :D and thanks to all who've voted!**_  
_

**and PLEASE dont forget to reveiw! any tears there at the end? anything? be honest! ^_^**


	23. Epilogue

**Ok guys, here it is! ^^ the _last chapter_ in this story! I can't beleive it! School starts in 2 weeks (also can't beleive) so it's officially taken me all summer to write this story and im immensly proud of it! And thanks to everyone who's ever read this, especially those who've reveiwed because you guys really made it worth while! so thank you! Anyway...I really hope you liked it!**

**And to all those Freylin fans on the last chapter, I w_as_ going to bring Freya back (i had a plan and everything) but i decided not to because then i'd have to write Merlin OOC pretty much all the time and I really don't want to do that because i think it would ruin the story, so...yeah...^_^**

**Disclaimer; IDOM**

**Allons-y!**

* * *

Morgana sat in front of the large water basin, her green and black dress crumpled beneath her and her raven colored hair resting in a heap above her head before cascading down her slim shoulders and narrow back. She was crying on her brother's speech, as she was sure hundreds of others were doing, watching from above and afar as he freed magic and recognized Merlin's skill and thanked him, calling him courageous and brave.

Hot anger coursed through her as her normally jade colored eyes glowed golden and she could hear pottery exploding in the background. That _servant_ was nothing more than a coward. How dare Arthur call him courageous! He hadn't even the courage to admit that he had magic, even in Morgana's time of need, even after she went to him for help when her own magic was developing.

And then to find out he was _Emrys!_ She let out a wild scream of frustration, another pot shattering behind her. All this time..._Merlin_ was _Emrys!_ That man that was to be her doom, her _destiny_. A wave of hatred rolled off her shoulders as she thought of him and had anyone else been in the room with her they would be shaking in their boots from the look of hatred on her face.

There were _so_ many times where that one explanation, Merlin having magic, would be the only one that made sense, but she'd never acknowledged it; the event with Sophia when Gaius said he was going to get 'someone who could help,' the whirlwind in Ealdor, when Arthur had been bitten by the Questing Beast, when he's been undoubtedly stung by a _Serket_ and survived, in the Castle of Fyrien when her sisters pillar of magic had suddenly exploded, and then again when he'd survived the touch of the _Dorocha_.

_So_ many times the truth was before her, even when Alator of the Catha had tortured Gaius and found the truth; he'd knelt in front of that _servant_ and told her he knew exactly who he was and where he was. It had been staring her right in the face, she might even had connected the dots if Alator hadn't hit her with a blast of air from his staff.

She remembered the dream she'd had so many years ago, shortly after the Calyx had told her about Emrys; a blood red sky, bodies lying in heaps around her while flags with twisting snakes and Camelot's own flags hung from their poles against the non-existent wind, Arthur's new sword sticking out of one of his foes while arrows littered the ground, groaning filling the air as she begged Emrys - an _old, feeble_ man in red robes and holding a white staff with a mixture of a terrible sadness and anger fixed upon his wrinkled face - to help her. In all truth, the vision scared her. What would reduce her so much that she begged her _doom_ for help? But then she got a little solace knowing it would never happen. She could feel the future changing. Merlin's revelation had changed everything; all of magic. Everything was changing, and with it was a storm, the turning point of everything. Even Mordred could feel the tension in his own magic.

Looking back on the past two weeks, she thought it was astounding how much everything had changed. Magic was free... Shouldn't she be happy...rejoicing? But she couldn't, not when she hadn't had her revenge. That _maid_ was still sitting on her thrown, that _manservant_ now sat at Arthur's right side. She wanted revenge on everyone in Camelot that had betrayed her...and now she had help.

She'd reunited with Mordred shortly after she's transported herself after her fight with Emrys...with _Merlin._ He'd found her lying unconscious in the middle of the woods, having sensed her distress, he'd helped her, carrying her to his own encampment with Alvarr and his convoy. He'd healed her, fed her, and now they were in Merris, a kingdom northeast of Camelot, and they were making plans.

Morgana turned as she heard a resounding knock on the door, slightly startled at the sudden noise. She'd been jumpy for a little while now, and she could feel something on the horizon. She quickly muted her brother's speech as he laid the flat of Excalibur on Merlin's shoulder. She felt boiling rage flare up again at the sight of it, ending the scrying spell completely as she slapped the water.

"Come!" She commanded angrily.

The large wooden door opened to reveal Mordred himself, dressed in a long deep green cloak, the hood down and the ends brushing against his ankles. Morgana quickly calmed at the sight of the young man, still astounded at how much he'd grown during their time apart. Gone was the small, naive boy she'd helped save from the pyre, and standing in front of her was a young man with short, curly black locks, broad shoulders and a mature face.

"Morgana, we're ready," he said shortly.

She nodded. They'd arrived here just this morning and were waiting for a council with the king; they needed allies, an army if they wanted to march on Camelot, and this was where they'd gone. Almost everyone else was allied with Camelot. Well, so was Alined, or...he supposedly was. But he was also a coward, taking the winning side and whichever side would make him richer.

Morgana stood up from the chair she'd been sitting on in front of the water basin and walked across the room, swaying her hips, and showing off the royal she once was and always would be. She jutted out her chin proudly as Mordred led her to the council chambers, where they were to discuss what would happen next. She took a seat at the end of the table, Mordred at her right as Alvarr stood behind Mordred, his hands folded in front of him patiently.

The King was directly in front of her on the other side of the table, an older man with quickly greying hair and a gold crown upon his head. As usual, he had a fur wrap blanketing his already caped shoulders, the fur the only light color in his entire outfit aside from his silver chainmail. Trickler stood slightly beside him, his hands folded behind him as he eyed the newcomers with a devious grin on his scruffy face. He was as much a coward as his master. This should be easy.

The talks went well, Morgana using the same 'Arthur is a curse upon this land,' routine that she always did, this time even adding 'and so is his queen and no good servant,' reminding him that Merlin had been the one to foil his last plan to start a war, one which she's heard from Mordred. She played on the King's own insecurities and fears as well as promising him a share of Camelots many riches in return for his alliance. Morgana saw a twinkle in his eye as she mentioned gold, silver, and jewels and fueled that part of the conversation.

It was an easy win, Alined's greed getting the best of him, as it always did, and he quickly agreed, his Trickler laughing childishly behind him. Morgana fought the urge to do something rash as his laughter became even more annoying.

_Patience_, she reminded herself. It was what her sister Morgause had always told her and many of her plans had gone awry due to her own impatience. She took a deep breath and calmed herself as Mordred mischievously smiled beside her.

This was happening. Morgana knew it would take a few months to prepare everything; to acquire enough soldiers, sorcerers, but this would happen, _was _happening. And right on time for the approaching storm.

* * *

**ok...there it is! the epilogue! i hope you liked it! in all honesty, i tried to find the name of the kingdom that Alined was from, but Merlin wiki only said 'one of the five kingdoms' so I just chose one that was north of Camelot on a map i found (i think on Merlin eiki) and one we hadn't heard about...! Do you guys like the whole approaching storm idea? It kinda has a Doctor Who Bad Wolf feel to it, well...at least i think it does! :D **

**THE SEQUEL is going to be called Past, Present, and Future, and I should have the prologue for that in a few days. The origional plan had been to post this and the prologue at the same time but I can't think of which part of the story will be the prologue. ALSO I won't be adding another chapter as an authors note at the end saying its up because i think that really takes away from the rest of the story, so please Author Alert me or check my page! thank you!**

**The end. ^^**

**Last Updated 8/1/12**


End file.
